La Historia de los dos Hermanos
by Emily-with-a-y
Summary: Él siempre había considerado suyo el trono de Hyrule, pues era el primogénito; pero la última voluntad de su padre hizo que tuviera que compartirlo con su hermana gemela. Mas él tenía un plan para que Zelda dejara de interponerse en su camino.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **ni el universo de The Legend of Zelda ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

—La sequía parece ir para largo, majestades. Si no tomamos alguna medida, por pequeña que sea, temo que en un futuro podríamos sufrir una hambruna.

Los ojos azules de Zelda se clavaron en el rostro preocupado de aquel hombre, uno de los alcaldes de las varias villas que habían ido brotando en Hyrule en los últimos años, cuando la nación vivía una época de bonanza como no recordaban, que parecía estar llegando a su fin en algunas de las regiones más periféricas del reino. De hecho era ese el motivo por el que reuniones como aquella se estaban convirtiendo en un habitual en la vida de la princesa, reuniones de las que siempre salía con cierto dolor de cabeza ante la inutilidad que sentía al ver que apenas podía hacer nada para solucionar la situación.

—Creo que entenderá que no podemos influir en el tiempo —la joven giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, observando al joven que había hablado con voz desinteresada, tan parecido a ella como una gota de agua a otra —Hacemos todo lo que podemos.

No le sorprendió lo más mínimo que Leoni, su hermano, hablara con aquel tono. Si bien ambos gemelos, la similitud física que compartían no se extendía a su carácter, mucho más brusco que el de su hermana. El joven intentaba llevar en todo momento el control del reino, pero siendo impaciente como era, muchas veces acababa perdiendo los estribos, y esa era una de esas ocasiones; Zelda se percató de ello al ver su clásico tic de enredar un mechón de su cabello rubio entre sus dedos, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

—Quizás sería buena idea intentar hacer pequeñas reservas de alimento por si la situación no mejorase —murmuró la princesa con voz suave —Así el pueblo podría contar con ciertas provisiones…

Leoni se giró hacia su hermana con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que el rostro del alcalde allí presente se iluminaba ante la idea propuesta y comenzaba a hablar atropelladamente.

—Resultaría un consuelo pensar que, aunque la situación es crítica, podríamos tener ciertas reservas en un futuro si hacemos lo que la princesa ha propuesto…

Leoni no medió palabra, se limitó a hacer una mueca desdeñosa, mientras volvía a mirar al hombre, ignorando por completo a su hermana, que parecía preocupada por la reacción del joven.

—Precisamente esta mañana debatimos la opción de preparar silos con reservas de grano —Leoni pronunció aquella frase mientras masticaba cada palabra antes de escupirla —Consideré que era una opción factible, pero claro, tampoco conozco el alcance de la sequía. Invertir en una construcción semejante es una cuestión delicada, además de que no estoy seguro de si sería adecuado restringir aún más el acceso del pueblo a ciertos suministros como el grano.

Zelda suspiró, manteniéndose en silencio, mientras que sus dedos se crispaban sobre su regazo, odiando el orgullo de su hermano. Nunca se había producido la conversación que había mencionado, de hecho la idea de los silos se le había ocurrido a ella en aquel mismo momento, pero claro, Leoni siempre tenía que atribuirse el mérito. Era algo que llevaba haciendo desde que su padre falleció hacía cosa de tres años y el reino quedó en sus manos. Ya que Leoni fue el primero de los dos en nacer, intentó por todos los medios subir al trono, pero el testamento del anterior rey frustró sus intenciones: su padre, quizás temiendo que las ansias de poder corrompieran a los hermanos o quizás queriendo ser lo más equitativo posible, dejó establecido que sus dos hijos deberían reinar al mismo tiempo. Zelda no sabía si había sucedido tal cosa en el pasado, pero lo cierto era que, en los libros de historia que había leído a lo largo de su vida, nunca se mencionó el caso de que Hyrule fuera gobernado por una pareja de hermanos.

Observó a Leoni enzarzarse en una discusión con el alcalde allí presente, mordiéndose la lengua. Si bien en cierto modo le dolía ver que casi siempre sus aportaciones e ideas eran hechas propias por su hermano, prefería ver a su pueblo feliz que enzarzarse en una discusión con Leoni que quizás no llegaría a nada y que tal vez hiciera que sus propuestas fueran rechazadas por mera cuestión de orgullo de su hermano.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando las audiencias que habían sido solicitadas para el día hubieron llegado a su término, Leoni se encerró en sus aposentos, no queriendo ver a nadie. Estaba harto de las quejas del pueblo llano, cansado de escuchar lamentos una y otra vez que iban dirigidos a él como si fuera el culpable de la situación, pero sobre todo estaba harto de su dichosa hermana.

Leoni podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego no era idiota. Era consciente de que Zelda se había ganado a pulso el cariño de los súbditos debido a su carácter gentil, además de que muchos parecían preferirla a ella como gobernante que a él. El motivo no le quedaba del todo claro, especialmente por el detalle de que ella no dejaba de ser una mujer, y éstas en su sociedad solían relegarse al ámbito doméstico. Era consciente de que, a lo largo de la historia de Hyrule, muchas princesas Zelda habían reinado, pero claro, su caso era diferente. Él fue el primero de los dos en venir al mundo, además de ser un varón; reinar era su derecho pero su hermana se lo había arrebatado, al menos en parte.

Si bien jamás lo diría en voz alta, en un oscuro rincón del joven anidaba la malsana obsesión de conseguir que la princesa dejara de ser un estorbo para poder ejercer su dominio sobre todo el reino. Si ella desaparecía, él podría imponer su voluntad sin tener que estar siempre temiendo el desacuerdo de Zelda o que ella derogara cualquier mandato que aprobase.

Pero claro, ¿cómo hacer que tu propia hermana desaparezca sin que todo resulte demasiado sospechoso? Matarla no era una buena opción, sobre todo porque era posible que las malas lenguas lo acabaran acusando a él… y las habladurías nunca le hacían bien a un monarca. Ya había habido casos de levantamientos contra soberanos que cayeron en desgracia para el pueblo y él no sería una excepción.

La única opción viable era la que ahora le estaba haciendo devanarse los sesos: casar a su hermana. Si Zelda contraía matrimonio con algún miembro de otra casa, abandonaría Hyrule, consiguiendo así Leoni hacerse con el control absoluto que tanto añoraba. Claro que primero debía encontrar el enlace más adecuado para, de paso, beneficiar a Hyrule de la boda de su hermana. Por eso había pasado las últimas semanas en la biblioteca del castillo, documentándose sobre las distintas naciones y pueblos que colindaban con el reino, empapándose con la historia del mismo para ver qué opciones descartar por ser más belicosas o por no aportar demasiados beneficios.

Y lo cierto era que había encontrado una que podría servirle tanto como para alejar por completo a su hermana como para prevenir una posible (y más que probable) invasión y guerra en un futuro.

Claro que para ello iba a tener que confiar en sus dotes de negociador, pues el pueblo que había despertado su interés no era conocido por ser precisamente pacífico.

Leoni se aproximó a la ventana de su dormitorio, para luego apoyarse en el alféizar de la misma. Sus ojos vagaron más allá de las casas que componían la ciudadela de Hyrule hacia la zona por la que el sol se estaba poniendo en ese mismo momento. Un aire seco proveniente del oeste azotó su rostro, caliente por las abrasadoras temperaturas del desierto que se encontraba en aquella dirección.

Sí, iba a necesitar toda su habilidad para conseguir negociar aquella unión y también que la suerte le fuera propicia, pero si todo salía bien, si finalmente se salía con la suya, habría solucionado dos problemas de una vez.

* * *

 **Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer una incursión en el fandom de _The Legend of Zelda_ pero la verdad es que me daba algo de respeto, pues es un mundo muy desarrollado y ya se han escrito muchos fics ambientados en el mismo. Pero he aquí que anoche se me ocurrió esta trama y he decidido lanzarme a la piscina, pues hacía mucho que no se me ocurría una idea tan buena.**

 **Si os ha gustado, agradecería que dejárais un review; no os va a llevar más de un minuto y siempre animan al ficker de turno a seguir subiendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leoni nunca había soportado bien el calor, le hacía sentirse agotado, somnoliento, e incluso le daba la impresión de que sus pensamientos iban aún más despacio en esas condiciones. Mientras intentaba concentrarse en el paso de su montura, en el sonido de sus cascos sobre las áridas piedras que componían el camino que transitaba, notaba que el calor comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, secando con el dorso de la misma las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a brotar en sus sienes debido al inclemente sol que caía a plomo sobre la pequeña comitiva que se abría paso por aquel pedregoso lugar.

Había sido complicado mover los hilos para que aquel encuentro pudiera llevarse a cabo sin que su hermana se enterase, pues dudaba que ella lo viera con buenos ojos. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar el mejor modo de coaccionar a Zelda a hacer algo que no le entusiasmara en absoluto. Bajo su punto de vista, su hermana pecaba de abnegada, una característica que siempre había sido propia de ella desde que era una niña y que, con el paso de los años, Leoni había aprendido a usar en su favor. Y teniendo en cuenta la "alianza" que planeaba crear, dudaba mucho que Zelda se opusiera.

Desde que ambos eran pequeños, su ama les había contado cada noche historias sobre la Trifuerza y sus portadores, siempre iniciando con la historia de que, en el pasado, el rey de las bandidas Gerudo intentó robarla, pero sólo logró quedarse con el fragmento correspondiente al poder, ya que era la característica que más ansiaba y que más valoraba, acabando los otros dos fragmentos en distintos portadores. Si bien el "Rey Demonio" como fue apodado por el pueblo de Hyrule acabó siendo derrotado por el Héroe del Tiempo, los fragmentos permanecieron separados, de tal modo que, cada x tiempo, volvían a reencarnarse y, siempre que eso sucedía, la historia se repetía: el portador de la Trifuerza del Poder intentaba conquistar al portador de la Sabiduría, mientras que el que portaba la del Valor aparecía para derrotar al invasor. Por lo que Leoni recordaba de las palabras de su ama y, posteriormente, de lo que había leído en los libros de historia, cuando se producían aquellos enfrentamientos Hyrule padecía, muchas veces llegando incluso al borde de la destrucción del reino.

El joven sabía perfectamente que Zelda se negaría a que su reino volviera a pasar por tal situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los tiempos que corrían tampoco eran fáciles. Y el motivo por el que estaba tan seguro de que accedería se debía a otro detalle que también mortificaba al príncipe desde hacía años: su hermana portaba la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría.

No era un secreto, más bien todo lo contrario; su ama siempre les contaba que todas las princesas Zelda heredaban aquel peculiar "legado", pero Leoni siempre se sintió molesto por lo mismo. Su hermana volvía a sacarle ventaja incluso en el ese campo.

Aunque ahora iba a sacar ventaja de todo aquello, y por fin conseguiría alejar a Zelda del castillo lo suficiente como para poder hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Y por eso se estaba internando en las tierras de las ladronas, para hacer que la historia tomara aquella vez otro camino diferente al que siempre había seguido.

* * *

Lejos quedaban los tiempos en el que las Gerudo vivían en sus fortalezas de piedra. La tribu había prosperado de un modo que Leoni no podía imaginar (o quizás prefería no arriesgarse a ello) de tal modo que, si bien quedaban en pie varias fortalezas de los viejos tiempos aún operativas, el grueso de la población de la tribu vivía en una especie de ciudad construída en medio del desierto. Podía ver a los lejos los muros ocres de la misma, pero las guerreras que habían acudido a la entrada de sus dominios para escoltarles hacia el lugar donde se celebraría la peculiar reunión no se encaminaban hacia la ciudadela, sino hacia una suerte de pabellón erigido a varios metros de la misma. A Leoni no le sorprendió, pues por todos era conocido que aquellas mujeres no permitían que los hombres franquearan sus muros… salvo uno, claro. El único varón que nacía cada cien años y que, al parecer, era convertido en el rey de las ladronas. Siempre le pareció un poco irónico que aquella tribu tuviera una tradición en la que el hombre acababa sobre la mujer cuando se mostraban tan reacias al contacto con los miembros del género opuesto.

Desmontó de su caballo al mismo tiempo que la pequeña guardia que había llevado consigo desde la ciudadela de Hyrule le imitaba, mientras que se mentalizaba de que iba a encontrarse con la reencarnación del mismísimo Rey Demonio, idea que le había inquietado desde que fue consciente de la existencia del mismo… y de lo útil que podría serle. Claro que tampoco quería pasar por alto que no dejaba de ser alguien peligroso. El mero hecho de pensar en que iba a negociar con el mismísimo Ganondorf era suficiente como para que sintiera cierto nudo en el estómago provocado por el miedo.

Trató de mantener el temor bajo control cuando se internó, junto a sus soldados y las gerudo que los habían escoltado en el pabellón. No había mucha luz dentro salvo la que se filtraba por la tela que componía la construcción, pero a pesar del cambio de iluminación, los ojos del hyliano pudieron percibir la enorme mole que se alzaba al final del mismo, en la que destacaban unos ojos ambarinos que se clavaron en él nada más traspasar el umbral.

Sus pupilas se fueron adaptando y pudo ver al gerudo por primera vez, alto, imponente, con su piel oscura y su larga cabellera roja. Todo en él desprendía ferocidad y peligro y, en su interior, Leoni creyó escuchar la voz de su conciencia increpándole por el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a unir a aquel monstruo con su gemela. La idea de estar relacionado políticamente con aquella bestia no le agradaba lo más mínimo, pero tampoco pasaba por alto que así prevenía una invasión de su tierra y, de paso, mandaba a su hermana lo más lejos posible.

Por eso, tragándose el orgullo y siendo consciente de que empezaba a moverse por terreno delicado, hincó una rodilla en tierra, tratando de mostrarse lo más respetuoso con el rey bandido.

—Lord Dragmire —dijo con la máxima claridad a modo de saludo. Comenzaba su peculiar lucha.

* * *

Siempre se ha dicho que más sabe el Diablo por viejo, que por Diablo. La experiencia siempre añade mayor conocimiento, y a lo largo de sus múltiples reencarnaciones Ganondof Dragmire había aprendido de sus errores lo suficiente como para admitir encontrarse con el gobernante hyliano.

Aquel pueblo nunca fue de su agrado. Los hylianos siempre le parecieron seres semejantes a ratas, obsesionados con ellos mismos y siempre ajenos al malestar que se extendía más allá de sus tierras. En cierto modo ese fue el motivo por el que una vez intentó entablar una alianza con el reino de Hyrule, cientos de años atrás, al ver que su pueblo padecía el rigor del desierto. Dicha alianza no fue aceptada por el monarca hyliano, que no dudó en atacar las fortalezas que el pueblo gerudo había ido levantando con el paso de los años. ¿El motivo? Aquel rey se negaba a permitir la existencia de unos seres tan "viles", cuanto menos a tener una tregua con los mismos.

Fue por eso que en su siguiente reencarnación trató de conquistar Hyrule haciéndose con la famosa Trifuerza, pero aunque consiguió hacerse con ella, fue derrotado por el dichoso Héroe del Tiempo. Aquello fue el inicio de mil y un intentos por su parte de conseguir someter al reino que tantos desaires le había hecho, además de conseguir saciar su sed de poder, pero siempre acababa igual: la reencarnación del héroe se alzaba y destruía su ambición acabando con él. Se había creado un peculiar círculo que siempre se repetía y que, con el paso de los años, comenzaba a agotarle. Detestaba verse caer cada vez que tenía la gloria al alcance de la mano, siempre vencido por su propia impetuosidad.

Ese era el principal motivo por el que ahora se encontraba frente al príncipe Leoni, observando con cierto desdén al hyliano mientras éste soltaba una retahíla de palabras que tampoco le importaban demasiado. Que la casa real de Hyrule diera el primer paso en un acercamiento con su pueblo no era lo habitual y quizás fuera una vuelta de tuerca que le ayudara a conseguir aquel reino de una vez por todas.

Porque, a pesar de la experiencia, a pesar de los recelos, Ganondorf seguía ansiando el reino de Hyrule sobre todo lo demás, tanto por su pueblo como por mera cuestión de orgullo. A lo largo de sus reencarnaciones había desarrollado un desprecio sin límites por aquella gente y, en cierto modo, la idea de ver a ese pueblo sufrir bajo su yugo era una idea que le tentaba sobremanera. Y ahora, tras miles de años repitiéndose la misma historia, parecía que se iba a añadir un nuevo factor a la dinámica.

—Una alianza para ambos pueblos sería ventajosa —¿por qué los hylianos eran siempre tan retorcidos a la hora de hablar? El gerudo estaba comenzando a impacientarse ante los rodeos del príncipe; un gruñido de apremio brotó de su garganta mientras lo observaba con cierta rabia. A sus ojos no era más que otra rata vanidosa —Pondría fin al ciclo de hostilidades entre Hyrule y las tribus gerudo, además de que fortalecerían a nuestros pueblos ante un posible ataque de otras naciones.

¿En serio pensaba que iba a ser tan estúpido como para creerse sus palabras? Una mueca de desdén curvó sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sin molestarse en pronunciar palabra alguna. Ante aquel joven prefería mantenerse en silencio, pues consideraba sus palabras demasiado valiosas como para malgastarlas con semejante sanguijuela venida a más.

—La casa real de Hyrule está dispuesta a enlazarse con su pueblo para que dicha alianza quedara sellada. Mi hermana, la princesa Zelda…

Aquella frase hizo que sus músculos se tensasen, mientras la ira invadía su ser. ¿Acaso aquello era una burla? Jamás en sus múltiples reencarnaciones la familia real de Hyrule había aceptado a su pueblo, de modo que aquellas palabras le sonaban a una mala broma más que a otra cosa.

Sintió el calor en sus dedos que siempre notaba cuando empleaba sus poderes contra cualquier ser que se le cruzase, pero apenas fue a atacar al hyliano cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a embrollarse como una madeja.

Conseguir una unión con la familia real podía ser una forma mucho más sencilla de conseguir Hyrule que tratar de conquistarlo a sangre y fuego. Sabía bien que en aquellos tiempos ambos hermanos se repartían el trono de aquel reino; si se desposaba con la princesa en cierto modo ya tendría la llave para su posterior triunfo. Tan sólo tendría que quitar del juego al hermano de ésta para que Hyrule, por fin fuera suyo… y sin héroe alguno que se alzara en su contra, pues esta vez no habría tomado nada por la fuerza. Parecía que la suerte volvía a ponerse de su lado…

Leoni no apartaba los ojos del bandido, temiendo una mala reacción. No olvidaba frente a quien se encontraba, por lo que su temor estaba más que justificado. Cuando aquella mole fue a responder no pudo evitar que su sangre se helara momentáneamente en su venas, pero cuando escuchó sus palabras sintió que el aire volvía a inundar sus pulmones.

—Habrá que discutir ciertos… detalles —nunca le había escuchado hablar, tenía una voz profunda y en sus mismas palabras había una amenaza velada. Leoni era consciente de que apenas había marcado las ventajas que aquel enlace tendría para la tribu gerudo salvo de un modo muy superficial, pero que le respondiera de ese modo le daba ciertas esperanzas —Y si llegamos a un acuerdo, acepto.

Leoni no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio se extendiera por su rostro. No le asustaba entrar en una discusión contra el rey de las bandidas, más que nada porque confiaba en su carisma. Le daría incluso lo que le demandase mientras aceptara a su hermana.

Total, con un poco de suerte y si todo lo que planeaba salía como pretendía, pronto aquellos dos estarían fuera del tablero.

* * *

 **He querido explorar un poco la mente de un personaje tan retorcido y complejo como es Ganondorf, de hecho pretendo seguir haciéndolo en caps venideros, pero tampoco quiero que el ritmo decaiga.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que se han molestado en comentar. Los inicios en un fandom nuevo no son fáciles, por lo que cualquier muestra de apoyo se agradece. Animo también a aquellas personas que hayan llegado hasta aquí a dejar un review, por mísero que sea.**

 **Si eres lector de mis otros fics y ves que no los actualizo, paciencia. No los voy a abandonar, de hecho estoy preparando el siguiente cap de _Losing_ pues me apetece retomar los fics que la depresión me hizo dejar en hiatus. No me gusta dejar nada a medias, de modo que calma.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda siempre disfrutaba de las mañanas de finales de invierno, cuando la primavera ya anunciaba su llegada con los primeros capullos de las flores. La princesa solía aprovechar aquellos días que amanecían con tiempo apacible para pasar algunas horas en el jardín del castillo, contemplando el renacer de la naturaleza.

Aquella mañana era una de esas jornadas, por lo que la joven se encontraba sentada en un apartado del jardín, disfrutando de una taza de té que una de sus doncellas había mandado traer para ella. Su hermano la encontró sentada tranquilamente, bebiendo con calma mientras dejaba vagar sus ojos por el paisaje que la rodeaba.

—Buenos días, hermano —la princesa no perdió tiempo en saludar al joven en cuanto fue consciente de su presencia —¿Quieres acompañarme? El té que ha preparado Madun está delicioso…

Leoni hizo una leve mueca ante el nombre de la dama de compañía preferida de su hermana, que ésta no detectó. Tomó asiento en una silla, de tal modo que la pequeña mesita donde habían servido el té quedaba entre él y su hermana. No se molestó en contestar, consciente de que sus acciones servirían de respuesta.

Zelda indicó con un gesto que trajeran servicio para el príncipe, para luego girarse hacia él en silencio. Si su hermano buscaba su compañía no era por simple placer, sino porque había algo que quería comentarle, generalmente en relación con el devenir de Hyrule.

Leoni, mientras esperaba su taza, no dejaba de observar a su hermana mientras que en su cabeza rememoraba el encuentro con el rey gerudo. Le había llevado una jornada entera llegar a un acuerdo con aquel salvaje para que quisiera aceptar el enlace que él le había propuesto; tuvo que admitir que Hyrule surtiera a las tribus del desierto con metal, grano, provisiones e incluso telas para que el acuerdo se cerrara. Si había de ser sincero, Leoni admitía que las cifras de bienes que Ganondorf había exigido para su pueblo no eran exageradas, mas no le hacía especial gracia tener tratos con esa tribu. Sabía que muchos hylianos consideraban la raza gerudo como una especialmente salvaje y agresiva (opinión que Leoni compartía) por lo que no verían con buenos ojos que parte de sus exportaciones fueran a parar a sus manos. Las gerudo asaltaban varias veces las villas más cercanas al desierto, en el castillo no solían faltar emisarios de aquellas zonas que se quejaban de los ataques de las bandidas. Quizás ahora que su hermana iba a convertirse en su "reina" tal vez dejaran de saquear, aunque a Leoni eso le importaba poco: lo principal era cortar de raíz la alta posibilidad de que Ganondorf volviera a intentar invadir Hyrule. Lo demás vendría luego, con la misma calma que un jugador de ajedrez que mueve sus fichas, planeando con sumo cuidado su estrategia.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando finalmente le sirvieron la amarga infusión. Bebió un poco, observando a su hermana por encima del borde de la taza, para luego depositarla sobre la mesita, decidido a decirle aquello que llevaba tramando para ella desde hacía semanas.

—Mi querida hermanita —comenzó, hablando con tono neutro y sereno, cosa que no le pasó por alto a Zelda. Si su hermano usaba ese tono y esa forma tan cariñosa de dirigirse a ella, es que algo se traía entre manos —Sabes que, al igual que tú, yo también me preocupo por que nuestro pueblo prospere bajo nuestro mando. Supongo que te habrás percatado de que en estos días atrás apenas me dejé ver —la aludida asintió ante sus palabras, cruzando las manos en su regazo, gesto que solía hacer siempre que quería mantener su fachada de princesa serena —El motivo de mi ausencia es que he estado trabajando en una alianza que evite una posible guerra futura… pero para que esa alianza funcione, necesito que tú colabores conmigo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que he de colaborar yo? —inquirió Zelda con cautela. Su estómago se contraía de puros nervios ante la expectación, por lo que aferró su taza de té y bebió un poco para calmarlo.

—Aceptando casarte con Ganondorf Dragmire —sentenció Leoni.

La mención de aquel nombre hizo que los dedos de Zelda soltaran la taza, que se precipitó contra el suelo manchando el bajo de su vestido de ámbar con el té derramado. La joven contempló a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de puro horror, sin querer asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Casarse con el Rey Demonio? ¿Cómo podía su hermano haber pensado en semejante tontería? Zelda no tenía muchos recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, pero conocía bien las historias que se contaban sobre la lucha que sus antecesoras y aquel hombre habían tenido durante siglos. Siempre él invadía el reino y era la labor de la Zelda que en ese momento viviera el plantarle cara a la invasión. A veces no quedaba otra opción que rendir el reino; otras intentaban luchar, provocando una guerra que destruía Hyrule hasta que el reino no era más que una sombra de lo que en otro tiempo fue.

—Te has vuelto loco —murmuró la joven con voz temblorosa —Si piensas que voy a casarme con ese monstruo estás equivocado a más no poder. Hay otras casas reales con la que podemos establecer alianzas, ¿y has decidido ir directamente al ojo del huracán para intentar paliar un problema que aún no tenemos?

—Para ser la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría eres un poco tonta, hermanita —la voz de Leoni destilaba rabia contenida —¿Cuánto crees que tardaría en repetirse la misma historia de siempre? En algún momento Ganondorf usaría sus poderes para atacarnos, sumiendo Hyrule en una noche eterna, o tal vez provocando una invasión de monstruos, o incluso manipulando a otro pueblo para que le haga el trabajo sucio. ¿Te suena de algo todo eso?

Zelda asintió, mientras digería las palabras de su hermano. Todos los ejemplos mencionados eran hechos que habían sucedido a lo largo de la historia, siempre con la firma de la misma persona.

—Es un círculo vicioso que podemos romper ahora, con un simple cambio en la forma de proceder. No esperemos a que nos invadan, atajemos la invasión de una vez por todas haciendo que Ganondorf tenga aquello que codicia.

—Lo que ha codiciado siempre ha sido Hyrule —el tono de voz de Zelda se hizo más seco —Si tanto conoces la historia de las invasiones del líder gerudo, deberías saber perfectamente que lo que pretende es someter nuestro reino a sus designios. ¿Y qué le ofreces tú para aplacar, en teoría esa sed de poder? Un enlace conmigo, cuando ni siquiera soy la única gobernante hyliana, y un abastecimiento constante de los suministros que escasean en el desierto. Es como darle a un tigre salvaje un trozo de carne y pretender que no te ataque justo después. Además, ambos somos conscientes de que te cuesta tolerar compartir el poder conmigo, ¿y vas a admitir que Dragmire entre también en el juego? Porque sabes que va a hacerlo —añadió alzando una ceja —Ganondorf no deja de ser el portador de la Trifuerza del Poder; lo que le has ofrecido no es más que un aperitivo. Vas a meter al lobo en nuestro corral, hermanito.

Leoni frunció el ceño ante la última palabra. No era habitual que Zelda se mostrara tan cortante, de hecho le había sorprendido la vehemencia con la que se había opuesto. Decir que confiaba en que ella aceptara aquella unión era una mentira, pues era consciente de que su hermana no transigiría porque sí. Llegaba el momento de presionar un poco más para que Zelda diera su brazo a torcer.

—Es curioso que la abnegada princesa Zelda, la doncella hyliana que siempre antepone el bien de su pueblo al de ella, se niegue a aceptar una solución que podría evitar la penuria de su reino por egoísmo, o quizás por cobardía… sobre tus hombros caerá todo el peso de la culpa si al final nos acaban invadiendo como siempre sucede. ¿Cómo atacará esta vez? Quizás provoque una lluvia de fuego, tengo entendido que en una ocasión llegó a suceder…

Zelda se mordió el labio, intentando contener su ira mientras que pensaba en las palabras de su hermano. Todo aquello le parecía demasiado extraño; no era capaz de comprender el motivo por el que Leoni quería entregarla a una persona que acabaría queriendo tener más poder que ella. Tampoco pasaba por alto lo que él le había dicho en lo referido a las invasiones; Hyrule no era tan poderoso como fue en el pasado, y la situación parecía irse volviendo crítica con aquella posible hambruna a las puertas. Lo último que necesitaban era una guerra en esos momentos. ¿Iba a permitir ella que su gente padeciera los estragos del hambre y de la guerra por una negación suya? Quizás el enlazarse con la casa real hyliana y, por descarte, tener un acceso parcial al trono de Hyrule aplacaría momentáneamente la sed de poder de Ganondorf, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que ella ideara un plan, el que fuera, que le permitiera mantener sus ansias bajo control. Quizás su hermano podía contraer matrimonio con la heredera de Holodrum e instalarse en aquel reino, por lo que Zelda acabaría siendo la principal monarca hyliana, poder que también ostentaría su marido, de tal modo que habría puesto fin a las ambiciones del Rey Demonio de una forma completamente pacífica. Pero claro, ¿qué seguridad tenía de que su hermano fuera a contraer matrimonio con una casa real vecina y a aceptar el trono de aquel país sobre el suyo? Es lo que debería hacer si pasara, asumir su cargo como monarca de su nueva nación y dejar que Zelda gobernara Hyrule, ya que las tribus del desierto, si bien asumían el liderazgo del único varón que nacía cada cien años, se autogobernaban en su mayoría mediante líderes.

Zelda estaba segura de una cosa: ambas opciones eran malas, una porque condenaba a su país a la ruina; otra, porque abría un mar de incertidumbres en el que todo podía acabar de la peor forma posible. Pero, como bien le habían enseñado desde pequeña, cuando un gobernante se encuentra en esa tesitura, siempre elige el mal menor.

—Lo haré —musitó finalmente, agachando la cabeza —Me casaré con Ganondorf.

—Sabia decisión, hermanita —respondió Leoni con una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Cuando cayó la noche, Zelda se retiró antes de lo normal a sus aposentos. Se sentía extraña, con la misma sensación que pudiera tener al percibir un peligro en el horizonte, ¿y acaso no era tal su situación? El mero hecho de saber que en poco tiempo estaría lejos de su hogar, sometida a los designios del rey gerudo era suficiente como para que se le revolvieran las tripas.

Leoni había sido claro en ese aspecto: su hermana, a petición de varias sublíderes gerudo, debería marchar al desierto tras la boda, con tal de que se sumergiera en su nueva cultura. Las ladronas no veían con buenos ojos las costumbres hylianas y ya que Zelda ostentaría un cargo de poder entre ellas, pedían que la princesa aprendiera lo máximo posible de su forma de vivir. Su estadía sería temporal, pues el mismo Ganondorf había exigido pasar también tiempo en la ciudadela. Su hermano lo veía como un gesto de egocentrismo, pero Zelda iba más allá: el bandido quería acudir a la capital hyliana para ir afianzando su poder en el reino. La princesa no recordaba gran cosa de sus vidas pasadas, pero no era tonta y sabía a grandes rasgos lo que pasaba por la mente del gerudo, a fin de cuentas no tenía más que recordar la Trifuerza que él poseía para intuir sus intenciones.

Le daba la impresión de que estaban colocando demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, confiándole en cierto modo a ella la responsabilidad de "dominar" al rey bandido.

Suspiró, sentándose en su cama y observando su habitación, los pequeños objetos decorativos que había ido acumulando desde que era una niña, los cuadros que había ido colgando de las paredes conforme se los iban regalando algunas de sus damas de compañía con mayor aficción a la pintura… de todos ellos, tendría que despedirse, pues dudaba que pudiera llevárselos al desierto; seguramente como mucho le permitirían llevar sus objetos más personales para que la comitiva no se viera lastrada por el equipaje de la princesa, o al menos eso le había insinuado Leoni.

No podía evitar sentir una punzada de ira al recordar que su hermano había negociado aquella boda sin comentárselo siquiera, simplemente mandando una misiva al líder de las ladronas y luego reuniéndose con el mismo, cerrando acuerdos donde ella al parecer habría sido tratada como una simple mercancía más.

Esa idea la hería profundamente; había sido educada para ser una gobernante, pero su hermano la había dejado fuera de toda negociación del mismo modo que si fuera una de esas chicas ignorantes que ponían sus destinos en manos de sus familiares varones.

Unos discretos golpecitos en la puerta rompieron el hilo de su pensamiento. Estaba a punto de separar los labios para pedir que la dejaran en paz, cuando la calmada voz de su ama la hizo cambiar de parecer.

Fue a abrir con paso veloz, dejando paso a su ama, una mujer anciana, con el rostro surcado por arrugas por el paso de los años, aunque éstos no habían conseguido doblegarla del todo, pues aún conservaba parte de su agilidad. A Zelda no le sorprendía lo más mínimo, pues Impa, su ama, era una de los últimos miembros de la raza sheikah. Siempre solía ser un miembro de esa tribu el encargado de cuidar a los herederos al trono, y en su caso no había sido una excepción; de hecho el nombre de su ama era en honor a una antigua Sheikah que cuidó también a otra princesa Zelda en la época del Héroe del Tiempo. Había sido Impa la que le contó las historias de la Trifuerza a ambos hermanos cuando no eran más que unos niños.

Quizás en otro momento la princesa no se habría lanzado a los brazos de su ama como si de nuevo tuviera cinco años, pero el peso del día le jugó en contra. Se refugió en los brazos de la anciana como si fueran un refugio, su cuerpo temblando por la ansiedad que, ahora, conseguía dejar libre.

—Mi hermano… —murmuró, pero la anciana posó un dedo sobre sus labios a modo de petición de silencio.

—Se lo que Leoni ha preparado a tus espaldas, pequeña —dijo con calma —Y por eso he venido. ¿Recuerdas las historias que te contaba cuando eras pequeña, esas en las que te hablaba de la diosa Hylia y el demonio Demise?

Zelda asintió. Impa muchas veces le contaba la lucha que había habido entre esas dos entidades cuando el mundo aún no era antiguo, mucho antes de la Era del Cielo y de la creación de Hyrule. Impa le había dicho que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa, del mismo modo que Ganondorf era la reencarnación de Demise y el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, el del héroe que consiguió derrotar a aquel demonio.

—Pues creo que es el momento de que conozcas una otra historia que hay sobre ellos...

* * *

 **Nuevo cap por aquí. Muchas gracias a aquellos que se pasan aunque no comenten (que sé que leéis, las estadísticas están por algo) y a Mud-Chan por ir comentando religiosamente cada cap. Cada review que recibo es una bocanada de inspiración para seguir escribiendo, así que, ¿por qué no dejar uno? Vamos, que no cuestan nada...**


	4. Chapter 4

La rutina en la Ciudadela Gerudo siempre comenzaba pronto, cuando los rayos de sol aún ni asomaban por el horizonte. Las ladronas habían aprendido a evitar las horas centrales del día, pues el calor se volvía tan insoportable que les era imposible continuar con sus actividades; en esas horas, de hecho, la ciudad parecía muerta dado que sus pobladoras esperaban a que las sombras comenzaran a caer para continuar con sus actividades, incluso aunque muchas de ellas, como el entrenamiento militar, se efectuaran en patios interiores, más resguardados del sol y del calor del desierto.

En uno de esos patios, casi tan amplio como un salón interior, se llevaban a cabo los ejercicios de lucha. Desde primera hora se escuchaba por los alrededores de la construcción que albergaba el patio el sonido del metal chocando contra metal y los gritos de las guerreras. Las gerudo veneraban el combate y la destreza en el manejo de las armas, factores necesarios para el estilo de vida que llevaban, por lo que para ellas el entrenamiento tenía casi cierto toque de sacramental. Ninguna de ellas se lo saltaba, a no ser que estuvieran tan enfermas que no pudieran levantarse de la cama.

Ganondorf no era ninguna excepción a aquella peculiar rutina. Si bien el rey gerudo entrenaba por su cuenta, luchando contra criaturas que él mismo invocaba, tenía la costumbre de presenciar el entrenamiento de las demás, tanto para comprobar los progresos de las guerreras, como para controlar el estado de agilidad de las más veteranas, esas que ya se encontraban a las puertas de tener que abandonar los asaltos y las luchas para comenzar a transmitir su experiencia a las novatas.

Los ojos ambarinos del hombre se encontraban fijos en una de las chicas que en esos momentos luchaba contra otra, ambas empuñando sendas lanzas. La ladrona a la que no dejaba de observar se movía con agilidad, esquivando los envites de la otra joven con una agilidad que sólo la experiencia daba. Parecía conocer con antelación los movimientos de su rival, pues cuando ésta intentaba cargar contra ella, la mujer ya se encontraba en una posición diferente, esquivando sus ataques con suma facilidad. No le costó más de un par de minutos despistar a su contrincante para luego apoyar el filo de su lanza contra su cuello, momento en el que la otra se detuvo. Durante el entrenamiento ninguna de ellas dañaba a la otra más de lo necesario, y en cuanto alguna de ellas notaba el frío del acero contra su piel, sabían que debían detenerse, pues era la señal de que habían sido derrotadas en aquel combate de prueba.

La ladrona alzó la vista y sonrió con cierto desdén al verse observada por Dragmire. Dejó la lanza en el suelo y, secándose el sudor que corría por su frente debido al esfuerzo físico, subió la pequeña escalinata que daba acceso a la galería que rodeaba todo el patio, desde donde se podía contemplar el entrenamiento de las demás.

—¿Crees que tu futura esposa será rival para mi? —inquirió con sarcasmo, situándose al lado del hombre, apartándose de paso el pelo rojo de la cara —Seguro que no dura ni un minuto frente a la más neófita de nosotras…

—No vuelvas a empezar, Aveil —masculló el aludido, sin muchas ganas de hablar con la mujer.

Aveil era la segunda al mando en la ciudadela, justo debajo de Dragmire en la escala jerárquica de la tribu. Orgullosa, altanera y con una lengua tan afilada como una navaja, Aveil se había mostrado en contra de la proposición de la casa real hyliana desde que, cuando acompañó a su rey y a las demás soldados a la reunión que tuvieron con el príncipe de Hyrule, se enteró de que pronto tendría a una nueva "reina" por llamarlo de algún modo, y que dicha monarca no sería ni más ni menos que esa estirada princesa hyliana.

Ganondorf había soportado sus cáusticos comentarios sin queja alguna, pues a fin de cuentas lo que Aveil decía no dejaba de ser la opinión de muchas otras miembros de la tribu, incluso la de él mismo. Por mucho que le tentase estar sentado a las puertas de la conquista de Hyrule con aquel matrimonio, la opinión que él tenía sobre Zelda era la de una princesa estirada y demasiado remilgada. Ya había escuchado comentarios jocosos entre las demás en los que se preguntaban entre ellas por el tiempo en el que la hyliana tardaría en salir huyendo de la ciudadela, superada por la vida en el desierto.

—¿Acaso no puedo dar una inocente opinión sobre las capacidades que seguramente tendrá tu adorada princesa? —la ladrona alzó una ceja, mientras lo observaba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Si bien las gerudo respetaban la jerarquía establecida, había cierta familiaridad a la hora de dirigirse a un superior, pues a fin de cuentas todas se consideraban hermanas. En el caso concreto de Ganondorf, a pesar de ser del sexo opuesto (y el único varón que habitaba en la ciudadela) la situación era la misma: toda la raza gerudo se consideraba hija de la Diosa de la Arena, por lo que el trato era el mismo que si fueran realmente de la misma familia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esa aparente fraternidad, Ganondorf no estaba de humor para entrar en el juego de la sublíder.

Sabía que muchas miembros de la tribu no entendían del todo su decisión de aceptar las condiciones impuestas por el príncipe Leoni para pactar aquella unión, pues no eran tan ventajosas como para decidir dejar a un lado sus planes de invadir el reino.

Llevaban varios meses comenzando a preparar el asalto de Hyrule, un asalto en el que, por primera vez las gerudo querían participar activamente. La situación en el desierto era cada vez más insostenible, sus reservas de alimento se iban acabando peligrosamente y ya habían comprobado que la realeza hyliana no solía ser muy tolerante con los tratados de paz que habían establecido entre ambos pueblos alguna que otra vez, pues casi siempre acababan asaltando las fortalezas y las ciudadelas de las ladronas y masacrando a toda gerudo que encontraran a su paso. Hyrule se había ganado a pulso el odio de las bandidas y el hecho de que ahora estuvieran a punto de recibir a una de ellos no era algo que les hiciera especial ilusión a ninguna de ellas.

Pero Ganondorf era consciente de que desconocían los intentos anteriores, pues cuando habían sucedido ni siquiera sus abuelas habían nacido. Conservar tan buenos recuerdos de sus otras vidas era un martirio, pues recordaba con exquisita nitidez cada derrota inflingida por el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, pero también, conforme el ciclo de reencarnaciones iba en aumento, iba adquiriendo más y más experiencia. Y la experiencia, le daba poder, el poder de ser capaz de ver un camino alternativo al que había seguido siempre y que quizás esta vez le permitiera conservar lo que tomara.

Había comprobado que conquistar Hyrule acababa siempre en derrota, pues con esa invasión despertaba al portador de la Trifuerza del Valor. Si no había guerra, dicha Trifuerza no despertaba jamás, por lo que no se alzaría nunca ningún héroe con ganas de enfrentarse a él para salvar a su reino.

¿Quería eso decir que se había rendido y que se consolaba con tener a Zelda para si, como había codiciado en secreto en otras encarnaciones? Ni mucho menos. Aunque siempre se había sentido en cierto modo atraído por la princesa hyliana, lo que realmente le interesaba de ella era tanto poseer su Trifuerza como su reino. Claro que, si la robaba por la fuerza, volvería a despertar al portador del Valor, cosa que no sucedería si la princesa quedaba enlazada a él por la vía legal, como era el caso del matrimonio. Además, aunque en esta ocasión el trono hyliano estuviera compartido por los dos hermanos, no pasaba por alto que, al enlazarse con Zelda, tenía aquel trono al alcance de la mano.

Admitía que muchas veces le había podido la impetuosidad, por lo que había decidido probar a hacer lo que, en cierto modo nadie esperaba de él. Tal vez de ese modo consegiuría romper el ciclo en el que se había visto envuelto desde su primera vida y, de paso, mantener la corona que tanto codiciaba… y, también ayudar a su pueblo; pues podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un líder desapegado del dolor de los suyos. Había sido la situación crítica que vivía su pueblo lo que lo forzó a atacar Hyrule la primera vez, desesperado por ver a los suyos al borde de la extinción. Luego, fue la ira la que dominó sus acciones, la ira y el rencor por un país egoísta, tan centrado en si mismo que incluso el viento que soplaba desde él le recordaba el agradable clima hyliano mientras su gente soportaba un calor infernal durante el día y un viento gélido que helaba hasta el alma por las noches.

Miró a Aveil, que esperaba su respuesta con el mismo gesto que al principio. Sintió deseos de darle una bofetada, llevado por la rabia interna que los recuerdos del padecimiento al que Hyrule le había sometido tanto a él como los suyos, lo había hecho perder los estribos, pero en el último segundo antes de que sus músculos se movieran, recordó que ella no tenía culpa alguna, incluso cuando se dedicaba a hacer comentarios donde, en cierto modo, ponía en tela de juicio la decisión tomada.

—Enfréntate a la hyliana —se limitó a responder —Seguro que todos disfrutamos viendo como muerde el polvo.

Aveil sonrió, mientras que Ganondorf volvía a mirar a las combatientes, intentando imaginarse a la princesa entre ellas. Pensaba forzarla a seguir el ritmo de vida de la ciudadela y, en cierto modo, sentía un retorcido placer ante la idea de verla caer derrotada una y otra vez. Puede que deseara a la joven, pero también sentía por ella el mismo odio y el mismo rencor que sentía por su reino, pues a fin de cuentas la princesa era, en cierto modo, la representación de Hyrule para él. Aunque, y eso no lo olvidaba ni por asomo, ahora también se había convertido en la llave que le daría acceso a él.

Sólo por eso, quizás intentaría que las demás no la destrozasen… al menos, no del todo.

* * *

Zelda abrió uno de los baúles de viaje que habían subido a su dormitorio y, con cierto pesar, comenzó a guardar en él algunos de sus vestidos más livianos. La boda se acercaba peligrosamente y su hermano le había pedido que empacara sus cosas para enviarlas al desierto lo antes posible, una opinión que Madun, su eterna dama de compañía, había secundado, como hacía con cualquier cosa que Leoni propusiera.

Zelda tampoco puso demasiadas objeciones, pues confiaba en que, si mandaba sus baúles con antelación, podría tener algo familiar cuando la instalasen en sus nuevos aposentos.

—¿No tiene miedo, princesa? —la doncella se había recogido su cabellera castaña en un moño alto, como siempre que se disponía a ayudar a la princesa, pues le molestaba que su larga melena se despeinara más de lo necesario —Yo me moriría si tuviera que compartir la cama con esa bestia… ¿es verdad lo que dicen de él, que mide más de dos metros y tiene la piel verde?

La princesa tragó saliva, descompuesta por la imagen mental. No soportaba el hecho de ser la esposa de semejante criatura, cuanto menos el detalle de que dicha unión iba a tener que consumarse en algún momento. Zelda era inocente, pero sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba tras las puertas cerradas de las parejas. No quería ni pensar en lo que iba a tener que soportar ella cuando llegara el momento.

A sus pensamientos volvió la historia que Impa le había contado la otra noche, cuando se enteró de que ella había aceptado casarse con Ganondorf a modo de prevención.

—Dicen que, Hylia y Demise no fueron enemigos desde un princpio — le había dicho mientras le acariciaba el cabello a modo de consuelo —Se cuenta que, antes de entablar su eterna guerra, la diosa y el demonio fueron amantes pero, cuando Hylia decidió alejarle debido a lo opuesto de sus naturalezas, Demise fue poseído por la rabia y atacó al pueblo que la veneraba, a modo de venganza contra la diosa.

Zelda suspiró, guardando otro vestido en el baúl. Según Impa, le había contado aquella historia para que conociera todas las versiones, pero le daba la impresión de que su aya lo único que había hecho era darle algo a lo que pudiera aferrarse cuando se encontrara cara a cara con el rey gerudo.

—Lo hago por mi pueblo —respondió finalmente, sobresaltando a Madun, que ya no esperaba respuesta alguna debido al largo silencio de la princesa —Quizás Leoni tenga otros intereses ocultos en este enlace, pero he de admitir que su teoría de que casándome con Ganondorf puedo frenar una posible guerra es muy sólida.

—Su hermano siempre fue muy astuto —murmuró Madun, acercándose a la princesa y observando como guardaba una pequeña caja con algunas joyas —Pone la venda antes de que surja la herida.

Zelda frunció el ceño, quedándose quieta mientras sus ojos se perdían por la ventana, clavándose en las montañas que franqueaban el acceso al desierto. En cuestión de una semana escasa estaría viajando a través de las mismas al lado de su futuro marido para instalarse en el que sería su hogar durante al menos seis meses, tal y como se había estipulado. Temía por ella en aquellas tierras, pero también por Hyrule, que sería controlado por Leoni en su totalidad, ya que su lejanía no le permitiría tomar parte en las decisiones que atañeran al devenir del renio. Pareciera que su hermano hubiera decidido casarla con el Rey Demonio no sólo para evitar una guerra, sino para alejarla del castillo y así poder ejercer su voluntad a placer.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de pies a cabeza al caer en la cuenta de que quizás ese era su plan en realidad.

"Va a intentar burlar a Dragmire en su propio juego" se dijo a si misma "Y Ganondorf intentará mover ficha para conseguir el trono en su totalidad. Han empezado una partida en la que me han usado como simple peón para conseguir sus objetivos. Pero hasta aquí han llegado, pues yo también sé jugar.

Y jugaré".

* * *

 **Estaba aburrida y sin nada que hacer y me puse a escribir; y mira por donde que salió el cap entero, de modo que he decidido subirlo. Puede que la situación esté avanzando con calma, pero es que quiero tomarme mi tiempo para explorar los pensamientos de los personajes, pues ninguno de ellos hace nada sin motivo alguno.**

 **Vuelvo a animaros a que, si leéis este fic, os molestéis en dejar un review. Vamos, ¡que son gratis!**


	5. Chapter 5

La noticia del enlace corrió como la pólvora por Hyrule, siendo recibida con una mezcla de temor y aprensión. No todos los hylianos conocían en profundidad el rastro de muerte y destrucción que Ganondorf había ido dejando por la historia de Hyrule, pero su nombre evocaba pavor entre los ciudadanos. Muchos de ellos aborrecían la idea de que su princesa uniera su destino al de semejante criatura, pero se cuidaron de mostrar su descontento rehusándose a caer en el espíritu festivo con el que el príncipe Leoni se empeñaba en que celebraran el evento.

El gobernante no llevaba bien la actitud del pueblo, más que nada porque en cierto modo era un recordatorio de lo mucho que amaban a su hermana, hasta el punto en el que se mostraban descontentos ante la idea de que fuera entregada al pueblo gerudo. Intentando forzar la situación, Leoni ordenó que se engalanaran las calles de la Ciudadela de Hyrule con los emblemas de la casa real y del pueblo del desierto para que, cuando Dragmire y su comitiva llegasen, vieran que los hylianos no se mostraban tan reacios ante ellos. Temía que, de manifestar el pueblo su descontento, los recelos del bandido sobre su gente se afianzaran y acabara rompiendo la tregua. Leoni no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que intentar controlar a Ganondorf era una locura, pero sus ansias por poder poseer el trono en su totalidad hacía que se volviera temerario.

* * *

La mañana de su boda sorprendió a Zelda tumbada en su cama, sacándola de un sueño inquieto. Llevaba las últimas noches durmiendo poco más de tres horas, despertándose cada poco con pesadillas o no logrando conciliar el sueño debido a la ansiedad que le provocaba el enlace.

Ver su habitación cada vez más vacía tampoco la ayudaba demasiado. Sus cosas habían sido enviadas a la Ciudadela Gerudo un par de días atrás; ahora muchos de los objetos que ella atesoraba con más cariño se encontraban en el desierto, de tal modo que su ausencia no hacía más que remarcar el hecho de que ella misma también se iría de allí.

El mismo día que sus cosas habían sido enviadas, había llegado el vestido que tendría que llevar en la ceremonia, una prenda tradicional de la tribu del desierto que Zelda aún no se había molestado en ver, a pesar de que Madun se moría de la curiosidad por saber el atuendo que la princesa llevaría y que, seguramente, sería completamente distinto a las túnicas blancas que usaban todas las novias hylianas.

—¡Seguro que es un atuendo muy exótico! —había exclamado su dama de compañía cuando la caja que contenía la prenda fue depositdada en los aposentos de la princesa —¿No se muere por verlo?

Pero Zelda se negó, temiendo que ver su peculiar vestido de novia no haría más que confirmar el hecho de que pronto se casaría. Prefería jugar a taparse los ojos y a fingir que nada de aquello se estaba preparando antes que asumir que su boda se acercaba.

Salió de la cama con paso vacilante, su mente aún perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, clavando sus ojos en el camino que conducía al desierto. No sabía en qué momento aparecería la comitiva por el mismo, mas era consciente de que ésta se acercaba, lenta pero tenazmente, para luego volver con ella al caer la noche. Prefería no pensar en lo que sucederían cuando, finalmente, llegaran a la ciudadela.

Unos discretos golpecitos sonaron en la puerta, haciéndola girar la cabeza. Sin esperar respuesta, Madun y otras cuantas doncellas entraron en la estancia cargando con aceites para el pelo y unos extraños botes que Zelda nunca había visto antes y que desconocían lo que podían contener.

—Me alegra verla despierta —la mujer castaña dejó los frascos sobre el tocador de la princesa, gesto que fueron imitando las demás —Veníamos a prepararla para la ceremonia, o al menos a intentarlo.

—¿Intentarlo? —la princesa no pudo menos que sentirse agobiada ante aquel matiz. ¿Qué quería decir Madun con eso de que sus doncellas iban a "intentar" prepararla?

—Leoni ha dejado claro que debe ir según las tradiciones de su nuevo pueblo —fue ahora otra de las mujeres la que tomó la palabra —Parece ser que ha de llevar unos adornos y un peinado concretos. Haremos lo que podamos con lo que se nos han indicado, pero suponemos que la final deberán terminar de prepararla esas… mujeres —casi escupió la última palabra, como si hubiera estado a punto de pronunciar otra diferente. Zelda estaba casi segura de que había estado a punto de decir "salvajes".

Se dejó bañar por sus doncellas, su mente aún perdida en sus pensamientos, su cuerpo inundado de nervios y temor. No consiguió comer el ligero desayuno que las mujeres habían traído con ellas, pues tenía el estómago cerrado y, al primer bocado que le dio a un pequeño bollito, se encontró invadida por arcadas.

Las doncellas untaron su cuerpo y su cabello con una serie de aceites que emanaban un olor extraño para la princesa, una mezcla de frutas y especias que no se asemejaba mucho al gusto hyliano por los aromas florales. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente como para suponer que aquellos frascos provenían del desierto, seguramente llegando hasta el castillo al mismo tiempo que su vestido de novia.

La princesa se sentía del mismo modo que una muñeca, totalmente lánguida y dúctil en manos de sus doncellas. Fueron ellas las que la sacaron de la bañera y la envolvieron en toallas para secarla, conduciéndola de nuevo hasta el dormitorio, donde la sentaron ante su tocador para comenzar a peinarla.

Se notaba un ambiente extraño, donde la ausencia de las bromas y los cánticos de rigor remarcaban el descontento de las doncellas ante la idea del matrimonio de la princesa. Sólo Madun parecía inmune a aquel desasosiego, entonando ella las baladas tradicionales que cantaban las mujeres hylianas cuando preparaban a una novia. A Zelda comenzaba a darle la impresión de que aquella chica parecía más feliz que ella por su boda, pensamiento que la inquietó aún más.

Sus manos temblaban a pesar de que las tenía entrelazadas en su regazo. Aunque días atrás, cuando había decidido entrar ella misma en el juego de su hermano y el rey bandido se había sentido muy segura, ahora esa seguridad brillaba por su ausencia. Nunca había dudado que su matrimonio sería por mera conveniencia, pero jamás imaginó que se casaría con la misma persona que había hecho padecer Hyrule tantas veces a lo largo de la historia.

El sonido de varios cascos sobre el empedrado del patio principal hizo que las doncellas dejaran de atender a la princesa, corriendo hacia la ventana, emitiendo murmullos llenos de curiosidad. Zelda, sin embargo, se quedó sentada, observando su imagen en el espejo, aún a medio peinar y con el rostro enrojecido por el vapor del baño, temiendo que sus piernas fallarían si trataba de ponerse de pie.

—Oh, por Nayru —murmuró una de las doncellas más ancianas, una mujer de edad ya madura y pelo canoso —¿Ese es lord Dragmire? ¡No pueden pretender que la princesa se case con él, es un error!

La curiosidad ganó la partida y, de un brinco, la princesa se levantó de su asiento, apartando a las doncellas para poder ver a la comitiva reunirse en la entrada del castillo. Sus ojos vagaron primero entre una serie de mujeres vestidas con pantalones anchos de colores brillantes y largas cabelleras pelirrojas recogidas de diversas maneras; todas armadas con lanzas y formadas de tal modo que creaban un pasillo. Al final del mismo, subido sobre un caballo tan negro como la noche y más grande que cualquier equino que Zelda hubiera visto, se encontraba el Rey Demonio.

Sintió que su sangre se helaba ante la visión del que era, técnicamente, su prometido. Madun no había exagerado al decir que era grande, pues en cuanto desmontó de la bestia que usaba como montura pudo ver que era casi el doble de alto que las mujeres que lo acompañaban. Tampoco era una exageración su comentario sobre el color de su piel, pues a diferencia de las mujeres, que tenían un color similar al del bronce, su piel era muy oscura, con un cierto tinte verdoso, constrastando con el rojo de su larga cabellera. Todo en él emitía un halo de brutalidad y poder que llegaba a cortar el aliento y no precisamente en el buen sentido. Daba la impresión de que había acudido allí a luchar más que a otra cosa, incluso a pesar de la larga túnica negra con símbolos que portaba, seguramente un atuendo similar al que habrían mandado para ella.

Zelda se humedeció los labios, viendo a la comitiva gerudo entrar en el castillo, apoyándose en sus doncellas para que sus piernas no flaqueasen. Pavor era una palabra demasiado suave para definir lo que sentía ahora que había visto la persona a la que iba a ser entregada, y dicha sensación hacía que se sintiera inerte, teniendo que ser movida por las demás para proseguir con su preparación.

Sentía su mente completamente ausente. No se giró como hicieron las demás cuando cuatro mujeres gerudo fueron llevadas a la habitación para que se encargaran de los detalles que las hylianas desconocían, tampoco musitó palabra alguna mientras ellas, hablando en su lengua, comenzaron a pedirle que girara la cabeza para recogerle el pelo en lo más alto de la misma, sujetar el recogido con unos adornos dorados similares a palillos y, luego, oscurecerle los ojos con una sustancia extraña y pringosa.

En ese peculiar mutismo, no se unió tampoco a las exclamaciones cuando las gerudo sacaron de su baúl el traje nupcial, una extraña túnica de color amarillo claro con bordados en oro y un cinturón para ceñir la prenda siguiendo dicha estética. Inerte como una muerta, se dejó vestir y poner los últimos adornos en el pelo para luego ser guiada por las mujeres fuera de sus aposentos, sintiendo que sus pies descalzos parecían no tocar el suelo.

* * *

Normalmente, las bodas hylianas siempre se celebraban en alguno de los templos que había en cualquier núcleo de población y eran oficiadas por alguno de los sacerdotes que servían en los mismos. Pero para aquella celebración, la ceremonia se realizaría en el salón del trono del castillo, cosa que Zelda achacaba a que, quizás, la tribu del desierto tendría unas deidades diferentes a las suyas, por lo que una unión ante las diosas no sería aceptada por la tribu. Lo cierto era que tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que le esperaba, pues su hermano había sido el que había organizado todo, manteniéndola a ella al margen. En esa ocasión no era por egoísmo o similar, sino por la tradición hyliana que proclamaba que la novia debía mantenerse alejada de los preparativos de su propio enlance, pues de participar en los mismos acabaría atrayendo la mala suerte.

Zelda encontró otra explicación a aquella costumbre cuando, escoltada por las mujeres que iban conduciéndola, entró en la sala engalanada para la ocasión: poder apreciar la decoración a la primera con el mismo efecto que sentían los demás invitados. Su hermano no había escatimado en nada, decorando las altas columnas de la sala del trono con guirnaldas de flores, tendiendo sobre las cabezas de los asistentes vaporosas telas blancas que creaban un ambiente distendido y cubriendo el suelo con tapices.

La princesa se sentía abrumada mientras sus escoltas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, la ayudaban a cruzar la multitud que llenaba la estancia, todos murmurando ante la imagen de la joven. Ella tenía los sentidos tan saturados que ni siquiera entendió lo que decían; sus ojos estaban fijos en la parte superior de la sala, donde normalmente se encontraba el trono pero que aquel día brillaba por su ausencia. En su lugar pudo ver un extraño pebetero de color negro que ya portaba un abundante fuego y, justo detrás del mismo, a su hermano y a su futuro marido. Entre ambos pudo distinguir la figura del sacerdote del templo de la Ciudadela con su clásico cabello blanco y a una mujer desconocida cuyo cabello rojo y piel dorada identificaban como gerudo.

Subió los escalones con paso inestable, ayudada por las mujeres, hasta que llegó a la altura de su hermano, momento en el que la soltaron y Leoni fue el que la tomó de la mano, situándola al lado del gerudo.

Los oídos de la princesa captaron el zumbido que se extendió por la sala cuando los asistentes comenzaron a impacientarse por la ceremonia. Esperaba que fuera a ser el sacerdote el que la iniciara, pero para su sorpresa fue la otra mujer la que comenzó a hablar en gerudo. Zelda no conocía del todo bien el idioma de la tribu, por lo que no pudo seguir el discurso con la soltura que hubiera deseado. Entendió algunas invocaciones a una supuesta Diosa de la Arena y algunos consejos que no captó del todo. No pudo evitar examinar por el rabillo del ojo el rostro de Ganondorf, esperando encontrar en él alguna pista sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero el gerudo mantenía el semblante impasible.

En un momento dado, la mujer (Zelda supuso que sería una sacerdotisa de la tribu) terminó su discurso y, con una calma que rayaba la parsimonia, tomó un objeto envuelto en tela roja, la cual apartó para mostrar un pequeño puñal incrustrado de rubíes. Tendió el arma primero a Dragmire, que lo tomó con sumo cuidado. Por unos instantes Zelda temió que fuera a hundir el puñal en su pecho, pero el hombre se limitó a deslizar la palma de la mano izquierda por la hoja, haciéndose un corte para luego verter algunas gotas de sangre sobre el pebetero. Una vez cumplido el ritual, le tendió el cuchillo a Zelda, que lo tomó sin saber si debía imitarlo; por suerte la sacerdotisa vino en su ayuda.

—Córtate la mano derecha —murmuró con un fuerte acento en hyliano —Luego ofrece tu sangre.

La princesa no se sentía con valor para autoinflingirse una herida. Alzó los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes azules de su hermano, que chispearon a modo de advertencia. Conteniendo un suspiro, dejó que el acero mordiera su piel y, apretando los dientes, plegó los dedos en un puño para que la sangre cayera sobre las llamas.

La sacerdotisa tomó el puñal, volviendo a guardarlo en su envoltura de tela carmesí. Luego se giró hacia la pareja y extendió sus manos, haciendo un gesto con los dedos que Zelda interpretó con facilidad: quería su mano herida.

La mujer tomó su mano y con sumo cuidado la depositó sobre la Ganondorf. La princesa pudo ver el contraste de su piel nívea contra la suya durante unos segundos, hasta que la mujer ató ambas manos con una especie de chal de color rojo, momento en el que todas las mujeres gerudo que había en la estancia soltaron un grito.

La princesa no entendía el rito de aquella tribu, pero aquellas exclamaciones fueron más claras que cualquier otra cosa: el rito gerudo había finalizado, de modo que, bajo la ley de ese pueblo, estaba oficialmente casada con Ganondorf Dragmire. Ese pensamiento fue tan superior a sus fuerzas que ni siquiera fue consciente de las palabras del sacerdote hyliano, que ahora oficiaba la ceremonia tradicional para confirmar también dicho enlace por las leyes de Hyrule. Lo único que daba vueltas en su mente era que su destino se había unido al del Rey Demonio, esperaba que para bien.

Con ese pensamiento se arrodilló cuando el oficiante se lo indicó, mientras que éste proclamaba a viva voz que aquella pareja ya se encontraba unida ante los ojos de las tres diosas.

"Que Nayru se apiade de mi" se dijo a si misma la princesa, consciente de que ahora llegaba el momento de empezar su peculiar partida.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el ritual de la ceremonia, pues he querido crear algo novedoso en ese terreno. Iba a hacer toda la boda en un cap, pero quedaba excesivamente largo, de modo que he decidido cortarlo en dos. Por eso también he subido ya, porque quiero que en esta semana todo lo que viene a ser el asunto del enlace quede cerrado para ir entrando en la materia que más me interesa.**

 **Como es habitual, si has leído esto, ¿por qué no dejas un review? Vamos, así animáis al escritor a seguir escribiendo, que se que muchos leéis este fic, que las estadísticas os delatan. Si no comentáis, os picará un pollo, así que mejor no arriesgarse (?)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tras la ceremonia, la fiesta se trasladó a los jardines, donde a lo largo de la jornada se fueron alternando actuaciones y bailes mientras los asistentes comían cuanto querían. Leoni parecía satisfecho con aquella unión, pues no se separó del lado de los recién casados en ningún momento, sus ojos siempre puestos en su hermana.

Zelda, sin embargo, no era capaz de disfrutar de nada, ni de las actuaciones que se iban sucediendo, ni de la comida que los criados iban sirviendo conforme avanzaba la jornada. Su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar el alimento, por lo que ni siquiera la curiosidad por los platos exóticos que las gerudo habían traído con ellas la impulsó a comer nada.

Le daba la impresión de que todo aquello era un sueño debido a lo surrealista de la situación: le costaba asimilar que aquel matrimonio que tan irreal parecía se hubiera realizado. Le costaba asimilar el hecho de que, cuando aquella tarde tuviera que marcharse del castillo lo haría, en cierto modo, para siempre. Sí, volvería al cabo de unos cuantos meses, pero ya no sería igual, de hecho le daba la impresión de que Leoni incluso sería capaz de acomodarla en una de las habitaciones destinadas a los huéspedes más que en la que había venido siendo la suya, para reforzar la idea de que ella ya no vivía allí. Conocía tan bien a su hermano que dudaba de que actuara de otro modo.

A veces se sorprendía a si misma lanzando miradas furtivas a su ahora marido, pero éste ni siquiera se molestaba en prestarle atención. No había pronunciado palabra desde el enlace y se limitaba a observar a su alrededor con una mueca de desdén en el rostro. Zelda no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizás estaba pensando en cómo deshacerse de todos los hylianos allí presentes, pues a fin de cuentas los que habían acudido eran miembros de las casas más importantes de Hyrule.

¿Quizás debería hablar con él, aunque fuera para romper el hielo? Intentó en varias ocasiones dirigirle la palabra, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que lo único que consiguió emitir fue un chirrido ahogado.

Leoni, por su parte, no dejaba de murmurar cosas al gerudo, aunque no recibía más que silencios por parte del mismo. Daba la impresión de que toda aquella celebración le parecía innecesaria y banal, o tal vez desdeñaba tanto a los hylianos que manifestaba su desdén mediante el silencio.

Zelda también decidió mantenerse callada, tanto para no arriesgarse a decir algo inapropiado, pues temía desatar la ira de Dragmire con cualquier comentario, como para intentar paliar un poco el efecto de desprecio que él conseguía con su mutismo.

Aquel silencio se prolongó por horas, hasta que, ya entrada la tarde, llegó el momento de otra tradición hyliana. Cada vez que un miembro de la casa real contraía matrimonio, un representante de cada familia noble se arrodillaba ante el nuevo miembro de la realeza, dando a entender que lo reconocían como soberano. Durante casi una hora, un desfile de personas jurando lealtad a lord Dragmire se fue sucediendo ante el impasible rostro del gerudo y el plácido gesto de la princesa.

Fue cuando el último noble hyliano hubo terminado de recitar el clásico juramento mediante el cual aceptaba al nuevo integrante como miembro de la casa real que Ganondorf rompió su mutismo, fijando sus ojos ambarinos en Leoni, que se había puesto en pie para dar su clásico discurso de rigor.

—Con el juramento de lord Anankos, lord Dragmire es reconocido como integrante de la casa real hyliana…

Los ojos ambarinos del gerudo resplandecieron con macabro placer antes de interrumpir las palabras del príncipe.

—Creo que aún queda alguien por jurar lealtad —Zelda nunca le había escuchado hablar hasta ese momento y notó un escalofrío ante el tono de su voz, que parecía esconder una amenaza tras cada palabra.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —la voz de Leoni sonó irritada cuando, a los pocos segundos, se animó a responder. No le gustaba en absoluto el tono y la expresión del rey bandido, además de que odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando se encontraba paladeando las mieles del triunfo, pues ya se veía casi como único gobernante de Hyrule ahora que su hermana debería marcharse al desierto —Todas las grandes casas han tomado parte en el rito y le han reconocido como miembro de la realeza.

El gerudo no respondió de inmediato, sino que se limitó a permanecer unos instantes en silencio, un silencio que Zelda sintió que ocultaba una, de momento, leve amenaza. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad intentando comprender qué era lo que el bandido estaba intentando dar a entender, pero antes de que las piezas de aquel rompecabezas encajaran, Ganondorf contestó a su hermano.

—¿No debería la misma casa real de Hyrule jurar también?

Zelda lo entendió todo en ese preciso momento. Ganondorf no iba a permitir que la corona hyliana olvidase que ahora también era uno de ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tanto su hermano como ella ostentaban el poder. A la princesa ya la había "subyugado" mediante el enlace, no era necesario que se inclinara ante él ya que en cierto modo era suya, pero con Leoni la situación cambiaba un poco. Exigiéndole que se postrara según la tradición, lo humillaba ante los demás pues en cierto modo lo degradaba de rey a vasallo y, de paso, dejaba bien claro que pensaba exigir su derecho al trono como consorte.

—Un rey jamás se arrodilla ante nadie —sentenció Leoni con los dientes apretados —Puede que por el enlace hayas conseguido acceder al poder, pero…

Zelda se puso en pie de repente, cortando las palabras de su hermano, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de él con una mirada fría. La princesa lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Leoni se había sentido ofendido con la petición de lord Dragmire hasta el punto en decir cosas que iban a serles contraproducentes, pues veía venir que acabaría insultando al Rey Demonio en cualquier momento, cosa que él, seguramente, aprovecharía para atacarle. Y tendría todo el derecho, pues se habría considerado como una ofensa.

—Un rey debe ser consecuente con sus actos —su voz sonó más firme de lo que esperaba, pues notaba sus piernas temblar por debajo de su vestido —Aparte, un rey no debe ser jamás alguien que peque de orgullo, sino siempre un siervo al servicio de su pueblo y un ejemplo para el mismo.

Avanzó hacia Leoni, tomándolo por el brazo y obligándole a levantarse de su asiento, rodeando ambos la mesa de tal modo que los dos hermanos se encontraron cara a cara frente al gerudo. Entonces la princesa hincó su rodilla en el suelo sin soltar a Leoni, que acabó imitando el gesto de su hermana.

—Nosotros también juramos lealtad a Ganondorf Dragmire —recitó con serenidad. Leoni, sin embargo, no pronunció palabra alguna, llevado por la rabia que sentía al verse humillado ante un salvaje. Ya se vengaría tanto de ella como de aquel maldito ladrón al que la había entregado.

* * *

Cuando los blancos muros del castillo de Hyrule comenzaron a tornarse naranjas, la fiesta llegó a su término. Siguiendo un último rito hyliano, Zelda cruzó los pasillos escoltada por su hermano mientras los invitados tocaban su cabellera en señal de buena suerte. La princesa notaba que, con cada paso que daba, el peso que había ido sintiendo en su pecho durante todo el día iba aumentando más y más. Se sentía del mismo modo que un animal siendo conducido hacia su muerte, pues no dejaba de ser consciente de que, cuando la noche hubiera caído y se encontrara ya en su nuevo hogar, la unión celebrada habría de consumarse. La ansiedad comenzaba a dejarla sin respiración mientras que caminaba por inercia, dejando que su hermano tirara de ella.

Quedaban unos pocos pasos para traspasar el alto umbral del castillo y salir a la explanada donde ya la esperaban, cuando Impa le salió al paso, abrazando a la joven ante la impaciente mirada de Leoni.

—Recuerda la historia que te narré —murmuró en el oído de la princesa, para luego separarse de ella, viéndola cruzar las puertas y ser bañada por la luz del atardecer y subirse en el caballo que habían preparado para ella.

La joven clavó sus ojos en las manos mientras recibía las últimas despedidas, su caballo situado junto al de su marido. Cuando éste espoleó a su montura, ella hizo lo propio, clavando sus uñas en la palma de la mano para evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de sus ojos debido al dolor que sentía tanto por la pérdida de su hogar como por el temor del futuro cercano. No vio a su hermano esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica cuando su caballo abandonó la plaza que había ante el castillo y se adentró en la calle principal de la ciudadela, ni tampoco vio al joven de cabellos rubios que observó con el ceño fruncido a la comitiva cuando ésta pasó por delante suya mientras buscaba los campos abiertos de la pradera de Hyrule. Todas sus fuerzas estaban centradas en mantener el dolor al margen y en no dejar ver a los demás lo asustada que se sentía. No giró la cabeza en ningún momento, cabalgó con la barbilla en alto y la espalda muy recta, tal y como había sido enseñada cuando no era más que una niña.

Sólo miró hacia atrás cuando la comitiva traspasó la puerta de la ciudadela que quedaba más cerca del desierto, despidiéndose en silencio.

Miró hacia adelante, hacia las montañas rojizas que parecían antorchas bajo la luz del sol mortecino; tras ellas se encontraba el desierto, el que a partir de entonces sería, en cierto modo su hogar.

Decidió hacer acopio de su valor, recordando que, si bien ella no había decidido en ningún momento nada sobre aquella boda, había elegido seguir aquel camino con la esperanza de estar haciendo lo mejor para su pueblo.

* * *

 **Sé que ha quedado más corto de lo habitual, pero tened en cuenta que es algo que escribí en conjunto con el cap anterior y que decidí dividir para que no quedara todo demasiado largo.**

 **Estoy dudando sobre una parte del cap siguiente, y es que no sé si incluir la "consumación" como tal o simplemente omitirla y listos. Os pido a aquellos que leáis que déis vuestra opinión, ya que en base a eso haré una cosa u otra. También os animo a dejar reviews, pues es muy frustrante escribir para no recibir ni un comentario a cambio. No os cuesta nada y, ya que yo saco tiempo para redactar, vosotros podéis regalarme unos cuantos segundos dejando un simple comentario.**


	7. Chapter 7

La Ciudadela Gerudo parecía una constelación que hubiera ido a posarse sobre el desierto cubierto por el manto negro de la noche. Zelda desconocía el tiempo que llevaban cabalgando, su única forma de medir el avance de las horas era con la paulatina desaparición del sol, que se perdió por el horizonte antes de que llegaran al límite del desierto, y luego el ver como el paisaje se iba volviendo más y más seco, hasta convertirse en un mar de dunas.

La visión de la ciudad a lo lejos produjo en la princesa una sensación agridulce. Por un lado no olvidaba lo que estaba por suceder, pero por otro llevaba ya un tiempo sufriendo el gélido viento de la noche y las titilantes luces la hacían fantasear con una habitación cálida, donde podría relajarse tras el viaje… y tras sus "deberes maritales".

Reprimió un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que la comitiva traspasaba la puerta de la ciudadela y se internaba en la multitud de mujeres de piel oscura que abarrotaban la plaza central de la misma. Zelda estaba tan cansada, aterida y asustada que sus ojos no percibieron ni las altas palmeras que se estiraban hacia el cielo, ni las fuentes ornamentales que decoraban ambos lados de la plaza, tampoco observó las casas ni los callejones que se perdían entre las edificaciones. Tampoco logró entender las palabras de las mujeres que la rodearon y que posaban sus dedos en la frente de la joven a modo de bienvenida, o al menos eso quería creer. Agotada por el largo día volvió a dejarse llevar por las demás, notando el cansancio consumir sus fuerzas poco a poco mientras las mujeres la ayudaban a dirigirse hacia el final de la plaza, donde en lo alto de una escalinata se encontraba una enorme edificación que dominaba la ciudadela entera.

Quiso fijarse en los detalles de aquel lugar que sería su hogar a partir de entonces, pero el agotamiento no se lo permitió. Casi en una duermevela fue llevada por los salones y pasillos hasta cruzar una puerta ricamente labrada que daba acceso a una habitación, donde dejaron a la muchacha sentada sobre la cama, más dormida que despierta.

Zelda notaba su cuerpo pesado, el cansancio comenzaba a consumirla. Su único deseo en ese momento era hundirse entre los almohadones de aquel lecho y dormir, pero una parte de ella, la única que seguía consciente de todo, sabía que el descanso aún le estaba vetado. No conocía a lord Dragmire, apenas si había intercambiado un par de frases con él, mas la forma de ser del gerudo sería igual que sus anteriores reencarnaciones: orgulloso, dominante, ambicioso. Era de esperar que quisiera tomar por completo lo que aquel día había conseguido.

—Beba, lady Dragmire —una voz femenina la hizo espabilarse un poco mientras notaba que alguien le acercaba un vaso a los labios. Estaba tan cansada que ni fue consciente de su nuevo título, por llamarlo de algún modo, simplemente obedeció. Notó el amargo sabor del té, pero suavizado con leche y con un cierto regusto mentolado, una combinación muy inusual para los gustos de la princesa que, a pesar de ello, se lo bebió todo. La infusión la reconfortó por dentro y pareció mantener el sueño a raya, pues se empezó a notar mucho más despejada, pudiendo percibir con mayor claridad la extraña habitación donde la habían llevado.

Era una pieza grande, con el suelo cubierto de alfombras y algunos tapices en las paredes. Pudo percibir algunos baúles estratégicamente colocados por toda la estancia, reconociendo entre ellos los que había usado para enviar sus cosas al desierto. No había ningún tocador como en su dormitorio de Hyrule, de hecho salvo la enorme cama donde se encontraba sentada, una cómoda y algunas sillas bajas repartidas por la habitación, no había nada más. A un lado de la misma pudo ver unas arcadas cubiertas por largas cortinas de seda roja, intuyó que detrás habría algún tipo de balcón que ahora se encontraba cubierto para evitar el frío de la noche.

La gerudo que le había ofrecido el té era una chica de, aproximadamente, la misma edad que la princesa. La joven tomó la taza cuando se percató de que Zelda ya se había terminado la bebida y, se retiró, dejándola a solas.

La princesa se puso en pie, mientras que se paseaba con paso lento por la habitación, su mente llena de dudas. ¿Por qué le habían hecho beber aquel té, acaso era una especie de ritual de bienvenida o quizás se habían apiadado de ella, viendo que se encontraba al borde del agotamiento? Tal vez Ganondorf, viendo lo exhausta que parecía había dado la orden de que le hicieran beber algo que la reanimara para que, cuando fuera a por ella, no se la encontrara sumida en el sueño…

Agitó la cabeza, molesta con aquellos pensamientos. Le incomodaba la certeza de lo que estaba por pasar, de modo que prefirió explorar aquella estancia mientras esperaba a que su esposo hiciera acto de presencia.

Sus pies la llevaron hacia uno de los tapices, una pieza que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared donde se encontraba colgado. Zelda no reconoció el enorme edificio que aparecía en el mismo, aunque supuso que la enorme estatua que tenía tallado sería seguramente la Diosa de la Arena. Observar aquellos tapices le resultaba tranquilizador en cierto modo, pues su mente se evadía de lo que estaba por venir, centrándose en los dibujos que se habían plasmado en esos tejidos. Zelda admitía no conocer mucho sobre la cultura gerudo, pues en Hyrule siempre se hablaba de aquella tribu como de una compuesta por ladronas sin otra aspiración que saquear y robar todo lo que se les pusiera al alcance de la mano, jamás considerando que quizás tuvieran una cultura propia. Después de haber visto aunque fuera de un modo tan superficial la ciudadela y ahora aquellos tapices, comenzaba a creer que quizás la percepción hyliana no era del todo acertada y que, quizás las gerudo no eran tan salvajes como siempre habían creído.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, princesa?

Aquella voz la hizo sobresaltarse, girándose para encontrarse con Ganondorf. A pesar de su gran tamaño, el hombre se movía con sigilo, de tal modo que la princesa no le había escuchado entrar en la estancia. Tenía sentido, se dijo para si, que el rey de una tribu de bandidas fuera sigiloso.

Zelda tragó saliva, intentando sobreponerse al aura de peligro que siempre rodeaba al gerudo y que había percibido desde que, aquella misma mañana que ahora le parecía tan lejana, le había visto desmontar de su caballo. ¿Qué contestarle al Rey Demonio para no desatar su ira? Temía que si le daba la razón con su temblorosa voz, se burlara de ella y de su fragilidad, pero tampoco quería mantenerse en silencio, sin dar respuesta alguna, cosa que él podría tomarse como una afrenta. El poder siempre fue temperamental, eso lo sabía, era fuego puro que se desataba cuando su portador perdía el control, era algo que estaba bien fijo en su mente y que no dejaba de repetirse a si misma cuando su voluntad ante la boda flaqueaba: Ganondorf podía ser el fuego, pero ella jugaría el papel del agua para aplacarlo y que no se descontrolara y arrasara todo a su paso como en otras ocasiones había sucedido.

La joven finalmente se limitó a asentir, intentando calmarse mientras se aclaraba la garganta del modo más discreto posible, con la esperanza de ocultar el temor que lord Dragmire despertaba en ella. Éste pareció darse cuenta de que algo se fraguaba en el interior de la muchacha, pues la tomó con brusquedad de la barbilla, obligándola a alzar el rostro hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con aquellos feroces iris dorados que la examinaban con cierto brillo de conquista en ellos, logrando que el pecho de la princesa se llenara de pavor.

—Puedo ver lo que piensas —la voz del hombre bajó a un tono casi quedo, más parecido a un ronroneo que a otra cosa, un tono que hizo que a Zelda se le pusiera la piel de gallina —Estás aterrada ante la idea de haber sido entregada a un salvaje, a un cerdo —la última palabra sonó llena de desprecio; Zelda era consciente de la forma demoníaca que adoptaba Ganondorf cuando liberaba todo el poder de la Trifuerza que poseía. En Hyrule había grabados de aquella transformación, a cada cual más antiguo; ella siempre tenía pesadillas con uno correspondiente a la época del Héroe del Tiempo que guardaban en la sala de los tapices del castillo. Leoni siempre la mortificaba con aquella escena cuando quería chinchar a su hermana, en los años en los que Zelda no era más que una niñita asustadiza. Aquel recuerdo la hizo fruncir el ceño; no iba a comportarse como una niña pequeña cuando ella misma decidió aceptar aquella unión por el bien de su pueblo. Ella era una princesa, gobernante del reino de Hyrule junto a su hermano y, como bien le dijo en la ceremonia de la jura de lealtad a Leoni, un rey debía ser consecuente con aquello que realizaba y defender y servir a su pueblo, cosa que a ella le había tocado llevar a cabo casándose con aquel bandido.

Clavó sus pupilas en las de él con renovado valor, escondiéndose tras su máscara de princesa serena antes de responderle con el tono de voz más regio posible.

—En ningún momento he pensado cosa semejante —sentenció —Pero tampoco negarás que tu fama te precede —ya que él la había tuteado, decidió hacer lo mismo —Has arrasado mi reino hasta las cenizas incontables veces, has hecho padecer a mi pueblo bajo tu yugo, maltratándolo cuando no tenía culpa alguna…

Supo que había dicho algo equivocado cuando notó que el agarre de los dedos del rey bandido se hizo más fuerte en su barbilla, clavándole las uñas, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con ira.

—Eres tan ciega y egocéntrica como todo tu pueblo —notaba el pulso del hombre temblar; Zelda estaba segura de que debía de estar controlando en cierto modo su rabia por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender —¿Acaso piensas que Hyrule siempre ha estado libre de pecado? Investiga mejor la historia de tu reino, princesa —añadió aproximándose más a ella —Conoce la verdad que tanto dices defender.

Zelda no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese salvaje a afirmar que su pueblo había cometido atrocidades que les hiciera merecedores de los padecimientos a los que él los había sometido? Intentó liberarse del agarre del gerudo, completamente furiosa, pero él se limitó a sujetarla aún con más firmeza, mientras que una mueca que no supo interpretar como de desprecio o de diversión por su resistencia curvaba sus labios.

—¿Crees que miento? —por el tono de su voz se notaba que estaba disfrutando de ver a la joven completamente inmovilizada a pesar de que intentaba soltarse con cada segundo que pasaba —Pregunta a mi pueblo, hyliana engreída, tal vez por una vez puedas dejar de lado esa maldita superioridad de tu gente y entender que, a fin de cuentas, tú no eres mejor que yo.

—¿En serio pretendes compararme contigo? —Zelda quiso mantenerse serena, pero estaba comenzando a perder el control sobre sus sentimientos con todo aquello —¿Cuánta sangre ha manchado tus manos en todas tus encarnaciones, cuántas vidas has destrozado en tu camino? Mis manos están limpias —sentenció con firmeza, ganándose una risa despectiva por parte de lord Dragmire.

—¿No recuerdas lo que tus otras encarnaciones hicieron? —inquirió con malicia —¿No recuerdas cómo casi extinguieron a mi pueblo?

Zelda lo miró, sin mediar palabra. Si bien era consciente de que era la reencarnación de Hylia y ya había tenido varias vidas, no conservaba recuerdo alguno de ellas. Le dio la sensación de que era lo mismo que culpar a un borracho por los actos que cometió cuando estaba ebrio, por lo que se mantuvo desafiante, aún a sabiendas del riesgo que suponía plantarle cara al Rey Demonio.

—No conservo recuerdo alguno de mis vidas pasadas —sentenció —Culparme de ello es casi como responsabilizarme de los actos que otra persona haya cometido; puedo asegurar que ahora mi intención es causar el menor daño posible, aceptando esta alianza con tu pueblo para mutuo beneficio. Hyrule no sufrirá bajo ninguna invasión y tú has conseguido el trono que siempre has codiciado por motivos que escapan a mi comprensión. Ya tienes todo lo que querías, ¿por qué seguir luchando contra mi cuando aceptaste el enlace que propuso mi hermano?

La presión de sus dedos sobre su rostro se volvió más ligera, aunque el brillo malicioso de los ojos del gerudo no se apagó.

—Aún no —masculló.

Zelda se sintió helada cuando el hombre la besó con fiereza, mordiéndola para obligarla a profundizar aquel contacto. No se parecía en nada a aquellos momentos de intimidad que a veces la princesa encontraba en las novelas que leía y que siempre eran descritos como un encuentro apasionado pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Sentía la fiereza de aquel hombre en ese contacto, también la sintió cuando casi le arrancó su vestido de novia y la lanzó sobre la cama sin muchos miramientos. Daba la impresión de que gozaba dominando e inflingiendo dolor, pues cuando decidió atacar el cuello de la princesa lo hizo hundiendo sus colmillos en él hasta que la joven no pudo reprimir un alarido.

Cerró los ojos, demasiado asustada para atreverse a ver siquiera, sin atreverse a tocar nada, manteniendo sus manos aferradas a los almohadones mientras se sentía a merced de aquel salvaje. Seguramente aquella noche la haría sufrir a modo de venganza por los enfrentamientos de sus vidas pasadas, en cierto modo podía intuírlo después de la peculiar conversación que habían tenido antes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su brusquedad y de la fiereza con la que la estaba tratando, cuando llegó el momento de tomar la virtud de la joven pareció contenerse, como si en ese sentido no quisiera lastimarla. Toda la prisa anterior desapareció para que ahora fuera con calma, tratando de no dañarla, aunque fue una calma pasajera, pues en cuanto las mejillas de la princesa estuvieron secas de las lágrimas de dolor que habían brotado de sus ojos, la tomó con brusquedad, haciéndola gritar con una extraña mezcla de dolor y, para su propia sorpresa, de placer.

* * *

 **He de admitir que este cap me ha costado bastante, sobre todo porque quería marcar un primer acercamiento entre los dos personajes que sirviera de punto de partida para todo lo que está al venir, además de que tampoco quería hacer una escena demasiado explícita, pues no tengo intención alguna de que el fic vaya por esos derroteros.**

 **Como digo siempre, dejad un review (de paso agradezco a A Song of Hopes and Dreams que haya comentado en el último cap) pues es algo que anima al escritor a seguir dedicándole tiempo al fic. Desmotiva mucho buscar huequitos para ir actualizando y ver que la gente no se molesta siquiera en dejar su opinión.**

 **Vamos, que no os cuesta nada.**


	8. Chapter 8

A pesar de que la jornada había sido larga, Leoni permanecía despierto aunque ya era bien entrada la madrugada. El motivo de su insomnio era que su mente, ahora que Zelda se había marchado, no dejaba de maquinar y planear. Tenía que pulir sus ideas, darle toques para que todo fluyera según sus deseos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que, para que el plan que trazó hacía tiempo había tenido que meter a Ganondorf en la ecuación.

Debía mantener el equilibrio, al menos por el momento, entre el poder que él ostentaba y el que tenía su hermana y, por extensión, su marido. El terreno en el que jugaba era delicado, no lo olvidaba; sobre todo porque ahora Zelda contaba con poder tanto en Hyrule como entre las Gerudo. Por muy lejos que se hubiera marchado, era consciente de que en el plazo de medio año ella regresaría para pasar seis meses en Hyrule, de modo que era mejor tener preparado todo para cuando llegara el momento, pues si algo tenía claro era que pensaba quitarle a su hermana el trono costara lo que costase, incluso aunque eso despertara la ira del rey de las ladronas. Leoni confiaba en que, si en el pasado siempre se alzó un héroe para derrotar al tirano usurpador, si volvía a intentar hacer algo en el presente, la historia volvería a repetirse, puede que incluso con un mejor final pues siempre podría intentar acusar a Zelda de traición por los actos de su marido…

El príncipe se frotó los ojos, reclinándose un poco contra la pared de su dormitorio, sus ojos bajando desde la vista del cielo nocturno que se apreciaba por la ventana. Si tan solo hubiera sido hijo único no habría tenido que estrujarse el cerebro hasta el punto de llevar a cabo aquel retorcido plan al que cada vez parecían salirle más agujeros. Le daba la impresión de que, por cada movimiento que hiciese, iba a tener que buscar soluciones a más de un problema que surgirían conforme avanzase. Era consciente de que, con el matrimonio con su hermana, el Rey Demonio intentaría obtener más poder sobre Hyrule, ahora incluso por la vía legal que el mismo Leoni había propiciado… suerte que tenía preparada una solución para atajar el problema de raíz…

—¿Leoni? —una voz somnolienta cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Con un bufido exasperado se giró hacia el lecho, donde la larga cabellera oscura de Madun se esparcía sobre sus almohadas. La chica parecía recién sacada de un sueño profundo, las sábanas resbalaban por su pecho dejando entrever el nacimiento de su seno —Vuelve a la cama —añadió con voz suplicante.

Leoni decidió seguir aquella propuesta no porque deseara volver a poseer el cuerpo de la chica, sino porque sabía que, una vez que se había despertado, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, siempre hablando de esto o aquello. No apreciaba demasiado a aquella joven, pero sabía que podía serle útil, motivo por el que la dejaba compartir su cama en ocasiones.

—Es curioso que Zelda se haya casado —murmuró la muchacha mientras él se acomodaba sin apenas molestarse en mirarla —Siempre creí que tú serías el primero en contraer matrimonio; de hecho casi esperaba que tu hermana entrara a servir como sacerdotisa.

Leoni guardó silencio mientras que, interiormente, rumiaba aquellas palabras. Madun podía ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego muy lista no era; ese pensamiento daba fe de ello. Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Zelda sabía que ella se entregaba por completo a su pueblo, y para ello lo más apropiado era permanecer en el trono, repartiéndose con su hermano el poder sobre Hyrule. Teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que Madun pasaba con su hermana, que ese planteamiento hubiera pasado por su cabeza era una señal de lo peculiar que era su forma de pensar, al menos por llamarlo de algún modo.

—Mi hermana puede ser abnegada hasta rayar la ñoñería, pero jamás habría hecho cosa semejante —sentenció con cierta rabia. Si Zelda hubiera seguido aquel camino todo sería ahora mucho más simple —Puede que no haya tomado los hábitos pero al menos se ha marchado lejos con el rey de esas salvajes.

Notó que Madun se removía a su lado, quizás presa de algún tipo de nerviosismo.

—Esta mañana las demás chicas hablaban de que quizás Ganondorf intentaría tomar el trono ahora que oficialmente tiene derecho al mismo —murmuró —También dudaban de que Zelda pudiera contener sus ansias de poder e incluso hubo alguna que osó plantear la opción de que la princesa acabara corrompida por ese salvaje…

Leoni soltó una risita despectiva ante aquellas palabras. El infierno se congelaría antes de que su hermana se dejara seducir por las artes oscuras de aquel hombre, era demasiado remilgada como para caer en semejante treta.

—Ni Ganondorf intentará tomar el trono por la fuerza ni Zelda le será leal —sentenció, aunque interiormente no se sentía tan seguro, pues era consciente de la mente retorcida del gerudo —El ciclo se ha repetido tantas veces que, si vuelve a caer en el mismo, no hará más que demostrar lo estúpido que puede ser. Si intenta tomar el trono a la fuerza, despertará a la Trifuerza del Valor, y casi siempre que se ha enfrentado a su portador ha salido mal parado. Y aparte, ¿mi hermana traicionando a sus principios? Eso sí que es imposible.

—Aún así no se me va de la cabeza que ahora ella cuenta con el apoyo de las tribus del desierto, además del de Hyrule…

Leoni se giró hacia la joven, sujetándola por el rostro con firmeza mientras clavaba sus dedos en su piel.

—Escúchame bien —masculló —Hyrule es fiel a su rey, a la familia que ha subido al trono generación tras generación durante años. Mi hermana puede ser heredera del mismo, pero el gobernante que queda, el que permanece en el castillo soy yo. Si se diera el caso, el ejército hyliano respondería a mis órdenes, y se de buena tinta que puede masacrar a esas ladronas y a cualquier ejército de criaturas de las tinieblas que Dragmire convoque.

Madun consiguió liberar el rostro, aunque el gesto que mantenía era de cierta sumisión. Leoni sabía que aquella chica adoraba cada baldosa que él pisaba, cosa que le agradaba, sobre todo cuando conseguía que le informase sobre lo que Zelda murmuraba con sus damas de compañía cuando se quedaba con las mismas.

—Si me convirtieras en tu esposa mi familia ayudaría encantada… —comenzó a decir.

Leoni esbozó una mueca de desdén. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a venir ahora, pues Madun tenía la costumbre de pedir convertirse en su esposa, siempre bajo el argumento de que así su familia, una casa noble del norte de Hyrule, de la región que casi siempre permanecía entre nieves, apoyaría al príncipe. Madun, la hija menor de dicha familia, había sido enviada a la Ciudadela para que se educara en la corte y, aprovechando que tenía la misma edad que la princesa, fuera una de sus damas de compañía, como era costumbre desde hacía años.

—Tu familia me ayudará seas o no mi esposa, más que nada porque juraron lealtad a la casa real hace siglos —Leoni volvió a sujetar a la chica, esta vez por el codo —De hecho no está mal que te recuerde que en tus palabras bien puede verse la sombra del chantaje bien escondida, ¿o acaso no es un modo de amenazar a la casa real con negarle la ayuda? Podrías ser acusada de traición, y ya sabes cual es el castigo.

Madun guardó silencio, sus ojos fijos en su regazo. En Hyrule el menor de los castigos para los traidores era el destierro… y eso si el monarca de turno se encontraba especialmente generoso. Otras veces los traidores eran enviados a un templo remoto, donde pasaban el resto de sus vidas condenados a innumerables torturas, mientras que en los casos más extremos eran ajusticiados públicamente.

—Deja de meterte en los asuntos que no son de tu interés —prosiguió el príncipe con rabia —Limítate a informarme de cada paso que de mi hermana cuando vuelva del desierto con la bestia de su marido.

Madun asintió de forma sumisa. Haría todo lo que Leoni le pidiera, pues no dejaba de albergar en su interior la esperanza de que, en el futuro, el príncipe cambiara de opinión y la eligiera a ella como esposa; cosa que la llenaría de dicha. Había amado al joven desde que lo conoció, nada más llegar a la ciudadela para hacerle compañía a la princesa, y desde entonces cada paso que había dado lo hizo para acercarse a él. También, en cierto modo, detestaba un poco a Zelda por ser tan cercana al objeto de sus deseos y confiaba en que, ahora que ella no estaba, todo fuera más sencillo.

—Sabes que lo haré —musitó.

* * *

 **Es cortito, pero quería explorar también a estos dos.**

 **Muchas gracias a A Song of Hopes and Dreams y a TheDreamingArtist por comentar, es un detalle que se agradece. Y como digo siempre, los demás que leéis, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Así animáis al escritor a seguir publicando.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda despertó bañada en sudor, notando las sábanas de la cama completamente pegadas a su cuerpo. A pesar de que, cuando finalmente se dispuso a conciliar el sueño la habitación estaba bastante fría, en ese momento notaba que la manta bajo la que había dormido le sobraba por completo. Intentó moverse para poder librarse de la prenda que la cubría y la hacía sudar, pero para su sorpresa se encontró atrapada, incapaz de moverse. Abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados por el sueño que aún quedaba tras sus párpados, sólo para encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya, su cuerpo desnudo rodeado por un brazo de piel oscura que la retenía contra el hombre que dormía a su espalda.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que ya no estaba en Hyrule, sino que se encontraba lejos de su reino, en aquel inhóspito desierto entre los brazos del que ahora era su marido. Eso explicaba el calor que sentía; debía de ser bien entrada la mañana (aunque las cortinas que ocultaban la arcada eran tan densas que apenas dejaban pasar luz) por lo que el frío de la noche había dejado paso al calor insoportable del día. Si a eso se le sumaba que el cuerpo del gerudo parecía una estufa humana, se podía comprender a la perfección el motivo por el que la princesa sudaba de aquella manera.

Zelda no sabía qué debía hacer ahora que se había despertado. Su principal impulso era abandonar aquella cama, ponerse cualquier vestido y tratar de encontrar un sitio donde pudiera estar a solas, mas era consciente de que desconocía por completo la disposición interna de aquel lugar, aparte de que no quería enfurecer a Ganondorf, sobre todo no después de la peculiar discusión que mantuvieron la noche previa. La joven debía admitir que, si bien se negaba en rotundo a creer en las palabras del Rey Demonio, la semilla de la duda había sido plantada en su interior… aunque le costaba imaginar siquiera a su pueblo atacando a las gerudo simplemente como forma de prevenir un ataque.

Con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertar al hombre que seguía profundamente dormido, consiguió soltar el agarre que tenía sobre ella, deslizándose luego fuera de la cama con el mayor sigilo posible. Cada movimiento que hizo despertó un grito de dolor en cada uno de sus músculos; Ganondorf la había tomado varias veces durante la noche, siempre de la forma más ruda posible, por lo que la princesa sentía ahora las consecuencias de aquellos excesos. Pudo ver, mientras rebuscaba en uno de los baúles que guardaban sus pertenencias, que tenía la parte superior de los brazos llenas de marcas de dientes, pues él la había mordido con fiereza en el paroxismo del placer. Intentando no pensar en el aspecto que podrían tener su cuello o sus hombros, se vistió con el vestido más liviano que encontró y, tras poner en orden sus cabellos con sus propios dedos (ya que no encontró sus artículos de tocador por ningún sitio) optó por abandonar aquella habitación, rogando internamente a las diosas que el gerudo no se enfuereciera si, al despertar, se encontraba con que su esposa se había marchado.

"Ni que pudiera escaparme de la ciudadela" se dijo a si misma la joven mientras cerraba con todo el cuidado posible la puerta a sus espaldas "Estoy confinada en este sitio por mucho que me desagrade la idea. Estos seis meses van a hacerse eternos…"

Sus pensamientos se cortaron, mientras que una sospecha comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la mente de la princesa. Si lo sucedido la noche anterior volvía a repetirse día tras día, era muy probable que acabara quedando encinta antes de que el tiempo que iba a tener que pasar en el desierto terminase. Si eso sucedía, era muy probable que no pudiera viajar a Hyrule, sobre todo si se encontraba muy avanzada en la gestación, aparte de que luego no podría viajar porque tendría que criar al bebé…

Sacudió la cabeza, prefiriendo no pensar en ello, pues era de la opinión de que no era útil angustiarse por algo que todavía no había pasado. Aferrada a esa idea y tratando de poner al mal tiempo buena cara, se deslizó pasillo abajo, intentando ignorar el rugido de sus tripas, que pedían comida a viva voz. Quizás lo mejor era encontrar algo de comer y luego ya vería a qué podía dedicarse en las horas muertas que se abrían ante ella.

* * *

—Me muero de ganas de que la hyliana venga a entrenar con nosotras. Ganondorf me prometió que podría divertirme con ella siempre que no la dejara demasiado maltrecha. Ni que se preocupase por ella.

—Lo que le preocupa es que le estropees la vaina de su espada.

Aveil y otra mujer estallaron en carcajadas ante aquellas últimas palabras, mientras vigilaban a las chicas que ese día tenían turno en las cocinas, que preparaban la comida para la jornada. Si bien la jerarquía estaba más marcada entre las gerudo que tiempo atrás, algunas cosas seguían iguales que siempre, y el comer todas la misma comida era una de ellas. No importaba que una chica fuera una simple soldado o la segunda al mando como era el caso de Aveil; la sorodidad que había entre ellas las hacía compartir la comida día tras día, aunque ya no durmieran todas juntas en la misma fortaleza.

Normalmente Aveil ya se encontraría entrenando, pero ese día había recibido órdenes de parte de Dragmire para que se encargara de que en "palacio" (por llamarlo de algún modo) se adaptara todo a unos horarios más tardíos. Aveil no estaba muy por la labor, pero la promesa que le había hecho él sobre poder mortificar a su esposa cuando llegara el momento era demasiado tentadora como para no obedecer.

—¿Creéis que esa remilgada se habrá despertado ya? —inquirió otra mujer con cierta sorna —Dicen que anoche la oyeron gritar hasta casi el alba.

—Si puede caminar, será un milagro —murmuró otra de las chicas entre risas —Ya sabéis lo que vienen diciendo aquellas que pasaron por la cama de Ganondorf.

Una nueva oleada de risitas estalló entre las presentes. Si bien las ladronas preferían ir a la Ciudadela de Hyrule a asaltar a hombres hylianos con los que aparearse, muchas habían pasado también por los brazos del rey gerudo, lo que entre ellas se consideraba un gran honor. Si bien jamás lo diría en voz alta, una parte del rencor que Aveil sentía hacia Zelda se debía a que, ahora que ella calentaría la cama del rey, ya no volvería a ser reclamada por el mismo.

—A mi en cierto modo me da pena esa chica —murmuró otra joven, que se estaba encargando de escanciar el té —Anoche me tocó llevarle un poco de té para que se animara antes de la consumación y parecía aterrada.

—Estaría aterrada porque para ella seguramente este matrimonio habrá sido caer muy bajo —la voz de Aveil sonó cargada de rabia —Ya sabéis que para los hylianos no somos más que un atajo de salvajes, más parecidas a piezas de caza que a un pueblo con el que aliarse. ¿Recordáis las mantanzas que hicieron sistemáticamente contra nosotras? Nos condujeron casi al exterminio simplemente por tacharnos de escoria…

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio. Ninguna de ellas había vivido en aquellos años oscuros, cuando las tribus gerudo fueron sistemáticamente mermadas por los ataques del ejército de Hyrule, pero conocían las canciones y los poemas que se escribieron sobre aquellos sucesos. Entre las mujeres había un cierto rencor hacia aquel reino que las había despreciado, motivo por el cual muchas de ellas no aceptaban la unión de su rey con la princesa hyliana.

—No pienso que seáis escoria —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas en un gerudo atropellado.

Todas las mujeres se giraron, encontrándose con la mentada Zelda, que las observaba con gesto hierático, la túnica blanca que llevaba pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor. Aveil no pudo menos que sentir algo similar a la lástima al verla aparecer con un aspecto tan penoso; la chica debería llevar las prendas clásicas de la tribu si quería estar más fresca, pero se negó a ofrecérselas: seguramente las rechazaría.

—Lady Dragmire —masculló la mujer, gozando internamente al llamarla de aquel modo. Para las gerudo aquel apelativo no era una forma de estatus, sino todo lo contrario, una especie de desprecio, pues entre ellas se veían como hermanas. Hablarle con tanta deferencia era una forma de dejar claro que no la consideraban una más, aunque aquella hyliana seguramente era tan estúpida que no se percataba de nada —¿Ha llegado aquí por su propio pie?

Unas cuantas risitas ahogadas siguieron a sus palabras, aunque se percató de que algunas chicas no entraron en la broma, entre ellas Korite, la chica del té.

Zelda alzó levemente las cejas, sin entender del todo bien el motivo de aquellas risas. No era muy fluída en gerudo, lo comprendía mejor que lo hablaba y aún así muchas frases escapaban a su entendimiento. Había encontrado las puertas a las cocinas por mera casualidad mientras vagaba por los salones y, al escuchar voces, se había acercado a curiosear. Había podido escuchar muchas de las bromas que hicieron a su costa mientras se mordía la lengua, pero no pudo contenerse más cuando escuchó las opiniones de las mujeres sobre su pueblo; curiosamente las mismas que Ganondorf había expresado durante la noche.

—Sé que va a sonar extraño, pero estaba buscando mis aposentos —aunque sonaba a excusa, era realmente el motivo por el que había seguido las voces: quería saber dónde podría instalarse a solas y, una vez allí, ordenar algo de comer. Si bien había visto que sus baúles se encontraban en la habitación donde había pasado la noche, le daba la impresión de que quizás los habían dejado allí por si ella necesitaba tomar algo de los mismos durante aquel lapso de tiempo. Teniendo en cuenta que las almohadas sobre las que había dormido estaban impregnadas del olor de su esposo, no podía evitar sospechar que ese dormitorio no iba a ser para ella como en un principio llegó a creer, sino que era el del Rey Demonio.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas por otra tanda de risas. Daba la impresión de que las mujeres disfrutaban con su desconcierto, viendo padecer a la extranjera ante todo aquel mundo que tan extraño le era.

—Pero si ha salido de ellos —repuso una de las chicas con gesto divertido —¿O es que quizás no sabe volver?

Zelda alzó una ceja, mientras que internamente masticaba aquella respuesta. ¿Acaso estaban insinuando que no tendría un dormitorio propio, sino que iba a tener que compartir el de Dragmire noche tras noche? Aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia, pues no podría disponer de un reducto al que llamar suyo, aparte de que la idea la llenaba de pavor. Si dormían juntos, él siempre podría tomar su cuerpo cuando le apeteciera… y la princesa dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de llevar ese ritmo.

—¿No tengo un dormitorio propio? —musitó. Sabía que estaba quedando como una estúpida, pero sus emociones estaban al límite después de la jornada previa y la larga noche que había vivido. Necesitaba soledad, estar tranquila con sus pensamientos para poder digerir lo sucedido en las últimas horas, pero parecía ser un deseo imposible. ¿Dónde podría encontrar la intimidad necesaria para escribir a la gente que se había quedado en Hyrule, dónde podría encerrarse si una noche lo único que deseaba era dormir para evadirse de la realidad? No sabía si era tradición en aquel pueblo que una pareja casada compartiera la cama siempre (de hecho lo dudaba porque teniendo en cuenta que sólo había mujeres en la tribu, las parejas no deberían ser algo habitual… pues no podían juntarse dos personas del mismo sexo, ¿no?) o si era una invención de Ganondorf para mortificarla aún más. De lo único que estaba segura era de que iba a tener que soportar una existencia difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que había escuchado a escondidas: las mujeres pensaban hacerle la vida imposible, al menos en parte, en cuanto tuviera que integrarse en la vida habitual de la comunidad.

Y Ganondorf lo permitía a modo de humillación hacia ella.

* * *

 **Primeras pinceladas de la vida de Zelda en el desierto. No lo va a tener nada fácil, además de que me lo voy a pasar genial desarrollando un poco la cultura gerudo, que creo que es muy interesante aunque en los juegos sólo se muestran pinceladas de la misma.**

 **Muchas gracias a A Song of Hopes and Dreams y a Zuri por comentar. Ya sabéis que se agradece que la gente muestre interés.**

 **Y de nuevo, mi habitual coletilla: si leéis, ¡dejad reviews, que son gratis y animan al ficker de turno!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que el cap de esta semana ya lo había subido, pero entre que llevo desde el lunes con un catarro que no me deja salir de casa y que tengo que ponerme a buscar cosas para el genderbend de Ganondorf que me estoy haciendo (algo que me da mucha pereza y acabo dejando para después) me ha salido otro cap, de modo que aquí lo tenéis.**

* * *

El rostro de Zelda volvió a impactar nuevamente contra la arena de la zona de entrenamiento, mientras notaba a una de las mujeres contra las que había estado intentando luchar, la tal Aveil, apoyar el borde de su espada contra su cuello.

—Volví a derrotarla —sentenció la mujer con cierta sorna.

Zelda no entendía el motivo por el que esa mujer parecía alegrarse de cada derrota que le inflingía día tras día. Sólo llevaba dos semanas en la ciudadela, durante las que había pasado casi toda la mañana entrenando, siempre siendo vencida por las chicas contra las que les tocaba medirse.

La princesa admitía que nunca tuvo muchas expectativas cuando fue informada de que debería entrenar con las demás, para irse uniendo por completo a la rutina de la tribu. A pesar de que la joven sabía usar el arco con habilidad desde pequeña, pues su ama de cría se había empeñado en enseñarla, en lo referido al combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una completa neófita; aparte tenía que enfrentarse contra mujeres que llevaban entrenando toda su vida. Zelda había visto a las niñas pequeñas hacer ejercicios de habilidad mientras ella se preparaba para su propio entrenamiento.

Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo entumecido no le puso las cosas fáciles. Notaba sus músculos completamente tensos tanto por el esfuerzo al que los sometía durante el día como por la noche, pero a pesar del dolor que notaba con cada gesto, apretó los dientes y consiguió ponerse en pie, volviendo a colocarse en posición de defensa, esperando el nuevo ataque.

Zelda estaba intentando por todos los medios adaptarse a aquella sociedad que tan extraña le parecía, aunque le daba la impresión de que sus empeños caían siempre en saco roto. Antes de que el sol saliera por el este, abandonaba la cama y acudía a desayunar junto con el grupo de las mujeres que en ese momento se encontraran haciendo su turno en el palacio (había decidido llamarlo así aunque nadie le había dicho si era un palacio como tal, una fortaleza o el modo en el que se refirieran a ese lugar en la ciudad). Ganondorf nunca la acompañó en esas comidas a primera hora de la mañana; cuando la princesa se despertaba él ya hacía tiempo que había dejado la habitación, al parecer para entrenar por su cuenta.

Luego la joven debía pasar toda la mañana intentando ponerse al mismo nivel que las demás mujeres, como en ese mismo momento estaba haciendo. Mientras se esforzaba en mantenerse concentrada y en aprender todo lo posible, intentaba no escuchar los comentarios burlones que las otras soltaban de vez en cuando al verla morder el polvo. Sus rápidas palabras en gerudo muchas veces le eran ininteligibles, pero por el tono de sus voces no le cabía duda alguna del significado de las mismas.

Por las tardes se encerraba en el dormitorio, sin saber con qué llenar las horas muertas. Las mujeres no la acompañaban, los libros que había en aquel lugar se le hacían tediosos, pues muchas veces tenía que ir leyendo con suma lentitud para poder comprender los signos del alfabeto gerudo; ni siquiera su marido estaba presente. Únicamente lo veía durante las noches, cuando cenaban, ahora sí, juntos; siempre acompañados de otras gerudo, entre ellas Aveil. Tras cenar, la princesa solía retirarse, esperando a que el Rey Demonio decidiera volver al lecho para cumplir con sus deberes conyugales; luego caía rendida hasta el siguiente día.

Esquivó como buenamente pudo el ataque de la gerudo, haciendo que el arma de la mujer no rozara su piel por meros milímetros. Le gustaría poder contar con mejores reflejos, pero el agotamiento no le permitía reaccionar con mayor rapidez, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba entrenando aquella mañana desde hacía tiempo… del mismo modo que estaba comenzando a perder la noción del paso de las jornadas, pues se le antojaban de la misma duración que si fueran meses.

Los pies de Zelda levantaron una pequeña polvareda cuando volvió a reposicionarse, siempre en modo defensivo, pues no se sentía con la suficiente soltura como para atacar y se limitaba a aprender a cubrirse con aquellas armas que tan poco familiares le eran. Aveil esbozó una mueca desdeñosa y cargó de nuevo contra la princesa, que volvió a esquivar como buenamente pudo.

¿Cuánto iba a poder soportar todo aquello, las largas jornadas de entrenamiento y soledad; las noches interminables donde tras dejarse hacer de todo por su esposo acababa rendida al sueño? Había creído que podría compaginar el adaptarse a su nueva vida y el estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en Hyrule, pero dudaba que fuera posible, pues a tanta distancia las noticias de su reino llegarían con demasiado retraso como para que ella pudiera hacer algo. De su cabeza no se iba la sequía que amenazaba a su reino; ¿habría aprobado Leoni que se hicieran las reservas finalmente o lo había dejado de lado debido a que la idea había sido de ella? Su corazón se encogió al recordar a los que dejó atrás, a las personas con las que compartió sus días hasta que tuvo que marcharse. El día anterior había escrito una carta en sus horas de soledad y aquella misma mañana había mandado a una emisaria para que la misiva fuera recibida en Hyrule lo antes posible…

Un pellizco en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, hizo que se estremeciera, perdiendo la concentración que había mantenido hasta el momento, siendo sustituída por la nostalgia de su tierra natal: añoraba el olor del pasto, la compañía de sus doncellas, de su hermano, de todos los que convivían con ellos en el castillo; añoraba el suave viento que siempre soplaba al atardecer, tibio y perfumado, tan diferente del aire abrasador que quemaba su rostro cuando se arriesgaba a salir al balcón de su habitación para ver el sol hundirse en el horizonte.

Un fuerte golpe a la altura del esternón la hizo volver a la realidad. Al despistarse, Aveil había conseguido golpearla con el puño de su mano libre de tal forma que la joven cayó hacia atrás, soltando el arma en el proceso. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo decidió que había llegado al límite, de tal modo que sus músculos no respondieron por mucho que la joven apretase los dientes y tratara de esquivar a su oponente.

La mujer sonrió levemente, mientras avanzaba hacia ella, alzando un pie. Zelda supo lo que iba a hacer antes incluso de que sucediera: iba a posar su pie sobre su pecho, un gesto que en Hyrule era considerado sumamente humillante y que al parecer entre aquella tribu tenía la misma connotación.

Aún así no apartó la vista de la mujer, dispuesta a mirarla a los ojos con firmeza, mientras esperaba sentir el peso de la gerudo sobre ella.

Pero nunca llegó, ya que antes de que la ladrona la "pisase", Aveil fue lanzada hacia atrás de forma repentina. La princesa la escuchó maldecir en gerudo mientras se alzaba del suelo a duras penas, intentando ponerse en pie. Nadie fue a ayudarla, aunque tampoco esperó un trato diferente, ninguna gerudo alzaba a otra que hubiera caído, quizás a modo de endurecimiento.

En su esfuerzo alzó la vista por inercia y sus ojos se toparon con los iris dorados de Ganondorf, que había aparecido en la arena de entrenamiento sin mediar palabra. Por la mano que el hombre tenía extendida en dirección a Aveil Zelda supo, para su sorpresa, que había sido él quien había apartado a la mujer.

—¡Maldita sea, la había derrotado! —bramó la ladrona, que avanzaba con gesto airado hacia el Rey Demonio —¡Tenía derecho a vanagloriarme de mi victoria! No me digas que ahora te vas a poner de parte de esa hyliana cuando tú mismo me prometiste que podría divertirme a su costa.

Zelda observó a ambos, sin entender el motivo por el que Dragmire había decidido interceder a su favor ni por qué permitía que Aveil le hablara de ese modo cuando en teoría era el rey de aquella tribu. Simplemente estaba tan cansada que cojeó hasta la columna más cercana y se apoyó contra la misma, cerrando sus ojos mientras intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas.

—Ya te has divertido durante dos semanas —le escuchó contestar.

* * *

Desde que se convirtió en candidato al trono de Hyrule, Ganondorf no había dejado de estudiar una y otra vez las opciones que tenía para conseguir hacerse con el reino. Era consciente de que el príncipe hyliano no se lo iba a poner sencillo, más que nada porque supo reconocer en aquel joven la misma chispa de ambición que había habido en su interior cuando intentó tomar Hyrule por la fuerza la primera vez, pagando luego su impetuosidad con una derrota tras otra. Por eso ahora prefería mover sus fichas con cautela, buscando aliados más que enemigos, como sucedió en el pasado. A pesar de que las casas nobles de Hyrule le habían jurado lealtad no podía confiar en su palabra, ya que siempre recelaba de los hylianos, recelo que por otro lado no dejaban de estar justificados. Aunque habían pasado siglos desde la última masacre, los recuerdos de su pueblo pereciendo bajo el fuego y el metal de los hylianos seguían frescos en su mente, tan frescos como los de sus múltiples derrotas. Eran esas mismas memorias las que lo impulsaban a desear con todas sus fuerzas el trono hyliano, quizás a modo de redención por todos los fracasos que había ido acumulando en el pasado y, también, para hacer que en la familia real de aquel reino hubiera sangre gerudo, de tal modo que su pueblo quedara protegido de genocidios por el estilo.

Durante aquellas dos primeras semanas de matrimonio se dedicó a recluirse en la biblioteca que había en el edificio principal de la ciudadela, donde a veces leía cualquier tratado histórico que encontraba o, simplemente, se fingía perdido en la lectura mientras su mente iba creando diferente opciones con sus correspondientes dificultades.

Si tan sólo tuviera que concentrarse en preparar estrategias para conquistar Hyrule de forma "discreta" no sería demasiado agotador, pero para más inri debía también luchar contra los viejos recuerdos de Demise cada noche, cuando tomaba a su esposa. Ganondorf creía que había conseguido bloquear por completo la vieja voz del antiguo demonio por completo, pero ahora que compartía su cama con la reencarnación de Hylia aquellos antiguos recuerdos volvían con más fuerza que antes, cosa que no le hacía especial gracia. Si bien admitía que siempre se había sentido atraído por la princesa Zelda (obsesionado incluso) no era buena idea que empezaran a aflorar viejos sentimientos de vidas pasadas, sentimientos que, de momento, había conseguido desterrar en cuanto aparecían, recordando la crueldad que otras Zeldas mostraron hacia él cuando se enfrentaron o incluso cuando intentó pactar con ellas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su desprecio hacia aquellas emociones que consideraba totalmente inútiles, una noche se encontró a si mismo dándose cuenta de que, si bien para él eran completamente prescindibles, siempre podría usarlos para subyugar a Zelda sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cada vez que el ciclo iniciaba él la despreciaba de algún modo o directamente atacaba su reino, por lo que nunca lo veía como a otra cosa que no fuera su enemigo. Ahora todo era diferente; ella era su esposa y le gustara más o menos, le debía lealtad filial, lo que en cierto modo la convertía en una especie de aliada. Claro que eso no era garantía de que, si llegaba el momento, se volviera contra él para defender a su hermano, pues el gerudo era consciente de la fuerza que tenían las uniones de sangre en las personas. Pero muchas veces dichas uniones eran rotas por la entrada en la ecuación de los sentimientos, ¿o acaso no había miles de historias en las que dos enamorados traicionaban a sus familias por estar juntos? Quizás ahí estaba una posible solución a un posible problema, hacer que Zelda cayera bajo su influjo hasta el punto de que llegara a amarlo… la idea era tan ridícula que le parecía risible, pero también plausible. Si ella cedía a sus "encantos" bien podría manipularla para enfrentarla con su hermano, o incluso arriesgarse a manipular a Leoni para que Zelda no tuviera más remedio que reclamar el trono por completo, logrando de ese modo convertirlo en rey… y sin haber tenido que recurrir a la guerra para tal propósito, de tal modo que el portadr de la Trifuerza del Valor no despertaría.

Con esa idea fue aquella mañana, cuando hubo terminado su propio entrenamiento, a ver luchar a las mujeres. Sabía bien que Zelda, a pesar de las derrotas que sufría día tras día, acudía a entrenar con ciega obediencia, por lo que no se sorprendió al verla allí, su rostro empapado en sudor mientras luchaba contra Aveil. No entendía por qué la chica prefería seguir usando la pesada ropa hyliana en lugar de pedir vestimentas gerudo, pues quizás con prendas más livianas no sufriría tanto calor y tal vez podría luchar con más soltura.

Pudo ver con exquisito detalle el modo en que la mujer derribó a la hyliana, aunque le sorprendió la entereza de la misma cuando en lugar de apartar la vista al ver que Aveil iba a marcarla como sometida, se limitó a mirarla. Aquella Zelda parecía tener cierto arrojo, al menos mucho más que otras encarnaciones con las que se había topado, demasiado delicadas como para permitirse siquiera pensar en tomar algún arma.

Puede que fuera ese arrojo o tal vez el plan que había ideado, no estaba del todo seguro, el que le forzó a usar su magia contra Aveil, apartándola de la princesa.

Fuera como fuera, lo cierto era es que estaba dispuesto a ganarse la confianza de la joven para que en aquel ciclo la Sabiduría se aliase con el Poder en lugar de con el Valor.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Zuri, TheDreamingArtist y Annie por comentar. De paso aprovecho para contestarle a esta última que sí, es Zelgan pero la trama no va a girar en torno a eso, pues creo que he ido dejando claro que lo que tiene más peso aquí es la trama política que se está montando. Sobre la sospecha del chico rubio que tuvo Zuri, me callo porque no quiero rebelar nada de ese tema por el momento ;)**

 **Y a los demás que leéis pero no comentáis, ¿por qué no os animáis a dejar un review? Venga, que son gratis... y si me mandáis mucho, os paso fotos del progreso de mi cosplay (?)**


	11. Chapter 11

Desde que Zelda se fue, la rutina de las mujeres que ejercían como sus damas de compañía o sus doncellas se había visto fuertemente alterada. Leoni echó a muchas del castillo, diciendo que ya las llamarían cuando su hermana volviera y se vieran necesitados de personal; en cuanto a las nobles que la acompañaban, muchas volvieron con sus familias, ya que sin la princesa no había mucho que hacer. Leoni no toleraba la compañía de las mujeres, de tal modo que la opción de abandonar la corte y regresar a sus pueblos natales comenzó a verse tentadora. Pocas se quedaron en el castillo, la gran mayoría con la esperanza de que Zelda reapareciera en algún momento, aún siendo conscientes de que la joven no regresaría hasta varios meses después.

Madun había sido una de las que había decidido permanecer en la ciudadela. No le interesaba lo más mínimo volver a su pueblo natal siempre envuelto en nieves perpetuas, ella adoraba el agradable clima del centro del reino… aparte de que allí se encontraba más cerca de Leoni. Aunque el príncipe la reclamase no muy a menudo, ella prefería esas esporádicas visitas a sus aposentos que tener que marcharse al norte y no volver a ver al objeto de sus desvelos nunca más.

Eso sin contar con que el mismo gobernante le había pedido que se quedara allí para mantenerle informado de todo lo que Zelda hiciera en el desierto. Leoni tenía la sospecha de que su hermana no tardaría en ponerse en contacto con su dama de compañía favorita aunque solo fuera para contar sus penas, opinión que Madun también compartía, pues ella admitía que haría lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de la princesa.

Durante dos semanas no hubo noticias de Zelda. Leoni se tomó aquella ausencia de misivas con filosofía, intentando ocultar el ansia que sentía por saber el devenir de su hermana entre las gerudo.

"—Supongo que ese salvaje la estará montando a todas horas, por eso no escribe —"solía repetir una y otra vez, cuando iba en busca de Madun para comprobar si Zelda había enviado alguna carta, encontrándose siempre con una respuesta negativa.

Madun odiaba esos comentarios, pues la incomodaban en cierto modo. Aunque Zelda no era una persona a la que apreciara demasiado, tras tantos años juntas le tenía la mínima estima como para preocuparse un poco por su destino. Madun se sentiría horrorizada si hubiera tenido que correr con la suerte de la princesa, y una parte interna de la joven había comenzado a atormentarla preguntándose si quizás Zelda no escribía porque aquella banda de salvajes la había dañado de alguna manera.

Pero cuando la culpabilidad comenzaba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser tenida en cuenta, una visitante del desierto llegó con noticias.

Apareció al filo del mediodía, cuando el sol se encontraba más alto. Cruzó el patio frontal del castillo sobre un caballo de pelaje zaino, como casi todos los que se criaban en el desierto y, sin desmontar, hizo entrega de una misiva al mayordomo que salió para atenderla. Luego, sin mediar palabra, picó espuelas, volviendo por donde había venido.

La carta no tardó en llegar a Madun, que la observó con curiosidad. A diferencia de las misivas hylianas, aquella carta venía contenida en un pergamino enrollado, sellado con un emblema que la joven en un principio no reconoció, similar a dos medias lunas enfrentadas. No le sorprendió el uso del mismo, ya que intuía que Zelda no podría usar el emblema de la casa real de Hyrule para sellar cualquier documento ahora que se encontraba lejos del corazón del reino y, para más inri, pertenecía ya a otra casa que, si bien tenía ahora derechos sobre el trono hyliano, no dejaba de ser una casa externa.

Rasgó el lacre, desenrollando luego la misiva para encontrarse con la cuidada caligrafía de Zelda extendiéndose por toda la hoja. Comenzó a leer con cierta curiosidad, deslizando sus dedos por los trazos de la princesa, casi percibiendo en los mismos el calor del desierto como si ella lo hubiera encerrado con la tinta que había vertido en aquella superficie.

 _Querida Madun:_

 _Hoy tomo la pluma y mi corazón vuela hacia mi hogar, hacia esas praderas verdes que se extienden hasta el infinito mientras un viento dulce y perfumado las peina, tan distinto al fuego que nos hace padecer durante el día en el desierto y al viento gélido que nos congela los huesos cada noche cuando el sol se va._

 _He empezado esta carta miles de veces, y mil veces la he roto al no saber si era adecuado huir de los formalismos en los que siempre me he envuelto a lo largo de mis días. Desde que tengo uso de memoria me han inculcado que una princesa debe abnegarse por los suyos y aceptar su destino con estoicismo… pero me temo que, aunque he intentado por todos los medios ceñirme a esas convenciones no he sido capaz de mantenerme fiel a esa imagen regia que siempre he dado, de modo que he preferido dejar que mis sentimientos dirijan mis palabras en lugar de lo que se supone que debe escribir una mujer casada._

 _Decir que mi vida aquí es dura es casi un eufemismo. Día tras día soy víctima del desprecio de las demás por el simple hecho de ser hyliana, un desprecio que envenena los intentos que hago cada jornada de intentar acercarme a ellas._

 _He intentado por todos los medios adaptarme al día a día que se vive en el desierto, pero no es sencillo. Antes de que el sol salga ya debemos estar entrenando, pues luego hace demasiado calor para el ejercicio físico. El entrenamiento se centra mucho en la lucha; las gerudo veneran dicha disciplina casi con fervor, por lo que entrenan hasta casi el agotamiento para ser las mejores guerreras… pretendiendo que yo siga el mismo nivel que las demás cuando no he tocado una espada en mi vida. Las tardes son tórridas, tanto que ni me arriesgo a abandonar el palacio donde me han instalado para pasearme por las callejuelas de la ciudadela. De todos modos, ¿para qué salir si nadie me dirige la palabra a no ser que sea necesario?_

 _No dejo de pensar en Hyrule, en los problemas que había cuando me fui y en si se habrán solucionado, pues este desierto no deja de recordarme la sequía que nos amenazaba. ¿Ha puesto en marcha Leoni el plan de almacenar grano para una posible hambruna que propusimos a los alcaldes de las villas? Odio estar tan lejos y no poder velar por mi pueblo tal y como debería, aunque es cierto que ahora también debo velar por las tribus del desierto, ya que soy la esposa de su líder. Si tan solo confiasen en mi podría intentar ayudarles, del modo que fuera, pues estoy siendo consciente de las duras condiciones de vida a la que se enfrentan._

 _Os extraño mucho a todos: a ti, a mi hermano, a Impa, a todo el mundo que se quedó el en castillo. Dales recuerdos míos a todos ellos, en especial a los dos primeros; desearía escribirles pero no quiero que sean partícipes de la situación en la que me encuentro, situación que he preferido confiarte a ti._

 _Recibe un afectuoso abrazo._

 _Zelda._

Madún volvió a guardar la misiva, frunciendo el ceño mientras notaba una punzada de empatía por la joven. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se compadecía de ella, escondió la carta en la manga de su vestido antes de encaminarse al despacho de Leoni. El príncipe le había dejado claro que en cuanto supiera algo de su hermana debería notificárselo lo antes posible, y ella no pensaba desobedecer.

* * *

Sentado a su escritorio, los ojos de Leoni permanecían fijos en el sobre abierto que permanecía sobre su escritorio, el sello de lacre roto pero aún distinguible el emblema del mismo: una hoja de arce, el símbolo de la reciente casa real de Holodrum.

El príncipe no conocía mucho sobre aquel país, solo lo necesario: era consciente de que tanto Holodrum como Labrynna eran aliados de Hyrule, que entre los tres reinos había tratados mercantiles y pactos de diversa índole, pero poco más. Sí era consciente de que la casa real de Holodrum, los Narof, llevaban pocas generaciones al mando de dicha tierra, pues hasta hacía relativamente poco aquel reino había estado casi deshabitado. Unos años de bonanza y buenos pactos económicos hicieron que Holodrum se repoblara; con el tiempo una de las familias más influyentes tomó el mando del reino y de ese modo se constituyó aquella casa real.

Leoni nunca se había interesado por Holodrum más de lo que se hubiera interesado por otro país extranjero, ya que a él lo único que le importaba era Hyrule. Pero después de varios días en los que había estado rumiando las diferentes opciones que tenía ahora para acceder al trono por completo comenzaba a sospechar que un pacto con un reino vecino era más que necesario para estar en mejores condiciones que su hermana. Por mucho que las gerudo fueran temibles, no era más que bandidas; no harían gran cosa frente a dos ejércitos aparte de que si contaba con un aliado su poder sobre Hyrule podía afianzarse.

Si había de ser sincero, lo último que pretendía el príncipe era una nueva boda, sobre todo ahora que aquella ceremonia le atañería principalmente a él, pero no era tonto. Era consciente de que antes o después Zelda quedaría encinta y el hijo que tuviera con Dragmire sería oficialmente heredero directo del trono de Hyrule, de tal forma que la mano de su hermana sobre la línea sucesoria se alargaba. Leoni necesitaba engendrar un heredero antes que su hermana, ampliar su ejército no solo con las casas nobles hylianas, sino con soldados suficientes como para barrer del mapa a las tribus gerudo con un simple gesto de la mano, siendo ese el motivo por el que se había decidido a ponerse en contacto con los Narof. Sabía que en esa casa contaban con una hija, la tercera dentro de la línea sucesoria, cuya edad rondaba la de Leoni. El hyliano sabía bien que la casa real de Holodrum contaba con otros dos hijos varones, ambos mayores que la princesa (cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba, he ahí la importancia que le daba a dicha casa real) por lo que la joven con toda probabilidad no accedería al trono.

Eso era justamente lo que Leoni deseaba: una candidata al matrimonio de casta elevada y, para más inri, sin opción a gobernar su país natal. Eso hacía que el príncipe no tuviera que abandonar Hyrule si se casaba, ya que en ese caso sería la mujer la que abandonaría su reino para establecerse en el nuevo, algo similar como le sucedió a Zelda, con la diferencia de que Holodrum se encontraba mucho más lejos que el desierto. Convirtiendo a la muchacha Narof en su esposa, se garantizaba el respaldo de Holodrum, un futuro heredero y, por ende, mayor consolidación en el trono de Hyrule. Con todo ese respaldo no sería complicado retirarle el poder a su hermana y, si se diera el caso, enfrentarse a la ira de Dragmire y sus ladronas.

El príncipe volvió a releer la misiva, paladeando la victoria cuando incluso aún no había empezado a mover ficha. Lo que había propuesto era un acercamiento mayor entre ambas naciones para ir tanteando a los Narof, comprobar su ejército, su poder, sus riquezas y, de paso, ver si preferían decantarse por él antes que por su hermana, por lo que su primer plan era organizar una reunión entre ambas casas para irse tanteando. Claro que era consciente de que si eso sucedía tendría que invitar a Zelda y, por añadido, al salvaje con el que compartía la cama.

Unos discretos golpes le hicieron sobresaltarse. Con rapidez, ocultó el sobre y la carta en uno de los cajones del escritorio, pues todavía prefería ocultar su plan a los demás miembros de la corte. No quería ganarse fama de envidioso o de trepa ahora que en teoría había casado a su hermana para salvar Hyrule de una guerra futura.

—Adelante —dijo simplemente.

La puerta se abrió y Madun entró en la soleada estancia revoloteando sobre sus pies, llevando un rollo de pergamino apretado contra su pecho. Leoni no tuvo problemas en reconocer el emblema gerudo en la misma, por lo que supo quién había escrito dicha misiva antes incluso de que Madun comenzara a hablar.

—Ha llegado hace nada —murmuró la joven, acercándose al príncipe y tendiéndole el pergamino —Es de su hermana. Parece ser que no lo está pasando nada bien en el desierto…

—La muy perra sigue intentando controlar Hyrule desde allí —masculló Leoni mientras leía con velocidad la misiva, sordo a las palabras de la chica. Se sentía pillado en falta ante la mención de Zelda en la carta de las medidas que iban a tomar para prevenir la hambruna, medidas que él hizo pasar por suyas cuando había sido su hermana quien las formuló y que, para más inri, había dejado de lado por completo para centrarse en su peculiar juego.

—¿Crees que le harán algo? —la voz de Madun sonó preocupada —A veces temo por ella, aunque no sea precisamente alguien que me agrade. ¿Y si Dragmire la termina matando o…?

—Si la matase sería hasta un alivio —hasta Leoni se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo esas palabras, completamente llenas de amargura. La doncella alzó las cejas, incrédula, por lo que Leoni se forzó a recapacitar —Aunque tampoco nos conviene que pase eso —reflexionó en voz alta —Zelda puede hacer la función del agua en lo que respecta al incendio fuera de control que es Ganondorf para nosotros. Si la quitara de la partida, destruiría todo…

Leoni se quedó pensativo, observando la carta de su hermana. Sería adecuado saber qué sucedía exactamente en el desierto, vigilar a la tribu gerudo para ver como su hermana se desenvolvía en ella y, de paso, controlarla por si tal vez en algún momento Zelda acababa malherida por algún motivo. Pero claro, una cosa era quererlo y otra muy distinta conseguirlo, pues no tenían ningún acuerdo para que Leoni pudiera mandar algún destacamento hyliano para comprobar el estado de su hermana; si lo hiciera bien podría acusarse de espionaje…

El príncipe dio un respingo, igual que si algo le hubiera picado. Acababa de tener la idea que zanjaría esa situación.

* * *

 **Listo por esta semana. La verdad es que este fic se está volviendo cada vez más complicado de escribir porque quiero que la trama política sea consecuente en todo momento y quede bien equilibrada entre los dos bandos que se están creando. Se que quizás haya quienes busquen más la trama amorosa, pero ya dije que dicha trama aquí es algo completamente secundario. Aparte quiero ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes de la saga, además de desarrollar bien a los de mi creación para que nada resulte forzado y queden claros los motivos de cada uno.**

 **Muchas gracias a A Song of Hopes and Dreams, Annie y josmadarta36 por comentar. Siempre digo que los reviews se agradecen y los vuestros me animaron mucho.**

 **Como digo siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, ¡dadle amor al botoncito!**


	12. Chapter 12

Korite sudaba a mares mientras frotaba aquellas extrañas prendas de ropa sobre las piedras, tratando de dejarlas lo más limpias posible. A pesar de que notaba el rostro siendo recorrido por diferentes gotas de sudor que incluso llegaban a metérsele en los ojos, no apartó las manos de su labor en ningún momento, fiel a la disciplina que le habían inculcado desde pequeña: cuando se llevaba a cabo una tarea, por nimia que sea, había que concentrarse en la misma, ignorando el calor, el frío o el cansancio. Por ese motivo, a pesar de que la cueva subterránea donde las gerudo lavaban la ropa en aguas calientes alcanzaba temperaturas similares a la de una sauna, la chica seguía centrada en su trabajo.

Normalmente a ella no solía tocarle hacer la colada, pues su puesto solía estar en las cocinas, pero desde que la hyliana llegó también tenía que lavar su ropa, no porque ella se lo hubiera ordenado, sino porque las demás se negaban a tocar esos vestidos. Consideraban casi una ofensa que la extranjera no se hubiera molestado siquiera en pedir algunas ropas más propias de la tribu, sino que hubiera seguido vistiendo las ropas que había traído con ella, por lo que Korite, que se compadecía al verla sudar con aquellos vestidos tan gruesos, decidió que ella los lavaría.

No era fácil dejarlos limpios, por mucho que frotara y refrotara en el agua caliente. La tela de la que estaban hechos no transpiraba muy bien, por lo que a pesar de los perfumes y del aseo diario al que la hyliana se sometía, las prendas siempre llegaban oliendo fuertemente a sudor. Korite se dejaba los dedos frotando la ropa con aceites y polvos para sacar la suciedad de la misma, empleando todas sus fuerzas en el proceso a pesar de que luego le dolían los brazos. Si bien era cierto que, al igual que las demás apenas había tenido contacto con la forastera salvo en los casos más necesarios, tenía la impresión de que no era tan altiva como las demás creían. Las otras pensaban que se negaba a pedir ropajes de la tribu por considerarse superior a la misma, mas Korite sospechaba que tal vez no lo hacía por el simple hecho de que la ropa que había traído con ella eran los últimos vestigios que tenía de su hogar. A veces no podía evitar reflexionar sobre como debía sentirse aquella joven, lejos de todo lo que siempre había conocido y teniendo que vivir en un lugar difícil donde las demás la ignoraban.

Sacó el vestido del agua, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de que el olor no había salido del todo. Volvió a colocarlo sobre la piedra que usaba a modo de tabla de lavar y aunando todas sus fuerzas, volvió a frotar con saña, apretando la prenda contra la piedra lo máximo posible.

Le dio la impresión de que todo sucedía a cámara lenta: el vestido se enganchó con algún saliente o simplemente de tanto frotarlo estaba pasado; fuera como fuese la tela se rasgó al mismo tiempo que Korite frotaba. La gerudo sacó la prenda del agua, sus ojos horrorizados abiertos de par en par. Había destrozado uno de los vestidos de la hyliana, cosa que no le agradó en absoluto. Suspirando, dejó la prenda destrozada a un lado, mientras que se mordía el labio. Iba a tener que comprarle uno nuevo para compensar el que le había roto, aunque dudaba que pudiera encontrar una prenda de ese tipo en la Ciudadela Gerudo. Lo único que solían vender eran atuendos tradicionales de la tribu…

* * *

La ropa se pegaba al cuerpo de Zelda como si fuera una segunda piel, el sudor cubriéndola por completo mientras observaba manteniendo una pose tensa al nudillo de hierro que la acechaba. A pesar de su aspecto amenazador, la princesa sabía bien que su peculiar contrincante no haría nada que fuera demasiado complicado para su nivel de lucha, pero a pesar de esa pequeña confianza que la hacía no temer la confrontación, permanecía alerta, pues aunque su enfrentamiento con aquella criatura no fuera ni por asomo similar a los que tuvo con Aveil, tampoco era un paseo por el campo.

Habían pasado otras dos semanas desde que Ganondorf intercediera por ella cuando fue derrotada por la gerudo y, desde entonces, había sido él quien se había encargado de llevar el entrenamiento de la joven, conjurando monstruos a los que la hacía enfrentarse, argumentando que Aveil y las demás serían incapaces nunca de dejar de humillar a su esposa. La princesa mentiría si dijera que no agradeció el cambio, aunque al principio estuviera aterrada, temiendo que el hombre la torturase del mismo modo que habían hecho las demás; aunque tuvo que admitir que se equivocó cuando comenzó a entrenar bajo su supervisión cada mañana y se fue percatando de que realmente sus habilidades iban mejorando. Primero la hizo luchar contra moblins, escurridizos pero no especialmente complicados y, desde hacía unos días, la hacía enfrentarse a los nudillos.

La primera vez que Zelda vio a aquella criatura recubierta por una armadura que casi parecía impenetrable y sosteniendo aquella hacha que bien podría partirla en dos, sintió verdadero temor, hasta el punto en que Dragmire tuvo que deslizar su mano por el filo del arma para demostrarle que a lo máximo lo único que le haría serían unos cuantos cardenales.

Respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo y el calor, se preparó para defenderse, mientras que interiormente lamentaba que el aprendizaje de la lucha que seguían las gerudo no fuera más similar al que seguían en Hyrule. Zelda había visto entrenar a sus soldados, siempre siguiendo unos pasos previos, casi como si bailaran. Primero aprendían las fintas y los movimientos y luego los llevaban a la práctica, cosa que nada tenía que ver con el entrenamiento que seguían en el desierto. Allí aprendían a base de la experiencia, por lo que desde un principio se enfrentaban entre si, con el objetivo de que cada uno fuera desarrollando la táctica de lucha que más se le adaptara. Zelda, con su esbeltez y poco peso, había descubierto que lo suyo era la velocidad y la agilidad y en eso la estaban entrenando.

—Atácala —Zelda escuchó la voz del gerudo a sus espaldas dando la orden al nudillo. El aludido no se hizo de rogar, pues con una serie de pesados pasos, comenzó a avanzar hacia Zelda, que lo observaba parada en su sitio, tensa. Su objetivo era evitar el golpe del enemigo y luego ser capaz ella misma de golpearle con la espada en cualquier punto de la armadura. Aunque no corría peligro real, no le interesaba mucho ser golpeada, pues ya tenía varios cardenales por todo el cuerpo producto de sus fallos.

Cuando el nudillo alzó el hacha, dispuesto a golpearla, la princesa se deslizó a un lado, justo cuando el arma comenzaba a caer sobre ella. Aprovechando que el filo del hacha se quedó clavado en el suelo, dándole una momentánea ventaja, avanzó con pasos rápidos hacia el enemigo y lo golpeó con su espada justo en el centro de la armadura, logrando que éste se quedara inmóvil. Zelda suponía que normalmente esas criaturas seguirían atacando tras un primer toque, pero aquel en concreto se quedó inmóvil, cosa que sucedía siempre que ella "ganaba".

A pesar de que había logrado el objetivo propuesto, Zelda se encontraba tan agotada que la alegría que pudiera haber sentido brillaba por su ausencia. Sudaba a mares y notaba que las ampollas que le habían salido en las manos de sujetar la espada se le habían vuelto a abrir. El dolor era tan punzante que sus dedos soltaron el arma mientras alzaba las manos ensangrentadas, estudiando el resultado de sus esfuerzos. ¿Cuándo dejarían de sangrarle de ese modo? Sabía que hasta que no se le endurecieran iba a seguir sufriendo, pero tal vez quedaban semanas y semanas de práctica para que la piel de sus manos se volviera callosa como las de las demás. Cuando Ganondorf la tocaba cada noche notaba su tacto áspero sobre su piel debido a las miles de horas que habría dedicado a la lucha. Comparativamente hablando, las manos de la princesa eran las de un recién nacido frente a las de su esposo, a pesar de las ampollas que las cubrían.

Se tocaba una de las heridas cuando notó la fría mordida del acero en su cuello, cosa que la hizo tensarse, temiendo un peligro.

—Nunca debes tirar tu arma —la voz de Dragmire sonó cerca de su oído, con un tono severo, el que siempre usaba cuando la adiestraba —Si esto fuera real, ya estarías muerta.

—No es más que un entrenamiento —murmuró la aludida. Odiaba ser tan quejica, pero el dolor que notaba en sus manos la desconcentraba sobremanera —No podía seguir sujetando la espada, me dolían demasiado… ¿No puedo curármelas yo?

Desde que era pequeña y debido a la Trifuerza que portaba, Zelda era capaz de sanar heridas, cosa que había hecho incluso consigo misma cuando sufría caídas o similar. Su mayor deseo en ese instante era aplicar su habilidad de sanación en las heridas de sus manos, pero las palabras de Ganondorf la hicieron deshechar la idea como siempre que la proponía.

—El dolor es parte del aprendizaje —sentenció con firmeza, mientras retiraba la hoja que había aplicado sobre el cuello de la princesa —Ninguno de nosotros tomó atajo alguno cuando empezamos a entrenar, y tú no vas a tener un trato diferente. Demuestra que a pesar de ser hyliana tienes fortaleza.

Zelda frunció el ceño ante aquella última frase. Si bien debía admitir que las últimas semanas el Rey Demonio se había portado de una forma más amable con ella (si es que entrenarla con disciplina castrense y no insultarla tan a menudo cuando hablaban de vez en cuando podía ser tachado como amabilidad) a veces tenía algunos momentos como aquel, en los que cargaba contra la raza de la joven. Zelda había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer ante esos comentarios era guardar silencio y fingir que nunca habían sido pronunciados, pues no quería tener otro enfrentamiento como el de la primera noche. Hasta la fecha había sido él quien medianamente la había tratado "bien" por lo que mejor no perder la poca amabilidad de la que disfrutaba.

El hombre tampoco añadió palabra alguna, tal vez sospechando que la había irritado o simplemente por mera desidia. Fuera como fuese, tomó las manos heridas de la princesa y, sin mediar palabra, las untó con un ungüento de fuerte olor que siempre llevaba consigo cuando la entrenaba. Aquella pasta era el único alivio que estaba permitido y Zelda se había sorprendido de que, día tras día, cuando acababa de entrenar, fuera él quien le untara las manos. Quizás era tradición de aquel pueblo que el enseñante aliviara el dolor del alumno…

Admitía, de todos modos, que era extraño ver a alguien que en cierto modo la odiaba calmar sus heridas. Zelda admitía que aquel comportamiento comenzaba a confundirla sobremanera, pues no sabía a que atenerse cuando Ganondorf se ocupaba de ella en un ámbito distinto al privado. ¿Puede que estuviera decidido a dejar a un lado sus diferencias? No era una idea descabellada, aunque no olvidaba quién había sido aquel hombre y quién seguía siendo…

Ganondorf, por su parte, intentaba controlar su lengua para no soltar otro comentario como el previo. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final para conseguir que la princesa acabara sometida a su voluntad por completo, por lo que se estaba empeñando con todas sus fuerzas en ganarse su confianza para obtener posteriormente su afecto. Claro que le estaba siendo más difícil de lo esperado pues los sentimientos no entraban del todo en su naturaleza, salvo el odio; fingir por tanto que sentía cierto aprecio por la princesa le estaba siendo complicado ya que no tenía idea alguna sobre como proceder. Se había limitado a hacerse cargo de sus entrenamientos y a intentar pasar más tiempo con la joven, que seguía empeñada en permanecer en silencio ante él.

—¿Mejor? —se obligó a preguntarle. Si se interesaba por ella era señal de que la apreciaba, ¿no? O al menos eso creía.

Zelda asintió, sus ojos fijos en sus manos, adoptando una postura que hizo aflorar viejos recuerdos de miles de años atrás en la mente del gerudo, de cuando ella aún era una diosa y no se había reencarnado en un cuerpo mortal…

Sintió una punzada en el pecho ante aquellas imágenes del pasado y se odió por caer con tanta rapidez en los sentimientos de aquel entonces. Recordando el desplante de Hylia hacia Demise, su arrogancia y su desdén, apartó lejos de si aquellos recuerdos. No podía consentir que su mentira acabara atrapándole, a fin de cuentas Zelda no era más que una herramienta para conseguir Hyrule de una vez por todas.

* * *

Bajo la Ciudadela Gerudo se extendían varios manantiales que surtían a la ciudad de agua y en los que las mujeres aprovechaban para lavar sus atuendos, como hacía Korite con los de la princesa. También, aprovechando algunas fuentes de agua caliente, se habían construído estancias subterráneas con amplias piscinas de agua casi hirviendo donde las mujeres realizaban su aseo diario. La gran mayoría acudía a mediodía, justo después de entrenar, para quitarse el sudor y el polvo para lo que quedaba de jornada.

Zelda, a pesar de que odiaba sentirse sucia, prefería esperar a que las demás hubieran abandonado los baños para entrar ella, pues no se sentía cómoda desnuda ante las demás, a pesar de que el agua en el que se bañaban era oscura por lo que no se veía nada. Se aseaba deprisa, queriendo acabar antes de que oficialmente comenzara el turno de tarde, cuando Dragmire solía bajar a aquellas termas. A pesar de que cada noche él la tomaba, seguía sintiéndose algo incómoda en presencia del hombre, por lo que evitaba las situaciones que pudieran provocar un encuentro.

Apoyada contra el borde de piedra de la piscina, sus ojos se deslizaban por las paredes de la estancia, labradas en la misma piedra y tenuemente iluminadas por las velas que había en nichos en las mismas, su mente volando hacia Hyrule.

Día tras día había esperando una respuesta a su carta, pero Madun no le había escrito. ¿Acaso el correo tardaba tanto en llegar hasta su castillo? No podía ser otro motivo, pues no contemplaba la opción de que Madun simplemente no quisiera responderle. ¿O es que tal vez le habría pasado algo, o se encontraba enferma? De hecho le extrañaba que nadie le hubiera enviado carta alguna, ni siquiera Impa. La princesa se sentía más sola que nunca, aún a pesar de las tentativas de acercamiento de su marido hacia ella. Le agradaba ver que se estaban aproximando poco a poco, aunque aún temía decir algo que lo enfureciera. Nunca habían discutido más allá de la primera noche, pero había sentido tanto pavor al ver que él podía dominarla por mucho que se debatiera que prefería evitar la confrontación. Aparte también quería intentar limar las asperezas entre ellos dos, quizás para poder paliar el odio y la rivalidad que habían compartido en sus vidas pasadas. Había visto su actitud con sus heridas e interiormente albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez Ganondorf no fuera tan malvado como aparentaba…

—¿Lady Dragmire? —una voz femenina hizo que la joven se apartara del bordillo, escondiendo su cuerpo en el agua lo máximo posible. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, vio que una mujer gerudo se aproximaba hacia ella, portando un paquete en sus manos. Se trataba de Korite, aquella chica que le había servido el té cuando llegó y que desde entonces había estado más pendiente de la princesa, casi como Madun allá en Hyrule. Si bien Zelda no quería la presencia de nadie en esos momentos, prefería a Korite antes que a Aveil o a las otras, pues al menos aquella chica parecía apreciarla en cierto modo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Zelda la observó con recelo. No era normal que una mujer fuera a buscarla mientras se aseaba, por lo que debía de suceder algo fuera de lo común para que ella estuviera allí.

La gerudo avanzó hacia el borde de la piscina, dejando el paquete ante ella. Se acuclilló en aquel lugar, observando a la princesa con cierta expresión de vergüenza.

—Vengo a disculparme —dijo con voz firme —Ha de saber que, desde que llegó, he sido yo la encargada de limpiar su ropa… —se detuvo unos instantes, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas —El caso es que hoy, mientras lo lavaba, he roto uno de sus vestidos —añadió agachando la cabeza —Lo froté con tanta fuerza que creo que acabé desgastando el tejido y se rasgó por la mitad…

Zelda suspiró. Aunque le dolía saber que una de las prendas que había traído consigo desde casa, uno de los pocos pedazos de su hogar que aún le quedaba, se había roto, no podía enfadarse con ella. No parecía haberlo hecho con mala intención, pues de lo contrario no habría ido a disculparse de aquella manera. La gerudo parecía estar esperando alguna respuesta por su parte, retorciéndose las manos, haciendo que las pulseras de oro de sus brazos tintinearan entre si.

—No pasa nada —respondió finalmente la aludida —Un fallo puede tenerlo cualquiera…

—He ido a buscar algo para compensar el vestido que he roto —volvió a hablar Korite, haciendo un gesto hacia el paquete que había traído consigo —Lo he pagado de mi propio bolsillo.

Picada por la curiosidad, Zelda avanzó nuevamente hacia el borde, extendiendo los brazos para rasgar el envoltorio. Dentro había un top de color negro con cintas en los bordes en tonos dorados y una falda hasta media pierna en los mismos tonos que la parte de arriba, un atuendo típicamente gerudo.

—No hacía falta que me comparas más ropa —la joven estaba desconcertada ante el gesto, el primero amable por parte de una de las mujeres de la tribu —Tengo más vestidos.

—Es cuestión de honor —respondió Korite —Destrocé algo suyo cuando era mi labor limpiarlo, por lo que debo reponerlo. Aunque entiendo que quizás no quiera esta ropa, a fin de cuentas es gerudo…

Zelda notó la duda y el recelo en aquellas palabras. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pedir ropajes de la tribu temiendo que se burlaran de ella y no se los dieran, pero aquella mujer había aparecido allí con aquel atuendo para suplir uno que ella había roto sin querer. Tal vez si se esforzaba más en integrarse en la tribu las demás dejarían de verla como a alguien que desdeñaba sus costumbres y comenzaban a tratarla como a una igual.

—Lo llevaré encantada —respondió. Quizás si se vestía como una más podía intentar hacer un pequeño acercamiento con Dragmire, tanto para intentar saber por qué motivo se comportaba de un modo algo diferente con ella como también para enterarse de una vez sobre las supuestas matanzas que Hyrule llevó a cabo sobre las gerudo, esas que le había mencionado en su noche de bodas. Quizás de ese modo pudiera llegar a conocer mejor a su marido y a entender, al menos en parte, el motivo por el que siempre había sido un azote para su reino.

* * *

 **He decidido subir hoy porque la semana que entra quiero ponerme a estudiar como una posesa, de modo que hasta el fin de semana no iba a poder subir nada.**

 **Muchas gracias a josmadarta36, TheDreamingArtist y Annie por comentar. Me agrada que os guste tanto este fic, ya que soy consciente de que no es lo que se suele escribir en este fandom, ya que lo que más abundan son los Link x Zelda y yo quería innovar (y para qué negarlo, traer algo de mi personaje favorito que es Ganondorf). También intento ser consecuente con lo que escribo, motivo por el que todo lo que sucede tiene consecuencias más adelante, nada pasa porque si. Es lo que tiene ser filóloga, que aplicas los criterios de la teoría de la literatura hasta a los fics que escribes XD.**

 **En cuanto a los demás, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Vamos, que el botoncito no muerde y me animáis a seguir escribiendo mientras compagino estudiar y diseñar el cosplay...**


	13. Chapter 13

Cada año, cuando el invierno iba mutando en primavera, el cielo sobre Hyrule parecía abrirse para descargar toda la lluvia que pareciera contener. Eran unas lluvias bien recibidas por los agricultores, que siempre impulsaban las cosechas que comenzaban a sembrar. Sin embargo, aquel año la lluvia parecía negarse a aparecer, incluso aunque el cielo se cubriera por completo de nubes que creaban una sensación de bochorno. La angustia era palpable entre aquellos que labraban la tierra, una angustia que fue creciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba y el agua no aparecía.

A Leoni, sin embargo, la ausencia de lluvias no era algo que le quitara el sueño, pues el príncipe consideraba que tenía problemas más importantes que solventar, y la gran mayoría de ellos compartían el mismo nombre: Dragmire, tanto por Ganondorf como por su hermana.

Desde que había hablado con Madun sobre la carta que Zelda mandó, no dejó de darle vueltas a la posible situación de la joven en el desierto, apartando a un lado incluso sus intentos de negociación con la casa real de Holodrum. No pensaba realizar ese movimiento hasta que supiera que pisaba sobre seguro, y para ello conocer el estado de su hermana era primordial, ya que hacía de dique de contención.

En cierto modo estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber pactado aquel enlace con el Rey Demonio. Impulsivo como era, Leoni lo vio como una opción cuando, en el ardor y la rabia del momento, decidió alejar a su hermana de Hyrule y de paso tratar de contener una posible guerra, pero ahora lo veía como un problema más que afrontar. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, había pasado por alto en su propia impetuosidad que Ganondorf no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ahora que él mismo le había dado derechos sobre el trono de Hyrule… ¡hasta la estúpida de su hermana se dio cuenta cuando le informó sobre el compromiso pactado! Sí, había conseguido alejarla de Hyrule de tal modo que ahora ella no interfería en su modo de llevar el reino, ¿pero qué sucedería cuando volviera con su marido por la temporada pactada? Lo mejor que se podía hacer ahora mismo era conseguir que, para ese entonces, Zelda fuera considerada una paria en el reino, labor complicada teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que los demás parecían quererla.

Para conseguirlo, lo primero era poseer información, tal y como había pasado por su cabeza aquella mañana, cuando Madun le llevó la misiva (misiva a la que le había prohibido contestar, del mismo modo que decretó requisar todas las cartas que eran enviadas a su hermana, quizás confiando en que si Zelda se imaginaba que ya la habían olvidado no querría volver). Y por eso se deslizaba por los callejones de la ciudadela, adentrándose en los barrios con la reputación más dudosa mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo una capa y posaba la mano en la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba camuflada bajo sus ropas. Acostumbrado al lujo del castillo, Leoni se sentía amenazado entre aquellas callejas llenas de desperdicios y frecuentadas por mendigos y mujeres de dudosa moral.

Sentía su cuerpo en tensión mientras buscaba el cartel de madera oscura que anunciaba el nombre de la taberna donde aquel extraño le había citado. El príncipe admitía que hubiera preferido reunirse en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquel y a aquellas horas de la noche, mas entendía el motivo de todo aquello: llamar la atención lo menos posible. Dudaba mucho que una persona como aquella quisiera dejarse ver demasiado.

Internamente suspiró de alivio cuando vio el cartel chirriante oscilar ante el establecimiento. No era más que otra taberna de mala muerte de esas que abundaban entre los apestosos callejones de esa parte de la ciudadela y Leoni se sintió como un pez fuera del agua cuando se introdujo en el interior sucio y atestado, deslizándose entre una ruidosa multitud que parecía moverse al unísono bajo el compás dictado por el alcohol.

El joven deslizó la mano en el cinturón, extrayendo la nota escrita en un pequeño retazo de pergamino para refrescar la memoria, para luego observar con atención la sala de madera oscura y roñosa. Le habían indicado que se reuniera en un anexo, aunque no tenía claro si debía limitarse a cruzar la puerta que daba acceso al mismo o pedir referencia al tabernero de turno.

Optó por ir directamente, temiendo ser reconocido. Era consciente de que si era visto en un lugar semejante, su reputación podía verse perjudicada y eso repercutiría en beneficio para su hermana. Mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios.

Había decidido contactar con Loyahl unos días después de la lectura de la carta de Zelda. Decidido a controlar la situación en el desierto, optó por una opción que le permitiera conocer sin mojarse las manos, en este caso mediante el espionaje. Siempre podría decir que él no había hablado nada con semejante persona si el espía era atrapado, aparte de que si veía que todo se ponía demasiado enrevesado siempre le podría pedir que intentara matar a los Dragmire de alguna manera.

Conseguir dar con él no fue fácil. No era una opción hablar abiertamente sobre lo que planeaba, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a ir recopilando la información sobre los posibles candidatos por si mismo, siempre ocultando su rostro y cualquier cosa que pudiera delatarlo como uno de los gobernantes de Hyrule. Comenzó a frecuentar las mentadas tabernas de mala muerte donde la escoria se reunía y realizaba sus actividades al margen de la ley hyliana. Allí conoció información tal como la existencia de una secta derivada del clan Sheikah que al parecer había evolucionado por cuenta propia, cayendo en el uso de la magia negra y llevando a cabo actividades poco honorables, por llamarlas de algún modo. Siempre que se mentaba a ese grupo se hablaba de un tal Loyahl, al parecer un espía y asesino consumado que, a cambio de una buena suma de dinero bien podría terminar con cualquiera.

Preguntando discretamente pudo averiguar que cualquiera que quisiera contactar con él, debía acudir a "La Madriguera", una de las tabernas con peor fama de la ciudadela y allí entregarle una nota al tabernero con la frase "deseo hablar con las sombras" y volver a la semana para obtener alguna respuesta. Leoni había realizado ese proceso y hacía unos pocos días, obtuvo la nota que tantas veces había releído, citándolo aquella noche.

No sabía qué esperar de una persona con semejante fama y aunque estaba más que dispuesto a seguir adelante con su plan, cuando abrió la puerta del anexo, entrando en una habitación tan llena de mugre como la sala principal, casi esperaba encontrarse con una especie de monstruo con malas intenciones. Sin embargo, lo que le estaba esperando no era ni más ni menos que una persona envuelta en una capa negra con la cara totalmente oculta, que le indicó con un gesto que cerrara la puerta una vez que entrase.

—Nunca esperé que la misma casa real fuera a contactar conmigo alguna vez —dijo con voz susurrante una vez que el príncipe hubo seguido su petición.

Leoni sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sabido de quién se trataba cuando incluso la misiva que tuvo que entregar la escribió forzándose a usar una caligrafía que no era la habitual.

—¿Cómo…? —la pregunta se le atoró en la garganta mientras que permanecía de pie, sus ojos clavados en el encapuchado.

El tal Loyahl se limitó a reír por lo bajo, sin apenas hacer un gesto en dirección al príncipe. Parecía sumamente divertido ante la situación, viendo sus reacciones, cosa que irritó a Leoni sobremanera. Odiaba a las personas que intentaban sacarle ventaja, altivo como era, de tal modo que aunque sabía que no era adecuado enervar a una persona de semejante calaña, le pudo el orgullo.

—Ya que sabes quién soy yo, deberías revelar tu rostro para que estemos en tablas —sentenció —Y no es una petición, sino una orden.

—Puede que seas el príncipe de Hyrule pero me temo que yo no me rijo por tus mandatos —respondió el encapuchado sin alterar el tono —No pienso revelarte mi rostro ni tampoco cómo conseguí saber quién requirió de mis servicios, eso es secreto profesional. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme lo que quieres de mi o pretendes continuar toda la noche con ese comportamiento que no va a conseguir nada de mi persona?

Leoni apretó los dientes, tomando asiento en un taburete, manteniendo siempre una cierta distancia entre Loyahl y él. Una parte de su mente le recordaba que aquel tipo bien podría poner todo aquello en su contra, de hecho era una situación incluso más delicada que cuando estuvo negociando con el Rey Demonio: este último era fuerza bruta, odio y rabia, pero Loyahl era del tipo sibilino, como una serpiente, de tal modo que costaba preveer sus intenciones.

—Mucho mejor así —trinó el espía con suma diversión —Ahora, pasemos a lo que nos incumbe. ¿Quién será el objetivo de mis atenciones?

—Mi hermana —sentenció Leoni con voz firme —Quiero que vigiles cada paso que da, cada palabra que sale de sus labios, cada gesto que realiza a lo largo de su rutina. Necesito saber todo lo que hace.

Loyahl volvió a soltar una risita por lo bajo, mientras se incorporaba un poco en el taburete en el que estaba sentado de forma distendida.

—Si no te he escuchado mal me estás pidiendo que vaya a un lugar donde todos los hombres salvo uno tienen prohibido el acceso y que espíe las idas y venidas de la esposa del Rey Demonio —murmuró con cierta sorna —Te va a salir caro todo el asunto.

Leoni frunció el ceño, mientras le observaba con rabia contenida. Odiaba el tono en el que le hablaba, el hecho de que todo le pareciera incluso divertido y también que cuestionase sus designios como si tal cosa. Acostumbrado como estaba a hacer su voluntad siempre que quería, tener tantas trabas era algo que lo sacaba de quicio.

—Me da igual dejar las arcas vacías, tú sólo intenta controlar a mi hermana y, si te ves en buena situación, incluso intenta asesinar a la bestia de su marido.

Loyahl volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajadas, como si lo que hubiera dicho el príncipe fuera el mayor chiste de todos. Leoni daría lo que fuera por poder retirarle la capucha y verle el rostro, pero le daba la impresión de que el espía seguramente usaría alguna treta para evitar revelarse. A fin de cuentas, para ellos seguramente mantener el anonimato era primordial para irse infiltrando, aunque dudaba que pudiera hacerse pasar por una mujer así como así…

—Aumentamos el riesgo entonces —musitó divertido —Matar a Ganondorf Dragmire ni más ni menos si me veo en la tesitura de ello. Como si fuera tan fácil, aunque también puede ser un buen reto… ¿por qué no? —aquellas últimas palabras pareció decirlas más para si mismo.

Leoni sintió que expulsaba el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones todo el rato, notándose aliviado al saber que aquel hombre aceptaba su propuesta.

Quizás por fin podría apartar de su camino a uno de sus mayores problemas, uno que para más inri se había buscado él.

* * *

 **Es algo corto, pero me temo que estoy pasando por unos días horrendos. Quien me haya leído anteriormente, sabrá que estoy enferma con depresión y muchas veces me cuesta sentarme a escribir, aunque me fuerzo a ello para evadirme y mantener una rutina. Esta última semana ha sido un infierno, de hecho he salido de ella con un nuevo tatuaje a modo de recordatorio de que debo ser fuerte (curiosamente, por motivos estéticos elegí el alfabeto gerudo para la palabra, de modo que ahora tengo una palabra en gerudo en el tobillo).**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentan cada cap, en serio, sois un amor. Cada review me da un pellizquito de felicidad y me anima a seguir tecleando, incluso cuando debería seguir con mi cosplay, que ya ha empezado a tomar forma, pues tengo la peluca y la base de la armadura, aparte de la capa esbozada.**

 **Como digo siempre, si leéis, comentad. No os cuesta nada y animáis a una depresiva a seguir su rutina.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh, por las diosas…_

Zelda notó que su mente se quedaba en blanco durante unos instantes mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de puro gozo, casi ignorando quien era el que le causaba tales sensaciones. Lejos quedaba el dolor que había sentido la primera noche, del mismo modo que el reparo; lo que parecía impensable había sucedido: se había acostumbrado en cierto modo a los encuentros nocturnos que tenía con Ganondorf.

Sin embargo, si bien normalmente cuando su cuerpo se quedaba laxo se permitía el lujo de dejarse hundir en los almohadones, aquella noche tenía otros planes, pues no había olvidado la ocurrencia que tuvo cuando Korite le ofreció aquellas prendas gerudo para retribuir el vestido que había destrozado. Había decidido que quería intentar ser una más de aquella tribu de la que ahora, por mucho que a las mujeres no les agradase, era su reina en cierto modo. Habiendo sido educada en un protocolo estricto y basado en las tradiciones hylianas, Zelda admitía que no tenía mucha idea de cómo debía comportarse una reina gerudo, pero pensaba esforzarse al máximo para conseguir la aceptación y, por ende, lograr la mejoría de aquella tribu que ahora también era suya.

Pero lo principal, por mucho que se vistiera como una más o tratara de mejorar en la lengua de aquellas mujeres, era resolver las dudas que Dragmire había generado en ella durante su primera noche en el desierto. La princesa temía preguntar sobre aquellas supuestas masacres, pues le daba la impresión de que lo que conseguiría sería que el Rey Demonio montara en cólera por los agrabios del pasado, y tampoco quería perder la frágil relación de confianza que habían empezado a establecer.

Viendo que, después de poseerla era cuando más satisfecho (y por ende más calmado) se encontraba, decidió que no habría momento mejor, a pesar de la timidez de la joven frente al hecho de tener que entablar una conversación de semejante calibre cuando ambos no portaran prenda alguna.

No iba a negar que le preocupaba un poco abordar aquel tema, sobre todo conociendo el temperamento del gerudo. Sintiéndose igual que si fuera a enfrentarse a una fiera salvaje, Zelda le observó dejarse caer a su lado, jadeando de satisfacción, mientras que interiormente reunía todo el valor posible para abordarle.

Esperó lo más tranquila que pudo, sus ojos fijos en el dosel de la cama, hasta que sintió que él los cubría a ambos con las mantas, cosa que repetía cada noche, cuando sus deseos se veían saciados.

Zelda tragó saliva y, tras decidir que no le daría más vueltas por temor a no ser capaz de reunir el valor necesario, se incorporó, acercándose al hombre con cierta cautela. Lo más sensato era ir con calma y tratar de apelar al ego del gerudo para lograr que estuviera tranquilo mientras ella intentaba enterarse de lo sucedido.

Tratando por todos los medios que sus manos no temblasen, posó sus dedos sobre la oscura piel de su abdomen, creando figura con la yema de los mismos. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que él la miraba con cierta suspicacia, pues no era habitual que ella buscara la cercanía cuando terminaban.

Los dedos de la princesa se detuvieron sobre una de las múltiples cicatrices que salpicaban el torso del Rey Demonio, marcas que le dieron la idea precisa para iniciar una conversación que trataría de derivar posteriormente al punto que le interesaba.

—¿Todas estas cicatrices son recuerdos de batallas? —inquirió con voz suave y tranquila.

Ganondorf alzó una ceja, sin dejar de mirar con recelo a la princesa. Desconfiado como era, aquella variación en la rutina de la hyliana le hacía albergar sospechas de que tal vez Zelda estuviera tramando algo, aunque no lograba poner en pie el motivo que podría tener. Recordándose a si mismo que debía mantenerse lo más calmado posible para conseguir que la princesa acabara rendida a sus pues, decidió contestarle, aunque a pesar de sus esfuerzos su tono delataba sus recelos.

—La mayoría sí —fue su lacónica respuesta.

—Pero si mal no recuerdo, la tribu Gerudo no se ha enfrentado al ejército hyliano en varias décadas —murmuró la princesa, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras —Y sin embargo puedo contar un gran número de marcas…

—Hyrule no es el centro del mundo por mucho que así penséis —masculló Ganondorf con notable irritación —Cerrados de mente como sois, no miráis más allá de vuestras fronteras, pero hay un mundo que se extiende hacia los cuatro puntos y que no depende de vuestras decisiones.

Zelda se mordió el labio, conteniendo las ganas de soltarle una respuesta a la altura de sus palabras. Era surrealista que Ganondorf Dragmire acusara a los hylianos de egocéntricos cuando él mismo era el egocentrismo personificado. Aparte, no entendía su manía de repetir hasta la saciedad que Hyrule no era el centro del mundo cuando él había intentado conquistar el reino no una sino varias veces. Zelda comenzaba a sospechar que el desdén que él tanto ostentaba no era sino una forma de enmascarar su frustración y su deseo por el trono hyliano. Decidida a llegar hasta el final, optó por continuar con su treta.

—Nunca hemos negado que haya más mundo allende nuestras fronteras —dijo con voz suave —No creo que haya nadie tan engreído que piense que una pequeña porción de tierra sea lo único que exista en el mundo, pero también es cierto que cada uno pone el centro del mismo en el lugar donde se encuentra aquello que más aprecia o por lo que vela. Quizás por eso los hylianos no piensan con tanta frecuencia en lo que hay más allá de sus fronteras, sobre todo aquellos que no conocen qué hay más allá de sus fincas. E intuyo que en el desierto sucede lo mismo, ¿o acaso no hay gerudos que jamás abandonan las arenas?

Ganondorf dejó escapar un gruñido por lo bajo, mientras se controlaba a duras penas. Si bien su odio por aquel pueblo lo impulsaba a abofetear a la princesa por ese alarde de ignorancia que acababa de hacer, el recuerdo de su plan para conseguir Hyrule de una maldita vez le hacía refrenarse. Había comenzado a ver a Zelda en sus esquemas mentales como una ficha a la que usar más que como a una enemiga a la que someter y no se encontraba en situación de tirar por tierra los pequeños avances que había logrado con ella. ¿No eran aquellas caricias que la joven le estaba regalando una especie de muestra de afecto? Dudaba que, semanas atrás, la princesa se hubiera atrevido a tocarle.

Forzándose a recordar el premio que codiciaba y a alejar los viejos recuerdos de los albores del mundo, la observó con cierta rabia antes de responder.

—Hablas sin conocer y eso corrobora mi opinión de tu pueblo —sentenció, a pesar de ser consciente de que sus palabras bien podrían pasarle factura luego —Ninguna gerudo permanece siempre entre los muros de la ciudadela ni entre las arenas del desierto, todas recorren mundo en cuanto pueden, ya sea por motivos bélicos como por motivos privados. Mi pueblo, al contrario que el tuyo, siempre aspira a conocer qué sucede más allá de sus territorios, aunque en muchos lugares no seamos bien recibidos.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no dejáis de ser ladrones… —murmuró Zelda sin pensar.

Sus palabras se clavaron en una parte oculta del subconsciente de Dragmire, logrando que el gerudo sintiera la cólera hervir en su interior. Odiaba cuando se tachaba a su pueblo de ser simples bandidos cuando eran mucho más que maleantes, una etiqueta que los hylianos le habían impuesto desde hacía siglos y con la que tenían que cargar.

—¿Ladrones? —la palabra salió entre sus dientes apretados, sonando como una amenaza a pesar de que el hombre apenas había alzado la voz —¡Si mi pueblo ha robado es porque se ha visto forzado a ello! Dime, princesa —añadió, incorporándose hasta que su rostro quedó a unos pocos centímetros del de la joven; notaba su cálida respiración contra su piel —Llevas ya un tiempo viviendo en el desierto y has visto como el sol abrasa y la noche congela. ¿Crees que mi pueblo puede conseguir alimento, materiales, cualquier suministro básico que tanto abunda en tu querido Hyrule? Si somos una raza de ladrones es debido a que vivimos en un lugar que nos consume en vida. Y tu pueblo es tan culpable como el mío de nuestras fechorías, pues cada tratado que hacíamos con Hyrule era quebrado por vuestra parte, cayendo sobre nosotros como aves de presa sedientas de sangre.

Zelda contuvo el aliento, atemorizada por el aura de peligro que emanaba Ganondorf, pero feliz internamente porque por fin lo había conducido al punto que ella deseaba. Cuidadosamente, como si estuviera tratando con un animal salvaje, eligió las palabras que, esperaba, serían la llave a las respuestas que buscaba.

—He oído hablar ya a varias personas de las masacres que cometió mi pueblo contra las gerudo, pero nadie me ha contado nada sobre ellas —susurró —Y creo que tengo derecho a conocer la otra cara de la historia, ya que supuestamente fue mi pueblo el que las realizó.

Ganondorf alzó una ceja, sin dejar de mirarla con rabia en sus ojos, aunque ahora algo atenuada. No esperaba que Zelda fuera a pedirle semejante cosa, sino que se limitara a negar categóricamente cualquier opción que culpara a Hyrule de haber derramado sangre.

—¿De verdad quieres conocer lo que tu gente nos hizo? —inquirió en un murmullo rabioso, exacerbado por los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos —¿Quieres _ver_ la maldad de tu gente?

Ocultando lo mejor posible su temor, Zelda asintió. No quería seguir con la duda cada vez que alguna de las mujeres la mirase con cierta rabia cuando aparecía, murmurando entre ellas sobre aquellos sucesos. Ahora, en cierto modo, Zelda también era una gerudo, por lo que necesitaba comprender la historia de aquel pueblo lo mejor posible, incluso aunque supusiera tener que contemplar las supuestas atrocidades cometidas contra él por Hyrule.

—Quiero conocer la historia de mi nuevo pueblo para poder comprenderlo mejor —respondió —Tal vez ahora que la casa real de Hyrule se ha enlazado con la tribu podamos romper ese círculo de odio entre ambas razas…

Ganondorf mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió de la determinación de la princesa, pues no esperaba que estuviera tan determinada a intentar adaptarse. Había pensado que el hecho de que apareciera vestida con un atuendo típico de la tribu durante la noche no era más que un intento de llamar la atención, aunque ahora sospechaba que tal vez se había tratado de una forma de intentar integrarse con las demás. Tal vez él no era el único que deseaba romper un círculo de acontecimientos…

Tomó el rostro de la princesa firmemente entre sus manos, clavando sus iris dorados en los de ella.

—No te resistas —casi ordenó, viendo que la joven parecía intentar debatirse contra su agarre —Te dije que si querías verlo y ahora lo vas a ver.

Zelda notó que su mente parecía volverse más y más "pesada" mientras que se perdía en el dorado de los ojos del gerudo. Sus pensamientos se vieron invadidos por imágenes inconexas y borrosas, que poco a poco se fueron volviendo más nítidas hasta que comenzó a ver.

 _Una enorme fortaleza de piedra enclavada en una árida ladera, patrullada por mujeres de piel oscura y ataviadas con anchos pantalones, inconfundibles con otra cosa que no fueran gerudos. Entre ellas pudo distinguir a dos niñas que parecían jugar entre ellas, correteando por los alrededores de la fortaleza. Esas dos pequeñas hicieron que algo en el pecho de la princesa vibrase, algo parecido a ¿orgullo?_

 _De repente todo cambió. La fortaleza se encontraba envuelta en llamas, el aire nocturno lleno de gritos de mujeres que corrían, armas en mano, a defenderse de una horda de soldados que entraban en tropel por el desfiladero que daba acceso a la fortaleza. Por la alarma que se respiraba en el aire, los gritos desconcertados y el miedo que había en algunos rostros, estaba claro que aquel ataque había sido de imprevisto. ¿Una guerra, tal vez? No, si estuvieran en mitad de una contienda seguramente no se comportarían de un modo tan inconexo, sino que estarían preparadas para defenderse…_

 _Zelda corría por los pasillos, notando una opresión en el pecho. Un hedor a quemado y a sangre flotaba por la zona, pero a pesar de la peste seguía corriendo, para detenerse luego al doblar una esquina. Allí se encontraban tiradas en el suelo las dos niñas que había visto antes, sus gargantas cercenadas de tal forma que casi parecían dos enormes sonrisas rojas que se extendían por sus cuellos._

 _La imagen volvió a cambiar. Pudo ver a varias hileras de mujeres colgadas de varias vigas a la entrada del desfiladero que conducía al desierto; niñas, ancianas, no había habido piedad para ninguna._

 _Varias imágenes se sucedieron después, todas similares y siempre repitiendo el mismo patrón: destrucción, lucha por sobrevivir en el árido desierto, y un deseo interno de conseguir cambiar la situación de un pueblo que padecía tanto el azote del clima como del reino que los atacó con crueldad por el simple hecho de querer sobrevivir._

Cuando las imágenes se retiraron de su cabeza, Zelda se encontró que tenía las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. No estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que había visto, si eran recuerdos de las encarnaciones pasadas de Ganondorf o si simplemente eran una reconstrucción de lo sucedido. Fuera como fuese, una sensación de desasosiego crecía en su pecho, haciéndola sentirse culpable por los actos de su pueblo. Siempre se había dicho en Hyrule que, cuando habían atacado a las gerudo, lo habían hecho porque ellas siempre rompían los tratados de paz entre ambos pueblos, ya que no dejaban de ser un hatajo de ladronas con menos moral que cualquier criatura que pisara la tierra.

—¿Qué era todo eso? —murmuró la joven, más para si que para obtener respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, Dragmire respondió a sus palabras.

—Mis recuerdos —contestó —¿Sigues pensando que tu gente no tiene manchadas sus manos de sangre?

Zelda guardó silencio, recordando las dos niñas que había visto muertas, degolladas como animales. Si lo que él le había mostrado eran sus recuerdos, quizás eso explicaba los sentimientos que la habían ido invadiendo conforme los visualizaba… muy posiblemente esas niñas podrían haber sido las hijas de Ganondorf en aquellos tiempos, de ahí la angustia que sintió al verlas asesinadas. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle para corroborarlo, pero prefirió no ahondar en la herida.

—Nunca imaginé que mi pueblo fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad —murmuró, mirándose las manos —Ahora soy consciente del motivo por el que muchas gerudo nos odian. Somos a vosotros lo mismo que vuestro pueblo a nosotros.

Volvió a guardar silencio, digiriendo las imágenes. Una parte de ella siempre había puesto en duda el hecho de que su pueblo hubiera atacado a la tribu sin motivo alguno, pero ahora sus argumentos defendiendo a Hyrule se habían esfumado. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar convertirse en un punto de inflexión para que aquellas masacres nunca se repitieran de nuevo.

—Ahora en la familia real de Hyrule hay sangre gerudo —dijo con firmeza —Mis descendientes serán de ambos pueblos, pero no voy a esperar a que ellos decidan dar el paso, sino que he de ser yo la que inicie el cambio.

Ganondorf la observó, asimilando su reacción. Nunca esperó que Zelda fuera a indignarse tanto por los hechos sucedidos en el pasado, pero menos que fuera a tomar partido por la tribu.

Tal vez la princesa hyliana no era tan altiva como había imaginado.

* * *

 **Traigo otro cap, ya que el que subí el otro día correspondía a la semana pasada.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado mensajes de ánimo. Están siendo unos meses complicados, pero poco a poco espero conseguir salir adelante.**

 **Y como es habitual, si os ha gustado, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Venga, que son gratis.**


	15. Chapter 15

Los ojos de Zelda se paseaban arriba y abajo de toda la explanada, tratando de asimilar el despliegue de colores que era la parte central de la ciudadela. Acostumbrada a la sobriedad hyliana, donde la decoración de las tiendas consistía, como mucho, en tablones de madera donde se indicaba con algunos dibujos lo que ofrecía cada comercio, el torbellino de colorido que reinaba en aquella especie de bazar saturaba sus sentidos en cierto modo. Los olores, los sonidos, el tacto de las mercancías que las mujeres exponían (Zelda prefería no preguntar por su procedencia, temiendo que alguien le respondiera en algún momento que lo que vendía era robado) eran tan exóticos que la princesa no conseguía asimilarlos por completo.

Era la primera vez que la joven abandonaba el palacio desde que llegó al desierto, teniendo en cuenta que sus visitas a las arenas de entrenamiento no las contaba como salidas. No se había atrevido a dejar la "seguridad" de las estancias del palacio para lanzarse a la ciudadela, donde seguramente se vería acribillada por miradas hostiles mientras deambularía sola entre las calles, soportando el calor del sol que caía a plomo aunque no se encontrara en lo más alto del cielo.

Uno de los motivos por el que se encontraba en aquel lugar era por su decisión de hacerse una más, de llegar a comprender a la tribu de la que ahora era parte en su totalidad; razón por la que había dejado de lado sus vestidos hylianos y había adoptado tanto el atuendo gerudo para cada actividad que realizara, como también su forma de peinar el cabello en una simple coleta alta y su costumbre de remarcar los ojos con kohl, una pasta que aparte de oscurecerlos, los protegían de las inclemencias de la arena y el sol.

También albergaba la secreta aspiración de conseguir romper el círculo de hostilidades entre su pueblo y aquella tribu, una esperanza que había surgido en ella cuando Ganondorf le mostró sus recuerdos varias noches atrás. Había pasado largas horas meditando sobre ellos, sintiendo un peso en su interior producido por la culpa de saber que, en cierto modo, Hyrule no era tan pacífico como siempre la habían hecho creer. Como princesa, Zelda se consideraba la representación de su reino, por lo que los actos que se hubieran cometido en el pasado los veía como algo que ella misma hubiera hecho, punto de vista inculcado por su padre. Leoni siempre se había burlado de ella, opinando que ese hábito de hacer suyos los errores del pasado no era más que una forma de mostrarse débil, pero Zelda no podía evitarlo.

—¿Ha visto que maravilla, lady Dragmire? —la voz de Korite la sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras le mostraba una especie de fular de un tejido tan liviano que Zelda podía ver el bronceado rostro de la gerudo a través de él —Viene de más allá del desierto, de las regiones que siempre están cubiertas de flores rojas.

—¿Hay unas regiones que siempre están cubiertas de flores? —la curiosidad pudo con Zelda mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el tejido. Si bien en el desierto costaba una buena suma de rupias, era consciente de que en Hyrule aquella pieza bien podría doblar su valor. El reino hyliano vivía muy encerrado en si mismo, si se exceptuában los tratados que a veces establecía con los reinos más cercanos. La princesa comenzaba a comprender lo vasto que podía ser el mundo, un mundo que tal vez era ajeno a la constante guerra que había en Hyrule entre sus diferentes reencarnaciones y las de Ganondorf. Quizás puede que fuera incluso por ese círculo que jamás se rompía que su pueblo permanecía anclado siempre en el mismo punto, sin avanzar ni retroceder.

—Nunca las he visto, pero tengo hermanas que me han hablado de ellas —respondió la mujer mientras doblaba la tela cuidadosamente y la dejaba sobre la mesa donde una anciana gerudo exponía su mercancía, refugiada del sol de la tarde bajo un toldo de tela oscura —La madre de Aveil, por ejemplo, sí estuvo allí cuando era joven y decidió ver qué había al otro lado del desierto. Siempre nos contaba la historia de los hombres de piel amarilla que vivían en esas tierras cuando éramos niñas.

Zelda frunció un poco el ceño, no queriendo añadir palabra alguna. Si bien muchas mujeres habían comenzado a tratarla con más cercanía cuando comenzó a adoptar el atuendo de la tribu, Aveil se contaba entre las que seguían tratando a la hyliana con la punta del pie. Nunca le faltaba el respeto, Zelda intuía que más bien por deferencia hacia Ganondorf que a ella misma, pero siempre tenía un comentario duro e hiriente en la punta de la lengua para cada vez que la princesa intentaba acercarse a ella. Por suerte, Zelda no se encontraba tan sola como al principio, sobre todo gracias a Korite, con la que había desarrollado una relación más cercana. Fue idea de la gerudo el que Zelda saliera un poco y conociera la ciudad después de casi dos meses en el desierto, y la princesa aceptó, pues había algo que la hacía dudar desde hacía un tiempo.

—Korite —murmuró, mientras ambas se aproximaban a un tenderete donde se ofrecían artículos de joyerías tales como adornos para el pelo o collares, todo hecho a base de oro y gemas —¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

La aludida la observó un instante, sin entender aquella cuestión, pero finalmente asintió, haciendo que Zelda se animase a formular su duda.

—No sé si sabes que estoy intentando integrarme lo máximo posible en la tribu, tanto para entender a la que ahora es mi gente como para demostrarle a mi esposo lo dispuesta que estoy a romper el círculo de hostilidades entre ambos pueblos.

—Es una actitud digna de aprecio —señaló Korite, sin dejar de mirar a la princesa con suspicacia, esperando lo que ella estaba por decir.

—Me he dado cuenta de que todas vosotras lleváis un brazalete y una pulsera de oro en cada mano —continuó la princesa, señalando al mismo tiempo que hablaba las joyas que portaba Korite, que contrastaban con su piel oscura —Los he estado buscando para mi, pero no los he visto por ningún puesto, ni tampoco me los han ofrecido…

Korite suspiró, observando a la joven con franqueza en sus ojos dorados.

—Me temo que esas piezas no se consiguen en el mercado, al menos no para una misma —respondió —Las conseguimos cuando, de adolescentes, somos iniciadas en el culto a la Diosa de la Arena; nuestras madres nos las obsequian después del rito que debemos superar para iniciarnos. Son tanto una muestra de que una gerudo ha llegado a la adultez, como un signo de nuestra religión, aparte de un símbolo de unidad. Todas nos consideramos hermanas por el hecho de que somos hijas de la diosa.

Zelda permaneció en silencio, asimilando las palabras de Korite. Había escuchado hablar de esa diosa, a fin de cuentas algunos de los tapices que había en los aposentos que compartía con Ganondorf ilustraban el templo de la deidad y la estatua de la misma que había en su interior. Para ella era casi incomprensible que ese pueblo no adorara a las Tres Diosas de Oro como los hylianos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Dragmire ostentaba la Trifuerza del Poder, aunque tal vez la Diosa de la Arena bien pudiera ser un equivalente de Hylia para su pueblo: una deidad antigua, de los albores del tiempo, y tal vez desaparecida por algún designio que escapaba a su entendimiento. A fin de cuentas eso era Hylia para ella, incluso aunque en teoría era la reencarnación de la diosa.

Korite debió de notar algo en el rostro de la princesa, pues la tomó de la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia otro puesto donde vendían unos dulces pegajosos hechos a base de miel, dejando atrás el que vendía los artículos de joyería.

—No se preocupe si no puede conseguir esos brazaletes, la intención es lo que cuenta. Mire, mire que dulces tienen aquí. ¿No quiere comer uno? Pruébelo, venga…

Zelda no tuvo tiempo de decir que no a la oferta de la gerudo, que antes incluso de que hubiera respondido, le metió el dulce en la boca, quizás esperando que con ese gesto Zelda dejara el extraño mutismo en el que se había sumergido después de saber el motivo por el que ella no conseguía las piezas de joyería que deseaba para ir del todo como una más.

La princesa masticó parte del dulce, pero enseguida comenzó a arrepentirse, pues el olor de la miel que lo recubría parecía haberse visto potenciado por el calor hasta tal punto que llegaba a ser empalagoso, haciendo que el estómago de la joven se revolviera.

—Volvamos a palacio —murmuró con voz pastosa, intentando controlar su estómago ante la mirada preocupada de la gerudo —Creo que el calor no me ha sentado del todo bien.

* * *

—Deberías hablar con esa esposa tuya y decirle de una vez que su reino no está cumpliendo los pactos.

Ganondorf alzó la vista para encontrarse con Aveil, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa que se interponía entre ambos, cubierta por varios mapas y algunas listas de las importaciones que habían ido llegando a la ciudadela. El Rey Demonio había vigilado con suma atención el cumplimiento del pacto que llevó a cabo con Leoni, donde aparte de conseguir a Zelda como esposa también pactaban un envío regular de metales, grano y alimentos de forma mensual. De los dos meses que habían pasado desde el enlace, ningún envío se había realizado, cosa que en cierto modo tampoco lo sorprendía: no era la primera vez que Hyrule rompía sus pactos con la tribu Gerudo.

—Zelda poco puede hacer desde la distancia —masculló con cierta rabia —Sólo podría conseguir algo si acudiera a Hyrule, pero no pienso dejarla salir del desierto hasta que el plazo que ha de pasar aquí se cumpla. No quiero arriesgarme a que esa hyliana me traicione.

Aveil alzó las cejas levemente, quizás sorprendida por su respuesta, pero Ganondorf no estaba por la labor de darle más detalles. Recelaba de Zelda del mismo modo que recelaba de todo aquel que no fuera nacido en su tribu, cosa que Aveil bien debería sospechar ya.

—¿Entonces qué propones que hagamos? ¿Atacar Hyrule de nuevo, como se hizo en el pasado y como íbamos a hacer antes de toda esa charada de boda? —Aveil sonaba irritada, y Ganondorf no la culpaba, entendía mejor que nadie la rabia contenida de las gerudo contra el reino que las traicionaba repetidas veces a lo largo de los siglos.

—Aún hay que esperar para arrasar ese reino —respondió él —No voy a arriesgarme a que el Valor vuelva a despertar y el ciclo se reinicie de nuevo, no cuando el trono está tan cerca…

—¿Acaso crees que tienes alguna opción? —Aveil golpeó la mesa con furia, su rostro contorsionado en una mueca —El hyliano no dejará que su hermana acceda al poder si no lo matamos primero.

Ganondorf miró a la mujer, que lo observaba con determinación, expresión que cambió en desconcierto cuando el gerudo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió la mujer.

—El hecho de que me creas tan sumamente estúpido como para que tropiece con la misma piedra —respondió —Hace siglos cometí ese error y lo pagué caro, por suerte la experiencia me enseñó. Esta vez no pienso tirar por tierra todos mis avances porque la impaciencia me pierda, voy a mover cada ficha con calma, del mismo modo que un felino acecha a su presa.

—No es más que una estupidez —masculló Aveil.

Segundos después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, lamentó amargamente que hubieran salido de sus labios, pues se encontró con la espalda pegada a la pared de la estancia, su cuello sujeto por el Rey Demonio que la observaba con sus ojos brillando de rabia.

—Parece que has olvidado quién es tu rey, Aveil —siseó —O tal vez tu mente se ha nublado, creyendo que estás al mismo nivel que yo por lo que te crees con capacidad de cuestionar mis decisiones.

La mujer asintió, guardando silencio. Había pasado por alto que, si bien debido a su rango podía mantener una charla táctica con Dragmire casi de igual a igual, él no dejaba de ser el líder de la tribu; hasta esa atildada hyliana tenía más poder entre su gente que ella. Aveil sintió que su sangre hervía, pero mantuvo la mirada gacha, no queriendo desatar la ira de Ganondorf.

—Lo siento —murmuró —Yo…

Pero lo que fue a decir se perdió en su garganta, pues unos discretos golpes sonaron en la puerta que daba acceso a la estancia y a través de la recia madera, ambos pudieron escuchar la voz de Korite con cierto tinte preocupado.

—Mi señor —hablaba con rapidez, como si algo la estuviera espoleando a soltar las palabras con la máxima rapidez posible —Se trata de Lady Dragmire; se ha desmayado en el mercado…

* * *

Zelda no había podido soportar el calor en el camino de vuelta al palacio, a pesar de que Korite la había ido llevando por las pequeñas sombras que arrojaban las palmeras. Se sentía mareada y sin fuerzas hasta el punto de que, en un momento dado, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y cayó en esa oscuridad que la abrazó con sus frescos brazos. Se mantuvo en esa nada durante un tiempo que no fue capaz de apreciar, hasta que de repente sintió una mano cuyo tacto ya conocía muy bien posarse sobre su frente.

—Será un golpe de calor —reconoció la voz de Dragmire —No está acostumbrada al clima. Retírate, yo me quedaré con ella.

La joven pudo escuchar unos pasos alejarse sobre las alfombras del suelo y luego el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Nunca imaginó que precisamente fuera a ser el Rey Demonio quien la cuidara por su malestar momentáneo, ¿pues acaso no la odiaba? Recordó su primera noche en el desierto, cuando él la había culpado de los males, pero a su mente regresaron las últimas semanas y la forma en la que él la había estado tratando. Curaba sus manos cuando las ampollas se le reventaban de tanto entrenar, buscaba su compañía en ocasiones y, desde que le había enseñado aquellos recuerdos, a veces hasta toleraba conversar un poco con la joven, contándole episodios del pasado que Zelda escuchaba con atención, queriendo empaparse de aquella cultura.

"Y ahora está cuidando de mi" pensó y, para su sorpresa, sintió una pequeña punzada de algo que casi parecía felicidad al darse cuenta de que tal vez le importaba más de lo que parecía, una punzada que reverberó en su interior y despertó el recuerdo de una sensación parecida que sintió muchos siglos atrás, cuando no habitaba un cuerpo humano.

* * *

 **Otro cap donde traigo algunas pinceladas sobre la cultura de la tribu y algo más de Zelgan (que me encanta pero que no quiero meter de forma forzada). En el siguiente ya toca que Leoni vuelva a aparecer, que lleva ya un tiempo sin mostrar sus peculiares avances.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a las personas que comentan y que me animan a mejorarme. Ojalá pudiera vencer esta enfermedad como si no fuera más que una gripe, pero las enfermedades mentales tienen el don de atacar constantemente sin que tengamos algún remedio que la corte de raíz, pues los antidepresivos no hacen más que enmascarar tu estado anímico, pero el problema sigue ahí.**

 **No sé cuando voy a actualizar, pues esta semana quiero estudiar, tengo un salón del manga al que ir y quiero dedicarle un par de tardes a la armadura de Ganondorf, que me tiene muerta. Supongo que la semana que viene volveré a pasarme, como suelo hacer. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Venga, que me hacen muy feliz...**


	16. Chapter 16

Los dedos de Leoni tamborileaban sobre la prístina piedra que componía el ya antiguo trono hyliano. Adoraba acomodarse en aquel lugar, a pesar de que como asiento dejaba mucho que desear, pues desde allí se sentía dueño y señor de todo el reino, a pesar de esa molesta vocecilla que le recordaba que todo aquello debía compartirlo con su hermana. Desde pequeño siempre había amado sentarse en el trono y soñar con el día en el que su palabra sería ley y Zelda no tendría otra que rendirle pleitesía como monarca, su estatus rebajado ante el de su hermano…

Aquel recuerdo trajo a su memoria una imagen del día en el que su hermana contrajo matrimonio, cuando la princesa le obligó a arrodillarse ante Dragmire para rendirle pleitesía. A pesar de que habían pasado ya casi dos meses, la sangre del príncipe hervía como aquella tarde cada vez que esos recuerdos afloraban. Aunque conocía bien a su hermana, sabiendo que era una persona que no era dada a dañar o a humillar a los demás, Leoni no podía evitar demonizarla cuando rememoraba lo sucedido, de verlo bajo el prisma de que su hermana había intentado por todos los medios demostrarle a los demás que su hermano no sería más que un vasallo del Rey Demonio.

—Esa maldita perra —masculló entre dientes, mientras que se tensaba en el trono, sus ojos clavados en la alta puerta que daba acceso a la sala, contando los segundos que pasaban sin que la misma se abriera. Leoni era consciente de lo mucho que importaba la visita que en cuestión de tiempo iba a entrar por la misma en su peculiar juego, pues si conseguía ser lo suficientemente "persuasivo" pronto contaría con el mayor ejército que Hyrule jamás hubiera poseído, de tal modo que bien podría erradicar del mapa a los moradores del desierto y por fin ejercer su dominio total sobre el reino que siempre le había pertenecido por derecho.

—¿Sucede algo, majestad? —Madun, situada a la izquierda del trono, ataviada con unas prendas grises que portaban el emblema de su casa, lo observaba con cierta suspicacia —¿Otra vez pensando en su hermana?

Leoni no quiso responder a la muchacha, considerando que sus palabras eran demasiado valiosas como para malgastarlas con una persona tan inferior a él. Desde que Madun se había visto sin mayores quehaceres tras la marcha de Zelda, comenzaba a odiar el modo en que la joven se doblegaba ante él, siempre intentando seguirle la corriente en todo. Le daba la impresión de que en la mente de la chica habría aire más que otra cosa, aunque de momento se cuidaba de mantenerla consigo, siendo consciente de que aún podía seguir usándola para lograr sus fines.

—Con un poco de suerte, mi hermana pasará a ser historia en menos de un año —respondió —Si consigo que la hija de los Narof se convierta en mi esposa pronto contaré con el ejército de Holodrum para aumentar las reservas del nuestro. Entonces los Dragmire no tendrán nada que hacer contra nosotros, de modo que podremos erradicar su amenaza de una vez por todas.

Madun alzó levemente las cejas, enlazando sus manos frente a su regazo, como hacía cada vez que se atrevía a cuestionar las palabras de Leoni.

—Sé que siempre habrá un riesgo de que Ganondorf corrompa a Zelda, como bien le dije hace tiempo —murmuró —Pero, ¿es realmente un riesgo que pueda llegar a suceder? Lo último que puede querer el Rey Demonio ahora que tiene derechos sobre Hyrule es arrebatar el trono por la fuerza, logrando así que el ciclo reinicie de nuevo… Además, ¿no se suponía que esa amenaza quedó destruída cuando casó a su hermana con él? Siempre dijo que ese fue el motivo por el que pactó dicho enlace, para evitar una futura guerra con Ganondorf y sus huestes…

Leoni gruñó por lo bajo, fulminando a la doncella con la mirada, logrando que la joven bajara los párpados, completamente incómoda. Leoni era consciente de que había cometido un error al pactar dicho matrimonio, además de los consecuentes envíos que había prometido hacer a las tribus gerudo, envíos que había decidido suprimir a modo de castigo indirecto y seña de desprecio. Nunca admitiría en voz alta que se había equivocado, menos ante la estúpida de Madun. Orgulloso y altanero como era, el príncipe se consideraba más un ente divino que humano, incapaz de errar en cualquiera de sus actos.

—Intenta no cuestionarme delante de los emisarios de Holodrum o te juro que haré tu vida miserable de verdad —siseó a la joven, que mantenía la cabeza baja —¿Quién te crees que eres para osar poner en dudas mis decisiones? Por semejante osadía bien podría hacer que te arrancaran la lengua.

Madun se mordió el labio, clavándose las uñas en las manos. Odiaba los momentos en los que Leoni la trataba de ese modo, del mismo modo que detestaba sentirse desplazada de la vida en el castillo, reducida a casi un alma en pena que vagaba por los pasillos sin nada que hacer. Leoni siempre la usaba para aliviar sus deseos carnales y para que sirviera de intermediaria entre él y las posibles misivas que su hermana enviase, aunque desde la primera que mandó no había vuelto a escribir más. Le daba la impresión de ser una especie de adorno sin uso alguno, que se limitaba a moverse alrededor del joven para ser reclamada por el mismo en cuanto se le antojara. Pero aunque muchas chicas habrían encontrado dicha situación denigrante, Madun se negaba a abandonarla, pues en cierto modo era lo más parecido que tenía a su sueño de ser la esposa del príncipe. Caminando a su alrededor se imaginaba su reina, cada vez que la reclamaba en su cama fingía que celebraban su noche de bodas. La joven prefería una vida que fuera mentira a medias pero le permitiera mantenerse cerca de la persona a la que adoraba que la realidad vacía que había tras ella.

Se mantuvo en silencio junto con otras doncellas que habían ido congregándose en el salón del trono, llamadas por el príncipe para servir, según él, de muestra de la hospitalidad hyliana cuando los extranjeros llegaran.

No tuvieron que aguardar mucho más. Con una parsimoniosa lentitud, propia de la pompa que siempre había en todos los eventos cortesanos, las puertas de entrada se abrieron, dando paso a una pequeña comitiva formada por un grupo de hombres, todos ataviados con prendas en las que destacaban el morado claro que tanto apreciaban en Holodrum y con el emblema de los Narof en las mismas, una estrella de ocho puntas posada sobre una luna creciente.

Leoni apenas había traspasado las fronteras hylianas, por lo que no sabía con certeza si, del mismo modo que los habitantes de Hyrule solían tener el pelo rubio y los ojos claros, en las demás naciones se daría el mismo caso. En aquella comitiva al menos todos los presentes tenían el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, quizás características compartidas por los demás habitantes de aquel reino.

Con pose solemne, Leoni se alzó del trono, abriendo los brazos lo máximo posible a modo de bienvenida, sus ojos deslizándose por los recién llegados, intentando descubrir cual de ellos era el representante de la familia real.

—Nobles extranjeros —recitó, adoraba realizar esos actos protocolarios y escucharse a si mismo como la autoridad pertinente —Os doy mi más sincera bienvenida a Hyrule.

* * *

Loyahl siempre había detestado el sol con toda su alma. Siendo como era un espía, necesitaba el amparo de las sombras nocturnas para poder deslizarse entre los recodos de las ciudades y poblaciones y poder observar con toda la calma posible a los objetos de sus "atenciones".

Ese era uno de los motivos por el que le había exigido un precio mucho más elevado de lo normal a aquel estúpido príncipe, pues era consciente de que tener que espiar a la esposa del Rey Demonio, la cual se encontraba viviendo en una ciudad edificada en mitad del desierto, iba a ser una empresa nada sencilla. Condenado a tener que moverse únicamente durante la noche, el espía pasaba las largas horas de sol oculto en una vivienda abandonada y medio derruída que había en el borde occidental de la ciudadela. Únicamente abandonaba su refugio por las noches, cuando se colaba en el palacio y marcaba los pasos de la princesa.

Estaba siendo más complicado de lo esperado. Como hombre, tenía que tratar por todos los medios ocultar su condición masculina para evitar que las guardias lo apresaran, sospechando de un hombre que hubiera logrado penetrar hasta tal punto en su ciudad.

Aferrándose a su cuerpo delgado y a su habilidad para disfrazarse, fue robando diferentes piezas de los atuendos tradicionales, logrando crear un traje que lo hacía pasar por una más, camuflaje que realzaba usando un ungüento pastoso para oscurecer sus piel y otro del mismo tipo para lograr que su pelo tuviera el mismo tono que el de las demás mujeres de aquella raza. Con los ojos siempre fijos en el suelo y un cuidado manejo de sus movimientos, Loyahl había logrado introducirse hasta el mismo corazón del palacio, conociendo el dormitorio de los Dragmire e introduciéndose poco a poco en su rutina. Él estaba presente cada noche, cuando los reyes gerudo se sentaban en aquellos cojines bajos frente a las mesitas repletas de comidas especiadas y hablaban con las demás en aquel idioma tan enrevesado de las gentes del desierto. Pudo comprobar que cada noche, Zelda parecía un poco más comunicativa con las demás, su atuendo cambiando poco a poco, volviéndose casi otra más conforme los días pasaban.

Marcar los pasos de Ganondorf no era tan sencillo como seguir a la princesa hyliana. El gerudo no solía tolerar la presencia de nadie a su alrededor salvo la de unas contadas mujeres con las que debatía posibles estrategias, a las que Loyahl aún no había logrado acceder, al menos por el momento.

El espía no se impacientó por algo semejante. Estaba habituado a la espera y era tan paciente como la araña que iba tejiendo su red poco a poco. Se limitaba a irse acercando poco a poco a sus objetivos, cuidando cada paso, cada gesto, aún cuidándose de deslizar alguno de sus venenos en su comida. Leoni pagaría más si dilataba su encargo, y por las Diosas, Loyahl pensaba exprimir las arcas reales hasta que no quedase en ellas ni una rupia.

* * *

Zelda no abrió los ojos, disfrutando del aroma a hierba que llegaba hasta su nariz. Llevaba tantas semanas en el desierto que casi había olvidado lo bien que olía la hierba recién mojada, un aroma que le traía recuerdos de tardes de verano, cuando cabalgaba por las praderas de Hyrule con su hermano.

La princesa disfrutó con cada fibra de su ser aquel aroma, abriendo a continuación los párpados, sintiendo que su corazón brincaba de alegría en su pecho. Se encontraba en plena pradera de Hyrule, sobre una elevación que le permitía ver, al norte, la prístina ciudadela con el castillo sobre ella. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de la tremenda nostalgia que había estado anidando en su interior en las jornadas que llevaba en el desierto, pero ahora la notaba: estaba en el aire fresco que acariciaba su piel, en el tacto de la vegetación bajo las plantas de sus pies, en el perfume que emanaba a su alrededor… había extrañado a su reino con cada fibra de su ser.

De repente, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, como sucedía a finales del estío, cuando los negros nubarrones del sur se precipitaban sobre Hyrule de buenas a primeras, solo que aquellas nubes que sumergían todo en las tinieblas parecían el triple de gruesas que las que hubiera visto alguna vez. Todo parecía haberse ido tiñendo poco a poco de gris, pues los colores que tan vibrantes habían sido hasta unos segundo atrás no eran ya más que meras sombras de lo que fueron. Sólo el castillo, frente a ella, seguía brillando, aunque con un tono verdoso que era casi enfermizo. El brillo fue haciéndose más intenso conforme pasaban los segundos, hasta que la princesa tuvo que protegerse los ojos para poder resistirlo. Cuando parecía que no podía brillar más, las puertas de la ciudadela se abrieron y pudo ver como una horda de jinetes cabalgaban con furia hacia el oeste, justo en la dirección que se encontraba el desierto. A pesar de la distancia, pudo reconocer el escudo de la familia real en cada armadura, del mismo modo que percibió que las manos que se posaban sobre las bridas de las monturas no eran humanas, sino más bien eran similares a garras de reptiles, pues se encontraban recubiertas de escamas y brillaban con un tono verdoso, realzado por el que seguía proveniendo desde el castillo.

Bajó la vista hacia los cascos de los caballos, observando que allá donde se posaban, marchitaban la tierra y de la misma comenzaba a manar un líquido oscuro que perfectamente podía ser sangre, al mismo tiempo que el aroma fresco de la hierba iba mutando a otro que Zelda sólo pudo describir como podrido.

La sangre (estaba casi segura de que era sangre) fue fluyendo más y más, con cada golpe de los cascos, inundando toda la pradera, amenazando con ahogarlo todo. La joven podía notar que comenzaba a llegar hasta ella, sus pies empapados ya, sus piernas, su torso, su rostro, ahogándose en aquel mar carmesí que ahogaba a la princesa con su reino…

Zelda se despertó en el preciso momento en el que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, jadeando como si realmente se hubiera estado ahogando de verdad, su corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho. Si bien todo aquello no había sido nada más que un sueño, le daba la impresión de que no era uno corriente, sino algo totalmente distinto.

Con el estómago revuelto, se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, intentando calmarse y, de paso, no despertar a Dragmire, que roncaba a pleno pulmón a su lado. Le daba la impresión de que acababa de tener una especie de visión que perfectamente podía traer augurios de guerra y lo que menos deseaba era compartirla con quien era la encarnación de la lucha para su pueblo.

* * *

 **Aquí traigo otro cap, puede que algo corto pero necesario para ir dejando en claro los avances que se están haciendo en la trama que poco a poco se va tejiendo.**

 **Agradezco con toda el alma a las personas que se han tomado su tiempo en comentar. Cada vez que recibo la notificación de un review, siempre sonrío y eso para mi es mucho. Me agrada saber que hay personas que esperan mis actualizaciones por lo que siempre me fuerzo a sentarme y teclear, para así de paso ir venciendo a la rutina y a la desgana.**

 **Y de nuevo, como digo siempre, si habéis leído, dejad un review, que son gratis.**


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando Torgaz se enteró de que había llegado una misiva para los Narof firmada con la insignia de la familia real de Hyrule, no había podido menos que sentirse intrigado. Era consciente de que la casa real de Holodrum no era especialmente antigua y que una estirpe tan antigua como era la que formaban los monarcas hylianos se pusieran en contacto con ellos resultaba, cuanto menos, novedoso. Llevaba más de treinta años de sus cincuenta de vida al servicio de los Narof y nunca había visto que otras casas reales contactaran con ellos salvo para los tratados de paz pertinentes o mejorar algún acuerdo comercial. Por eso que la casa real hyliana hubiera mandado una misiva con un contenido tan diferente era casi un evento tanto para los que trabajaban para la familia, como para los mismos integrantes de la misma.

Torgaz admitía no saber mucho sobre los asuntos internos de la familia real de Hyrule; para él aquel reino era un lugar lejano con el que su país tenía acuerdos firmados y con el que se habían aliado cuando la casa de los Narof se proclamó gobernante de Holodrum. La última noticia que había tenido de aquel reino era que una de sus candidatas al trono, la princesa Zelda, había contraído matrimonio con el líder gerudo, noticia que llenó de cierta inquietud a a todos: a pesar de que Ganondorf Dragmire nunca había intentado tomar Holodrum, su fama era bien conocida también en aquel reino, por lo que todos temían algún tipo de ataque si, por lo que fuera, aquel bandido llegaba a tomar el trono de Hyrule por completo.

Sin embargo, parecía que tal vez esa posibilidad se convirtiera en humo si los Narof aceptaban la propuesta de la casa real de Hyrule de entregar a su hija, la princesa Saviha, como esposa al gobernante hyliano. Si bien parte de la casa real estuvo de acuerdo con pactar aquel enlace, hubo otra que, espoleada por el miedo y por los recelos se negaban a dar el sí con tanta facilidad. ¿Cómo entregar a Saviha a otro reino cuyo trono tal vez nunca tomase, pues los Dragmire lo reclamasen como suyo? Nadie tenía intención alguna de enfrentarse al Rey Demonio, y mucho menos veían con buenos ojos mandar a la princesa a una casa real enlazada con el líder gerudo.

Finalmente se tomó la decisión de enviar una comitiva a Hyrule para negociar el posible enlace y, de paso tantear un poco el terreno. Torgaz, tras varios años aconsejando con sensatez a los Narof, tuvo el honor de ser el principal enviado, cayendo en sus manos el deber de negociar con el hyliano, cosa que había considerado un honor… hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.

* * *

El sol se ponía ya, atravesando sus últimos rayos las altas ventanas de la sala de emisarios, donde se habían retirado tras ser recibidos con toda la pompa por el príncipe hyliano. Torgaz sentía que le dolía la cabeza tras el largo viaje y la intensa charla, pero no se permitió ni un segundo de debilidad. Era consciente de todo lo que estaba en juego en aquella reunión, por lo que se forzaba a sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza y a mantener el rostro sereno bajo los brillantes ojos de Leoni. Un matrimonio entre dos casas reales siempre era un acuerdo que resultaba beneficioso para ambas partes, por lo que su misión allí era similar a la de un comerciante que ha de regatear.

—Ya le he dicho que Hyrule se compromete a aumentar el envío de metales —volvió a repetir Leoni, apoyando sus manos sobre la amplia mesa de madera oscura alrededor de la que estaban todos sentados —Los goron siempre tienen acero en reserva, pueden ampliar la exportación del mismo si Hyrule así se lo pidiera…

—Acero hay en Holodrum —Torgaz se estaba cansando de negociar con bienes tan absurdos como el acero o el grano, cosas que había en su reino y de las que no estaban necesitados —Nuestros dos reinos tienen recursos similares: grano, metales, carne, tejidos… como comprenderá los Narof no aceptarán un acuerdo que haga que simplemente obtengan más cantidad de algo que ya sobra en Holodrum a cambio de despedirse de su hija.

Leoni frunció el ceño, observando los ojos claros de Torgaz, fijos en los suyos. Era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba pactar aquel enlace para poder tener una posición más fuerte sobre la que le había dado a su hermana cuando la casó con Ganondorf, pero tampoco podía exprimir al reino, incluso él era consciente. Hyrule no estaba en los años de bonanza en los que se había encontrado tiempo atrás, el clima estaba castigando al reino y las cosechas estaban siendo escasas.

—Si se me permite opinar —uno de los enviados de Holodrum, un hombre de unos treinta y largos años que había permanecido toda la reunión sin decir nada —Creo que hay una ruta que conecta directamente Holodrum con el desierto gerudo, ¿no es así?

Leoni sintió que la sangre comenzaba a coagularse en sus venas. ¿Para qué querría Holodrum tener algún contacto directo con el desierto? Torgaz, por su parte, tuvo la impresión de que una luz se hubiera prendido en su cabeza. Con un gesto hacia otro de los emisarios, le indicó que sacara el mapa de Holodrum y las tierras aledañas, el cual extendieron sobre la mesa. Si bien en el centro del mismo se encontraba Holodrum, los territorios vecinos también se encontraban marcados, pues era un mapa que se había dibujado con el objetivo de ser usado durante las reuniones de acuerdos, por lo que era necesario que se representara el máximo posible de los reinos que rodeaban Holodrum para señalar posibles rutas comerciales.

—El desierto se encuentra aquí —repuso Torgaz, señalando un punto al oeste del mapa —Es tan grande que casi se extiende hacia nuestro reino —su dedo se deslizó hacia el norte, pasando por encima de las altas montañas que hacían de frontera entre Hyrule y Holodrum —Creo que hay un paso que bordea la cordillera y conecta directamente Holodrum con el mar de arena…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los acuerdos? —inquirió Leoni, frunciendo el ceño —Hyrule no posee territorios en el desierto, no puedo ofreceros parte del mismo…

—No necesitamos más tierras —el emisario que había mencionado el desierto por primera vez, volvió a la carga —Holodrum tiene mayor extensión que Hyrule, además de que el desierto no nos supondría ventaja alguna. Pero eso no quiere decir que en las arenas no haya cosas de valor. Su hermana es ahora la esposa del líder de las gerudo, ¿no es cierto? —observó a Leoni, que asintió con lentitud —Las gerudo pueden ser unas bandidas, pero sí es cierto que gracias a lo peculiar de su sociedad y a su situación geográfica, producen productos exóticos como las especias, que en Holodrum escasean. Puede que el desierto no sea de Hyrule, pero sí es cierto que Hyrule tiene ahora cierto poder en él, ¿no? Pacte con su hermana que un porcentaje de los envíos del desierto vayan hacia Holodrum por la ruta marcada y seguramente los Narof acepten encantados el matrimonio.

Leoni apretó los dientes, procurando que no se notase su rabia. Dudaba mucho que Dragmire fuera a aceptar dicho acuerdo (pues con su hermana directamente ni contaba), sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Leoni se había negado a cumplir con los envíos pactados a las gerudo. Sin embargo era consciente de que debía conseguir la alianza como fuera, aunque tuviera que arriesgarse. Siempre podría inventarse algún problema repentino que le hubiera frenado a la hora de hacer los envíos, mandar parte de lo que debía y confiar en que Dragmire respondiera de buena fe, lo que veía complicado. Pero ya se preocuparía por ello, lo principal ahora era pactar con los Narof y conseguir casarse con la hija de los mismos, ya luego vería lo que haría.

—Hablaré con los Dragmire —se limitó a contestar.

—Ahora que se menciona a los líderes gerudo —señaló Torgaz, hablando con suma calma mientras que observaba fijamente al príncipe —Hay algo que tiene a mis señores preocupados por el devenir de la princesa Saviha. Como entenderá, no quieren dar a su hija a un monarca que tal vez no conserve el trono o deba compartirlo con su hermana y el mísmisimo Rey Demonio. No niego que su intención al unir ambas casas no fuera buena, pero la fama del rey bandido llega incluso hasta nuestras tierras, que nunca han sufrido su azote.

—¿Qué está insinuando? —aunque intentó sonar calmado, la voz de Leoni dejaba traslucir su impaciencia.

—¿Cómo sabremos que los Dragmire no van a reclamar el trono? —inquirió Torgaz con suspicacia.

Leoni tragó saliva, su mente trabajando lo más rápido que podía. No sabía cómo contestar a aquella pregunta sin quedar en mala posición, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba buscando aquella alianza para prevenir dicha situación. Era consciente de que Ganondorf en cualquier momento reclamaría el trono hyliano para si, sobre todo si acababa engendrando algún heredero al que proclamaría como el primero de la nueva generación de candidatos al mismo. Tenía que conseguir el enlace pronto y que su esposa concibiera para afianzarse en el trono hyliano lo antes posible; casi sentía los segundos correr en su contra. Cada instante que pasaba acercaba más la posibilidad de que Zelda acabase en estado y Ganondorf se acercara peligrosamente al trono…

Finalmente, hizo lo que mejor se le daba: mentir, engañar, engatusar. Recurrió a los engaños para lograr el pacto que deseaba.

—Los Dragmire casi han renunciado al trono —dijo con aplomo —Mi hermana se han integrado hasta tal punto con las tribus del desierto que ahora apenas muestra interés por algo que se encuentre fuera de su mar de dunas. Son aliados de Hyrule, pero se centran en su pequeño universo, por lo que no habrá riesgo en lo referido al trono: yo soy su único heredero ahora.

Torgaz alzó las cejas, su rostro sereno pero sus ojos brillando con cierta complaciencia.

—Esas son buenas noticias —respondió —Estoy seguro de que mis señores se alegrarán de saberlo y darán el visto bueno al enlace. Claro que antes de todo, me pidieron que concretase una visita a Hyrule por su parte, para tratar algunos aspectos de los posibles acuerdos con su majestad y, ya que al parecer tendremos que sellar acuerdos con los Dragmire, para hablar con su hermana.

Leoni se quedó mudo. Si invitaba a los Narof, tendría que traer a Hyrule a los Dragmire, y dudaba mucho que éstos vieran con buenos ojos las decisiones que habían tomado, aparte de que Zelda demostraría que no dejaba de pensar en el trono hyliano. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para ser consciente de que ella antes se convertiría en piedra a olvidar a su gente.

Iba a tener que mover hilos para que toda la charada que iba a tener que montar fuera sobre ruedas.

* * *

Zelda se recostó contra una de las columnas que formaban la galería que rodeaba la arena de entrenamiento. Desde que días atrás se hubiera encontrado mal en el mercado, su cuerpo parecía sufrir el calor con mayor intensidad. Se levantaba con el estómago revuelto, la especiada comida no le sentaba del todo bien y cuando entrenaba muchas veces acababa mareada, hasta el punto en el que debía sentarse a la sombra, como en aquel momento, y limitarse a ver a Ganondorf entrenar para ir observando los distintos tipos de ataque de tal modo que los fuera interiorizando.

En un principio había creído que se había intoxicado con la comida. Con el calor del desierto muchas veces algunos alimentos se corrompían y hacían enfermar a aquellos que los comían, pero las gerudo le hicieron descartar esa opción. Habían aprendido con el paso de los años a conservar los alimentos en especias picantes para evitar que el calor los arruinara, motivo por el cual la comida siempre le dejaba un regusto picante en la lengua a la princesa al que había tardado en acostumbrarse.

También lo achacó al horrendo calor, aunque esa idea se caía por si sola. Si el calor fuera la causa, habría enfermado nada más llegar al desierto, no a los meses de su llegada.

La última opción se la había dado Korite aquella mañana, cuando Zelda abandonó el desayuno para vaciar el estómago.

"—He visto a muchas de mis hermanas con esos síntomas —le había dicho mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente —Y siempre eran el anuncio de que había una nueva vida en su interior."

Zelda no podía evitar sentir escalofríos ante la idea, que poco a poco veía más plausible. No era una locura que se hubiera quedado encinta después de haber pasado tantos días en los que su marido la había tomado hasta más de una vez. ¿Habría realmente un bebé gestándose en su interior, una posible ruptura definitiva del círculo de odio que habían mantenido Ganondorf y ella a lo largo de los siglos? Un hijo en común bien podría ser la llave de un futuro diferente, pues ya habría sangre gerudo en el trono hyliano, haciendo que los motivos de las hostilidades fueran banales. Si además ese niño era criado en ambas culturas, bien podría ser el principio de unos monarcas mucho más tolerantes con la gente del desierto, pues consideraría a las tribus gerudo como su pueblo, del mismo modo que a los hylianos.

La princesa suspiró, observando como Dragmire vencía sin mucho esfuerzo a dos nudillos de hierro a la vez. ¿Se alegraría si ella le confirmase que iban a tener un hijo o simplemente seguiría como hasta la fecha, tratándola con cierta amabilidad en puntuales ocasiones y poco más? Zelda no quería que su hijo naciera en una familia donde sus padres aún vivieran con el odio de batallas pasadas, sino en una donde, si no se amaban, al menos se apreciaran. Y para ello debía conseguir ser aceptada por toda la tribu, siendo consciente del paso que debía dar para conseguirlo.

Se puso en pie con calma, aproximándose al gerudo, que en esos momentos sacaba su espada del amasijo de metal que era el nudillo derrotado. Zelda caminó hasta situarse a su lado y luego, con voz serena, habló.

—Quiero iniciarme en el culto a la Diosa de la Arena —afirmó.

Ganondorf no la miró durante unos segundos, estudiando la hoja de la espada que tenía entre sus manos. Le había pillado con la guardia baja aquella idea de la princesa, sobre todo porque nunca esperó que la hyliana fuera a querer introducirse en la cultura gerudo hasta ese punto. Su percepción sobre ella era que, si bien estaba amoldándose al desierto, jamás se permitiría "caer tan bajo" como para llegar a lo más profundo de la tribu, pero allí estaba ella, desmintiendo su teoría.

—¿Y para qué quieres iniciarte? —masculló entre dientes. Sabía que era una respuesta parca en palabras, pero no quería arriesgarse a decirle lo que realmente opinaba: que quizás se estaría tomando el culto de la diosa a juego, o simplemente querría congraciarse con las demás. Mas no olvidaba que debía intentar que ella le apreciara lo suficiente como para que aceptase aliarse con él cuando llegara el momento de tomar Hyrule… aparte de que había visto cierta intención de redimir los actos pasados de los hylianos por su parte. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Zelda realmente quería conocer la tribu en su totalidad —Nuestro culto no es como el vuestro, donde unos sacerdotes sin sangre en las venas cantan himnos a los dioses. Entrar en nuestro credo requiere pasar unas pruebas que nada tienen que ver con decir un juramento o entonar unas cuantas notas.

Zelda tomó aire. Sabía que Ganondorf era temperamental y no dejaba de verla con cierta sospecha, pero estaba dispuesta a finalizar el círculo de una vez. Aunque las palabras del gerudo la habían inquietado, se sentía confiada en si misma. Si las mujeres de la tribu habían logrado superar la iniciación, fuera cual fuese, ella también podría.

—Por dos motivos —contestó —Primero, para poder ser una más en la tribu en su totalidad. Siempre has dicho que no nos molestamos en comprederos, que nos obstinamos en nuestra "superioridad" y cerramos los ojos hacia vuestras costumbres. Ahora pienso cambiar ese comportamiento de mi pueblo, empezando por mi. Y además… —se tomó unos segundos, antes de continuar —puede que quiera que nuestro hijo crezca aprendiendo esa tolerancia empapándose de las dos culturas.

No quiso confirmar nada, pues aún quería esperar un tiempo para ver si su periodo no aparecía, pero Ganondorf pareció pillar al vuelo sus intenciones por la forma en la que sus ojos se clavaron en su vientre.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a Annie, josmadarta36 y andromedaairossayita por comentar (especialmente a esta última darle las gracias también por comentar capítulo por capítulo al empezar a leer el fic, es algo que no todos hacen y se agradece).**

 **Quiero aclarar un comentario que he recibido sobre los nombres: no, los nombres no lo saco de ningún libro, película o juego, sino de un generador de nombres hylianos que hay en internet. Voy metiendo nombres al azar hasta que sale uno que me gusta y ese es el que elijo para el personaje. Leoni, Madun, Loyahl, Narof, Torgaz y Saviha han salido así, lo mismo que sucedió con el nombre de Korite, que saqué de una lista de nombres gerudo.**

 **No sé cuando subiré, pues estoy intentando salvar el curso para que la depresión no me haga perderlo, por lo que entended que estoy estudiando como una posesa. En cosa de dos semanas tengo mi examen de chino y estoy intentando aprenderme los caracteres de todo el año en unos días con la esperanza de demostrarme que puedo con esto y más.**

 **Os animo que, como siempre, si habéis leído, comentéis. Vuestros reviews me hacen muy feliz.**


	18. Chapter 18

La arena que formaba las dunas que se extendían hacia el horizonte quemaba a pesar de que el sol comenzaba ya a ponerse. Zelda notaba el calor bajo las finas suelas de los zapatos que llevaba mientras se forzaba a poner un pie delante del otro.

Habían pasado tres días desde que le dijera a Ganondorf que estaba dispuesta a iniciarse en el culto a la Diosa de la Arena, en los cuales el gerudo se había reunido con las ancianas que ejercían de sacerdotisas supremas, mujeres que no abandonaban jamás el Templo del Espíritu, donde veneraban día y noche a la mentada diosa.

Zelda supo por boca de Korite que la decisión de permitirle seguir los ritos de iniciación había sido recibida de distintas formas entre las gerudo. Mientras que la gran mayoría veía el hecho de que la princesa abrazara las creencias de la tribu con buenos ojos, otras bandidas, sin embargo, opinaban que no era más que un intento de la hyliana por sentirse mejor consigo misma, haciendo como que se unía al culto de una deidad a la que ni siquiera había considerado a lo largo de su vida.

A la joven no le importó demasiado esta última opinión, consciente de que una sección de la tribu la odiaba y seguramente siempre lo haría. Las únicas opiniones que le importaban era las de las sacerdotisas, ya que de ellas dependería que pudiera hacer los ritos o no y ésta al parecer fue favorable para la princesa desde el primer momento.

Dio un paso más, notando que las piernas le temblaban. No comía ni bebía nada desde la noche anterior, cuando fue encerrada en una pequeña estancia del palacio, similar a una celda, donde no se le proporcionó alimento ni bebida y se la dejó aislada de todo el mundo durante una jornada completa. No quiso preguntar el motivo por el cual la habían hecho pasar por ese trance, tal vez fuera una tradición que las iniciadas no comieran nada para estar purificadas en cierto modo, o tal vez incluso para debilitarlas antes de las pruebas. Fuera como fuese, Zelda estaba dispuesta a demostrar que pensaba llegar al final y soportó la soledad, el hambre y la sed en silencio, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo una máscara de estoicismo. Sin embargo, aunque incluso caminando por el desierto, abriendo la comitiva que se dirigía hacia el templo, notaba que las fuerzas le estaban fallando. Temía que en algún momento sus piernas no dieran más de si y se desvaneciera sobre la arena, pero sorprendentemente su cuerpo avanzaba tenazmente.

No conocía los ritos de iniciación, pues nadie debía decirle a ninguna no iniciada en qué consistían las pruebas. Lo único que sabía la hyliana era que, por lo que Ganondorf le había dicho días atrás, los ritos no eran para nada similares a los que se celebraban en Hyrule; conociendo como empezaba a conocer a la tribu Zelda temía que fueran a ser más duros de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Clavó sus ojos en el suelo, observando por el rabillo de los mismos las alargadas sombras de sus acompañantes. Nadie se internaba a caballo en las arenas que conducían al Templo del Espíritu, se consideraba una falta de respeto hacia la Diosa, por lo que todo aquel que deseara recorrer el camino debía hacerlo sobre sus propios pies, aunque no portando unos zapatos con las suelas tan finas como los que llevaba Zelda. Se los habían dado junto con una túnica naranja que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y que todas las iniciadas habían de llevar.

Podía distinguir con suma claridad la sombra de Dragmire de la de las demás. El gerudo avanzaba justo detrás de la princesa, vigilando cada paso que ella daba. Aunque no eran familia consanguínea, las sacerdotisas habían decidido que fuera él quien cumpliera con el rol que normalmente ostentaba la madre de la iniciada, ya que era el único miembro de la tribu con el que Zelda tenía un nexo. La joven no sabía en qué consistiría su papel en todo aquello, aparte de ser él, probablemente, quien le entregara los brazaletes de oro si superaba las pruebas.

Se mordió el labio, concentrándose en los pasos que iba dejando sobre la arena. No era para nada adecuado que se perdiera en temores de lo que las pruebas podrían suponer, ya llegaría el momento en el que tendría que enfrentarse a ellas cuando llegara al templo… si es que conseguía llegar. Cada paso le costaba un pequeño esfuerzo, pues debía luchar contra la arena ardiente que apresaba sus pies como si quisiera hacerla desaparecer en el interior del desierto.

* * *

El Templo del Espíritu se encontraba en el interior de un enorme edificio tallado en piedra, con la efigie de la Diosa de la Arena esculpida sobre la entrada. Zelda había visto imágenes de aquel lugar, pero ninguna de ellas lograba captar la sensación de poder que emanaban los ojos vacíos de la talla de la diosa mientras el sol la iluminaba con sus mortecinos rayos.

El templo no tenía puertas como tal, sino que se entraba directamente por un arco con diversos símbolos de la tribu tallados a su alrededor. Justo delante del umbral se encontraban las cinco sacerdotisas, ataviadas con prendas en el mismo tono naranja que las que llevaba la princesa; parecían juzgar cada paso que daba con sus penetrantes ojos dorados mientras que la hyliana, pasito a pasito, se alejaba de la comitiva, que permanecía inmóvil a su espalda. Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuese a tener que superar ahí dentro, tendría que hacerlo sola, cosa que incluso tenía sentido si se pensaba con frialdad. La presencia de las demás bien podría calmar a la iniciada de turno, mientras que si debía entrar sin compañía alguna, ese respaldo desaparecía. Incluso ella misma, que no contaba con el respaldo que una madre bien podría darle en esa situación, lamentó percatarse de que nadie la acompañaría.

Las sacerdotisas avanzaron un paso, colocándose de tal modo que la entrada al templo quedaba bloqueada por ellas, mientras que enlazaban las manos con las compañeras que tenían a los lados, creando así una especie de barrera humana.

—Aquella que quiera ser hija de la Diosa, que descalze sus pies y pise el suelo sagrado para reunirse con su madre —recitaron en gerudo, algo más lento de lo necesario, tal vez en consideración hacia los posibles problemas que podría tener Zelda para entenderlas o simplemente porque así era el ritual. La princesa no quiso darle vueltas, se limitó a quitarse los zapatos y a dejarlos a un lado, sus pies descalzos sufriendo el duro tacto de la piedra que formaban los escalones que daban acceso al templo.

La joven avanzó con cautela hasta situarse justo delante de las sacerdotisas, que se apartaron a los lados para dejarla pasar, siguiéndola luego al interior del Coloso. Sus pies apenas producían ruido, por lo que la princesa tuvo la sensación de estar siendo seguida por unos peculiares espíritus que vigilaban cada paso que daba. La idea le produjo una sensación no muy agradable, pero se forzó a mantener el temor a raya mientras daba paso tras paso, su rostro completamente sereno. Iba a conseguir superar las pruebas que le impusieran y salir de aquel lugar como una gerudo más; pensaba romper el círculo a cualquier precio y confiaba en que pasando por ese trance bien lo lograría.

El interior del Templo del Espíritu era oscuro, con las paredes cubiertas por los glifos que la tribu usaba como alfabeto pobremente iluminados por las antorchas que jalonaban los muros. El aire era denso, impregnado con el aroma del polvo y la humedad de tal modo que casi se solidificaba en los pulmones. A Zelda le costaba trabajo respirar mientras subía la pequeña escalinata y, acto seguido, entraba por una gran puerta flanqueada por dos pequeñas estatuas.

Una bofetada de calor salio a su encuentro cuando entró en un pasillo aún más oscuro que la estancia anterior, pero cuyo suelo parecía brillar. Al final del mismo podía ver algo más de luz, pero sus ojos no podían percibir nada más con tanta distancia.

—Ve hacia la madre —murmuró una sacerdotisa a su espalda, sobresaltando a la princesa. Había algo en aquel lugar que le ponía la piel de gallina y la hacía temblar dentro de su túnica naranja, como si tal vez las diosas de Hyrule fueran conscientes de que ella se encontraba a punto de abrazar un credo diferente al que su sangre dictaba… o como si la misma Diosa de la Arena supiera que ella no era una habitante del desierto, sino una extranjera que había osado entrar en su santuario.

Azorada, bajó los ojos para darse cuenta de que el suelo brillaba porque estaba compuesto por brasas ardiendo. Entonces comprendió lo que le esperaba y notó que sus rodillas temblaban casi sin control: iba a tener que caminar sobre el fuego, completamente descalza, como si no hubiera sido suficiente cruzar el desierto hasta allí con aquellos zapatos tan finos. Zelda apenas podía mantenerse en pie sin sentir dolor y ahora debía enfrentarse al mordisco del fuego.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras notaba una gota de sudor correr por su espalda, siguiendo el surco de su columna. ¡No iba a poder cruzar aquel pasillo, iba a quemarse los pies en el intento! Ella no estaba hecha al calor como las demás, su cuerpo estaba habituado al suave clima hyliano… no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si, por lo que fuera, perdiera el equilibrio y acabara cayendo por completo en aquel mar de brasas.

—Ve hacia la madre —repitió la misma sacerdotisa, pero con un tono más apremiante.

Zelda intentó moverse, pero el pánico la tenía completamente clavada al suelo. ¡Era una locura el mero hecho de imaginarlo! Ahora comprendía bien las palabras de Ganondorf cuando le advirtió de que el culto de la tribu poco tenía que ver con el que se realizaba en Hyrule. En su reino nadie exigiría a alguien caminar sobre brasas para probar su fe, o iniciarlo en alguna, como era el caso.

La princesa tomó aliento, sus ojos aún fijos en las brasas. Si quería conseguir ser una más, debería caminar a través del fuego, por mucho miedo y dolor que causara en ella.

"Din" decidió acogerse a la deidad asociada con el fuego, la guerra, el poder "Protégeme."

Como en un sueño, dio un primer paso. Notó el calor salir a su encuentro, pero sorprendentemente, el pie en contacto con las brasas no se había quemado. Posó el otro sobre los carbones ardientes mientras alzaba el primero, que ya comenzaba a quemar peligrosamente, y de nuevo no sintió nada. Casi sin entender el motivo por el que el fuego no calcinaba sus pies, la princesa se encontró a si misma avanzando con zancadas veloces sobre las brasas. Un paso siempre por vez, sus pulmones llenándose y vaciándose de aire con al mismo ritmo que sus pasos. El pasillo pareció volverse eterno mientras la princesa caminaba sobre el fuego, atrapada en una especie de limbo donde el tiempo se había detenido casi por completo. No había nada salvo las brasas y su cuerpo, del que era más consciente que nunca, pues cada célula que lo componía vibraba con el azote del calor.

Cuando sintió el frescor de la piedra bajo las plantas de los pies, sin embargo, aquella peculiar sensación se detuvo, el tiempo volviendo a fluir con normalidad.

Sus piernas temblorosas no la soportaron más y cayó al suelo, apoyándose en las manos a modo de sostén. No sabía si las sacerdotisas la habían seguido por el camino de brasas o habían dado un rodeo, simplemente fue consciente de que unas manos la alzaron y, sosteniéndola por los brazos, la hicieron avanzar por una habitación tan tenuemente iluminada como el vestíbulo, gobernada por una imponente estatua de la Diosa de la Arena de piedra marrón, que sostenía una llama en cada una de sus manos. Flanqueada por dos personas que eran más fuertes que ella, Zelda solo podía mirar aquella talla y las escrituras que había en los muros tras ella, las cuales en su mayoría eran oraciones hacia la deidad que se veneraba en aquel lugar.

—La hija se reúne con su madre —recitó una de las mujeres que no la sujetaban, mientras avanzaba hacia una plataforma de madera que había frente a la estatua —Ha cruzado el fuego y ha purificado su alma para llegar ante Ella con la misma pureza que antes de respirar el aire de este mundo.

Aquellas palabras parecían ser parte del rito y, por la forma en la que eran pronunciadas, hacían que Zelda albergara la esperanza de que lo peor ya hubiera pasado y se acercara al final de ritual de iniciación. Sin embargo, si era así, ¿dónde estaban las otras dos sacerdotisas que faltaban? ¿Acaso harían entrar a los demás ahora que la ceremonia había sido superada? Era eso… o que hubiera otra prueba a la que enfrentarse. Y no quería ni imaginar cómo podría ser la que estuviera por venir teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de suceder.

—Joven hyliana —la sacerdotisa volvió a hablar, haciendo que el hilo de pensamientos de la princesa se cortase —Has demostrado valor al pedir iniciarte en nuestro credo y a someterte a las pruebas que marcan la iniciación. Nuestra madre es la diosa de la arena y del fuego, los elementos del desierto. Ya te has enfrentado a uno de ellos, demostrando que tu sangre es tan caliente como las llamas. Ahora debes demostrar que tu cuerpo es arena.

Zelda no entendió nada de todo aquello. ¿No había sido suficiente con someterla al calor del desierto en su travesía hacia aquel lugar?

Sujeta por las otras dos mujeres, no podía hacer más que observar a la tercera sacerdotisa abrir la plataforma de madera, revelando una especie de subsuelo de arena.

—Nace de nuevo como hija de la Diosa —dijo, al mismo tiempo que las otras dos obligaban a Zelda a avanzar hacia la arena que la plataforma había dejado al descubierto, haciendo que sus pies se posaran sobre la misma para luego soltarla.

En un principio Zelda no entendió el motivo de todo aquello, pues se limitaba a estar allí de pie, observando a las demás con cara de no comprender lo que estaba pasando. De repente, la calma desapareció al notar cierto efecto de succión que hacía que su cuerpo se fuera hundiendo en aquella arena. Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando y sucumbió al pánico.

La prueba consistía en hundirla en arenas movedizas, desconocía hasta qué nivel. Asustada, comenzó a intentar escapar, pero las sacerdotisas no hicieron gesto alguno en ayudarla, sino que la miraron, cada una a un lado de las arenas, sus manos tranquilamente enlazadas frente a ellas.

—Si quieres ser hija de la Diosa, debes permitir que la diosa te de a luz —recitaron —Nadie que no haya nacido de su seno puede ser acogido por ella.

Comenzaron a repetir la frase en bucle mientras Zelda gritaba, hundida ya hasta la cintura. ¿Es que pensaban dejarla morir? No había forma humana de salir de aquello, cuanto más tiempo la dejaran allí, más se hundiría hasta que finalmente muriera. ¿Acaso era una trampa para matarla por ser hyliana? Otra cosa no podía ser, pues dudaba mucho que las demás gerudo hubieran podido sobrevivir a semejante trance.

Había sido una ilusa al creer que iban a aceptar con tanta facilidad que ella se iniciara en el culto. No dejaba de ser una extranjera, una hyliana, una representante del pueblo que había cometido las masacres contra las tribus del desierto. Seguro que las sacerdotisas veían la opción de sacrificarla a la Diosa de la Arena como algo plausible para calmar la sed de sangre hyliana de la deidad.

Sus movimientos estaban haciendo que su cuerpo fuera cayendo más y más hondo. Alzó el rostro, intentando conseguir los máximos segundos de aire posibles, pero pronto toda ella se encontró sumergida en las arenas, siendo lo último que vio el rostro de la talla de la Diosa, con su rostro solemne fijo en ella.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero notaba los granos de arena posarse sobre sus pestañas, presionando su cuerpo. Sus pulmones estaban llenos de oxígeno, pues intentaba mantener la respiración lo máximo posible, aún a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento cedería y la arena la ahogaría.

Por su mente pasaron varias imágenes. Se vio a si misma en los jardines del castillo, jugano con Leoni al escondite bajo la atenta mirada de Impa; montando a caballo por las praderas de Hyrule, observando una ciudad que poco tenía que ver con la que ella siempre había conocido; entregándole una ocarina a un niño vestido de verde, volando por los cielos en un extraño pájaro de plumas azules, frente a frente con un ser oscuro de cabellos de fuego que le acariciaba el rostro…

Soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones al percatarse de que los recuerdos que estaban pasando por su memoria no eran necesariamente suyos, sino de sus anteriores encarnaciones. Era la primera vez que a su mente llegaban retazos de sus vidas pasadas, y seguramente sería la última, ya que iba a morir en aquellas arenas. Ya notaba como comenzaba a ahogarse, su nariz taponada ya casi por completo…

De repente, sus pies se notaron libres de la prisión de las arenas, siendo seguidos por el resto de su cuerpo. Se encontró cayendo a una especie de piscina de agua helada en el centro de una estancia no muy alta, cuyo techo estaba sostenido por una columnada con formas de serpientes. Allí ayudándola a salir del agua, se encontraban las dos sacerdotisas que antes había echado en falta, acompañadas por Dragmire, que se mantenía en un segundo plano mientras Zelda era sacada del agua entre toses.

Las mujeres trazaron con pigmento rojo una línea vertical sobre la frente de la princesa, murmurando rápidas palabras en gerudo, repitiendo luego el proceso con sus manos y sus pies. La princesa estaba tan superada por todo que no fue consciente de casi nada, dejándose hacer mientras notaba que se le acababan las fuerzas. Casi en el mundo del sueño, pudo ver como Ganondorf tomaba los famosos brazaletes y pulseras de oro y los deslizaba en sus brazos.

Luego, todo se volvió oscuridad mientras Zelda se dejaba vencer por el agotamiento y caía en la oscuridad del sueño.

* * *

 **Tomaros este cap como el de la semana que entra, pues he tenido huequitos donde he ido escribiendo y por fin he podido terminarlo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la iniciación, pues quería que fuera algo original y en consonancia con la cultura de la tribu, que ya dije que quería desarrollarla. Pronto volveremos a saber de Leoni y la familia real de Holodrum, pero de momento quería centrarme en las gerudo, que es un pueblo que me encanta.**

 **He de decir que me muero por escribir más Zelgan, pero me estoy controlando por ser coherente. Supongo que en próximos caps tocará otro acercamiento entre ambos personajes, aunque espero que se note que este rito es también un acercamiento entre ellos, ya que Zelda es una gerudo de pleno derecho ahora.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes me han comentado. Me habéis hecho feliz con vuestros reviews, y eso es un mundo para mi ahora mismo.**

 **Y como digo siempre, ¡dejad reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

Saviha fijó la vista en la aguja mientras hacía brotar poco a poco una serie de flores en el paño que estaba bordando, estudiando luego su labor. Había pasado últimamente tantas tardes bordando que sus puntadas eran casi perfectas.

Desde que dejó atrás la niñez y sus viejos juegos dentro del palacio se convirtieron en meros recuerdos, la princesa de Holodrum se entretenía en los días desapacibles bordando y cosiendo, actividad que una vez que aprendió a hacer de forma maquinal la relajaba.

Aquel año estaba lloviendo más de lo habitual, por lo que la hija de los Narof había pasado más tiempo del que normalmente pasaba dedicada a su costura. Su padre decía que al parecer el motivo por el que estaban teniendo lluvias tan abundantes era porque en el sur apenas estaban descargando las nubes.

El sur. Desde que Torgaz había vuelto hacía unos días, Saviha no podía evitar fantasear cada vez que se mencionaba esa dirección, consciente de que al sur de Holodrum se encontraba Hyrule, el reino del que, con suerte, sería reina en un futuro.

No iba a negar que se había sentido muy emocionada cuando sus padres le anunciaron que la primera negociación con los hylianos había sido buena y que era muy probable que su enlace con la casa real de aquel reino se llevara a cabo. La princesa era consciente de que habían dudado de dicho matrimonio cuando llegó la misiva del príncipe hyliano, aunque no había entendido del todo los motivos, pues como era habitual, la consideraban demasiado pequeña como para enterarse de esos asuntos (aunque la joven ya rondaba los dieciocho).

Fue su hermano mayor el que la puso al corriente de la principal traba: la casa real hyliana se había enlazado hacía no mucho con el líder gerudo, cosa que no era del agrado de los monarcas de Holodrum, que no querían que su hija estuviera entregándose a un matrimonio sin futuro político, pues los señores del desierto bien podrían querer el trono para ellos.

Tenía entendido que por eso mandaron al fiel Torgaz a Hyrule, para aclarar los términos con la casa real de aquel país y ver si realmente podían barajar la opción del enlace; y por suerte volvió con buenas noticias, además de con la invitación de acudir a Hyrule para un primer contacto entre ambas casas.

Saviha estaba emocionada, pues sería la primera vez que vería un país extranjero. Había pasado toda su vida encerrada entre los muros del castillo de los Narof, sin contacto alguno con lo que se encontraba en el exterior, pues como bien decían sus padres, ¿por qué preocuparse de lo que había fuera cuando no era de su interés? Saviha no sería reina de Holodrum, por lo que preferían dejarla siempre en el castillo, educándola para que fuera una buena esposa y reina si al final su boda se concertaba con alguna casa real vecina. Por eso ahora que se abría ante ella un futuro lejos de los muros que siempre había conocido, no podía evitar sentirse expectante.

—¿Cómo es el príncipe Leoni? —le preguntó a Torgaz poco después de su llegada, sus ojos claros brillando de expectación —¿Es verdad que tiene las orejas puntiagudas?

En Holodrum las orejas de sus habitantes eran redondeadas, por lo que a Saviha le intrigaba confirmar aquel rumor que corría por el reino sobre los que habitaban más al sur.

—El príncipe es rubio y de ojos azules como casi todos los hylianos —fue la respuesta que le dio Torgaz mientras le acariciaba con cariño su larga cabellera negra —Y si, tiene las orejas puntiagudas como los demás miembros de esa raza.

—¿Viste a su hermana? —Saviha no podía contener su curiosidad —Ya sabes, la que se casó con el líder del desierto…

Torgaz suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—La princesa está con su nuevo pueblo en el desierto. Según el príncipe, se ha integrado muy bien con las gerudo y apenas abandona las arenas. Eso es conveniente para ti —añadió —Es más probable que tu matrimonio con Leoni se celebre si esa muchacha y su esposo no codician el trono de Hyrule. Créeme que si hubiera la más mínima opción de que ellos aspiren al trono, tu familia no se va a arriesgar a dejarte a merced de los embites de la ira del Rey Demonio.

Saviha conocía algunas historias sobre aquel hombre, pero lejos de la ira del mismo, escuchando las historias con la calma que proporcionaba saber que su país se encontraba fuera de los deseos de poder del líder gerudo, lo único que sentía era fascinación, como la que siempre despertaban en ella los personajes malvados de las historias que le contaban.

Torgaz, que ya conocía a la princesa para saber de qué pie cojeaba, no tardó en añadir algo más.

—Es muy posible que los Dragmire, los señores del desierto, acudan también a Hyrule para recibirnos —dijo con una sornisa, observando el rostro de la joven iluminarse de ilusión.

* * *

Leoni llevaba viviendo con un constante dolor de cabeza desde que comenzó a planear su unión con los Narof. Siendo coherente con su situación, admitía que se había metido en un lío que le estaba costando más trabajo resolver de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Por un lado ahora tenía que intentar convencer a la familia real de Holodrum que sus palabras eran ciertas, por lo que llegaba la segunda parte del problema: presentar a una Zelda completamente gerudo y que, al menos en apariencia, no se mostrara demasiado pendiente de los problemas de Hyrule.

Por otro lado, se encontraba el comportamiento de Madun, que había cambiado a uno mucho más frío desde que los emisarios extranjeros se marcharon. Acostumbrado como estaba a que la joven obedeciera siempre todas sus órdenes con sumisa obediencia, no podía menos que sentirse frustrado al ver que sus sonrisas complacientes habían sido sustituídas por meras muecas en el mejor de los casos. Dicha actitud sacaba al príncipe de sus casillas, sobre todo por el detalle de que tenía todas las sospechas de que aquel cambio tan radical en su "amante" había sido a raíz de saber que iba a casarse con la hija de los Narof. Si esa estúpida realmente había llegado a hacerse ilusiones de ocupar el trono tan solo por haber compartido la cama de Leoni, probaba que no era más que una estúpida con la cabeza llena de aire.

Otro asunto que lo tenía en vilo era la ausencia de noticias de Loyahl. Desde su primera reunión el espía no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, ni siquiera se había molestado en enviarle alguna nota o similar donde le fuera informando de la situación en la Ciudadela Gerudo.

Comenzaba a exasperarse esperando alguna señal del espía cuando un día se encontró sobre su escritorio una nota con una simple frase: "Esta noche, misma hora, mismo lugar".

Leoni mentiría si dijera que no recibió dicha nota con una enorme sensación de alivio, pues no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Si podía tantear la situación en la que se encontraba su hermana sería capaz de actuar en consecuencia para convencer a los Narof de sus mentiras, por lo que, a pesar de lo poco que le agradaba moverse por los bajos fondos de la ciudadela, aquella noche el hedor y las sombras sospechosas no fueron más que molestias pasajeras mientras acudía a la posada de rigor, cambiaba las frases de turno con el posadero y entraba de nuevo en la misma habitación donde se había reunido por primera vez con Loyahl, encontrándose de nuevo al hombre en el centro de la misma y con su eterna capucha ocultando su rostro.

—Ya iba siendo hora —dijo el príncipe por todo saludo —No te pago para que andes haraganeando por ahí, seguramente metiéndote entre las faldas de esas salvajes.

Loyahl soltó una risita entre dientes, sin molestarse por las palabras del príncipe. En cierto modo encontraba divertido el carácter del mismo, similar al de un niño malcriado, por lo que no dedicaba ni un segundo de su tiempo a irritarse por sus arrebatos. Mientras cumpliera con los pagos acordados, no iba a dedicarle un pensamiento de más.

—Si hubiera tenido algún lío de faldas como bien los has llamado no sería el único que estuviera aquí que haya pasado por dicha situación en los días recientes —dijo con cierta sorna —Tengo entendido que esa jovencita con la que tanto te gusta retozar ha estado estos últimos días con la cara más larga de lo normal.

Leoni palideció, sus manos crispándose. ¿Cómo podía saber ese hombre lo que pasaba dentro del castillo? ¿Acaso…?

—¿Qué clase de espía sería si no tuviera mis contactos hasta en el lugar más inexpugnable de Hyrule? —Loyahl se adelantó al hilo de sus pensamientos —Tengo mis informantes repartidos a lo largo y ancho de todo el reino. Quien sabe, puede que su mayordomo este mes vaya a tener una mayor cantidad de rupias… o tal vez uno de los criados que rondan por el castillo, o puede que un soldado. Puedes intentar encontrar a mis ojos y a mis oídos —añadió —pero por mucho que los expulses del castillo o incluso los ejecutes, vendrán otros a sustituírlos. O puede que antes de ello quiera revelar públicamente que el príncipe hyliano ha decidido confiar en mi para que marque los pasos de su hermana e intente asesinar a Dragmire, persona al que él mismo había jurado lealtad si mal no me equivoco…

El espía no pudo menos que sonreír al ver la rabia crispar el rostro del príncipe. Disfrutaba irritándolo y luego recordándole que, debido al negocio que él mismo había establecido con Loyahl, estaba a su merced si quería desvelar la calaña de la que realmente era.

Leoni, por su parte, no podía sino odiar a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que era consciente de que le resultaba útil. Mientras lo tuviera de su lado siempre tendría algo de control sobre el desierto, mientras que si lo enfurecía su reputación quedaría dañada para favorecer más a la de su hermana y el salvaje con el que cohabitaba.

—En fin, dejemos los juegos para otro momento —Loyahl se estiró en su silla como si fuera un gato —He preferido ser yo quien venga a informar tanto para evitar posibles problemas con las cartas como para recordarte que ya me debes dinero por mis semanas en el desierto. De hecho si quieres saber a qué se dedica tu hermana entre esa gente, debes comprar mis palabras.

Casi poniendo los ojos en blanco, Leoni lanzó sobre la mesa que los separaba una bolsa repleta de rupias. Los dedos de Loyahl se movieron codiciosos sobre las mismas, contándolas para luego hacer desaparecer la bolsa y su contenido en el interior de sus ropas.

—Así me gusta —ronroneó —Vayamos entonces al grano. La princesa parece estar adaptándose sorprendentemente bien a su nueva tribu, según he podido ver. He logrado infiltrarme hasta el punto de asistir a las cenas que celebran a diario en el palacio, de verla entrenar en algunas ocasiones… pero todo eso es moco de pavo en comparación con ciertos detalles que me hacen sospechar de que se avecinan cambios.

Leoni alzó una ceja, su cuerpo tenso por la expectación. ¿Cambios? ¿Acaso aquel tipo había descubierto algo sobre su hermana que bien podría resultar beneficioso para él? No se le ocurría en ese momento lo que podía ser, pero confiaba en que fuera lo que fuese no resultara perjudicial para sus planes.

—Zelda ha sido iniciada en el culto a la Diosa de la Arena —prosiguió —No quise arriesgarme a estar en la comitiva que la acompañó al Templo del Espíritu, pero si pude verla regresar, desvanecida en brazos de Dragmire, pero con la frente y las manos pintadas mientras que las demás que se habían quedado en la ciudadela celebraban que había sido iniciada con éxito. Esas salvajes incluso se pasaron toda la noche en vela, celebrando que ahora su "reina" era una de ellas, aunque también vi ciertos rostros ensombrecidos, reacios a aceptar a Zelda como a una de las suyas.

Leoni casi sintió deseos de saltar ante aquellas palabras. Si su hermana había abrazado las creencias de la tribu lo habría hecho con otras costumbres, aunque prefería asegurarse, motivo por el que formuló una pregunta al espía, cortando su discurso.

—¿Sólo ha aceptado el credo? —inquirió —¿O también otras costumbres?

Loyahl dejó escapar una risa floja antes de contestar.

—Si no fuera por sus rasgos físicos, tu hermana bien podría ser una gerudo más. Viste como ellas, se peina como ellas, e incluso cada vez habla con más soltura el idioma de las tribus del desierto. La noche en la que volvió de ser iniciada incluso bailó con las demás. Pareciera que se estuviese volviendo una salvaje más.

Leoni mantuvo el rostro sereno, pero internamente se sentía a rebosar de gozo. Si Zelda se comportaba de ese modo cuando tuviera que acudir al castillo cuando los Narof llegaran para concretar los pormenores de la boda, su mentira sería verdad.

Sólo tenía que asegurarse que su hermana no tuviera otra opción salvo seguir comportándose como una gerudo en el castillo, cosa que sabía perfectamente como conseguir.

* * *

 **Se que es algo corto, pero estoy cansada y mal anímicamente, de modo que no he podido escribir mucho más. De hecho aviso ya de que la semana que viene no habrá cap, pues lamentablemente no tendré tiempo de escribir, espero que lo comprendáis.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review. Me gusta veros con tantas ganas de zelgan, pero he de recordaros que la trama principal de esta historia es política más que romántica. De todos modos intentaré traer algo más de esos dos, de hecho tenía pensado que en el siguiente cap tocara que volvieran a hablar cara a cara.**

 **Me ha hecho gracia que haya gente que compare a Leoni con Joffrey, porque de hecho está inspirado en un personaje de Canción de Fuego y Hielo, pero no en ese. Para hacer a Leoni, si he de ser sincera, me inspiré más en Viserys tanto en su actitud con su hermana como en su forma de gobernar (al menos yo creo que así habría sido Viserys como rey).**

 **Y como digo siempre a esta altura... si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Aunque pudiera sonar increíble, Zelda se había habituado al olor de la descomposición que poblaba la llanura cuando el cielo se oscurecía sobre su cabeza y las puertas de la Ciudadela de Hyrule se abrían para dejar salir a aquellas hordas de seres que iban devastando todo a su paso. La princesa se había convertido en una espectadora pasiva de todo aquello, sus ojos siguiendo a la extraña comitiva que se dirigía hacia el oeste.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la rutina de aquella visión que cada noche la visitaba, se sintió conmocionada cuando no despertó al verse casi ahogada por la sangre, sino que sus rostro siguió manteniéndose por encima del nivel del líquido oscuro, siguiendo el rastro de los jinetes, que volaban hacia poniente sin detenerse… o al menos eso hacían hasta que, desde detrás de las montañas que servían como frontera natural al desierto surgió un brillo dorado tan fuerte que hasta cegaba. Dicho brillo se fue expandiendo hacia las zonas corruptas como si fuera lava emitida por un volcán, hasta llegar a la altura donde se encontraban los seres con aspecto de reptiles, donde la luz pareció tomar la forma de tres jinetes que impactaron contra los otros, produciendo un sonido similar al del choque de dos enormes objetos de metal.

Zelda se despertó, sobresaltada, sintiendo su cuerpo bañado en sudor. A pesar de que aquel sueño era casi una constante, no dejaba de hacerla sentir intranquila. Según había leído cuando era pequeña, no era la primera Zelda que tenía sueños de ese tipo, pues al parecer sus antecesoras siempre habían visto venir el peligro en el reino onírico.

Cambió de postura en la cama, intentando tranquilizarse, pero su desconcierto solo fue a más, pues el lecho estaba vacío. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Ganondorf en la cama cada vez que se despertaba agitada por sus sueños que la ausencia del mismo ya le era extraña. A pesar de ser la reencarnación de una persona que había atacado su reino una y otra vez con el paso de los siglos, la princesa encontraba en cierto modo tranquilizador que hubiera alguien a su lado cuando se despertaba con el corazón a mil por hora, aunque fuera el mismísimo Rey Demonio.

"El Rey Demonio". Zelda paladeó las palabras en su mente, mientras que se incorporaba, quedando recostada sobre los numerosos almohadones. Si bien en un principio, cuando su compromiso le fue notificado había pensado en él como en la encarnación del mal, desde hacía un tiempo estaba comenzando a plantearse que quizás no fuera malo… o mejor dicho, no malo del todo, pues no olvidaba las historias que se contaban sobre los diversos intentos de Ganondorf por conseguir la Trifuerza, eso sin añadir las ocasiones en las que para conseguir los otros dos fragmentos intentó arrasar Hyrule a sangre y fuego.

Pero esa misma persona que parecía hecha de puro odio y ansias de poder no casaba con los recuerdos que había visto cuando él le mostró las masacres hylianas sobre las gerudo, del mismo modo que tampoco encajaba con su forma de comportarse actual, que casi podría llamarse "amable", al menos para los estándares de Dragmire. Zelda ya no veía al hombre resentido que se encontró en su primera noche en el desierto, sino a uno que a pesar de no tener una edad muy avanzada parecía estar cargando el peso de muchos siglos a sus espaldas, peso que le hacía moverse con cierta cautela. La princesa admitía que el gerudo era un enigma para ella, pues había tirado por tierra todas sus teorías: ni la había presionado para que intentara conseguir más poder sobre el trono hyliano, ni había vuelto a mencionar sus enfrentamientos pasados a no ser que perdiera los estribos; de hecho hasta estaba enseñándola a luchar bastante bien.

La joven suspiró, mientras flexionaba las rodillas contra su pecho. Dentro de unos meses no iba a poder hacer ese gesto con tanta facilidad, al igual que tendría que dejar de entrenar.

Cerró los ojos, mientras una mueca que no llegaba a ser sonrisa sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que había una vida gestándose en su interior, incluso a pesar de que el retraso en su sangrado mensual se lo había confirmado. Su cuerpo siempre había sido un reloj en ese aspecto y tantos días de falta no era habitual en ella; eso sumado a los síntomas de los que llevaba algunos días más aquejada. Admitía que su futura maternidad la llenaba de dudas y, aunque jamás diría semejante cosa a viva voz, de sentimientos encontrados. Nunca imaginó que no fuera a ser madre, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el bebé que gestaría en su vientre sería hijo del líder gerudo.

¿Sería la criatura igual que su padre? Zelda no conseguía decidirse entre opinar que eso fuera bueno o malo. Temía que el niño, al crecer, desarrollara la misma sed de poder que Ganondorf y Hyrule tuviera que enfrentarse a dos señores de la guerra dispuestos a destruírlo todo.

Por otro, estaba la dualidad que ella llevaba viendo en el carácter del gerudo en los últimos meses. Si las cosas se llevaban a cabo de manera diferente, con su hijo creciendo entre ambas culturas, no tendría por qué odiar a una de ellas. La princesa había aprendido tanto de Ganondorf como de las demás gerudo que el odio tan arraigado que había entre las habitantes del desierto y los hylianos venía del desdén de estos últimos. Ganondorf y ella creían haber dado el primer paso para romper ese ciclo de resentimiento que también los ataba a ellos a una guerra sin final, y tal vez su futuro hijo fuera lo que asegurara el quiebre de esa rueda que jamás se detenía. Quizás ese fuera el motivo por el que el líder gerudo había comenzado a desarrollar una actitud en cierto modo sobreprotectora con la salud de la joven, reduciendo la intensidad de su entrenamiento y hasta obligándola a guardar reposo con sus "encantadoras" maneras de siempre (la primera vez que Zelda se negó a pasar la tarde haciendo poco más que estar recostada sobre unos almohadones le aseguró que si era preciso inmovilizarla mediante el uso de la magia, pensaba hacerlo).

Ahogando un suspiro resignado, se envolvió en una de las mantas, saliendo de la cama en dirección hacia el balcón que siempre quedaba oculto por las espesas cortinas que protegían el dormitorio del frío de la noche y del calor del día. Aunque el viento gélido que soplaba en el desierto por las noches poco tenía que ver con la suave brisa nocturna que soplaba desde el sur en Hyrule, serviría para calmarla.

* * *

Desde que volvieron del Templo del Espíritu, en la mente de Ganondorf había estado rondando el mismo recuerdo noche y día: el momento en que Zelda cayó desde las arenas hacia la pila del interior del templo y, durante una fracción de segundo, se miraron a los ojos directamente. Durante un momento que había durado tanto como un latido del corazón los ojos de la princesa habían tenido un brillo tan antiguo como inhumano, un brillo que él recordaba bien pero que pertenecía a uno de esos recuerdos que prefería bloquear, pues pertenecían a una deidad tan antigua y llena de odio como había estado llena de luz aquella por la que había deseado arrasar toda la tierra.

Dragmire había aprendido a mantener a rayas los recuerdos de Demise por las malas, después de encarnaciones y encarnaciones en las que el viejo odio del demonio guió sus actos y lo hizo precipitarse a la derrota por dejar que su rabia y su sed de poder controlaran sus actos.

Sabía bien que la experiencia que ahora tenía le hacía ver las cosas desde un prisma muy diferente al que había venido tomando como referente en sus primeras reencarnaciones. Nunca podría olvidar la primera de ellas, cuando no era más que un joven rey que vivía viendo a su pueblo padecer las duras condiciones del desierto mientras que, a unos pocos kilómetros, los hylianos vivían en unas tierras tan prósperas como áridas eran las suyas. Lo intentó por las buenas, pero no consiguió más que el desdén del rey de Hyrule, un desdén que sus hermanas le explicaron que siempre se había repetido cuando alguna líder gerudo acudía a Hyrule a intentar mejorar las relaciones y los acuerdos entre ambos pueblos.

Admitía que, cegado por la rabia y la envidia, se había dejado llevar por sus más oscuros instintos, que le hicieron codiciar la Trifuerza para, en un principio, mejorar las condiciones de su pueblo, cosa que olvidó cuando el Poder lo eligió como portador. El fragmento espoleó sus ansias de venganza y, cegado por un odio contra ese pueblo que el viejo demonio avivaba desde su interior, se olvidó por completo de sus intenciones primitivas para dedicarse a vengarse del pueblo que tanto los había despreciado y que había llegado incluso a tratarlo como a un criminal.

Su odio fue tan grande como su derrota ante el portador del Valor, derrota que se quedó grabada en sus recuerdos y que, en su siguiente reencarnación le espoleó aún más en sus ansias de querer dominarlo todo. El ciclo se había repetido siempre igual, tantas veces que le habían hecho caer en un agotamiento por la sensación de repetición que ya le producía, ya ni hablar de las derrotas.

Tener que lidiar con tantos recuerdos al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener a raya los recuerdos de Demise que siempre afloraban cuando Zelda despertaba viejas pasiones e inquinas le estaba resultando casi agotador, todo eso sumado a sus intentos de conseguir ganarse la confianza de la princesa. Estaba tan obcecado en esa empresa como lo había estado en el pasado con hacerse con Hyrule por la fuerza, aunque en cierto modo tenía sentido su obsesión: no era más que un camino alternativo al objetivo que siempre había codiciado. Si tan solo los viejos recuerdos dejaran de aparecer y le permitieran mantener la frialdad necesaria para jugar su peculiar partida...

Su cabeza parecía tan revuelta como un vendaval, llena de pensamientos que se superponían entre si de tal modo que algunas noches incluso le costaba conciliar el sueño. Aquella noche era una de esas, lo supo tras dar varias vueltas en la cama escuchando la calmada respiración de Zelda sin que el sueño hiciera acto de presencia. Por eso, cuando ya se sintió harto de estar tumbado en la cama mientras su mente parecía a punto de entrar en ebullición, decidió salir al frío de la noche con la esperanza de que la gélida noche desértica lo relajara.

Y allí, en el balcón, lo encontró Zelda cuando también se dio cuenta de que necesitaba detener el hilo de sus pensamientos. La princesa estuvo tentada de dar media vuelta, pues a pesar de la intimidad casi amistosa que habían desarrollado en la cama, fuera de la misma seguía temiendo un poco al gerudo. Sin embargo, una parte de ella la regañó por ser tan cobarde. Aquel hombre era el padre de su futuro hijo y bien debía acostumbrarse a su compañía en otros ámbitos que no fuera el dormitorio. Cuando le pidió iniciarse en el culto a la Diosa de la Arena lo hizo tanto por la equidad de las culturas como para tener un nexo más con la tribu y también con Dragmire. Zelda odiaba la idea de que su hijo se criara en una familia sesgada.

Se aproximó al gerudo con pasos silenciosos, apoyándose contra la balaustrada tallada en piedra, tomando casi la misma postura que él.

Guardaron silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, que curiosamente eran similares: Ganondorf no dejaba de rememorar el brillo de los ojos de la joven en el templo; Zelda, por su parte, revivía una y otra vez el recuerdo que afloró a ella cuando la sensación de estar a punto de morir pareció quebrar la barrera de sus recuerdos y algunas memorias de sus anteriores vidas volvieron a ella, ese en el que se encontraba frente a frente con una deidad (estaba segura de que era una deidad) de pelo de llamas que la miraba con tanta intensidad que bien podría estar contemplando su alma.

El silencio duró un buen rato hasta que el gerudo lo rompió, hablando con un tono que a la princesa le recordó al que usaba su padre cuando le ordenaba algo de pequeña.

—Deberías estar descansando —dijo simplemente.

—Eso también se te puede aplicar a ti —meses atrás, cuando acababa de llegar al desierto, Zelda jamás se habría atrevido a contestarle de esa manera, pero ahora, quizás debido a su actitud más respetuosa y a la comprensión que ella estaba tomando de su pasado y algunos de sus motivos para actuar como actuaba, se atrevía a dar respuestas de ese tipo —Me he desvelado y pensé que tal vez el fresco de la noche me calmaría.

—¿Fresco? —Zelda reconoció en la voz de Ganondorf la chispa de rabia que a veces solía aflorar en él cuando la joven mencionaba algo inadecuado —¿A esto lo llamas fresco? —añadió, alzando un poco más la voz.

Zelda supo perfectamente el motivo de aquella reacción. Él siempre solía echarle en cara lo suave del clima hyliano y debía admitir que razón no le faltaba. En esa época del año las noches en Hyrule eran templadas y agradables, pero en el desierto el aire era tan gélido que hasta cortaba. Zelda podía ver que al hablar se formaban pequeñas nubes de vapor, como en las mañanas de invierno.

—Sí, es cierto que no es tan agradable —murmuró —En mi primera noche aquí me dijiste que el desierto es cruel y he podido comprobarlo por mi misma. Pero su crueldad no quita que sea bello a su manera —añadió en tono conciliador.

Ganondorf se volvió hacia ella, sus ojos clavándose en los suyos. Parecía furioso, Zelda había aprendido que era temperamental como nadie, pero en cierto modo prefería esos arrebatos a la frialdad que había mostrado en un principio, cuando tras cada una de sus palabras parecía esconderse una amenaza. Quizás esa ira que ahora mostraba era debido a que confiaba más en ella y se permitía mostrar lo que realmente sentía en cada momento.

—Cuando volvimos del Templo del Espíritu —prosiguió la princesa —yo iba medio dormida por el cansancio y todo lo vivido, pero en algunos momentos salía de la duermevela y veía pequeños fragmentos de lo que sucedía mientras me traías de vuelta a la ciudadela. Esa noche era luna llena —su voz se hizo más suave mientras deslizaba distraídamente los dedos sobre la barandilla de piedra —y la arena brillaba. Me dio la sensación de que caminabas sobre un mar de olas de plata. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que incluso el más árido y cruel de los lugares puede también ser bello, más incluso que la más verde de las praderas, porque nunca brillarán del modo en que brillaba la arena bajo la luna.

Ganondorf tuvo que recurrir a todo su temple para que la sorpresa no se le notara. Jamás se esperó de una hyliana (y menos de Zelda) algo similar. Él siempre consideró que los hylianos eran unos ególatras, tan centrados en ellos mismos que nunca podrían ver nada bueno en nada que no fuera perteneciente a su reino, motivo por el que él siempre intentaba rehacerlo a su manera cuando conseguía invadirlo, para darles una lección de humildad. Y ahora una princesa hyliana estaba allí, alabando el desierto. Una hyliana que había dejado claro que pensaba cortar las hostilidades de su pueblo hacia la tribu, que se había empeñado en ser una más de la misma y que incluso había decidido iniciarse en su religión, cosa que ni en sus más descabelladas ocurrencias se le pasó por la cabeza imaginar que podría llegar a suceder alguna vez.

Zelda, por su parte, volvía a estar en silencio. Aquel recuerdo de ser llevada por el desierto nocturno había despertado una sensación de déjà vu que la hacía sentirse algo inquieta ya que no lograba rememorar dicho recuerdo en su totalidad. Sabía que debía de estar ligado a aquel que no se le iba de la cabeza, pero era tan difuso que intentar rememorar más era como tratar de retener el agua entre los dedos.

—Es curioso que, si bien tú recuerdas casi todas tus vidas pasadas, yo apenas tengo unos vagos recuerdos de las mías —murmuró —Algunas imágenes vinieron a mi cuando creí que iba a morir en la iniciación —añadió a modo de explicación, pues siempre le había repetido hasta la saciedad que ella no albergaba recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas cuando él la culpaba de actos cometidos por otras Zeldas en el pasado —¿También tienes recuerdos de… Demise?

Le costó pronunciar el nombre, pues esas antiguas deidades era un tema que nunca había tratado con el gerudo, ya que lo veía como un motivo más de rivalidad entre ellos: no olvidaba que en teoría ella era la reencarnación de Hylia y él la de aquel demonio.

Observó el rostro del gerudo tensarse antes de responder.

—Los tengo, pero prefiero no recurrir a ellos. Hacer que esos recuerdos vuelvan sería como alimentar un fuego que está a punto de descontrolarse.

Zelda guardó silencio de nuevo. ¿Podría alguna vez hablar con él sin tener que ir con tanto tacto? Cuando intentaba acercarse a él lo hacía con el mismo cuidado que alguien que caminara sobre una capa de hielo fino.

—Cuando mi hermano me dijo que iba a casarme contigo Impa, mi aya, me contó una historia sobre Demise e Hylia —susurró —Una diferente a la que siempre se narra sobre la guerra entre ambos; una que, al parecer, es anterior. Me contó que toda esa lucha fue desatada por una pasión tan fuerte entre dos deidades enfrentadas tras haber tenido un nexo tan profundo como para provocar tanta rabia. Según esa leyenda, la diosa y el demonio se amaron una vez —le parecía irreal estar hablando con Ganondorf de algo semejante, pero el recuerdo había desatado algo en su interior que la hacía sentirse confusa por unas memorias que pugnaban por salir a su mente.

Dragmire se tomó su tiempo antes de darle una respuesta, pero no fue lo que la joven esperaba, sino que contraatacó con otra pregunta.

—¿Y tú que crees, princesa? —le dijo con cierta sorna.

—Uno de los recuerdos que "desbloqueé", por decirlo de algún modo, en el templo fue uno muy antiguo en el que un ser que parecía hecho de roca y fuego me miraba fijamente de un modo que no alcanzo a describir con palabras. Si en un principio pude pensar que mi aya me contó esa historia para consolarme, ahora no pensaría tal cosa. Esos ojos…

Ganondorf tuvo que empezar a batallar con los viejos recuerdos del demonio para seguir manteniendo la mente fría. La posesividad de Demise hacia la reencarnación de Hylia era tan fuerte cuando esos recuerdos afloraban que temía acabar perdiendo el control y sucumbiendo de nuevo a los caprichos del demonio. Y ya había visto lo que sucedía cuando sucedía tal cosa.

—Quienes aman con pasión, odian de la misma manera —dijo finalmente —Eso es lo que produjo la guerra entre ambas deidades y el inicio del círculo en el que hemos vivido desde entonces, Zelda.

Zelda. Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, pues siempre solía dirigirse a ella como "princesa". A la joven le resultó agradable en cierto modo, pues le dio la impresión de que una nueva barrera había caído entre ellos, una que aliviaba un poco sus diferencias.

—Pero ahora romperemos ese círculo —no estaba del todo segura que un cambio de proceder fuera a ser suficiente, pero la princesa no perdía la esperanza —Tal vez, si todo vuelve a su lugar, si Hylia y Demise vuelven a estar juntos, la maldición se rompa.

Era una esperanza un tanto vana, ambos lo sabían, pero sin embargo, aquella fría noche, los dos confiaron en que tal vez todo tocase a su fin de una vez por todas al haber hecho que las reencarnaciones de ambas deidades enlazaran sus vidas y hasta concibieran una nueva. Tanto Zelda como Ganondorf sintieron como dicha esperanza creaba un nuevo vínculo entre ellos al ser conscientes de que, a fin de cuentas, no dejaban de buscar lo mismo. Tal vez no eran tan diferentes entre ellos como en un principio creyeron, sino que eran como dos caras de una misma moneda, dos personas atadas a los caprichos de dos seres tan antiguos como el mundo que se habían amado y odiado con todas sus fuerzas.

En un momento dado, él posó su mano sobre la suya y Zelda no rompió el contacto.

* * *

 **Se que dije que no iba a haber cap, pero entre que ya terminé de estudiarme todas las lecciones de chino que entran al examen y que el otro día me compré el Hyrule Warriors y he estado jugando en algunos ratitos, me ha venido la inspiración y he decidido subir.**

 **He visto muchas ganas de zelgan (ganas que yo también tengo) y aquí traigo lo que prometí en el anterior cap: otro acercamiento entre ellos y un entendimiento del otro. No he querido avanzar demasiado tampoco, no olvidemos que personajes son, de hecho creo que si hubiera ido más allá hubiera sido forzar.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado. En serio, sois un amor. Y a las demás que leen este fic, les digo, ¡dadle amor al botoncito!**


	21. Chapter 21

La Ciudadela de Hyrule no recordaba haberse despertado una mañana con el sonido de tantos cascos de caballos corriendo por sus empedradas calles, no al menos en tiempos de paz. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudadela no pudieron resistir la curiosidad de ver llegar a la comitiva de los Narof, que cabalgaba con elegancia portando los tradicionales atuendos violetas de su reino. Al frente de la misma se encontraban los reyes de Holodrum y, justo tras ellos, cabalgaba la princesa Saviha.

Los rumores volaban por las calles de la ciudadela, por lo que no quedaba casi ningún habitante de la misma que no supiera que esa jovencita de pelo oscuro podía convertirse en el nuevo miembro de la familia real hyliana. Muchos veían en ella a una Zelda algo más joven, pero otras lenguas no tan bondadosas tachaban a la recién llegada de inmadura e infantil, ya que lo que los comerciantes del norte decían sobre ella era que se trataba de una princesa que jamás había pisado el mundo que se abría más allá de los límites de su castillo.

Saviha, ajena a todos las habladurías que se expandían sobre ella, disfrutaba de la novedad que suponía para ella visitar una nación extranjera y salir de su palacio por primera vez. Optimista por la edad y por la libertad de la que estaba empezando a gozar no veía tara alguna a todo lo que se abría ante ella. Mientras cabalgaba junto con los demás enviados de Holodrum, siguiendo siempre la estela que marcaban los caballos de sus padres, se empapaba de todo lo que la rodeaba como si fuera una seta a la que echaran agua hirviendo.

La noche previa a su partida hasta le había costado conciliar el sueño. Poco le importaba tener ante ella dos días de camino hacia el sur, parte del mismo teniendo que franquear las altas montañas que ejercían como frontera entre el norte de Hyrule y el sur de Holodrum. Soportó el cansancio, las agujetas de sus músculos poco acostumbrados a cabalgar y hasta el hecho de tener que dormir en un campamento, sedienta de descubrir lo que el mundo podía enseñarle.

Hyrule no la había decepcionado. A diferencia de Holodrum, cuya arquitectura era más oscura y compacta debido a los inviernos más duros que lo asolaban, los edificios hylianos parecían mucho más alegres, con sus amplias ventanas abiertas por las que se asomaban rostros curiosos que observaban a la princesa extranjera.

Los mismos hylianos eran para ella otro motivo de curiosidad. Habituada a los cabellos oscuros de su gente, ver a tantas personas con melenas del mismo color que el oro de la que sobresalían orejas puntiagudas le hacía creer que había acabado de cabeza en uno de esos cuentos que leía de pequeña, sensación que se reforzó cuando vio ante ella alzarse el enorme castillo de Hyrule, completamente blanco como un sueño etéreo.

Saviha se estaba enamorando de aquel reino poco a poco, del mismo modo que si hubiera bebido más alcohol de la cuenta y éste fuera penetrando con calma en su torrente sanguíneo. A pesar de la nostalgia que a veces le asaltaba cuando se planteaba la opción de no volver a ver su país natal, la belleza hyliana era tal que Saviha bien aceptaría el cambio.

Los cascos de su caballo resonaron sobre los adoquines que pavimentaban la plaza que conectaba el palacio hyliano con la ciudadela, de la que arrancaba la escalinata que subía al mismo. Al pie de ella se encontraba el príncipe Leoni, una figura esbelta y con los mismos cabellos dorados y orejas puntiagudas que los demás que había ido viendo desde que entraron en la ciudadela. A la joven le recordó a una ilustración de su libro de cuentos preferido, uno justamente ambientado en Hyrule, donde se contaba la historia de un héroe que salvó a aquel país de una entidad maligna. En una de las páginas había una imagen del héroe, vestido de verde, sosteniendo una espada con la que sellaba al espíritu malvado. Leoni bien podría ser su héroe particular, que la sacaba de su encierro y la conducía a aquel mundo lleno de luz.

Sus sentidos estaban tan embotados que no escuchó el intercambio de palabras protocolario entre sus padres y el príncipe hyliano, tampoco tuvo ocasión de fijarse en lo que la rodeaba más de lo necesario para desmontar de su caballo y hacerle una reverencia al príncipe cuando llegó su momento de ser presentada. Ya moría en deseos de subir aquella escalinata y ver lo que aquel castillo guardaba en su interior, pero la comitiva hyliana no se movió, cortando el acceso al mismo.

—¿Por qué no avanzamos? —murmuró la princesa más para si misma que para los demás. Sin embargo, a pesar de su tono bajo, el siempre fiel Torgaz tenía respuesta a su pregunta.

—Los Dragmire deben estar al llegar —respondió en el mismo tono —Por mucho que las gerudo sean unas salvajes, la princesa Zelda es ahora una de ellas. No creo que a la casa real hyliana le convenga desairar a su marido…

Saviha reprimió un escalofrío de emoción. No sólo había conocido al que confiaba que sería su héroe particular, sino que también iba a conocer a los señores del desierto. ¿Podía ser ese día más emocionante?

Tuvo el tacto de situarse a un lado de Leoni mientras esperaba la aparición de la siguiente comitiva, cuidando en cada momento que su aspecto estuviera a la altura de una joven de su estatus. Pero aunque intentaba aparentar la calma regia que siempre le habían indicado que una princesa debía tener en todo momento, sus nervios escapaban por cada poro de su piel, de tal modo que no podía quedarse quieta más de dos minutos.

—¿Crees que tardarán mucho en llegar? —inquirió a una chica que parecía algo mayor de ella y que observaba la plaza con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Te crees que marco los pasos de esas salvajes? —el tono ácido de su respuesta sorprendió a Saviha —Cuando vinieron a por Zelda aparecieron sin avisar, en el momento en que les pareció más apropiado. Supongo que ahora harán lo mismo.

—Deberías ser más cortés con nuestros invitados, Madun —a Saviha casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando escuchó la voz del príncipe por primera vez, pues anteriormente había estado demasiado abstraía como para prestarle atención —¿O es que acaso en el norte no te enseñaron modales?

La tal Madun lanzó una mirada cortante a Leoni antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en la plaza, mirada que para Saviha fue inexistente, pues paladeaba la voz del joven. Era grave, pero no en exceso, y poseía una cadencia algo extraña para ella, seguramente debido al acento de aquel pueblo. Fuera como fuese, a Saviha le gustó, podía imaginarse reclinada en un diván frente a un ventanal por el que entraba el sol a raudales mientras él le leía un libro.

Su fantasía iba creciendo en su mente hasta que el sonido de los cascos sobre el empedrado la hizo salir de la misma, deslizando sus ojos hacia la comitiva formada por mujeres de piel oscura que entraban en la plaza, precedidas por los líderes de la tribu.

Saviha no podía aclarar lo que esperaba de los habitantes del desierto. Suponía que serían exóticos, pues si bien sabía que la cultura hyliana y la de Holodrum tenían la misma base, las tribus del desierto tenían costumbres muy diferentes. Aquellas mujeres pelirrojas le parecieron exóticas, todas ataviadas con prendas de tonos brillantes y de corte extraño. Sin embargo, aunque teóricamente aquella era una reunión amistosa, el atuendo del líder, el único hombre de la comitiva, era el menos esperado: el gerudo portaba una armadura oscura que sumada a la melena leonina que caía por su espalda con el mismo color de las llamas le daba un aspecto peligroso. Sin duda alguna aquel hombre era uno de los llamados en Holodrum "señores de la guerra", líderes que anteponían siempre el poder militar ante las demás opciones. Que hubiera aparecido ataviado de esa forma no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas y las fantasías alimentadas por las viejas leyendas sobre el Rey Demonio.

La joven princesa había albergado la esperanza de poder intentar hablar algo, por mínimo que fuera, con semejante persona, pero el halo de peligro que lo rodeaba hizo que desechara esa idea con suma prontitud.

Los ojos de la muchacha se dirigieron ahora a la joven que montaba un caballo zaino justo al lado del rey de las ladronas. Por su piel clara y su cabello rubio no podía ser otra que la princesa Zelda, pero no se parecía en nada a la imagen mental que se había formado de la misma. Saviha era consciente de que la princesa hyliana vivía ahora en el desierto, pero jamás imaginó que fuera a haberse mimetizado tanto con las demás hasta el punto de que se vistiera, peinara y adornara como ellas, incluso llevaba el mismo maquillaje marcado en ojos y labios que las demás.

—Perra salvaje —escuchó que mascullaba Madun mientras observaba como lord Dragmire, tras desmontar, ayudaba a la princesa a descender de su montura —Demasiadas atenciones tiene con ella… —la última frase parecía tener sentido para la doncella, pero Saviha no quiso preguntar, intuyendo que tal vez ella no debería haber escuchado dichas palabras.

* * *

La llegada de la misiva de Leoni había revolucionado a los Dragmire desde el momento en que Zelda rasgó el sobre y leyó el contenido a Ganondorf mientras ambos pasaban la tarde en la biblioteca, donde el gerudo ayudaba a Zelda a familiarizarse con la escritura de la tribu.

La joven en un principio no entendió el arranque de ira de Ganondorf cuando hubo terminado de leer la carta. Su hermano iba a intentar contraer matrimonio con una princesa de otra casa, era algo tan habitual para ella que no le supuso mayor quebradero de cabeza, punto de vista que Dragmire no compartía en absoluto teniendo en cuenta su reacción.

—Mi hermano están en edad de contraer matrimonio —dijo con voz tranquila, intentando calmar al gerudo que parecía a punto de destrozar lo primero que tuviera al alcance —No es raro que haya decidido enlazarse con una casa real extranjera.

—¡Y ha ido directamente a por los Narof! —bramó el hombre —La única casa real aledaña a Hyrule que tiene una princesa con ninguna opción a hacerse con el trono…

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —había respondido Zelda, su tono inalterado —No veo problema alguno en que esa chica no tenga acceso al trono de su país, eso no la invalida como candidata a entrar en la familia real hyliana.

Ganondorf parecía estar llegando al borde de la exasperación. Zelda, que ya empezaba a conocerle bastante bien supo por la arruga que se formó en su ceño que el hombre estaba recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no espetarle cualquier cosa. Sabía que el gerudo era de mecha corta, por lo que decidió salvar la situación antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te irrita de que quiera casarse con la hija de los Narof? —pronunció cada palabra con calma.

Ganondorf se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, tratando calmar la ira que le estaba corroyendo por dentro ante la noticia. Demasiado fácil estaba siendo todo hasta el momento; conseguir a Zelda como esposa, ganarse su confianza y luego engendrar un hijo con la princesa hyliana que asegurara su posición a obtener el trono de Hyrule; aquella misiva había hecho que todos sus planes se quedaran reducidos a cenizas. Iba a tener que volver empezar de nuevo, pues Leoni había sido inteligente al buscar enlazarse con la hija de los Narof, un matrimonio que era más probable que alejara a la princesa de Holodrum que a Leoni de Hyrule. Se aplicaría el mismo sistema que se había aplicado con Zelda; la chica se trasladaría a Hyrule ya que su posición dentro de la casa real hyliana sería más fuerte que en su familia natal, además de que su reino ya contaba con dos candidatos varones al trono. Si Leoni hubiera decidido casarse con una princesa heredera al trono en solitario, como era el caso de la casa real de Labrynna, que solo contaba con una heredera, habría tenido que abandonar Hyrule para ocuparse de su nueva nación, dejando en Zelda y, por ende, en él, el deber de gobernar Hyrule. Pero claro, Leoni no era tonto; había decidido alejar a su rival directa enmascarándolo todo como una medida destinada a la paz entre ambos pueblos y al mismo tiempo se reforzaba como candidato directo al trono, ya que se quedaba en Hyrule y ahora pretendía enlazarse con una casa extranjera que le sirviera también de apoyo si decidía reclamar el trono en solitario.

Ganondorf no había visto venir esa opción. Veía en Leoni la misma arrogancia y sed de poder que había tenido en una de sus primeras reencarnaciones, por lo que suponía que, tan pagado de si mismo como estaba, ni se molestaría en buscar una alianza política con otra casa. Al parecer la mentalidad del hyliano era diferente, al menos en ciertos aspectos, de lo que había supuesto. Era arrogante, ambicioso y egocéntrico, pero también era capaz de pensar con cierta frialdad para dar sus movimientos en aquel peculiar juego que él mismo había empezado cuando le ofreció la mano de su hermana. El gerudo admitía que, si bien era un buen estratega en el campo militar y también tenía buena mano a la hora de manipular a la gente, como hizo aquella vez, siglos atrás, consiguiendo que aquel niño le abriera el portal al Reino Sagrado donde se custodiaba la Trifuerza, en lo referido a las intrigas y a las amenazas veladas a la hora de acceder a un trono no mediante la fuerza, sino a base de posiciones y alianzas no era muy hábil; la falta de experiencia jugaba en su contra. Él estaba habituado a hacerse con el trono valiéndose de la guerra, no de argumentos como a los que ahora se enfrentaba.

Todo eso se lo contó a una Zelda cada vez más desconcertada. La princesa en ningún momento cuestionó los argumentos de Dragmire y de hecho, cuando hubo terminado, parecía reflexionar sobre la situación.

—No me extrañaría que Leoni intentara alejarme del trono, es lo que siempre ha intentado desde que tengo memoria —murmuró —Desde que éramos niños quería el reino para él, diciendo que le pertenecía por ser el mayor de los dos, incluso a pesar de que nuestro padre al morir dejó en su testamento que deberíamos compartir el poder.

Aquella tarde el reposo que Zelda debía guardar brilló por su ausencia mientras ambos discutían sus opciones. Ganondorf se lo había tomado como una afrenta mientras que Zelda intentaba por todos los medios encontrar una solución diplomática al conflicto, cosa que a Dragmire no parecía convencerle demasiado, pues le daba la impresión de que esa vía era inútil para tratar con alguien que codiciaba el reino en su totalidad. Se cuidó de no decirle a Zelda que el motivo por el que dudaba de su idea era porque Leoni le recordaba en cierto modo a él y por eso mismo era capaz de intuir su forma de afrontar una situación semejante. Se aferró al nexo que ambos tenían en común en ese momento, el bebé que se gestaba en el vientre de la princesa.

—Mi hijo será rey de Hyrule aunque tenga que poner la corona en su frente por la fuerza —repetía mientras Zelda intentaba por todos los medios quitarle la idea de una guerra de la cabeza. Pero aunque trataba de apaciguar el ánimo del hombre, en su interior también temía que se diera el caso de que en un futuro los hijos que engendrarían podrían acabar luchando por el trono hyliano, pues tal vez, si alcanzaban el pacto de turnarse en el poder, estos no lo respetaran… o tal vez el mismo Leoni lo rompiera.

—Hablemos con mi hermano —contestaba la princesa a cada palabra de amenaza del gerudo —Intenta ser razonable por una vez, no tienes necesidad alguna de tomar las armas para reclamar algo que por matrimonio te pertenece. Negociemos con Leoni, no perdemos nada. Si recurrimos a la guerra tal vez pongamos en marcha el círculo de nuevo…

Fue el temor de Dragmire a que la historia volviera a repetirse otra vez el que le forzó a aceptar la propuesta de Zelda. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de partir hacia Hyrule para asistir al encuentro entre las dos casas, el gerudo decidió acudir portando una armadura en lugar de las túnicas que usaba en el desierto, Zelda no sabía si quizás a modo de advertencia de sus intenciones si Leoni no cumplía su parte del acuerdo o se negaba a negociar.

Durante el camino, él no pronunció palabra y Zelda tampoco despegó los labios. La princesa no le escuchó hablar hasta que, ya en la plaza ante el castillo, la ansiedad por lo que estaba al venir nublando la nostalgia que los blancos muros despertaban en ella, se aproximó a su hermano y en voz muy baja, le ordenó que se reuniera con ellos inmediatamente o de lo contrario convocaría a tal horda de bestias que arrasarían el castillo y a sus moradores con él.

* * *

 **Ya tocaba más trama política, pero era de esperar que a los Dragmire no les agradara encontrarse con semejante situación. Ahora habrá que ver qué idea se inventa Leoni para contentarles, aunque creo que ya sabréis lo obtuso que es a la hora de plantear soluciones.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado. Cada vez que me llega una notificación de review me sale una sonrisa, sobre todo porque veo que apreciais el esfuerzo que estoy invirtiendo en este fic.**

 **Y como siempre digo en este punto, si leéis, ¡comentad!**


	22. Chapter 22

A pesar de lo agradable del clima, Leoni sentía los pies y las manos helados mientras caminaba en dirección a su estudio, seguido de cerca por los Dragmire como si fueran dos perros de caza.

Aunque el príncipe no tenía ninguna gana de tener que convencer a su hermana y a aquel salvaje de cualquier idea que se le ocurriera para salvar la situación inminente, era consciente de que no le convenía lo más mínimo tener al Rey Demonio enfurecido dentro de sus propias puertas, sobre todo con los Narof presente. Si quería que todo lo planeado siguiera el curso que debía era primordial que la mentira que contó sobre la integración de su hermana con la tribu del desierto pareciera real y que los líderes gerudo no parecieran demasiado contrariados por una discrepancia en el reparto del poder del reino.

Leoni no había tenido mucho trato con Ganondorf si se exceptuaba aquella vez, meses atrás, cuando consiguió reunirse con él para acordar los términos del enlace con su hermana, pero ya había salido bastante escaldado. El gerudo no era como esos enviados de Holodrum o los alcaldes de las villas hylianas, a quienes se les podía engañar con unos argumentos bien seleccionados. Ya se la jugó en su momento prometiendo unos tratados de comercio que no había cumplido y que ahora iban a jugar en su contra.

Pese a todo, no dejó que su nerviosismo se transluciera en ningún momento. Tras excusarse brevemente diciendo que en cuanto hubiera terminado con los protocolos necesarios para recibir a los Narof, había optado por conducir a los Dragmire a su estudio, lejos de la zona donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados (y por ende la familia real de Holodrum) a modo de prevenir posibles escuchas.

Aparte, reunirse con ellos en su estudio tenía también una mayor sensación de seguridad para el príncipe. En la anterior ocasión en la que tuvo que vérselas con Ganondorf cara a cara fue en su territorio, mientras que ahora él sería quien se encontrara en su elemento. Moverse en terreno conocido siempre era un punto a favor, y Leoni lo sabía.

Quizás fue ese exceso de seguridad el que le hizo sentarse tras su escritorio como si no fuera a hacer algo que distase mucho de su rutina cotidiana y observara con cierto aire indolente a los Dragmire, que habían pasado a la estancia y permanecían de pie, observándole fijamente.

—Mi querida hermanita —el príncipe decidió ir primero a por Zelda, ya que sabía manejarla mejor que al gerudo. Siempre era preferible debatir con su abnegada hermana que con aquel salvaje —¿Tanto tiempo has pasado fuera que has olvidado el protocolo? No me ha dado tiempo de recibir como es debido a nuestros invitados cuando ya pedís una audiencia…

No sabía lo que esperaba. Tal vez que Zelda se disculpara, o incluso que le llevara la contraria como había sucedido en algunas ocasiones, pero jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su hermana fuera a intercambiar una serie de frases en gerudo con Ganondorf sin tan siquiera dignarse a contestarle. Leoni nunca se había tomado la molestia de aprender la lengua de las tribus del desierto y ahora se arrepentía profundamente de no haberle dedicado el mismo tesón que su hermana, pues ahora ellos contaban con dicho idioma como ventaja: podrían cambiar opiniones o incluso tramar algo delante del hyliano y Leoni no sería capaz de comprender ni una palabra.

Zelda, por su parte, estaba preocupada por que la situación se descontrolara. Conocía bien el genio de Ganondorf y su opinión sobre su pueblo, cuyos prejuicios contra los gerudo bien podrían encarnarse en Leoni. La forma en la que su hermano se había dirigido a ella, aún cuando fue Ganondorf el que le "ordenó" aquella reunión no había hecho más que molestar al rey bandido. Zelda ya había tenido el suficiente trato con él para saber cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos, como en aquella misma ocasión, por lo que había decidido realizar la misma función que la paja entre la que se metían las piezas de cerámica para que no se quebrasen.

—No es nada personal —dijo en gerudo, intentando apaciguar el efecto que las palabras de Leoni habían causado en Dragmire —Mi hermano siempre trata estos asuntos conmigo, supongo que porque le causó mayor confianza.

—O porque directamente nos toma por idiotas —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, mascullada entre dientes por el aludido —Me pregunto si sería tan gallito colgando de una soga.

Zelda se mordió la lengua. Aunque ese tipo de expresiones eran comunes por parte del gerudo, la princesa no estaba habituada a tanta violencia, ni siquiera aunque fuera en forma de simples palabras.

—La mejor manera de eliminar los prejuicios es demostrando que no son ciertos —murmuró la princesa con calma, rogando internamente que el recuerdo de la idea de los hylianos de que la tribu del desierto estaba compuesta por salvajes evitara el desastre que parecía avecinarse.

Y funcionó, o al menos consiguió calmar un poco la ira que hervía en Ganondorf. Éste no parecía por la labor de dignarse a decir nada, quizás por mero orgullo o tal vez no queriendo estallar, por lo que prefería guardar silencio hasta que su temperamento volviera a estar bajo control. Fuera como fuese, Zelda decidió aprovechar esa paz repentina para meter baza y, de paso, intentar recalcarle a su hermano el desaire que había cometido.

—No fui yo quien te pidió reunirse contigo —dijo en hyliano —Mi presencia aquí es meramente formal. Deberías tener un mínimo de educación y dirigirte a quien ha solicitado esta peculiar charla, ¿o es que te has olvidado de las normas que rigen estas situaciones mientras estaba fuera?

Leoni sintió que su rostro se enrojecía por la vergüenza. Nunca imaginó que Zelda fuera a contestarle abiertamente de esa manera, pues siempre había sido una persona cortés que prefería evitar el enfrentamiento por todos los medios posibles.

—Perdón por mi descortesía —dijo con los dientes apretados, mirando directamente al gerudo. Ya que su hermana había decidido humillarlo, pensaba ignorarla a modo de "castigo" —Estamos desbordados por todos los eventos preparados para recibir a los Narof y el cansancio juega malas pasadas.

Había visto a su hermana excusarse alguna que otra vez con ese argumento cuando cometía algún error o similar durante las audiencias a las que ambos asistían. Leoni siempre lo encontró estúpido, pues según su punto de vista un rey no tenía que dar explicaciones o justificarse; su palabra es siempre la ley y los demás han de obedecerla. Sin embargo, por mucho que el orgullo tirara de él, era consciente que tratar a Ganondorf del mismo modo en que trataba a los nobles hylianos era tan buena idea como dispararse una flecha en el pie.

—Curioso que hayas puesto tanto empeño en recibir a esa gente —el gerudo se decidió finalmente a hablar, su cuerpo relajado como si la conversación que estuvieran teniendo no fuera más que una simple charla banal y no una que él había solicitado con amenazas —Igual que el hecho de que hace unos meses obviaras tu idea de contraer matrimonio cuando me ofreciste derechos sobre el trono.

Ganondorf se sentía estúpido debatiendo con Leoni, controlando su ira mientras que interiormente daba rienda suelta a sus fantasías más salvajes de guerra y destrucción. Su naturaleza le impulsaba a considerar todo aquello como algo banal; donde realmente era un hábil "negociador" era en la lucha. Por deferencia a Zelda se estaba esforzando en seguir las reglas de aquel peculiar juego, del mismo modo que ella había seguido las tradiciones gerudo a rajatabla, pero eso no quitaba que su opinión distara mucho de la que la princesa creía que tenía.

Pese a todo, se obligó a permanecer calmado, recordando que todo lo avanzado en su peculiar relación con la princesa podía irse a traste si dejaba que su temperamento tomara las riendas de la situación. Para no flaquear, rememoró todas las veces en las que su impetuosidad le había conducido a la derrota, recordándose a si mismo que él también había querido jugar sus cartas de otra manera aquella vez. Zelda siempre le repetía que ahora él tenía derechos sobre el trono hyliano, por lo que las armas eran innecesarias… aunque su opinión no era la misma.

—Nadie puede leer el futuro —sentenció Leoni, haciendo un gesto con la mano similar al que realizaría alguien para alejar un mal olor —En ese momento no era consciente de que acabaría interesándome por la princesa de Holodrum; siempre hemos sido cercanos en cierto modo…

La expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Zelda hizo que Leoni se diera cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado de más. Se había habituado a mentir descaradamente en ausencia de su hermana, pues no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera desmentir sus palabras, cosa que ahora no era así. Zelda sabía perfectamente que las relaciones que habían tenido con los Narof, si bien siempre fueron cordiales, no eran demasiado cercanas. Saviha era una desconocida para ambos, de hecho Leoni la había visto por primera vez aquella mañana.

Tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo ya, o de lo contrario su hermana abriría la boca y echaría por tierra sus palabras, logrando que el Rey Demonio acabara montando en cólera. Leoni siempre había puesto en duda las viejas leyendas, pero no tenía ganas de descubrir en ese preciso momento si Ganondorf Dragmire era tan terrible como se decía.

—Nuestro padre siempre quiso vernos con nuestras respectivas familias —decidió apelar al sentimentalismo de su hermana, aunque ella estuviera en un segundo plano —Hyrule está pasando por una situación delicada, pues la sequía está apretando cada vez más y nuestras exportaciones están detenidas porque apenas si podemos abastecernos a nosotros mismos —ahora que se había inspirado, las excusas surgían a borbotones, por lo que era el mejor momento para contestar a la pregunta no formulada sobre su incumplimiento a la hora de enviar los suministros pactados al desierto —Holodrum no está pasando una situación semejante a la nuestra, por lo que un enlace con ellos bien podría salvar el reino de una hambruna…

Ganondorf no entendía la opción de que en Hyrule se enfrentaran a un problema semejante. Siempre había considerado que aquel reino era un lugar fértil, siempre bendecido por la lluvia, todo lo contrario al desierto. Sin embargo le bastó una mirada de soslayo al rostro preocupado de Zelda para sospechar que tal vez podía haber algo de razón en las palabras del hyliano.

—En mi última reunión con los alcaldes de las villas, antes de irme al desierto, se trató el problema de una futura hambruna —murmuró Zelda, sus manos entrelazadas ante su abdomen —Las reservas de alimentos eran escasas, las cosechas no muy abundantes y las lluvias cada vez más esporádicas.

—Por eso quise hacer realidad el deseo de nuestro padre y, de paso, buscar una alianza ventajosa para Hyrule, del mismo modo que hice con Zelda —Leoni había visto un filón a ser explotado en aquel argumento, y pensaba aferrarse a él como un pulpo a una roca —Ese es el motivo principal por el que decidí contraer matrimonio con la hija de los Narof.

El príncipe se sentía pagado de si mismo mientras contemplaba a los Dragmire. Era una suerte que se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea, o de lo contrario el final de todo aquello podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Qué conmovedor —a pesar de todo, el tono burlón en la voz del gerudo borró la sensación de seguridad de Leoni —Alimentas a tu pueblo y cumples la voluntad de un muerto. Pero no te olvides de una cosa —Ganondorf se negaba en rotundo a tratar con alguna deferencia al príncipe hyliano, y ésto enfurecía al susodicho para gran regocijo del gerudo —Cuando pactamos la unión de ambas casas aseguraste compartir el trono con Zelda, pero lo que estoy viendo es algo completamente distinto. Y te aseguro que…

Leoni decidió interrumpirle, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

—En ningún momento he dicho que no vaya a compartir el trono con mi hermana —las palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios, ya que intentaba hablar lo más deprisa posible para evitar un arranque de ira —Podemos alternar nuestra estancia en el castillo; nosotros permaneceríamos seis meses, los mismos que mi hermana pasaría en el desierto con su nuevo pueblo, y transcurrido ese tiempo podríamos rotar; yo acudiría a Holodrum y vostros os encargaríais de Hyrule. Es justo, ¿no?

Ganondorf no lo veía justo por el simple hecho de que seis meses de poder le sabían a poco. Su naturaleza le hacía codiciar más, pero era consciente de que ahora mismo no podía forzar más. Ya había conseguido un poco; tocaba atesorarlo y empezar a buscar el modo de acumular más. Siempre podría atacar a Leoni si trataba de incumplir su promesa, cosa que consideraba que era más que probable. Seguro que ese hyliano no podría soportar ni cinco días de guerra…

Decidió que, por el momento, no pondría más objeciones. Sabía que Zelda iba a ver su codicia con malos ojos y era algo que en ese momento no le convenía lo más mínimo, pues no quería arriesgarse a perder la frágil confianza que habían conseguido crear.

* * *

Caminar por los corredores del castillo hacía que Zelda se sintiera como si nunca hubiera abandonado el lugar en ningún momento.

Tras la reunión con Leoni, la princesa había decidido ir a su antiguo dormitorio, tanto para alejarse de su marido que se paseaba furioso de arriba a abajo como para aislarse de los demás, que la observaban con los ojos entornados debido a su atuendo.

No esperaba llegar a Hyrule y encontrarse una charla tan tensa ni a su hermano tan pagado de si mismo. Zelda no sabía si Leoni siempre había sido así o su ausencia durante unos meses le había hecho olvidar el caracter de su hermano. Fuera como fuese, ni tuvo ánimos para comunicarle que estaba esperando un hijo, y para su sorpresa, Dragmire tampoco lo había hecho. Quizás era mejor así, pues siempre podría informar a todos a la vez. Nunca había sido amiga de las proclamaciones multitudinarias, pero entendía que en ese caso era lo más adecuado, ya que se trataba del primer integrante de la próxima generación de la familia real hyliana.

Entrar en sus aposentos la hizo sonreír con nostalgia. A pesar de que se estaba habituando a la vida en el desierto, en sus recuerdos añoraba las vistas de su tierra natal desde su ventana, el aroma de las flores del jardín…

Soltando la cinta que mantenía su pelo recogido en una cola alta, al estilo gerudo, se dispuso a cambiarse, decidida a llevar un atuendo hyliano. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los arcones y los armarios se los encontró completamente vacíos.

Zelda sabía que había dejado gran parte de su ropa atrás cuando se marchó al desierto. Sólo había llevado con ella sus vestidos más ligeros, dejando atrás los demás, pues técnicamente acabaría volviendo a Hyrule medio año después. Sin embargo ninguno de sus vestidos estaban allí, era como si se hubieran volatilizado. La princesa no había llevado más ropa con ella que algunas mudas propias de la tribu por si sucedía algún percance por el camino.

Sin entender nada, salió precipitadamente de la habitación, dispuesta a buscar a cualquiera que le diera una respuesta. Al borde de la escalera que bajaba a la planta baja del castillo se encontró con Madun, que caminaba presurosa.

—Madun —su voz temblaba — ¿Dónde están mis vestidos? ¡¿Qué ha pasado con mis cosas?! No hay nada de lo que dejé atrás cuando me marché, es como si se lo hubieran llevado todo...

La joven se recolocó su larga cabellera castaña antes de responder con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Su hermano ordenó repartir los vestidos entre las doncellas —murmuró —Dijo que usted no los iba a necesitar más y que a ellas les vendría bien contar con algo de ropa extra.

Zelda no entendía nada. Ella jamás había tocado las cosas de su hermano y sin embargo él había dilapidado sus pertenencias.

—También dijo que usted estaría de acuerdo en repartir su abundancia —había algo similar a la alegría en la voz de la joven, pero Zelda no entendía qué era lo que la hacía sentirse así —Ya que lo que dejó atrás no le iba a servir en su nuevo hogar.

—Madun, Hyrule es mi hogar —respondió Zelda por mero impulso —Por mucho que me integre con las gerudo, por mucho que adopte sus costumbres como me corresponde hacer, no he olvidado dónde están mis raíces, y creía que Leoni pensaba igual que yo.

—Si quiere le digo a las doncellas que regresen los vestidos —Madun parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo —Les informaré de que la princesa Zelda no quiere repartir la riqueza como su hermano había supuesto.

Zelda se mordió el labio, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, pues como bien había insinuado Madun, si exigía su ropa de vuelta sólo lograría crearse mala fama, algo que no le convenía. Desde que había llegado a Hyrule tenía la impresión de ser una forastera, y todo aquello lo estaba reforzando.

Frustrada, se dispuso a volver por donde había venido, pero la voz de la joven la hizo detenerse de nuevo.

—Antes de que se vaya —dijo con calma —Su hermano me envía para recordarle que quiere que siga la última petición que escribió en su carta.

Zelda no pudo evitar suspirar. Leoni le había pedido que, a modo de "intercambio cultural", si es que podía llamarse así, la princesa participara en alguna danza tradicional de su nuevo pueblo. La joven lo había visto entonces como algo sin importancia, quizás meramente decorativo, pero tras lo vivido aquel día comenzaba a sospechar de que tal vez había algo oculto bajo aquella petición.

Por mucho que le doliera, estaba comenzando a ver en Leoni hacia ella el mismo comportamiento que Ganondorf le había señalado que tenían los hylianos hacia las gerudo.

* * *

 **Me ha costado más de lo normal traer este cap porque la verdad es que estoy pasando unos días de mucho agobio. Por suerte he aprobado el examen de chino, pero ahora estoy estudiando como una posesa para el C1, que es una prueba muy dura y que me está consumiendo casi todo mi tiempo. Entended que no sepa cuando voy a poder subir otra vez, pues estoy muy cansada y cuando tengo un huequito libre lo dedico a descansar o a salir a la calle para despejarme. Eso no quiere decir que el fic vaya a entrar en hiatus ni mucho menos, pues ya sabéis que me alivia la depresión escribir esta historia, pero sí que puede que los caps se retrasen un poco.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que habéis comentado. Sé que queréis Zelgan, pero de momento toca trama política (que ya sabéis que es la trama central del fic). Eso no quita que haya más Zelgan en camino, pero ya sabéis que siempre tiene un papel más secundario dentro de la trama.**

 **Como digo siempre en este punto, si os ha gustado, ¡dejad un review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Desde que Leoni le había dejado claro que pensaba casarse con la hija de los Narof, la visión que Madun tenía del mundo se iba volviendo más y más amarga, cosa que también estaba afectado a su carácter. Sus respuestas eran más ácidas, sus ademanes más bruscos y su rostro pocas veces mostraba una sonrisa.

Madun no tenía confianza con las pocas damas de compañía que quedaban en el castillo, por lo que nadie sabía de sus motivos para ese cambio tan brusco. La joven, peculiar como era, no había trabado ninguna relación con las demás, pues pasaba sus días desde que llegó a la ciudadela acompañando a Zelda o intentando ganarse las atenciones de su hermano. Por esa razón nadie sabía que, cuando caía la noche, la muchacha se sentaba en su cama por largas horas, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras recordaba que las pocas ilusiones que había conseguido tener sobre su futuro se iban quebrando una tras otra.

Puede que un campesino no considerara dura la vida de alguien como Madun, pues a fin de cuentas nunca le había faltado de nada, siendo como era hija de unos nobles. Sin embargo, el punto de vista de la joven era diferente en ese aspecto, pues consideraba que sus años de vida no habían sido precisamente felices.

Desde que nació, sus padres siempre parecieron decepcionados con ella. Había sido la primera hija del matrimonio y también su primera decepción, pues confiaban en haber tenido un varón. Madun había sido tratada con cierta desidia por sus padres, que se mostraban preocupados por no poder volver a concebir, trato que casi se convirtió en olvido cuando, años después, nació su hermano pequeño, con el que se volcaron, dejando a su hija en un segundo plano.

Madun siempre quiso que sus padres se fijasen en ella, por lo que, cuando le comunicaron que iban a enviarla al castillo de Hyrule para que fuera una de las damas de compañía de Zelda, a pesar de no estar entusiasmada con la idea de alejarse de lo que siempre había conocido, aceptó con una sonrisa para ganarse el aprecio de sus progenitores. Pero como era de esperar, se fueron olvidando de ella, llegando incluso a no escribirle salvo en contadas circunstancias, aunque a ella ya le daba igual. Nada más llegar al castillo, al ver al hermano de la princesa, sus pensamientos solo iban dirigidos hacia él, su rutina encaminada a intentar cruzarse con el príncipe.

Y lo había conseguido un par de años atrás, cuando Leoni la invitó como quien no quería la cosa a su estudio. Madun no estaba segura de si el príncipe realmente había tenido esas intenciones desde un principio o el hecho de que ella se le ofreciera aquella noche acabó por forzar las cosas; el caso es que desde entonces se había convertido en una asidua en el lecho de Leoni.

Si bien el príncipe nunca le dio motivos para imaginarse que fuera a acabar haciéndola su esposa, Madun no podía evitar soñar e ir creando una fantasía en su cabeza. Pensó en como su familia volvería a prestarle atención cuando fuera reina de Hyrule, en como Zelda debería rendirle pleitesía después de haber vivido tantos años en su sombra; sobre todo ahora que la princesa no era más que la esposa de un salvaje mientras que ella sería la reina hyliana por excelencia.

Todas aquellas ilusiones se hicieron polvo cuando Leoni anunció que pensaba casarse con esa perra extranjera. Madun volvió a ser golpeada por la realidad de una forma tan dura que se sentía igual que un niño pequeño perdido en una tormenta de nieve, sin nada a lo que aferrarse.

Dicho sentimiento también era compartido por Zelda, que para su sorpresa comenzaba a añorar el desierto. Se sentía vigilada cuando caminaba por el castillo con sus ropas gerudo, los cuchicheos extendiéndose a su paso. La gente parecía creer que había cambiado también en su forma de ser, pues rehuían a la joven. Zelda habría entendido perfectamente que eso pasara cuando se encontraba en compañía de Ganondorf, pues a fin de cuentas la fama del gerudo era temible en Hyrule, pero también sucedía cuando se encontraba sola. Sus damas de compañía se habían marchado y Madun siempre parecía enfadada con ella, por lo que la princesa no tuvo otra opción que resignarse a pasar las horas con Korite y algunas otras gerudo que habían acudido al castillo.

Su estancia no duraría más de una semana, pero los dos días que llevaban allí ya se le hacían enternos. Queriendo borrar el estereotipo de salvajes que los hylianos tenían de ellas, las gerudo se comportaban lo más cortésmente posible, pero cualquier cosa que hicieran siempre parecía acarrear algún comentario despectivo. Zelda escuchó a dos nobles del sur burlarse de algunas mujeres que estaban entrenando en el patio de armas del castillo, enfrentándose a los soldados hylianos para poner a prueba sus habilidades. La princesa intentó ser lo más amable posible con aquellos hombres mientras les explicaba que, en el desierto, las mujeres aprendían a luchar desde pequeñas, pero sus palabras se las llevó el viento.

—Siempre ha sido así —la habían consolado las demás al verla molesta —Los hylianos nunca nos han mirado de otro modo, ya en cierto modo nos lo tomamos con filosofía.

Aunque la princesa quería mantenerse al tanto de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia y tratar de retomar sus quehaceres como integrante de la familia real, nadie parecía con ganas de hablar sobre el funcionamiento del reino, el estado de los campos o las previsiones de las cosechas. Leoni se negaba a reunirse con su hermana, argumentando que en aquellos días lo último que necesitaban era preocuparse por nimiedades, cuando teóricamente estaban agasajando a sus invitados (cosa que enervó a Zelda porque le daba la impresión de que su hermano se deshacía en atenciones para los Narof mientras que a las gerudo apenas si les prestaba atención).

* * *

Mientras el enfado de Zelda iba creciendo, la ilusión de Saviha también lo hacía. La joven princesa no dejaba de maravillarse ante lo que iba descubriendo y, aunque Leoni no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como hubiera deseado, los minutos que conseguía estar con el príncipe le sabían a gloria. No veía el momento de mudarse a su nuevo hogar, aunque lamentaba que, cuando se instalase definitivamente, las gerudo no se iban a encontrar allí. Si bien le daba cierto respeto acercarse a ellas, le gustaba verlas entrenar desde la balaustrada que rodeaba el patio de armas, donde pasaba horas entretenida. El día anterior había pasado la mañana allí, y aquella jornada pensaba seguir la misma rutina, pues ya que no se atrevía a hablar con ellas, podía verlas desde arriba.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana iba a ser algo diferente a la del día anterior, lo supo cuando, a los pocos minutos de acomodarse en el mismo lugar que el del día anterior, vio salir al patio al rey gerudo junto con algunas de las mujeres del desierto. ¿Acaso el Rey Demonio iba a entrenar también contra los soldados de Hyrule? Saviha casi no se tenía en pie de la emoción, pues la idea de ver a alguien del que tantas leyendas se contaban luchar, aunque fuera una lucha "falsa" le parecía casi un sueño.

No le quitó los ojos de encima, tapando su boca para no soltar un gritito de emoción, mientras Dragmire hacía aparecer del aire una espada y se colocaba en posición de ataque ante unos cuantos soldados que parecían deseosos de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

—Buenos días —una suave voz a sus espaldas la hizo girar el rostro, dejando de lado momentáneamente su interesante visión para encontrarse con la sonrisa amable de Zelda. La princesa, ataviada como una gerudo más, se encontraba en compañía de otra mujer de la tribu de aproximadamente su misma edad, que parecía entre divertida y exasperada —¿Puedo acompañarte?

Muda por la emoción, Saviha asintió. No se había atrevido a acercarse a su futura cuñada, temiendo quizás que los rumores que había escuchado sobre ella en el castillo (esos que decían que se había vuelto una salvaje) fueran ciertos. Sin embargo, la idea de pasar aquella mañana con la princesa hyliana no le disgustaba en absoluto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la princesa no parecía tan salvaje como decían. Al menos había saludado amable y correctamente.

Sin cambiar su expresión amable, Zelda se situó a la derecha de Saviha, apoyando su cuerpo contra la balaustrada, gesto que imitó la gerudo que la acompañaba. La joven nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver tan de cerca a una de esas mujeres, y ahora que tenía tan cerca a una se sorprendió de lo alta que era. Zelda, que no era especialmente baja, le llegaba por los hombros.

La gerudo murmuró algo entre dientes con una risita, comentario que hizo que la princesa también riera. Saviha, que no había entendido ni una palabra, las miró con cara de desconcierto, para luego apartar la vista. Era de mala educación quedarse mirando, sobre todo cuando tal vez fuera una broma privada, por lo que mejor no molestaba. Sin embargo, Zelda sí parecía querer incluirla en la conversación, pues la siguiente frase que pronunció lo hizo en hyliano.

—Deberíamos tener en consideración a la princesa —señaló.

La gerudo asintió, sin cambiar un ápice la posición de su cuerpo.

—Antes he dicho que no tiene remedio —la chica señaló hacia el patio, donde Saviha pudo ver a Dragmire haciendo morder el polvo a uno de los soldados. En algún momento debía de haberse quitado la extraña túnica que había portado al llegar, pues lo único que llevaba eran unos pantalones oscuros —Es igual que un pavo real.

Saviha se percató de que algunas mujeres estaban comenzando a asomarse a la balaustrada, quizás atraídas por el exótico aspecto del gerudo, lo que a las otras dos le parecía gracioso.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen de él? —inquirió la princesa con curiosidad.

—Se dicen muchas cosas sobre Ganondorf —contestó Zelda —¿Sobre cuál de ellas pregunta?

Saviha no pasó por alto el trato de deferencia de la princesa hyliana hacia ella. Siempre había sido tratada como una niña, por lo que le chocó que, de repente, una joven que tal vez fuera un par de años mayor que ella la tratase de esa forma.

—Dicen que es más demonio que humano —murmuró, reclinando el peso de su cuerpo contra la balaustrada para ver mejor; su voz denotaba su entusiasmo —Yo lo ponía en duda, pero he visto como hacía aparecer una espada de la nada…

La gerudo dejó escapar una risita, mientras que Zelda parecía ahogar un suspiro.

—Podría decirse que Ganondorf tiene algunos poderes… especiales —su voz sonó dubitativa, mientras que sus ojos azules se clavaban en la figura del gerudo —Pero quiero creer que es más humano de lo que nos ha hecho creer a todos a lo largo de los siglos.

Saviha no respondió, rumiando las palabras de la joven hyliana. Incluso desde allí arriba, Dragmire imponía, casi notaba el halo de peligro que desprendía su presencia. Pero Zelda parecía creer que, tal vez, había algo más debajo de aquella capa de ferocidad.

¿Pero no se decía que una mirada bastaba para ver el alma de una persona? No recordaba en qué libro lo había leído, pero sí que le había marcado. Leoni, por ejemplo, era puro y perfecto con sus cabellos dorados y su piel blanca, todo lo contrario a aquel hombre de piel oscura y cabellera de fuego.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Caía la noche, y Madun estaba enfadada con Leoni de nuevo. El príncipe no había querido las atenciones de la joven cuando, después de la cena, le había seguido a su estudio, y ahora no sabía qué hacer para soltar su frustración.

Su primer impulso había sido irse directa a por la princesa extranjera y cruzarle la cara por ser la causante de sus problemas, pero su parte racional la hizo dejar la idea de lado. Si quería las atenciones de Leoni, ir a por su objetivo no era buena idea; lo mejor era ir contra alguien que ambos odiaran en común y demostrarle que seguía siéndole útil. Y la persona que cumplía esos requisitos era Zelda.

No sabía qué esperaba conseguir, tal vez alguna prueba de que la princesa era una traidora en potencia o tal vez robar algo que la incriminase o fuera comprometido para ella. De un modo o de otro, guiada más por la rabia y la frustración que por la lógica (pues esta última le habría hecho darse cuenta de que su plan era una estupidez como un templo), se encaminó a los aposentos de la princesa, vacíos aún. Como había sido su dama de compañía durante muchos años, era consciente de que, si alguien la veía rondando por aquella zona del castillo, no sospecharía, pues siempre podría dar alguna excusa de que estaba buscando algo para ella o tenía algún recado que dar.

No temía a Zelda, pues se creía capaz de hacerle frente a la atildada princesa. Con ese pensamiento, comenzó a rebuscar entre las pocas cosas que Zelda había distribuído por su dormitorio, sin saber bien qué esperaba conseguir. Siempre podría quedarse con alguna de sus joyas si no encontraba nada inusual, cosa que parecía más que probable. Le había echado el ojo a unos pendientes de rubíes que le había visto el día de la llegada…

El sonido de unos pasos y unas voces por el pasillo la hizo tensarse. Reconoció la voz de la princesa hablando en la lengua de la gente del desierto y luego, para su espanto, la profunda voz de Dragmire en respuesta.

Madun sintió que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Ganondorf la había aterrado desde el día de la boda, cuando lo vio por primera vez. Le daba la impresión de que aquel hombre era tan cruel y despiadado como benévola y abnegada era Zelda. En los pocos días que llevaba en el castillo Madun había hecho todo lo posible por esquivarle, pero ahora no tenía escapatoria: en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y ella estaría en mitad de una habitación en la que no tenía derecho alguno a entrar…

Sus pensamientos fueron más rápidos que ella. Sin pararse a meditarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra el armario de madera oscura que, hasta hacía unos meses, había guardado los vestidos más pesados de la princesa. Madun sabía que estaba vacío, por lo que Zelda no tendría que mirar dentro, lo que lo convertía en un escondite perfecto…

Se abalanzó dentro, cerrando la puerta tras ella justo cuando la de los aposentos se abría. Agachada de tal modo que su ojo quedase a la altura de la cerradura que permitía asegurar el contenido del ropero, Madun vio a Zelda y al salvaje de su marido entrar en el dormitorio, hablando entre ellos en aquella endemoniada lengua.

Madun siempre había pensado que Zelda era desdichada casada con semejante persona. No olvidaba la primera y última carta que había recibido de ella, donde se quejaba de la vida que llevaba en el desierto. La doncella había imaginado una existencia gris para la princesa, viviendo sometida por el temor a su marido mientras las demás mujeres se burlaban de ella. Sin embargo, ahora que los veía juntos, la energía que desprendían era diferente. No eran los clásicos enamorados, de hecho apenas si tenían contacto físico entre ellos mientras hablaban y parecían llevar a cabo sus actividades habituales antes de dormir, pero había una extraña confianza entre ellos, como si hubieran aprendido a convivir. Madun lo notó en algunos gestos: en el hecho de que Zelda, sin que Dragmire se lo pidiera, liberara la larga cabellera del gerudo de la extraña corona que usaba y la cepillara con calma o en que él luego le trenzara el pelo a ella (supuso que tal vez para que no se le enredase durante el sueño).

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el momento en el que, tras un intercambio de frases que Madun no comprendió, él posó la mano sobre el vientre de Zelda y ella la retuvo en ese punto, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Madun no era tan inocente como para no sospechar el significado de todo aquello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la princesa ya llevaba varios meses casada.

"Zelda espera un hijo" se dijo "Y Leoni no lo sabe, o de lo contrario me lo habría dicho, ¿verdad? Seguro que cuando le informe volverá a recordar lo útil que le soy".

Esa idea la llenó de tal expectación que bien pudo soportar los momentos en los que tuvo que taparse los oídos y centrarse con todas sus fuerzas en no escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la habitación. Mientras apretaba los dientes, intentando ignorar lo que sucedía ahí fuera, una sonrisa de triunfo se extendía por su rostro.

"El conocimiento es poder" se repetía.

* * *

 **No sabía si iba a poder subir más adelante, de modo que ya que hoy estaba anímicamente mal y he tenido que recurrir a la escritura para no pensar, he decidido aprovechar y actualizar.**

 **Agradezco mucho los comentarios que recibo. Le estoy poniendo mucho empeño a este fic, sobre todo porque estoy viendo que hay mucha gente que lo sigue y le encanta, cosa que me anima a seguir trabajando en él.**

 **Y como digo siempre, si os ha gustado, ¿por qué no dejais un review? Venga, que por cada review salváis a un kolog, y Makore os lo agradecerá. (?)**


	24. Chapter 24

Aquellos días estaban dejando agotado a Leoni. El príncipe se sentía del mismo modo que si estuviera caminando por una cuerda floja, siempre cuidando cada gesto que hacía, cada palabra que pronunciaba. No sólo tenía que lidiar con los Narof y los Dragmire, sino que además debía hacer todo lo posible para que las mentiras que le había dicho a los emisarios de Holodrum pasaran por verdades.

De momento, lo estaba consiguiendo. Desde que Loyahl le informó de que Zelda había sido iniciada en la religión que practicaban las gerudo, primero había temido que su hermana se estuviera volcando demasiado con su nuevo pueblo (lo que bien podría traducirse en que Ganondorf estuviera logrando convencerla de convertir a Leoni en su enemigo y declarar la guerra a Hyrule para lograr el poder absoluto que debería pertenecerle solo a él) pero después de mentir tan descaradamente como lo había hecho a los Narof, comenzaba a verlo como una ventaja. Había presentado a su hermana como una princesa alejada de la ambición de gobernar su reino en un futuro, tan centrada en su nuevo pueblo que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza la idea de reclamar sus derechos sobre el trono, pintándose de paso a si mismo como el mejor candidato para casarse con la princesa Saviha.

Y vaya si las cosas habían salido bien. Queriendo dejarlo todo bien atado, Leoni comenzó a mover los hilos en cuanto las invitaciones para ambas casas fueron enviadas. Repartió todos los vestidos que su hermana había dejado atrás entre las criadas, de tal modo que, si optaba por no traer consigo los que se había llevado al desierto confiando en ir más ligera ya que en el castillo tendría algunos de reserva, se encontraría forzada sí o sí a llevar las prendas gerudo que habría traído.

También se encargó de que Madun fuera esparciendo rumores entre las doncellas, siendo consciente de que los chismes volaban. Le contó una historia inventada sobre una carta de la princesa que había recibido, donde Zelda le narraba con pelos y señales lo feliz que ahora era en el desierto y lo bien adaptaba que estaba a sus costumbres. Pronto se extendió el rumor de que la princesa era ahora una salvaje más, imagen que potenció su aparente desinterés (alentado por el mismo Leoni) en lo referido a los menesteres del reino. Ignoraba por completo los consejos que su hermana remitía en sus cartas o bien los hacía pasar por suyos, diciendo siempre a aquellos que preguntaban por la desidia de Zelda que la joven estaba demasiado centrada en los asuntos propios del desierto como para centrarse en un reino al que apenas le prestaba atención.

Todas esas historias habían hecho que el comportamiento que habían tenido algunos nobles y demás invitados con la princesa cuando ésta había llegado fuera tan severo que la joven apenas tuviera contacto con nadie que no fueran las gerudo que habían acudido al castillo con los Dragmire. Zelda estaba empezando a ser vista por muchas personas como una princesa dejada de sus obligaciones, tal vez demasiado seducida por su nueva vida hasta el punto de olvidar la pasada.

Eso no quitaba que le estuviera costando trabajo mantenerla al margen, el primer día, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la amenaza vedada de Ganondorf fue una prueba de ello. Engañar a su hermana no era fácil, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus excusas tenían una base tan fundamentada que parecían funcionar. No era mentira, después de todo, que el príncipe estaba ocupado reuniéndose con sus futuros suegros para limar algunos aspectos del futuro enlace y tratando de pasar algún tiempo con Saviha para congraciarse con ella. Aquella jovencita ilusa y crédula no era del todo de su agrado, pero no olvidaba que, siendo como era una ignorante del mundo real, bien podría moldearla a su antojo para que se convirtiera en una marioneta que pudiera mover a voluntad.

Si tan solo Madun fuera tan sencilla de manejar como la princesa de Holodrum… Leoni llevaba las últimas jornadas intentando apartarla de su alrededor, pues la joven parecía tan atraída por el príncipe esos días como una polilla por la llama de una vela.

Aquella noche, cuando se disponía a retirarse, volvió a suceder: a pesar de lo tarde de la hora, pues Leoni se había quedado hasta ese momento en su estudio, planeando, conspirando, pesando, Madun llamó discretamente a la puerta, sin esperar una respuesta del príncipe para entrar en el interior de la estancia. Supuso que la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta habría bastado para que la joven supiera que se encontraba allí.

—¿Es que hablo un idioma que no comprendes? —le espetó a la muchacha de no muy buenas maneras, malhumorado por el cansancio —Estoy harto de tenerte rondando a mi alrededor todo el maldito día.

—Cuando sepas lo útil que puedo seguirte siendo te vas a arrepentir de haberme hablado así —aunque sus palabras eran duras, la voz de Madun no ocultaba cierta calidez que siempre salía a flote cuando se encontraba delante de Leoni.

—¿Útil? —el príncipe parecía a punto de perder los nervios —Si quieres serme útil, aleja de aquí a mi hermana y su panda de salvajes y de paso vete tú con ellos para no andar siempre a mi alrededor. ¿Crees que a los Narof les agradará saber que no dejas de intentar colarte en mi cama? Ya sabes el peso que tienen en todo esto —añadió bajando la voz —Una alianza con ellos puede suponer dejar a Zelda fuera del juego para siempre…

—De ella quería hablarte —Madun aprovechó ese momento para meter baza, viendo que Leoni no estaba por la labor de dejarle hablar —Me he enterado de algo que creo que deberías saber.

Leoni guardó silencio, oportunidad que la joven decidió exprimir al máximo. No era habitual que el príncipe la dejara hablar, sobre todo cuando se encontraba con el ánimo tan alterado como en aquella ocasión. Más le valía mantenerle atento antes de soltarle aquello por lo que había acudido corriendo hasta su estudio.

—Esta noche, después de la cena —comenzó, bajando la voz hasta un susurro. Era consciente de la importancia que tenía el que nadie más se enterara de todo aquello —fui a la habitación que tu hermana comparte con ese salvaje —no especificó los motivos por los que había acudido, pues ni ella misma era capaz de aclararse, de modo que optó por continuar —El caso es que, debido a que regresaron al dormitorio antes de lo que esperaba, tuve que ocultarme en uno de los armarios, pues temía despertar la ira de Dragmire si me encontraba en sus habitaciones sin permiso. Y he aquí que, mientras esperaba agazapada dentro del armario, me enteré de algo que no esperaba: Zelda espera un hijo.

Leoni tuvo que repetir mentalmente las palabras de Madun para que comenzaran a tomar sentido. "Zelda espera un hijo. Zelda espera un hijo. Zelda espera un hijo…"

Sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas mientras fulminaba a Madun con la mirada, como si la joven tuviera culpa de que su hermana hubiera concebido.

—Si estás intentando mentirme para conseguir mis favores te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir de esto —la amenazó, pero Madun se limitó a sonreír como si tal cosa.

—Si no fuera verdad, no habría venido a contártelo —respondió —¿Ves como todavía puedo serte de utilidad? Zelda no ha dicho nada de su embarazo a nadie según creo, pero ahora tú ya lo sabes.

Leoni guardó silencio, pensando en sus opciones. Saber de antemano que su hermana esperaba un hijo le daba una ventaja muy importante a la hora de seguir moviendo ficha. No le parecía buena idea que los Narof se enteraran de que había un futuro heredero en camino, sobre todo cuando su compromiso con Saviha todavía estaba en el aire, pero también lo descolocaba el hecho de que Zelda no hubiera dicho nada al respecto de su estado. ¿Acaso estaba esperando a la fiesta que Leoni había programado para la próxima noche, la última que pasarían los invitados en el castillo y donde él planeaba anunciar oficialmente su enlace con la princesa de Holodrum? Era el momento perfecto para arruinarlo todo con una noticia semejante…

Leoni comenzó a planear casi sin darse cuenta de ello. Tenía que ser más rápido ahora que nunca y atar el compromiso con la hija de los Narof al mismo tiempo que evitaba que Zelda anunciara algo semejante a los cuatro vientos.

Y sólo encontraba una forma de conseguirlo.

* * *

No había empezado la mañana cuando los reyes de Holodrum tomaron asiento frente a Leoni, ambos con gestos de extrañeza por la repentina invitación al estudio del príncipe. Nada más despertarse habían recibido una nota del mismo, instándoles a acudir al estudio lo antes posible.

Leoni apenas había dormido esa noche mientras planeaba y preparaba lo que ahora debía hacer. Sabía que los Narof casi estaban ya comiendo de su mano, pero era consciente de que un paso en falso bien podría hacer que todo se fuera al traste. Siendo consecuente con las mentiras que había dicho, no olvidaba que las mismas podían ser descubiertas como inventos en cuanto alguien comenzara a preguntar de más o similar, motivo por el que también había estado tan tenso durante aquellos días.

—Majestades —dijo a modo de saludo, esbozando una expresión preocupada mientras tomaba asiento —Lamento ser tan inoportuno al solicitar esta reunión, pero me temo que hay acuerdos que deben sellarse cuanto antes debido a la delicada situación en la que se encuentra Hyrule.

Los Narof lo observaron en silencio. Eran una pareja ya mayor, ambos con el pelo entrecano, él de aspecto más severo, ella con una expresión más dulce pero igualmente seria. Leoni podía ver en el brillo de sus ojos que eran personas versadas en el gobierno, reyes a los que la experiencia les había vuelto sabios. Por eso había pasado tanto tiempo creando la historia que ahora iba a tener que contarles, para presionarles a la hora de firmar los acuerdos.

Leoni no era tonto, sabía que aunque todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, no había ningún acuerdo que hiciera oficial el enlace entre ambas casas. No estaba seguro de si reaccionarían mal ante un posible anuncio del embarazo de su hermana, pero si tenía claro que quería ir sobre seguro. Y para ello, lo más sensato era dejarlo todo tan atado que solo quedara una única opción.

Por eso había creado una historia sobre problemas en las fronteras del desierto. Inventó que la reunión que había tenido con los Dragmire cuando éstos llegaron había sido para avisarle de los problemas que las tribus del desierto estaban teniendo con posibles invasores, de los cuales decidió no dar muchos detalles por si acaso los Narof conocían mejor que él lo que había más allá del mar de arena. Les explicó que los Dragmire contaban con la esperanza de poder recibir la ayuda de Holodrum en un futuro si la situación se descontrolaba, pero él no podía prometerles nada porque no estaba en su mano.

Curiosamente, su mentira volvió a ser tomada por real. Tras contarle a los reyes extranjeros que una invasión al desierto, que como bien les recordó Leoni ahora estaba unido a Hyrule, podía ser catastrófica para todos, consintieron en firmar unas actas que hacían que el compromiso entre ambas casas tuviera reconocimiento oficial. Leoni sonrió al tener los pergaminos firmados y sellados con los emblemas de ambas casas reales en sus manos, una sonrisa que no abandonó sus labios cuando, aquella misma noche, durante la cena que ofreció a modo de despedida y como antesala de su gran anuncio, observaba a su hermana bailar con las demás gerudo una sencilla danza de la tribu, la única que la princesa había conseguido prepararse en el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde aquella noche y el momento en que recibió la misiva de su hermano.

Cuando la joven hubo terminado de danzar y se dispuso a hacer un anuncio, aún en mitad de la sala y rodeada por las demás, Leoni se alzó de su asiento, copa en mano, y proclamó en voz alta antes de que la joven llegara a pronunciar palabra alguna, que su boda con la princesa Saviha se efecutaría lo antes posible, siendo ya el enlace oficial, de tal modo que pronto los dos reinos quedarían unidos.

No le pasaron desapercibidas las gélidas miradas de los Dragmire, que parecían irritados por algo (o al menos él lo veía así). De todos modos, pronto conseguiría que tanto Ganondorf como su hermana mordieran el polvo; a fin de cuentas siempre que la historia se había dado, el gerudo había tenido las de perder gracias a la intervención del Valor, que hasta el momento había brillado por su ausencia.

"Tal vez sea yo el portador de esa parte de la Trifuerza" se dijo el príncipe con cierto orgullo mientras recibía las felicitaciones de los demás presentes en el evento "Y si es así, pienso demostrarle a esos dos que conmigo no se juega."

Ya estaba cansado de tener que ir siempre con tacto para conseguir sus planes. En cuanto la boda se oficiara, pensaba empezar a prepararlo todo para que la trampa que planeaba crear en torno a su hermana, terminara de cerrarse y sacara de la ecuación tanto a ella como a su marido y a ese bastardo que iban a tener por hijo. Lo que más le valía al príncipe ahora era engendrar un heredero varón que compitiera con la niña que, probablemente, llevaría su hermana en el vientre.

* * *

 **Lamento el bajón de calidad, pero estoy muy estresada, muy mal anímicamente y encima hace un calor espantoso en mi casa, por lo que escribir me cuesta.**

 **La semana que viene es muy probable que me la tome de vacaciones, de modo que posiblemente no haya actualización, espero que lo comprendáis. Necesito tiempo para mi con la esperanza de encontrar algo de estabilidad mental, porque así no se puede vivir.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personitas que comentan cada cap. Se agradece tanto tesón, sobre todo porque ya sabéis la importancia que tienen para mi los reviews que recibo. Leo todos con mucho cariño, porque los veo como que alguien que ha decidido leer mi fic ha optado por sacrificar unos segundos de su tiempo para decirme su opinión.**

 **Y como digo siempre al finalizar, ¿qué tal si dejáis un review? Venga, que no os cuesta mucho.**


	25. Chapter 25

A pesar de que los rayos de sol caían a plomo sobre las dunas del desierto, Zelda sintió una sensación similar al alivio cuando cruzaron la árida cañada que servía de acceso al desierto. Para su asombro, los días que había pasado de vuelta en Hyrule se habían convertido en una especie de juego de miradas donde sentía caer sobre ella los reproches de su gente, del mismo modo que parte de la xenofobia que había escuchado que sentían hacia las tribus del desierto.

Zelda había pensado en un principio que tal vez aquellas historias de odio hacia una raza estaban exageradas por las gerudo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en Hyrule convivían también otras razas con los hylianos, como era el caso de los zora o los goron. Si su gente toleraba a ambos pueblos, ¿cómo no iban a tolerar también a las gerudo? Sin embargo, aquellos días había tenido tiempo para reflexionar el modo en que su pueblo mantenía el contacto con los otros: siempre guardaban cierta distancia entre ellos; cada raza tenía sus zonas delimitadas y en cierto modo el gobierno hyliano se lucraba de ellos. ¿No habían estado siempre sus relaciones con los zora basadas en el abastecimiento de agua dulce y en el intercambio de pescado? ¿No se limitaban sus tratos con los goron al intercambio de acero y materiales que extraían de la Montaña de la Muerte a cambio de unas pocas rupias? La princesa siempre pensó que Hyrule era una nación unida, donde sus razas vivían en armonía pero ahora comenzaba a dudarlo. Tal vez los hylianos se creían superiores a esas otras razas, motivo por el cual apenas consentían en mezclarse con ellas.

Pero todo aquello palidecía si se comparaba con el trato que Zelda había comenzado a intuir hacia la tribu gerudo. Ella misma había pensado en un principio que las integrantes de la misma eran unas salvajes sin honor y sin un simple código moral, mujeres que robaban y que apenas tenían una ocupación distinta a apropiarse de lo que no era suyo y asaltar hombres hylianos para seguir con su estirpe. Nunca imaginó encontrarse una cultura, unas tradiciones, e incluso un odio con base fundamentada. Cuando se "convirtió" en una más de la tribu, apareciendo en la Ciudadela de Hyrule ataviada como una gerudo, el racismo de su gente también comenzó a caer sobre ella, puede que no tan intenso, pero peor incluso debido a que se enfrentaba a rostros familiares que le daban la espalda.

No pronunció palabra alguna sobre el tema ni con Ganondorf ni con las demás gerudo que habían acudido con ella al castillo. Fiel a su aspecto regio y sereno, Zelda se había refugiado en su estoicismo para ocultar los sentimientos que rugían en su interior, mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica al comportamiento de su gente. Obviamente, no tuvo éxito y, por mucho que le doliera en su orgullo, no le quedó otra que empezar a digerir que, tal vez, las historias y los rumores que había escuchado en el desierto sobre su pueblo no estaban tan exagerados como había pensado en un principio.

Curiosa como era, ahora lo que deseaba era llegar al inicio de aquel odio, sobre todo porque consideraba que era su misión apagarlo lo antes posible. No olvidaba que el hijo que gestaba sería de ambas razas y en cierto modo temía que sobre esa criatura cayera el mismo odio que había percibido. Claro que no tenía forma de llegar al génesis de aquellas hostilidades: la versión de las gerudo la conocía a fuerza de haberla escuchado una y otra vez en sus ratos libres en el desierto; la hyliana la había aprendido desde pequeña, pero ahora consideraba la versión de su pueblo completamente manipulada. En su fuero interno deseaba poder comunicarse con los antiguos reyes hylianos en busca de respuestas, pero era consciente de que eso no podría ser, pues si quería reunirse con ellos debería fallecer, y entonces no podría desandar el camino.

Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza entró la princesa en la Ciudadela Gerudo, suspirando aliviada cuando desmontó. No sabía si sentía alivio por haber finalizado el viaje o por haber vuelto a un lugar que estaba comenzando a ser más su hogar que la tierra que tuvo que dejar atrás.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando y la primavera que despuntaba cuando Zelda se marchó de Hyrule tras su boda se iba convirtiendo por completo en verano. En el desierto no había mucha diferencia entre una estación y otra, el calor parecía el mismo durante el día pero las noches se mantenían algo más agradables, aunque el frío nocturno seguía siendo considerable. Zelda se había hecho a la rutina de la ciudadela por completo, sintiéndose ya una más entre aquellas mujeres, a pesar de que algunas, como Aveil, seguían mostrándose distantes con ella. Pero eran las que menos. La gran mayoría de la tribu había visto con buenos ojos la actitud de la hyliana al adaptarse con tanta prontitud, aparte de que el hecho de que hubiera llevado el atuendo típico de la tribu durante la semana que pasó en Hyrule logró que muchas que aún guardaban cierto recelo hacia la joven decidieran aceptarla como una más. Zelda les había dicho a las que acudieron junto con ella que no había podido cambiar sus ropajes debido a que los que dejó en el castillo se los habían entregado a las criadas, pero las mujeres halagaron su decisión de no haber hecho traer los vestidos que conservaba en el desierto y se limitara a llevar las mudas que las demás le prestaron.

La princesa estaba empezando a disfrutar de su nueva vida. Se habituó al entrenamiento militar de cada mañana, a la comida especiada y picante, al fuerte sol que tostaba su piel cuando salía al mercado por las tardes y al frío viento de la noche. También se acostumbró a sentir náuseas por las mañanas, a permitir que las demás mujeres acariciaran su vientre apenas curvo y a sentarse con ellas algunas tardes, tejiendo las mantas tradicionales en las que envolvían a los recién nacidos.

Aquella vida que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior también había servido para crear un mayor nexo entre ella y Ganondorf. Las diferencias de los primeros días parecían haber quedado en el pasado; ambos se habían percatado de que tal vez no eran tan diferentes y eso los había conducido a algo similar a una tregua.

Sin embargo aquella apacible rutina parecía estar a punto de terminar, y no por culpa de ninguno de ellos, sino del mismo desierto. Conforme los días se alargaban, las gerudo comenzaban a hacer acopios de provisiones y a asegurar con mayor dedicación las fuertes cuerdas que se usaban cada noche para cubrir los balcones del palacio. En la ciudadela había un ambiente de cierta preocupación, cosa que Zelda no comprendió del todo hasta que, una mañana, vio que el cielo no presentaba su color azul habitual, sino un tono amarillento mortecino que le produjo un escalofrío.

—Calima —le había dicho Korite aquella tarde, mientras la acompañaba por el bazar como ya era habitual —El aire levanta la arena y hace que se quede flotando sobre nosotros. Parece que vamos a tener la primera tormenta del verano.

—¿Tormenta? —Zelda era consciente de que, durante el estío, las tormentas eran frecuentes, pero le costaba imaginarse esas lluvias torrenciales sobre el desierto. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, también lloviera en Hyrule…

—Tormenta de arena —Korite pareció darse cuenta de que la idea que pasaba por la mente de la princesa poco tenía que ver con la realidad —Paralizan toda la ciudad, debido a que apenas se ve nada por todo el polvo en suspensión. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es permanecer a cubierto y esperar.

—Supongo que ese era el motivo por el que la gente parecía tan preocupada en acumular alimentos y en comprobar las cuerdas que sujetan las cortinas —murmuró Zelda, a lo que Korite respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

El cielo permaneció amarillo por el resto de aquel día y el siguiente, sin que la tormenta de arena pareciera dispuesta a hacer acto de presencia. Sin embargo, cuando el tercer día comenzaba a caer la noche, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza y la cantidad de polvo que había en el ambiente fue incrementándose de forma alarmante. Por el horizonte se veía una mancha oscura cerniéndose sobre la ciudadela, la mentada tormenta se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que provocaba en Zelda aquella visión, las gerudo parecían habituadas. Desmontaron a toda velocidad los puestos del bazar, plegaron todas las telas decorativas que colgaban de las fachadas de las casas y puertas y ventanas comenzaron a ser aseguradas con gruesos tapices, los mismos que Zelda había visto en el palacio y que se usaban para guardar el calor de las habitaciones durante el frío de las noches.

Imitando a las demás, la princesa se recluyó en el interior de la vivienda, ayudando a las demás chicas a hacer los nudos para evitar que la arena entrara en el interior. Mientras estuviera ocupada con otras personas que se comportaban como si aquello no fuera más que una simple tormenta, el miedo por lo desconocido quedaba al margen.

* * *

La tormenta de arena se desató sobre la Ciudadela Gerudo con la misma fuerza que presentaban aquellos fenómenos meteorológicos siempre al inicio del verano. El viento aullaba con fuerza pero nadie le prestó más atención que al vuelo de un mosquito, habituados como estaban. Todos eran conscientes de que hasta que la tormenta no amainara, no podrían volver a retomar el pulso de sus actividades cotidianas, por lo que lo máximo que se podía hacer era esperar a que el temporal pasara.

A Ganondorf no le había supuesto mucha diferencia la presencia de la tormenta. Si bien no tenía que entrenar a Zelda por las mañanas, seguía pasando casi todo el tiempo en su estudio, como hacía previamente. No había olvidado su deseo sobre el trono hyliano, de hecho se iba haciendo más fuerte con cada día que pasaba, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que pronto tendría un hijo que sería heredero del mismo.

El gerudo no era tonto ni mucho menos. Cansado de que la historia siempre se repitiera, había optado, como bien le había dicho a Zelda, por seguir una forma de juego distinta a la que siempre había tomado. Tratando de dejar a un margen la vieja ira del demonio que le impulsaba a codiciar el mundo para si; dejando también a un lado la llamada de la Trifuerza que poseía y le hacía codiciar más y más, trataba de aferrarse a sus fracasos a modo de enseñanza para no tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra.

Confiaba en que su futura hija (porque estaba convencido de que sería una niña) podría ser la llave que abriera definitivamente un camino diferente al que había recorrido siempre. Si esa niña acababa siendo reina de Hyrule, si volvía a reencarnarse, no se encontraría con su pueblo siendo unos parias y con el rechazo de los hylianos, ingredientes que siempre despertaban su cólera y hacía que tanto Demise como su parte de la Trifuerza tomaran el control de sus actos. Lo que encontraría sería tal vez una situación de equidad que le permitiría vivir como un rey de su tribu, o tal vez ostentando el poder sobre ambos pueblos, pero sin tener que luchar por el mismo cegado por la rabia, la envidia y el odio.

Si tan sólo Leoni dejara de ser un estorbo… Dragmire había pasado el lapso de tiempo que había transcurrido desde el compromiso del príncipe con la hija de los Narof esperando la misiva que les informara del enlace matrimonial entre ambas casas, pero ésta no venía. Al comentárselo a Zelda, la joven le había dicho con cierta duda que, tal vez, su hermano estaba tomándose su tiempo para organizarlo todo, pero ni ella misma parecía creerse sus propias palabras. La forma en la que Leoni se había comportado con ella durante aquella semana que pasaron en Hyrule la había vuelto recelosa de los actos de su hermano.

En cierto sentido, eso le era de provecho. Se había propuesto conseguir que la princesa cayera rendida a sus pies para que, si en un futuro era necesario enfrentarse con aquel maldito hyliano, ella se pusiera de su lado, una idea que, si bien le parecía adecuada, había sido un desastre a la hora de llevarla a cabo debido a que ese tipo de manipulación no era la suya.

Algo que tampoco era lo suyo era la paciencia. Si bien era consciente de que era algo necesario dada la situación actual, no quitaba que estaba desesperado por conseguir hacerse con el trono de una vez por todas. Nunca había tenido aquello que codiciaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Cuando Demise conseguía quebrar las barreras del gerudo, aquella vieja codicia hacía acto de presencia, amenazando con quebrar el delicado castillo de naipes que había ido construyendo desde que aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio entre ambas casas.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, pasaba la horas sin mediar palabra con nadie, ni siquiera cuando ayudaba a Zelda a elegir los motivos de las mantas que bordaba junto a las demás. La princesa respetó su silencio pero, el tercer día que pasaron encerrados debido a la virulencia de la tormenta, la joven quebró su silencio hacia él.

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas al problema con mi hermano? —inquirió con voz calmada. Ambos se encontraban pasando las horas finales de la tarde en sus aposentos, buscando algo de solaz ya que las mujeres que se encontraban dentro del palacio cuando la tormenta inició estaban dedicándose a cantar y a bailar en uno de los salones; la pareja podía escuchar sus voces si afinaban el oído.

A Ganondorf no le sorprendió la pregunta, ya que el último intercambio de palabras que tuvieron fue al respecto de Leoni. Sí, habían tenido conversaciones triviales sobre algunos aspectos de su vida cotidiana, pero poco más.

—Leoni puede ser muchas cosas, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido como para querer enemistarse con nosotros —la hyliana siguió hablando con el mismo tono, dejando a un lado la aguja con la que intentaba bordar un emblema de la tribu en una manta anaranjada que había empezado a confeccionar hacía poco. A pesar de que quedaban meses para que la princesa saliera de cuentas, la joven se había volcado en la creación de aquellas prendas infantiles, quizás para asumir la presencia de la criatura —Fue su idea unir a nuestra familia con la Tribu Gerudo —prosiguió —No tendría sentido que de repente cambiara en su parecer…

Las palabras enmudecieron en la garganta de la princesa. Ganondorf la conocía ya lo suficiente como para saber que, siempre que sucedía eso, era porque la joven comenzaba a dudar de aquello que pronunciaba.

El gerudo observó a la hyliana, que parecía reflexionar sobre lo último que acababa de decir. Si bien meses atrás no habría confiado en ella lo más mínimo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Le daba la impresión de que si intentaba explicarle la perspectiva que él tenía de la situación ella no le cuestionaría como había hecho en el pasado.

—He visto en los ojos de Leoni la misma sed de poder que tuve en mi primera reencarnación —habló en un tono bajo, pues no le agradaba recordar sus vidas pasadas, y mucho menos que alguien escuchara sobre las mismas. Aunque casi todo el mundo conocía la historia de sus diferentes intentos de conquistar Hyrule, hablar de sus derrotas seguía causándole una rabia interna que no quería revelar ante nadie, pues era la señal de que su orgullo había sido quebrado en esos aspectos —Y si algo he visto conforme los siglos iban pasando es que, el poder corrompe. No hablo sólo de ésto —el gerudo alzó su mano derecha, donde su Trifuerza era visible, ya que reaccionaba a la presencia de la Sabiduría que Zelda portaba —He visto a monarcas hylianos ser corrompidos por sus ansias de poder. Nadie se libra de ellas —añadió con cierto desdén ante el rostro sorprendido de la princesa —Hace años, antes de la época del Héroe del Tiempo, se dice que un miembro de la familia real acabó tan corrompido que fue condenado a un castigo peor que la muerte.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tu primera encarnación fue en la época de ese héroe —intervino Zelda —¿Cómo sabes eso entonces?

Dragmire se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Porque en esos días quebré el sello que apresaba su espíritu —dijo finalmente —Un error por mi parte, pues no logré controlarlo como sí hice con aquellas otras criaturas…

La princesa guardó silencio, tanto atemorizada como picada por la curiosidad. Nunca le había escuchado hablar de sus otras vidas y, si bien sabía perfectamente cuál fue su final en dichas ocasiones, también quería saber su versión de la historia.

—¿Lograste controlar a otras criaturas? —Zelda opinó que era mejor cortar de raíz la conversación sobre su hermano, aparte de que su curiosidad innata requería atención —No sé mucho de la época del Héroe del Tiempo, sólo lo que se nos contaba en las leyendas: que tuvo que enfrentarse a varios monstruos que surgieron en los templos de Hyrule antes de… —optó por el silencio antes de mencionar la derrota de Ganondorf en aquella época. Lo último que pretendía era prender la ira del gerudo.

Sin embargo, el hombre parecía divertido por la curiosidad de la princesa. Como hiciera aquella noche, cuando le mostró sus recuerdos de las matanzas de los hylianos contra su gente, posó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de la joven, mientras que en sus ojos la princesa podía leer la pregunta que él no había llegado a formular, pidiéndole permiso para mostrarle aquellos recuerdos.

Zelda asintió como simple respuesta y de nuevo se encontró perdiendo el contacto con aquello que la rodeaba, perdiéndose en los recuerdos del gerudo.

 _Lo primero que vio aquella vez fue un templo en ruinas engullido por el bosque. A pesar de que ella sabía que no se encontraba en aquel lugar, sentía el olor a moho del aire, el fresco que brotaba del interior de la construcción, los sonidos del bosque mientras se internaba por aquellos pasillos de piedra hacia el corazón del mismo, donde se detuvo a invocar a unos espíritus que selló dentro de la habitación, a modo de guardianes del lugar._

 _Luego, todo cambió, pasando de estar en algo que parecía el interior de un volcán. Casi notaba el calor del ambiente quemando su piel, pero eso no la detuvo de invocar a un dragón de aspecto fiero, que parecía hecho de fuego. Conforme los ojos de la joven iban bajando por la forma de aquella criatura, iba sintiendo en su pecho una sensación curiosa, como si nada de aquello fuera suficiente. Quería más, ansiaba despertar a más bestias del pasado, para arrasar aquel lugar que había sido tan despiadado con ella y con su gente y construírlo a placer. Nunca había sentido una rabia interna semejante, ni siquiera cuando había visitado los recuerdos de Dragmire la primera vez. Aquella ira iba creciendo conforme otras imágenes se iban sucediendo, otras criaturas iban despertando y luego comenzaba a arrasar el corazón de aquel reino corrompido por su propio egocentrismo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía toda aquella tierra sometida, seguía siento aquella sed, aquella sensación de que nada iba a satisfacerla. Era como beber un sorbo de agua estando sedienta y descubrir que el líquido, más que saciarte, inflamaba tus carencias._

Cuando las imágenes se retiraron, Zelda tuvo que tomarse unos minutos para recuperarse de las sensaciones que había sentido. Aún notaba en su pecho aquella presión causada por la codicia, aunque poco a poco iba disolviéndose conforme sus sentidos se adaptaban a la realidad. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con los dorados ojos del gerudo, que la miraban fijamente.

—Esa sensación… —murmuró Zelda, posando su mano sobre su pecho, justo donde ella había sentido aquel pellizco crecer conforme los recuerdos la engullían.

Ganondorf dejó escapar una leve risa que sonó más amarga que otra cosa. Parecía saber perfectamente a qué se refería la princesa.

—La Trifuerza hace que su portador necesite más de su "elemento" conforme se va haciendo a ella —dijo finalmente —En el caso de la Sabiduría o el Valor no supone mucha diferencia, pero con el Poder todo cambia. Nunca parece suficiente lo que se obtiene y, si no se controla, se acaba fracasando por la mera codicia. Es la misma lección que muchos otros han aprendido en Hyrule antes que yo.

Zelda alzó su mano derecha, observando su Trifuerza. Nunca le dio por pensar en que la misma pudiera tener conciencia, pero en cierto modo las palabras de Dragmire le había hecho considerar que tal vez, si bien no de forma autónoma, aquellos fragmentos podían impulsar a sus portadores a cometer actos que tal vez no se hubieran planteado en el principio. Quizás por ese motivo el Héroe se arriesgaba a enfrentarse al Poder; el Poder se empeñaba en conquistar todo lo que la luz bañaba, y la Sabiduría buscaba el balance entre ambos para su propio beneficio.

La princesa calló, pensativa. A lo largo de los ciclos anteriores la Sabiduría siempre había sido aliada del Valor, enfrentándose ambas al Poder como única salida. ¿Acaso había sido erróneo aquel planteamiento? Si la Sabiduría controlaba al Poder, si le ponía los límites para que su sed de conquista se viera limitada, ¿no era incluso mejor, ya que así las tres partes podrían permanecer en Hyrule, logrando el total equilibrio? Antes pensaba que el Poder era indómito, pero estaba comprobando que, con un razonamiento plausible, la Sabiduría era capaz de "someterlo" para que no se descontrolara.

—Quizás esta vez las cosas sean diferentes —murmuró —Tal vez es el Valor quien deba recorrer solo su camino y no el Poder.

—El Valor siempre ha sido distinto a los otros dos fragmentos —fue la respuesta que obtuvo —Su portador no nace siendo consciente de ello, sino que despierta cuando se ve sometido a ciertas… circunstancias.

—Como cuando el Poder se descontrola —repuso Zelda, ganándose un gesto afirmativo del gerudo.

—Me costó muchas vidas controlar tanto a la ira de Demise como a la sed interna del Poder —Dragmire parecía más reflexivo que de costumbre. Era en esos momentos cuando Zelda más notaba el peso de los siglos sobre los hombros del gerudo —Cada vez que perdía el control y sucumbía a ambas entidades, el Valor despertaba y eso suponía mi ruina.

—Tal vez por el hecho de que ahora no dejes que el Poder te controle el Valor no despierta —dijo Zelda con tono pensativo —Hyrule no se ha visto amenazada, ni tampoco una parte de la Trifuerza ha querido controlar a las demás. Hay cierto equilibrio, por lo que no es necesaria.

Ambos guardaron silencio, sus pensamientos volando hacia Hyrule, hacia el castillo desde donde Leoni gobernaba el reino a su manera. Ambos dudaban de que, si el príncipe decidía pasar a las armas, las cosas fueran a seguir tan tranquilas. El Valor podría despertar en cualquier momento si Hyrule se veía sometido a una guerra en la que dos de las tres partes de la Trifuerza iban a verse involucradas. Si el Valor optaba por aliarse con Leoni, la eterna lucha entre ese fragmento y el Poder podía volver a repetirse.

—Tenemos que evitar un enfrentamiento con mi hermano como sea —las palabras brotaron de los labios de Zelda casi precipitadamente —No podemos volver a repetir el ciclo ahora que hemos conseguido cambiarlo en parte.

La princesa alzó los ojos hacia el gerudo, que mantenía una expresión inescrutable. Sabía que, si Leoni seguía tensando la situación, al final acabaría despertando la ira de Ganondorf, lo que tal vez fuera la perdición de ambos. Puede que fuera el Rey Demonio, que hubiera asolado Hyrule en el pasado, pero Zelda estaba comenzando a entender que no eran tan diferentes como pensaba. Tal vez fuera por la influencia de las viejas memorias de la diosa que se ocultaban en su interior, o simplemente se había acostumbrado a la convivencia con él, donde le había demostrado que, tal vez, su maldad era mucho más compleja de lo que hubiera imaginado cuando escuchaba las leyendas.

—Prométeme que no tomaremos las armas a no ser que sea necesario —mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras se arrodilló sobre el lecho, intentando que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el del hombre —Yo tuve que criarme con la ausencia de uno de mis padres. No quiero que nuestro hijo pase por lo mismo.

Ganondorf no contestó durante unos instantes. Y no fue porque estuviera planteándose los pros y los contras de dejar de lado su naturaleza belicosa y probar la diplomacia que tanto defendía la princesa.

No respondió porque los ojos de la joven estaban fijos en los suyos y eran tan trasparentes que pudo leer en ellos sin problemas, incluso sin tener que recurrir a la magia. Puede que ella no hubiera desarrollado un amor ciego hacia él como en un principio se había propuesto conseguir y que había sido un fracaso, pero vio que la pequeña semilla que había notado cuando hablaron sobre sus vidas cuando eran deidades había germinado, cosa que lo hacía sentirse confuso en cierto modo. Tal vez los viejos sentimientos por Hylia que Demise albergaba en su interior volvían a florecer, era una sensación que llevaba teniendo desde que la relación entre ambos se fue estrechando conforme se iban comprendiendo. Y no le gustaba, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, si realmente podía estar empezando a sentir algo por la princesa, iba a jugar con desventaja. Para él los sentimientos eran una pérdida de tiempo y una fuente de amargura, pues no olvidaba como Demise se llenó de ira tras el desplante de la diosa.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, no queriendo pronunciar palabra para ocultar sus dudas, pues odiaba mostrarse débil ante cualquiera, y para él las dudas no eran más que otro signo de debilidad. Pero a pesar de su falta de palabras, Zelda pareció contenta con su respuesta, pues sonrió levemente.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de posar con cuidado sus labios sobre los suyos.

Era la primera vez que ella le besaba por voluntad propia en un contexto diferente a cuando ambos buscaban el calor del cuerpo del otro.

* * *

 **Me hubiera gustado poder subirlo antes, pero he estado mal anímicamente y no encontraba motivación para escribir mucho tiempo. Lo máximo que conseguía era un par de páginas, pero a base de cabezonería he conseguido traer el cap.**

 **Sé que todos queríais Zelgan y como el arco anterior ya había terminado y toca preparar el que viene, he decidido traer un poco de esos dos, que ya sí se van acercando más (admito que tenía ganas, que llevo ya 25 capítulos con este, pero soy consciente de que es una relación que necesita mucho desarrollo).**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que han dejado un review. ¿Intentamos llegar a los 80 con este cap, que me los merezco después de casi diez páginas de Word? ¡Vamos, si lo conseguimos, salvamos un gatito! (?)**


	26. Chapter 26

Las semanas fueron pasando y se acumularon en meses. Los días se estiraron hasta alcanzar su máxima duración para luego volver a hacerse más y más cortos; el sol torturó todo lo que encontró a su paso con el calor de sus rayos hasta que éstos fueron perdiendo fuerza. El vientre de Zelda fue creciendo conforme los días iban transcurriendo, del mismo modo que sus recelos al ver que no llegaba ninguna carta desde Hyrule para informarles del enlace de su hermano con la hija de los Narof.

Comenzaba a temer el desplante de Leoni hacia ellos, por mucho que siempre se esforzara en encontrar una excusa para justificar la ausencia de noticias desde su tierra natal. Muchas tardes se sentó a escribir misivas para su hermano, pero ninguna obtuvo respuesta.

Primero quiso creer que había algún tipo de problema con las comunicaciones entre Hyrule y el desierto, a pesar de que las mujeres que habían cabalgado hacia la ciudadela juraban y perjuraban que ellas nunca habían visto nada que hiciera sospechar de que en las tierras hylianas hubiera algún tipo de problema.

Queriendo confiar en sus palabras, intentó encontrar otra explicación. ¿Y si Leoni estaba muy ocupado con la situación del reino como para responder? No era muy habitual, pero Zelda recordaba algunas ocasiones, cuando la situación había sido muy delicada, en las que habían tenido que dejar de lado todo su tiempo libre para volcarse en el cuidado de su país.

Pero eso no explicaba tantos días sin una mísera respuesta, y la princesa comenzaba a devanarse los sesos, no queriendo aceptar que, tal vez, su hermano simplemente había decidido cortar la comunicación con el desierto. Los envíos prometidos de los bienes pactados en la boda de Zelda no se produjeron nuevamente y la joven se sorprendió a si misma sintiendo la misma frustración que las demás.

—Ahora empiezas a entendernos, ¿verdad? —le había preguntado Korite, obteniendo como respuesta un simple asentimiento.

Al mismo tiempo que las dudas de la princesa crecían, también lo hacía la información de su hermano sobre la misma, llevada hasta él puntualmente por Loyahl. El espía seguía recibiendo el dinero del príncipe con suma puntualidad, pero astuto como era, se encargaba de dosificarle los movimientos de su hermana por el desierto, queriendo estirar al máximo el tiempo en el que el hyliano estaría suministrándole dinero. Era consciente de que la familia real de Hyrule era rica y no sentía remordimiento alguno al presionar al joven para que fuera soltando sobre sus ávidas manos hasta la última rupia.

Si bien no olvidaba que Leoni le había dado la orden de intentar quitar a Ganondorf del juego si era posible, el espía había dado esa opción por perdida desde hacía tiempo. Acercarse al líder gerudo no era especialmente fácil, sobre todo porque éste se rodeaba de pocas personas, que por lo que había conseguido averiguar se habían ganado su confianza. También era un factor en contra el hecho de que, si bien quedaban algunas gerudo que ocultaban sus rostros con velos, esa costumbre había quedado casi en desuso, y de hecho estaba prohibida en el palacio. Loyahl dependía del velo para ocultar sus facciones masculinas, por lo que rondar a los Dragmire en sus momentos más íntimos era una misión imposible.

Pero había un factor más por el que el espía se negaba a atentar contra los líderes de la tribu: su propia codicia. Loyahl no servía a nada ni a nadie salvo a si mismo; si tuviera que señalar a un señor superior seguramente elegiría al dinero. Ambicioso como era, no descartaba la opción de jugar a dos bandas, mostrándose ante los Dragmire y ofreciéndose a espiar al príncipe hyliano por ellos. Mas precavido como era, prefería no arriesgarse todavía, pues dudaba que la princesa fuera a aceptar sus servicios en unos tiempos tan poco propicios.

Sin embargo, meses atrás, había logrado encaramarse por la fachada trasera del palacio, la menos vigilada ya que daba al vasto desierto y la tribu no se encontraba amenazada en esos momentos para doblar la guardia, aparte de que la ciudadela se encontraba siendo azotada por una cruenta tormenta de arena. Aún a riesgo de romperse la crisma Loyahl se arriesgó a probar suerte… y se alegró sobremanera cuando finalmente llegó a una terraza desde la que pudo escuchar las voces de los Dragmire, concretamente la de Zelda pidiéndole al rey gerudo prometerle que no atacarían a Leoni a no ser que hubieran sido atacados primero.

El aire comenzaba a oler a guerra, y con el paso del tiempo Loyahl había ido percibiendo que ese aroma comenzaba a ser más y más intenso.

Y las guerras siempre eran buenas para los espías.

* * *

Leoni no se había quedado de brazos cruzados en aquellos largos meses de verano, sino todo lo contrario: se había propuesto que, para el otoño, habría conseguido disponerlo todo de tal forma que su hermana volviera a ser una ligera amenaza cada vez más lejana en lo referido al trono.

Lo primero que hizo fue dar la orden de que toda misiva procedente del desierto debía pasar por sus manos antes de que le fuera entregada a su destinatario, logrando así cortar toda comunicación que su hermana pudiera intentar establecer. Para no levantar sospechas afirmó que en su última carta Zelda le había advertido de que las gerudo estaban entrando en hostilidades con unas tribus nómadas del desierto que al parecer siempre habían tenido rencillas con ellas.

Con el paso de las semanas las inventadas hostilidades pasaron a ser una guerra abierta, que usó como coartada para explicar la ausencia de los Dragmire a los Narof cuando éstos volvieron a Hyrule, a mitad del verano, para el enlace de su hija con el príncipe hyliano.

Leoni no se había quedado corto preparando su propia boda, pues ansiaba que eclipsara al máximo al enlace de su hermana. No le tembló el pulso al recurrir a las arcas reales para gastar todas las rupias posibles en músicos, adornos, comida… su obsesión por superar a Zelda era tal que la opción de controlar los gastos (dos enlaces en apenas medio año siempre eran un gasto considerable) no entraba en sus planes. Contrató a los mejores sastres de Hyrule para que prepararan los atuendos de los cónyuges con las telas más delicadas que hubieran disponibles. Sin embargo, la primera opción que le ofrecieron la rechazó sistemáticamente, pues se trataba de un tejido que se conseguía en la Ciudadela Gerudo, pues provenía de más allá del desierto.

Leoni se negó a dejar una mísera rupia, aunque fuera indirectamente, en manos de los Dragmire. Se resignó a pedir el mejor tejido hyliano, obligándose a mascar la rabia que sentía cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo relacionado con el desierto.

Tras varias semanas de preparaciones, llegó el día del enlace, justo a mitad del verano. Leoni engalanó no solo el castillo, sino la ciudadela al completo para la fecha señalada, gesto que algunos vieron como una deferencia hacia la futura reina mientras que otros lo tomaron por una señal de egolatría.

La ceremonia se celebró también en el salón del castillo, a pesar de que en Holodrum también se veneraba a las Tres Diosas de Oro. Leoni, ataviado con un rico atuendo azul y dorado, con una capa que arrastraba varios metros tras él, recibió a la tímida Saviha, envuelta en un vaporoso vestido blanco, ante la mirada de aún más invitados que en la anterior ceremonia. Aún siendo innecesario, el príncipe había ordenado que, tras el enlace, uno de los sacerdotes los nombrara reyes de Hyrule, pues ahora que el hyliano sabía que contaba con el ejército de los Narof, los Dragmire no le suponían un problema.

Las celebraciones duraron varios días, haciendo que la joven princesa acabara casi extenuada, pero Leoni se negó a darle un respiro. Cada noche transcurrida desde el enlace tomó a la muchacha con urgencia, siendo consciente de que necesitaba engendrar un heredero lo antes posible.

Ese había sido el único detalle que el príncipe no había podido tener controlado cuando el verano comenzaba a tocar a su fin. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuando había comenzado el embarazo de su hermana, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella había acudido a Hyrule en plena primavera, bien podría estar ya de cinco meses.

Confiaba en que Saviha concebiría con la misma celeridad que su hermana, sin embargo la joven no parecía capaz de retener la semilla de Leoni en su interior. Una noche de principios de otoño, cuando empezaba ya a refrescar, se había abalanzado sobre ella, casi fuera de sus casillas, montándola con ferocidad mientras descargaba sobre ella la frustración que sentía.

—Mi hermana se quedó embarazada de ese perro salvaje en poco tiempo —había mascullado entre dientes, más para si que para su esposa —No entiendo como esta zorra no consigue concebir.

Saviha había girado el rostro ante aquellas palabras y, cuando posteriormente hubo terminado, Leoni casi podía jurar que la había escuchado llorar, pero no se molestó en consolarla. El deber de toda esposa era dar herederos a su familia y esa extranjera no era capaz de cumplir con su cometido, cosa que le enfurecía. Necesitaba consolidar del todo su posición, sobre todo antes de que su hermana volviera del desierto y se diera cuenta de que había optado por tomar el control sin que ella fuera consciente de nada. Sabía que lo más probable era que Ganondorf acabara recurriendo a la guerra para reclamar su parte del trono, pero era una opción para la que ya se había preparado.

De momento necesitaba tanto concebir un heredero como alejar a su hermana de Hyrule lo máximo posible.

* * *

El rencor de Madun no había hecho más que irse incrementando conforme los meses pasaban y veía como dejaba de ser la favorita de Leoni. Se había acostumbrado a tener al príncipe para ella sola por así decirlo, y aunque él le había intentado quitar esa idea de la cabeza muchas veces, la joven seguía fantaseando con algún día ser su esposa.

Esa fantasía se había hecho añicos cuando vio al príncipe desposarse con la extranjera. Aquella noche Madun apenas había pegado ojo, rumiando el rencor que estaba acumulando contra esa maldita forastera que le había arrebatado lo único que ella había deseado desde que había llegado al castillo.

No pudiendo soportar la presencia de Saviha a su alrededor, había intentado volver con su familia, pero ni los suyos ni Leoni se lo permitieron. Sus padres, que seguían viéndola con el mismo rencor que cuando era una niña, querían que permaneciera en la ciudadela como enlace de la familia con la realeza, mientras que Leoni quería conservarla tanto por cierto placer de tintes sádicos como a modo de posible contacto de aparecer su hermana, pues en ese caso se la ofrecería como dama de compañía, como siempre había venido siendo, y luego le sonsacaría toda la información posible.

Madun se tragó su rabia día tras día, manteniendo un aspecto sereno pero su interior la ira comenzaba a desbordarse. No soportaba estar en la misma sala que Saviha, no aguantaba saber que, cada noche, ella compartiría el lecho con Leoni. Sus celos llenaban de bilis su estómago y demacraban su rostro.

Hasta que una noche, no lo soportó más. Envuelta en una capa y sin dar explicaciones, abandonó el castillo y se sumió en los oscuros callejones que Leoni frecuentaba mensualmente para reunirse con Loyahl. Madun no conocía los bajos fondos, pero las habladurías volaban y todos conocían que era allí donde se podía conseguir cualquier cosa, desde un asesino a sueldo hasta una mujer con la que pasar algunas horas.

Madun vaciló mientras sus pies se deslizaban sobre los sucios adoquines hasta detenerse ante una puerta marcada con el dibujo de una amapola. Según se decía, ahí podía encontrarse al mejor envenenador de todo Hyrule.

Madun tomó aliento, empujando la robusta puerta. Estaba a punto de comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos o no.

* * *

 **Sé que es algo más corto de lo habitual, pero sigo mal y aparte quería que hubiera algún cap de transición que preparara todo para el siguiente arco que está por venir.**

 **No sé cuando subiré el siguiente cap, espero que a lo largo de la próxima semana. Me cuesta encontrarme con ánimos para escribir y muchas veces, cuando me fuerzo a sentarme ante el ordenador, acabo bloqueada mirando una página en blanco. La suerte es que sé a qué punto llevar la historia, porque de lo contrario creo que la habría tenido que dejar en hiatus. Supongo que es la ventaja de planearlo todo antes de escribir.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado, en serio. Cada review que recibo es un pellizquito de felicidad en la apatía que es ahora mi vida. Así que, ¿qué tal si dejáis alguno? Venga, que así me animo y si me animo escribo más...**


	27. Chapter 27

Las pesadillas de Zelda se fueron volviendo más cruentas conforme las semanas pasaban. La ausencia de noticias de Hyrule parecían malos presagios para el futuro y, cada noche, sus sueños daban la impresión de querer alertarla.

Algo que la calmaba en cierto modo era despertar y encontrar refugio en los brazos de Ganondorf, por muy extraña que le hubiera resultado en el pasado semejante idea. A pesar de que el gerudo tenía el sueño profundo Zelda se removía tanto en sueños que, más de una vez, acabó por despertarle. En un principio se había resistido a hacerle partícipe de sus pesadillas, pero la confianza entre ellos había llegado a tal punto que, finalmente, una noche le detalló los sueños que la atormentaban.

Dragmire había guardado silencio mientras ella se deshacía en relatar cada detalle de sus pesadillas, para luego calmarla hasta que su respiración volvió a tomar la profunda cadencia del sueño. Sin embargo, él no volvió a dormir, pues su mente se había despertado del todo tras escuchar aquellas peculiares "visiones" que tenía la joven hyliana.

Ganondorf era belicoso por naturaleza, tanto por herencia de su pueblo como por los recuerdos de Demise y la esencia de su Trifuerza, de modo que su sangre parecía alterarse cuando en el ambiente flotaba el fantasma de la guerra, del mismo modo que podía percibir si se acercaban años marcados por los conflictos bélicos.

Y aunque no le había contado nada a Zelda, llevaba varios meses sintiendo el espectro de la contienda acercarse. No sabía en qué momento estallaría todo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que, cuando llegara la hora de la batalla, no iba a ser pillado desprevenido.

A pesar de su deseo de entrar en contienda, decidió cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Zelda meses atrás, durante aquella primera tormenta de arena del verano, cuando le había asegurado que no tomarían las armas de no ser necesario. Pero eso no quitaba que comenzara a preparar lo necesario para la batalla.

* * *

Aveil seguía en sus trece de pasar el mínimo tiempo posible con la hyliana, si bien debía admitir que apreciaba el hecho de que hubiera abrazado la cultura de la tribu casi por completo. Si bien jamás podría verla como a una igual, pues sus recelos contra los hylianos seguían enraizados en su interior, intentaba tolerarla, más para no enfurecer a Dragmire que por congraciarse con la joven.

Si era sincera, le sorprendía ver lo bien que habían acabado aquellos dos, evolucionando desde los tensos silencios de los primeros días a una complicidad más que evidente en las últimas jornadas. La gerudo lo achacaba al hecho de que la extranjera llevaba en su seno al hijo del líder de la tribu, y eso siempre unía, o al menos eso se decía. Como cualquier otra gerudo, Aveil no había tenido mucho contacto con hombres, pues no le interesaba en lo más mínimo salir a asaltar hombres hylianos como a otras chicas de la tribu. Su única pasión era la guerra, y a la misma dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos, volcándose con las tareas que se le asignaban, ya fuera patrullar las murallas de la ciudad o cabalgar por las fronteras de los territorios de la tribu.

Esa última actividad se había convertido en una constante en el último mes, por orden expresa de Ganondorf. Aveil había obedecido con la misma diligencia que siempre que el Rey Demonio daba una orden, pero no había sido la única que había empezado a sospechar de algún posible problema con Hyrule, teniendo en cuenta que la frontera que más se vigilaba era la colindante con dichas tierras.

Pero parecía que toda precaución era innecesaria, pues nadie cruzó el desfiladero que unía Hyrule con el desierto, ni siquiera los habitantes de las aldeas fronterizas, que a veces se arriesgaban a entrar en los dominios de las gerudo para intercambiar algunos de sus bienes por productos exóticos de más allá del mar de arena, que luego al parecer revendían en Hyrule para obtener un beneficio.

Durante semanas, cada vez que le tocaba patrullar las fronteras orientales, se mentalizaba de que le esperaba un día aburrido, montando a caballo bajo el ardiente sol del desierto mientras sus ojos buscaban alguna figura humana sin éxito alguno. Sin embargo, una jornada especialmente bochornosa, cuando la joven gerudo se resignaba a otro día de cabalgadura solitaria, se encontró con un punto que iba avanzando por el desfiladero y que poco a poco se fue perfilando como la silueta de una persona. Entornando los ojos, Aveil pudo distinguir a un comerciante hyliano que alguna que otra vez se había pasado por la ciudadela a vender materiales propios de su país a cambio de otros más exóticos. Era un hombre de edad avanzada y palabras melifluas que, casi siempre, miraba de más a las chicas que guardaban la entrada de la ciudadela, ya que hacían sus negocios con él fuera de la ciudad, como dictaba la tradición de impedirle el paso a todo hombre; pero mientras dejara las manos quietas y siguiera haciendo tratos comerciales con las gerudo, la tribu toleraba sus modales.

Aveil picó espuelas hacia él, sospechando que tal vez conocería el motivo por el que nadie había cruzado el desfiladero durante aquel largo lapso de tiempo. Si bien la gerudo llevaba la lanza tradicional de la tribu, como todas aquellas que ejercían de guardianas, no la había situado en posición de ataque, por lo que se sorprendió que el hombre casi saliera despavorido hacia atrás ante la visión de la chica.

—¡No es mi intención atacar, extranjero! —bramó a pleno pulmón. Si bien no era muy dada a tratar con los hylianos y éstos no eran de su agrado, era consciente de que la situación bien ameritaba que se tragara sus prejuicios y tratara de encontrar respuestas.

El hombre detuvo su montura al mismo tiempo que Aveil refrenaba a la suya y, a modo de tranquilizarlo, posaba la lanza sobre su hombro con el filo apuntando hacia atrás, dando a entender que sus intenciones no eran hostiles. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, había un cierto brillo de recelo en los ojos del extranjero que la joven no supo explicar.

* * *

La experiencia había hecho que la impetuosidad de Ganondorf quedara en un segundo plano, volviéndose una persona mucho más cauta y, también, más previsora. Siendo la guerra su segunda naturaleza había comenzado a planear posibles estrategias para una futura contienda, a pesar de que nada hubiera estallado aún. A lo largo de sus reencarnaciones había aprendido que, una estrategia bien trazada y con todos sus cabos bien atados, era casi sinónimo de una gran ventaja.

Desde el mismo día en que dio la orden de que se redoblara la vigilancia de la frontera del desierto con Hyrule había comenzado a pasar más tiempo examinando los mapas de ambas zonas, buscando posibles accesos al desierto desde las tierras hylianas. Los recuerdos de las masacres que esa gente perpetró contra su pueblo en años ya perdidos en la memoria de los hylianos era el principal aliciente que le impulsaba a vencer el tedio que suponía preparar una estrategia para unas batallas que quizás nunca sucederían, pues no pensaba permitir que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Porque de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que la guerra llegaría. Siempre había habido una calma excesiva antes de cualquier conflicto bélico, como si el mundo contuviera el aliento antes de que los vientos de la muerte descendieran sobre la faz de la tierra, y esas jornadas en las que no estaba sucediendo absolutamente nada no eran más que un augurio de tiempos difíciles.

No había informado a Zelda de sus sospechas, considerando que era innecesario preocuparla de antemano, consciente de que podría acabar repercutiendo en la salud del bebé que llevaba en su vientre y que era una de sus principales bazas para acceder al dichoso trono que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando. Aún así era consciente de que la joven no era tonta y que tarde o temprano acabaría siendo consciente de lo que parecía estar cociéndose bajo la aparente calma de esas tardes de otoño.

Ganondorf estaba casi convencido de que, al menos en esa ocasión, Zelda no respaldaría al bando contrario al suyo, sino que seguramente sería su aliada. No olvidaba la promesa hecha a la joven aquel día de principios de verano y, si bien era un verdadero desalmado y una persona conocida por las atrocidades que en otras encarnaciones había cometido, no dejaba de ser un hombre de palabra.

Día tras día, esperó a que sucediera algo: un avistamiento de soldados hylianos en el valle que daba acceso a las tierras de la tribu, un ataque relámpago como habían sucedido antaño… pero nada de eso ocurrió. Los días transcurrían con la misma sospechosa calma que siempre mientras el gerudo permanecía alerta, planeando, conspirando.

Hasta que una jornada, tan anodina aparentemente como las demás, saltó la chispa que parecía prender el inicio de la hoguera que serían las próximas semanas. Dragmire se encontraba entrenando en solitario, intentando despejar su mente a base de la lucha cuando, con paso apresurado y rostro preocupado Aveil se precipitó por la galería que conducía a la arena de entrenamiento, corriendo hasta llegar a su altura.

—¿Recuerdas que desde hace tiempo no llegaban mercaderes hylianos? —en otra ocasión Ganondorf le habría recordado a la segunda al mando que, a pesar de la creencia de la tribu de que todos los miembros de la raza gerudo son hermanos, no debía olvidar que él era su rey, pero había algo en la voz de la mujer que le hizo tolerar en cierto modo aquella insolencia por su parte —Esta misma mañana intercepté a uno en la frontera y adivina qué dijo: ¡Que nosotros estábamos comenzando a realizar ataques en las aldeas cercanas al desierto!

Dragmire no supo qué responder a aquel comentario, pero Aveil alzó una mano mientras jadeaba un poco, recuperando el aliento. Parecía haber venido a la carrera desde la zona de la ciudadela donde las mujeres dejaban sus monturas, viendo su rostro encendido y lo alterado de su respiración.

—De todos modos eso no es lo más interesante que ha dicho —la mujer hablaba lo más rápido que podía, como si por aguardar más tiempo a transmitir su mensaje éste fuera a desvanecerse de su mente —Al parecer el hermano de esa atildada esposa tuya contrajo finalmente matrimonio con la princesa de Holodrum y, no contento con eso, se ha autoproclamado rey de Hyrule, primero excusándose con que su hermana no tenía interés alguno en lo que sucediera en el reino y ahora, con la excusa de nuestros ataques, asegurando que Zelda no es más que una traidora.

La vieja ira amenazó con despertar en el interior del gerudo y destrozar toda la cautela con la que se había ido moviendo hasta la fecha. La vieja voz del antiguo demonio lo instaba a cargar contra Hyrule con un ejército conformado por su tribu como por toda bestia de las tinieblas que lograra convocar. En su mano sintió vibrar su Trifuerza, instándole a empezar el ritual en ese mismo momento y a traer a las huestes demoníacas con las que el pasado había asolado Hyrule hasta convertirlo en una tierra yerma que no era más que un vano reflejo de lo que había sido en un principio.

Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar por aquellas voces que, en su interior, le instaban a sembrar el caos y la destrucción… ¿acaso importaba la palabra que le dio a Zelda? La hyliana parecía rendida completamente a él; seguro que, aunque no cumpliera su promesa, no tendría problemas en apoyarle ni siquiera aunque el Valor despertara de nuevo si atacaban Hyrule…

El recuerdo del dichoso héroe derrotándole ciclo tras ciclo consiguió detener aquel torrente de pensamientos. Recordando que esa vez pensaba probar una vía diferente, ya por no tropezar otra vez con la misma piedra, se forzó a contener la ira de Demise para que no volviera a tomar las riendas de sus actos.

¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Seguir allí, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que Leoni decidiera dar el primer golpe? Si se pensaba con cierta frialdad, el hecho de que hubiera acusado a las gerudo de unos ataques contra Hyrule que no habían cometido bien podría ser un ataque contra la tribu directamente. Admitía no estar habituado a moverse en esas lides, por lo que encontrar una solución le resultaba algo más obtuso de lo normal.

Perdido en sus pensamientos mientras barajaba posibles opciones, no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban con presteza ni vio los rostros preocupados de Zelda y Korite, que parecían haber seguido a Aveil desde la ciudadela. Zelda comenzaba a mostrar formas más redondeadas y a sentirse más pesada por el embarazo, por lo que la princesa no era tan ágil como había sido cuando se había habituado al clima del desierto.

Aveil se giró hacia la hyliana, sus facciones endurecidas por la rabia contenida. La gerudo seguía sin simpatizar con la princesa y que estuviera precisamente allí ahora mismo no hacía más que convertirla en una presencia indeseable.

—¿Vienes a excusar los actos de tu hermano? —le espetó. Le daba igual que fuera la esposa de Dragmire; Aveil seguía sin reconocerla como una figura de autoridad dentro de la tribu.

Zelda alzó la barbilla, mirando a la gerudo con calma. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que Aveil despertaba cierto temor en ella; aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta el haber pasado tanto tiempo con el líder gerudo había hecho que parte de su caracter se volviera similar al suyo. Él parecía haberse vuelto más cauto y menos agresivo, mientras que la princesa había comenzado a desarrollar un arrojo que antes de llegar al desierto no tenía. Sin embargo tampoco había olvidado las normas de cortesía que le habían inculcado desde pequeña. Siendo consciente de que la situación era delicada y de que lo que estaba a punto de solicitar debía demandárselo al rey de la tribu, no a su esposo, se aferró a las fórmulas de cortesía tan bien aprendidas, apelando tanto al ego de Ganondorf que ya conocía bien, como al respeto de la autoridad de la tribu.

—Vengo a pedir un último acto de clemencia hacia él —contestó —No es bueno que la misma sangre se encuentre enfrentada. Mi señor —los ojos azules de la hyliana se clavaron en los dorados del Rey Demonio, mientras que la joven hincaba una rodilla en tierra —Solicito permiso para marchar a Hyrule y tratar de hacer entrar en razón a mi hermano. Si no lo lograra, seré yo la primera en luchar por lo que, por derecho, nos pertenece.

* * *

 **Pues después de varios días de bloqueo de escritura, por fin he conseguido traer el cap de esta semana.**

 **He de avisar de que en los próximos quince días es muy probable que baje el ritmo de actualizaciones, debido a que voy a intentar tomarme unos días para mi misma lejos de la ciudad donde vivo. Tendré los datos del móvil para poder conectarme a internet por lo que, si consigo escribir algún cap, os lo traeré. De todos modos aviso para que seais conscientes de que, hasta un par de semanas el ritmo puede ser algo irregular.**

 **La verdad es que este arco que está al venir es muy duro de preparar, pues es cuando algunos personajes comienzan a tener más relevancia (sí, sé que Ganondorf no ha tenido tanto peso en el arco anterior, pero tenéis que tener en cuenta que la historia se centra sobre todo en los dos hermanos) y van a entrar en acción algunos personajes que ya deben ir apareciendo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me habéis dado en los comentarios también. De verdad que intento por todos los medios seguir con el fic y conseguir ganas de sentarme a escribir, pero también ando liada con un cosplay que me quita ratos libres y muchas veces admito que estoy tan saturada mentalmente que me cuesta sentarme a rellenar hojas. Pero bueno, poco a poco lo voy consiguiendo.**

 **Y digo yo que si has leído hasta aquí, ¿por qué no te tomas un par de segundos y me dejas un review? Vamos, que son gratis...**


	28. Chapter 28

—Te he repetido hasta la saciedad que no es una buena idea, de modo que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de Ganondorf, sus brazos cruzados en un gesto obstinado, mientras que se mordía el labio como si quisiera tragarse las palabras que quisiera decirle al gerudo.

Se habían retirado al estudio de este último, dejando a una Aveil con cara de malas pulgas a sus espaldas, seguramente deseosa de saber la respuesta que Dragmire le daba a la hyliana.

Zelda había esperado cualquier reacción por su parte, acostumbrada como estaba a su peculiar forma de ser, pero debía admitir que lo que él había hecho al terminar ella de formular su petición le había roto todos los esquemas. Había apelado a su orgullo mostrándose "sometida" a él al usar la fórmula de cortesía, cosa que pensaba que le halagaría y que Aveil parecía haber encontrado de lo más divertido viendo la sonrisa que torcía sus labios. Sin embargo, Ganondorf la había hecho alzarse casi al momento de haber pronunciado las palabras, para luego mirarla fijamente con una expresión que Zelda no había sido capaz de desentrañar.

—Ya te arrodillaste ante mi cuando debías hacerlo —le había dicho.

Esas palabras la hicieron albergar la esperanza de que aceptaría sin dudar que acudiera a Hyrule como había pedido, pero cuando llegaron al estudio y cerraron a su espalda la robusta puerta del mismo, Zelda se encontró con que el Rey Demonio no parecía muy por la labor de aceptar la propuesta de su esposa, lo que les había conducido a una discusión que ya se alargaba más de una hora.

—¿Y por qué no habría de ser una buena idea? —Zelda no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer —La vía diplomática puede ser una solución más directa a nuestros problemas y nos ahorraría más de un disgusto. ¿Qué otra opción tenemos, luchar contra mi hermano? Arrasaríamos Hyrule si se llegara a ese punto, y si las cosas siguen como la última vez que estuvimos allí, el reino no podrá soportar las penurias de la guerra sumadas a la hambruna.

Ganondorf bufó, sus ojos fijos en un mapa del desierto y los territorios colindantes al mismo, donde había marcado las aldeas que, supuestamente, habían sido atacadas por las gerudo. Aquella noticia había logrado que la sangre le hirviera en las venas, sobre todo porque no había hecho más que alentar sus sospechas de que Leoni no iba a cumplir su parte del trato. En cierto modo tampoco le sorprendía, pues había calado al hermano de Zelda incluso mejor que ella misma. La joven parecía dispuesta a creer que en el interior de su hermano aún había algo de aprecio por ella, pero el gerudo lo veía de otro modo: Leoni sólo quería a Zelda lo más lejos posible, por eso la había mandado al desierto y había cortado toda comunicación. Ganondorf lo llevaba sospechando desde que el príncipe hyliano había decidido presentarse ante él y ofrecerle la mano de su hermana a modo de tratado de paz, aunque confiaba en que la jugada fuera a serle provechosa. Siempre se había dicho que, cuando en Hyrule estallaba un conflicto, el bando que tuviera la Trifuerza (o en el caso de los últimos siglos, el que contara con un pacto entre dos de sus portadores) siempre se alzaría con la victoria, ya que tenían a las diosas de su parte. Teniendo en cuenta que en esa ocasión el Poder y la Sabiduría luchaban juntos, la presencia del Valor no serviría para desequilibrar la ventaja inicial.

El Rey Demonio suspiró, alzando la vista hacia Zelda, que lo miraba impasible. Sabía que ella no daría su brazo a torcer, cabezota como era; y lo mismo se aplicaba a él.

—Para empezar, sería meterte en la boca del lobo —Ganondorf había vivido las suficientes guerras como para saber que acudir por tu propio pie a la base enemiga no era una buena idea, incluso aunque teóricamente siguieran en tiempos de paz —Por muchas gerudo que llevaras contigo, Leoni tendría ventaja sobre ti. Si decidiera atacarte estarías indefensa...

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Mi hermano no podría ser un rival para ti ni aunque se entrenara para ello—Zelda cortó sus palabras, pero él ya tenía la respuesta preparada.

—Después de todo esto sólo pisaré Hyrule si es para tomar por la fuerza lo que por la fuerza se me ha arrebatado —sentenció —He intentado darle una oportunidad a tu forma de proceder, pero ya has visto a dónde nos ha llevado.

—Te he pedido este último intento como medida desesperada —Zelda no se dejó arrendar —Leoni no deja de ser mi hermano y seguro que me escuchará. A fin de cuentas ambos queremos lo mejor para Hyrule.

Ante aquellas palabras Ganondorf no pudo menos que soltar una risa despectiva, maravillado ante la tendencia que siempre tenían todas las Zeldas a querer creer en la bondad de casi todo el mundo.

—Leoni es una persona muy sencilla de entender —habló con lentitud, rodeando la mesa que le separaba de la joven y situándose a su espalda, mientras ella permanecía con sus ojos clavados en el mapa que permanecía sobre la superficie de madera —Cada gesto que realiza, cada decisión que toma, lo hace persiguiendo su propio beneficio. Te entregó a mi para alejarte de Hyrule y, de paso, intentar evitar que yo perturbara su vida de autocomplaciencia —Zelda se tensó ante aquellas palabras, pero continuó —Leoni nunca lo dijo en voz alta cuando vino buscando el acuerdo, pero sus actos le han delatado. Luego buscó un matrimonio con una casa real extranjera que le permitiera contar con un mayor respaldo militar por si era necesario defenderse. Y ahora lo que está haciendo es la continuación lógica de sus actos previos: culparte del padecimiento de cierta parte del país para justificar el hecho de que te haya marginado por completo.

Zelda guardó silencio, asimilando las palabras del gerudo. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, no le faltaba razón, sobre todo si se analizaban todos los actos de su hermano en conjunto. Leoni ambicionaba el trono y se había encargado meticulosamente de alejar al único obstáculo que le impedía disfrutarlo por completo.

—Aún así, Leoni no nos ha atacado directamente —murmuró la princesa —Sólo sospechamos de que nos está culpando por algunos actos que no hemos cometido. Me prometiste que no tomarías salvo si éramos atacados y eso aún no ha sucedido. Mi petición era clara: yo acudiría a hablar con mi hermano como último recurso y si no fuera escuchada, bien podría ser considerado un ataque. Mantengo mi palabra de que, de llegar a ese caso, yo misma iría a la cabeza del ejército contra él.

—No —la respuesta de Ganondorf la tomó por sorpresa debido al tono de dureza con el que pronunció aquella palabra —Ya te he dado mis motivos antes, pero hay que sumarle otro más. ¿Eres consciente de la importancia que tiene la criatura que portas?

Zelda enmudeció. A pesar de que ya se encontraba rondando el octavo mes de gestación, la emoción del momento había hecho que se olvidara de ese detalle. El viaje a Hyrule no era demasiado complicado, pero si Leoni no aceptaba su presencia y la atacaba, como podía suceder debido a que si se consideraban a las gerudo como autoras de los saqueos, a ella se la tacharía de traidora por ser la líder consorte de la tribu (y en Hyrule la traición era uno de los mayores delitos) por lo que bien podría tener que huir de su reino como una fugitiva, situación que sería estresante a más no poder. Y eso nunca era bueno para el embarazo…

Zelda tragó saliva, mientras que apretaba las manos en puños. Si bien ya amaba a aquella criatura que crecía en su interior con todo su ser, no dejaba de ser una persona entrenada al máximo para ser una buena reina. Y como reina, debía anteponer sus deberes políticos.

—Si esta no fuera la única opción viable para que mi hermano acepte verme, no lo haría —murmuró —También lo hago por ella —añadió posando una mano sobre su vientre. No sabían el sexo del bebé, pero Ganondorf estaba convencido de que sería una niña debido a que la raza gerudo sólo concebía un varón cada cien años —Ese trono también le pertenece por derecho. Dijimos que intentaríamos finalizar el ciclo de hostilidades entre nosotros y que nuestro hijo bien podría ser la llave que lo quebrara. Dijimos que intentaríamos que la guerra entre Hylia y Demise finalizase.

Ganondorf guardó silencio, sospesando sus opciones. Era consciente de que, como bien había dicho Zelda, que ella se reuniera con Leoni era el último acto desesperado que podían llevar a cabo antes de empezar una guerra abierta.

—Ahora es tu turno de prometerme algo —murmuró finalmente —Que pase lo que pase no pondrás en riesgo ni tu vida ni la de nuestra hija.

* * *

Durante muchos años, las pequeñas aldeas que se extendían por el oeste de Hyrule habían vivido en constante tensión por los ataques de las gerudo. Siendo la zona más cercana al desierto, las bandidas a veces se colaban en las pequeñas poblaciones y o bien robaban todo cuanto podían, o asaltaban a los hombres para aparearse con ellos y así expandir su tribu.

Era lógico que, con el paso de los tiempos, los pobladores de la zona hubieran ido desarrollando un odio visceral hacia aquellas mujeres, aunque desde que la princesa se había casado con el líder de esas salvajes, los asaltos habían parado, al menos momentáneamente.

Hasta que, una mañana, volvieron a repetirse, pero con mayor crudeza. Las cabezas de ganado habían sido asesinadas, los pocos campos de cultivo, arrasados y cubiertos con sal para que nada creciera en ellos. Las gerudo parecían haber redoblado la crudeza de sus ataques pero ahora, para más inri, la misma princesa Zelda toleraba su comportamiento.

El odio comenzaba a hervir entre aquellos hylianos, ya cansados de aquellos asaltos, de modo que, una noche poco después de aquella aciaga jornada, unos cuantos hombres cruzaron el desfiladero que daba acceso al desierto y, con la mayor presteza posible, prendieron fuego al antiguo puente de madera que comunicaba el desierto con Hyrule.

* * *

Zelda supo que algo iba mal en cuanto vio el rostro de Ganondorf ensombrecerse y picar espuelas junto con algunas mujeres que los acompañaban.

Habían salido de la ciudadela al amanecer, confiando en llegar a Hyrule antes del mediodía, por lo que el sol apenas iluminaba aún y la princesa, entre el sueño y la falta de claridad, apenas podía concentrarse en algo que no fuera su caballo. Sin embargo, tanto Dragmire como las demás, seguramente más habituados, se percataron de algo que a ella debía de habérsele pasado.

Sin embargo, cuando la joven alcanzó al resto de la comitiva, entendió perfectamente el motivo de sus reacciones. El puente de madera que comunicaba el desierto con Hyrule había sido reducido a cenizas, quedando de él poco más que los postes de madera que habían servido de sujeción para el mismo.

—Saltar no es una opción —murmuraba una de las chicas —El cañón es demasiado ancho como para que una montura alcance el otro extremo.

—¿Hay alguna forma de repararlo? —Zelda notaba su respiración acelerada por la ansiedad. Su idea era llegar a Hyrule cuanto antes, siendo consciente de que cuanto más tardaran, más podría ser el rencor que hubiera contra ella en su tierra natal debido a la posibilidad de que las hostilidades continuasen —¿Tal vez usando magia? —añadió volviéndose hacia Dragmire, que negó con la cabeza.

—Nuestra gente tiene tradiciones que se deben seguir —respondió —Del mismo modo que se deben cruzar las arenas que conducen al Templo del Espíritu a pie, nuestras construcciones las hacemos con nuestras propias manos, pues se consideran formas de honrar a la Diosa.

Zelda no dijo nada, pues no le encontraba el sentido a aquellas normas y no quería causar una discusión.

—Si nos pusiéramos ya a construir otro puente, mínimo tardaríamos tres meses —repuso otra de las mujeres —No contamos con suficiente madera y aparte deberíamos tejer las sogas que hagan de sujeción…

Zelda frunció el ceño, molesta con la situación. Necesitaba llegar a Hyrule cuanto antes, pero desconocía si había otro modo de acceder al reino. El único que siempre habían venido usando era el puente, al parecer el más directo de todos.

—¿No hay otro camino? —murmuró.

Ganondorf se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Sí —dijo finalmente —Cruzar lo que nosotros llamamos el Desierto Encantado. Y no es algo precisamente fácil.

* * *

 **Pues ya comienza a irse preparando todo. No tenía pensado subir esta semana, pues quería descansar, pero se ve que estar en este sitio me sienta bien, o al menos calma un poco mi mente y me deja respirar un poco de la enfermedad. Aparte este sitio se parece bastante a Hyrule y mientras estaba con el caballo por unos pinares me vino la inspiración, de modo que cuando terminé de montar me puse a escribir y aquí lo tenéis.**

 **De verdad, muchas gracias a todos ya no por los reviews, sino por vuestros ánimos en cada uno de ellos. Puede que parezca una tontería, pero ver que mis lectores no sólo se interesan por la historia sino también por la persona que hay detrás es algo que me toca la fibra sensible.**

 **Os animo, como hago siempre, a que si habéis leído, dejéis un review. No os cuestan nada pero a mi me dan un pellizquito de felicidad.**


	29. Chapter 29

El Desierto Encantado era una parte del desierto que, en épocas anteriores, cuando las gerudo aún vivían en sus fortalezas de piedra, habían explorado en su afán de conocer el desierto en su integridad. La Tribu Gerudo opinaba que el mar de arenas era suyo por derecho y, ciñéndose a esa idea, debían conocer hasta el último rincón del mismo.

No había sido una tarea fácil, ni mucho menos. Varias gerudo se habían perdido en las revueltas arenas de esa zona del desierto, sin que jamás volvieran a ser vistas; otras habían sido tragadas por un extraño río de arena que corría veloz como si fuera de agua y que iba a desembocar en una especie de fosa de amplio tamaño. Con tiempo y dedicación, las gerudo habían sido capaces de encontrar diferentes rutas que permitían cruzar esa parte del desierto en direcciones distintas, que señalaron con banderas de distintos colores: rojo para llegar al oeste, donde se encontraba el Templo del Espíritu; azul para el norte y verde para el este, donde un pequeño y escarpado paso entre montañas daba acceso a las tierras de Hyrule. Debido a lo duro de la ruta, ninguna gerudo usaba el paso para llegar a Hyrule, sino que se limitaba a cruzar el puente del valle, recurriendo al otro camino cuando no quedaba más remedio.

En la actualidad, habiendo la tribu acumulado más riquieza y siendo más próspera que en tiempos, la ubicación de la Ciudadela Gerudo, más hacia el corazón del desierto, había hecho que casi nadie tuviera que aventurarse ya en las traicioneras arenas como en el pasado había que hacer. Todas las mujeres conocían la existencia del Desierto Encantado y la forma de cruzarlo, pero ninguna se tomaba la molestia.

Hasta ahora. Zelda llevaba la preocupación escrita en el rostro mientras volvían a la ciudadela y una de las mujeres le iba narrando todo lo que sabía sobre esa parte del desierto, sus monturas llevando un ritmo calmado. Su estado gestacional era ya muy avanzado y no era conveniente que cayera de su caballo, por lo que la princesa debía soportar la impaciencia que la carcomía en su interior por encontrarse con su hermano, siendo consciente de la importancia del bebé que llevaba en su interior.

—¿Y es seguro cruzar esa zona del desierto? —inquirió la hyliana cuando Sarobi, una de las mujeres que había decidido acudir con ella a Hyrule hubo terminado de narrarle todos los pormenores que conocía sobre el mismo.

La aludida frunció el ceño levemente, no porque no quisiera contestar, sino porque ni ella misma conocía con seguridad la respuesta y no quería ni alarmar a la princesa en exceso ni tampoco crear una sensación de falsa seguridad.

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente —Todas sabemos que hay señales para atravesarlo, lo que en teoría debería quitar gran parte de la dificultad, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que Ganondorf ha decidido picar espuelas para volver a la ciudadela y prepararlo todo, cosa que me hace sospechar de que no va a ser un camino precisamente sencillo.

Zelda se mordió el labio, sintiendo una cierta opresión en el pecho. Cuando Dragmire había salido como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la ciudadela, sin apenas cruzar dos palabras que añadieran cierta luz a lo que estaba por venir, Zelda se había temido lo peor. Sin embargo, confiaba en él lo suficiente como para opinar que, si él pensaba que cruzar esas arenas tan peligrosas era viable, sería una opción.

—¿Las ha cruzado alguien alguna vez? —la joven sabía ya la curiosidad innata de las mujeres de la tribu por querer conocer qué había más allá de lo que se podía ver desde las murallas de la ciudadela, como bien le había explicado Korite meses atrás, cuando aún era una extraña para las gerudo.

—Sí —murmuró Sarobi con un hilo de voz que parecía denotar su inseguridad ante el tema —Se dice que Ganondorf es el único que ha cruzado el Desierto Encantado más de una vez y ha salido de una pieza del mismo, pero yo al menos no recuerdo haber sido consciente de que haya hecho alguna salida hacia el mismo. Tal vez lo hiciera en una de sus encarnaciones anteriores.

Zelda guardó silencio, meditando aquella respuesta. Siempre había visto al gerudo como a una persona mortificada por el peso de tantos años a sus espaldas, pero también como a alguien cuyos conocimientos eran envidiables debido a que conservaba todas sus memorias de sus vidas pasadas. Si bien él siempre afirmaba que mantener todos los recuerdos era casi una maldición, pues el pasado siempre resultaba un lastre, Zelda veía ahora la ventaja con la que él jugaba: la experiencia siempre era una gran ayuda, sobre todo en esas situaciones.

Con esas ideas rondando en su cabeza entró finalmente en la ciudadela.

* * *

Madun permanecía sentada en su cama, abrazada a sus rodillas mientras sus ojos se perdían por el amanecer que iba entrando por su ventana. Le dolía la cabeza, debido a que últimamente apenas si podía dormir por las noches, el insomnio le estaba comenzando a pasar factura, pues su rostro empezaba a mostrar ángulos más afilados y unos oscuros cercos bajo sus ojos que la hacían parecer siempre a punto de echarse a llorar.

Su mano se deslizó dentro de su almohada, palpando el frasco de cristal que siempre llevaba oculto consigo. Lo sacó de su escondrijo, observando el líquido verdoso y espeso que contenía.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que, aquella noche de principios de otoño, se hubiera deslizado por los callejones de la Ciudadela de Hyrule para encontrar al infame envenenador que, según las malas lenguas, operaba en secreto desde los barrios bajos. Madun no sabía a ciencia cierta si los rumores eran ciertos cuando acudió, pero obtuvo su confirmación en cuanto traspasó aquella puerta de madera desvencijada y entró en una estancia sucia y descuidada donde un único hombre de aspecto enjunto y una tos que parecía formar parte de él se encontraba entretenido tallando un bloque de madera.

Madun sabía qué tenía que hacer, por lo que había sacado de su bolsillo una violeta que había arrancado esa misma tarde del jardín del castillo y se la ofreció al hombre, como había oído. Supo que los rumores eran ciertos en su totalidad cuando una sonrisa torcida cruzó aquella cara gastada por los años y la hizo pasar a una habitación posterior, donde las paredes estaban forradas de estanterías en las que la joven pudo vislumbrar cientos de frascos de diferentes formas y tamaños, que brillaban a la luz que desprendían unos pequeños fuegos sobre los que hervían varios calderos. Allí, le había dicho el hombre, se creaban los venenos más mortales e indetectables de Hyrule, capaces de actuar como si no fueran más que una enfermedad que carcomiera la salud de la víctima poco a poco, y otros que a los pocos minutos de haber sido tomados ya habrían coagulado la sangre del desdichado en sus venas.

Madun no quería llamar la atención ni hacer el envenenamiento demasiado evidente, por lo que seleccionó un veneno que curiosamente provenía del desierto.

—Se consigue de una serpiente cuya picadura ha acabado con más de esas salvajes que todo el ejército hyliano —había dicho el hombre con un tono de voz que no auguraba nada bueno —Si no se diluye causa la muerte en minutos, pero si se mezcla adecuadamente su efecto se retarda y va penetrando en el cuerpo poco a poco. Primero afectará al estómago, la víctima presentará náuseas y puede que pierda el apetito, lo que puede confundirse con un sencillo mal estomacal. Pero poco a poco, si la dosis se sigue suministrando, el veneno comenzará a afectar a los pulmones, haciendo que éstos dejen de funcionar correctamente. Cuando la víctima comience a esputar, es señal de que la muerte se aproxima.

Madun se acomodó sobre las almohadas, sus ojos fijos en el frasco. Si bien el despecho la había hecho buscar al envenenador, ahora tenía ciertas dudas.

Había comenzado a deslizar el veneno en la comida de Saviha pocos días atrás, cuando finalmente logró reunir el valor para dar el paso. Era consciente de que, ahora mismo, si cesaba de verter el líquido sobre sus alimentos, Saviha sobreviviría, pues en las primeras fases el cuerpo podía expulsar el veneno. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que se sintiera algo culpable cuando, cada día, bajaba antes de que las labores en la cocina comenzaban para deslizar con sumo cuidado unas gotas del veneno en los panecillos que la princesa comería para desayunar. Era la única que tomaba unos bollos con queso por encima que mandaba hacer expresamente para ella, por lo que Madun no podía envenenar a otra que no fuera ella. Hubiera preferido verter el líquido en alguna taza de té o similar, pero era consciente de la importancia de que no la vieran frecuentando en exceso a Saviha, o de lo contrario podría ser la primera sospechosa.

Suspiró, saliendo de la cama y comenzando a vestirse, cuidando de esconder el frasco en su manga derecha. Era el momento de aderezar el desayuno de la extranjera.

* * *

Saviha comenzaba a pensar que la suerte la había abandonado, o más bien que nunca la había tenido.

Criada entre los oscuros muros de su castillo, la princesa de Holodrum había pasado casi toda su vida ajena al mundo exterior, dedicada a sus labores y a convertirse en una dama perfecta, pues como bien le habían repetido sus padres hasta la saciedad, su mayor aspiración era casarse con algún noble de su reino o, con algo de suerte, con un monarca de una casa extranjera.

Cuando supo de su enlace con el príncipe hyliano pensó que la reclusión casi forzosa que seguía iba a convertirse en cosa del pasado. Había imaginado un futuro para ella en el que se sentía libre y vivía lejos de la opresión familiar. Al enterarse posteriormente que su futura familia tenía lazos con los señores del desierto su emoción fue a más, pues confiaba en que su futura cuñada alguna vez la invitara al desierto.

Sin embargo, la realidad a la que se enfrentaba no podía ser más distinta. Leoni la trataba con la punta del pie, siempre con cierto desdén en sus comentarios debido a que la princesa no lograba concebir. Cada mes, cuando su sangrado menstrual aparecía, el hyliano la maldecía y le recordaba que el salvaje de Dragmire ya debía de estar a punto de recibir al primero de sus hijos con Zelda, cosa que a ellos no les convenía porque debían afianzar su poder sobre el trono hyliano como fuera.

Saviha no sabía qué podía hacer, salvo permitir que cada noche Leoni tomara su cuerpo. La joven no encontraba placer alguno en esos encuentros, pues siempre acababa adolorida; el hyliano sólo buscaba su propio placer para conseguir derramar su semilla en el interior de la joven y así intentar fecundarla cuanto antes. Muchas noches, cuando Saviha se retiraba a sus aposentos, lloraba en silencio, intentando ignorar el ardor que sentía entre las piernas.

Más de una vez estuvo tentada de escribir una carta pidiendo auxilio, ¿pero a quién podría pedirle ayuda? Sus padres se limitarían a decirle que ahora era una mujer casada, por lo que debería permanecer con su marido. Alguna que otra vez se planteó escribir a los Dragmire, concretamente a Zelda, pues aunque no la había tratado mucho sí que le pareció alguien mucho más amable que su hermano cuando coincidieron durante las ceremonias de su compromiso. Pero la princesa hyliana había sido acusada de traición por Leoni cuando algunos pueblos fronterizos con el desierto fueron atacados, supuestamente por bandidas gerudo, por lo que si alguien la sorprendía contactando con Zelda bien podían acusarla de traición a ella también.

Sin nadie a quien recurrir, Saviha empezó a pasar sus jornadas en la más absoluta soledad. Mataba el tiempo bordando y tejiendo, y a veces se escapaba al jardín trasero, donde encontraba algo de calma entre las flores que Zelda había plantado antes de marcharse al desierto. Cada día que pasaba, rezaba por que su vientre decidiera retener la semilla de su marido y, por fin, se creara vida en su interior. Tal vez un niño calmaría un poco las aguas y haría su vida más soportable.

Aquella mañana, como era habitual, bajó al comedor para tomar el desayuno con el resto de la corte. Saviha no era una persona que comiera en exceso, por lo que su desayuno siempre consistía en unos bollos con queso típicos de Holodrum que había mandado aprender a hacer a los cocineros y un poco de té. Aquellos panecillos siempre la animaban un poco, pues le recordaban a las mañanas de su infancia, pero aquel día, cuando tomó el primero y le dio un mordisco, sus tripas parecieron contraerse formando una dura pelota, mientras sentía subir por su garganta el amargo sabor de la bilis.

Abandonó la mesa, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues en el corredor que daba acceso a sus habitaciones no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que vaciar su estómago. Allí la encontró Leoni, apoyada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados y el rostro lívido, el contenido de su estómago aún a sus pies, y a pesar del hedor de la bilis y su expresión demudada, el hyliano sonrió con cierta suficiencia.

—¿Puede ser que por fin la niña ingrata haya decidido ser útil? —dijo simplemente.

* * *

 **Iba a hacer en este cap el paso por el Desierto Encantado, pero me pareció que antes había que señalar qué estaba pasando en Hyrule mientras tanto.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado, y a las que no les digo, ¿por qué no dejáis un comentario? No os cuesta nada, y siempre animáis al ficker de turno. Venga, que son gratis...**


	30. Chapter 30

Si bien Zelda se había mostrado dispuesta desde un principio a ir hablar con su hermano, comenzaba a creer que su idea quizás no era demasiado acertada, viendo como el destino parecía interponerse en su camino. De no haber sido siempre alguien apegada a sus férreos principios, quizás hubiera dejado que las cosas se resolvieran de otro modo, mas era consciente de que sus actos eran lo único que estaba conteniendo la guerra que parecía deseosa de acontecer.

Quizás por eso estaba tan decidida a encontrarse con Leoni aunque la adversidad pareciera haberse interpuesto en su camino, ignorando la vocecita que, en su interior, repetía una y otra vez que quizás era mejor dejar que la guerra se desatara, ya que era lo único que su hermano parecía entender.

"Leoni no es estúpido" se repetía para si la princesa mientras esperaba a que las demás gerudo que la acompañarían a ella y a Ganondorf por aquellas endiabladas arenas dejaran sus monturas y prepararan sus respectivas bolsas de viaje, ya que al parecer aquel camino debía hacerse a pie "cuando consiga hablar con él seguro que atenderá a razones. Padre nos enseñó a ambos a ser buenos reyes, y estoy segura de que, por muy orgulloso que sea, será consciente de que su actitud no conduce a nada bueno."

Suspirando, observó la aparente calma que reinaba en el palacio, donde se había reclinado en un diván, esperando a las demás. Lo avanzado del embarazo hacía que caminar fuera complicado para ella, pero se negaba a decirlo en voz alta, consciente del sacrificio que iban a hacer para que ella llegara a Hyrule. Aún así seguía sin entender del todo el motivo por el que Dragmire parecía negarse en redondo a usar algún hechizo para transportarlos a todos directamente al castillo. Zelda no había indagado demasiado sobre las dotes de hechicero del gerudo, pero él mismo le había contado en una de las cortas noches de verano que, desde su primera encarnación, se había aplicado con tesón en el dominio de la magia. Si había podido, según decían las leyendas, derribar el castillo de Hyrule para construir una torre a su gusto en la época del Héroe del Tiempo, ¿por qué no iba a ser capaz de materializarse en la ciudadela junto con ella?

Dichas dudas siguieron con la princesa hasta que, pocos minutos después, la comitiva volviera a reunirse, dispuesta a partir, y con ella continuaron mientras abandonaban la ciudadela y se internaban en la zona del desierto que precedía al conocido Desierto Encantado.

En un principio, Zelda caminó en silencio, concentrada en el ritmo de sus pasos. Curiosamente, al contrario que en la anterior salida, las demás mujeres tampoco cruzaban palabra entre ellas, quizás sobrecogidas ante la idea de lo que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, aunque la joven estaba decidida a tragarse sus recelos, ya que todo aquello a fin de cuentas era para que ella llegase a Hyrule, cuando sus tobillos comenzaron a molestarla más de lo normal no pudo evitar poner en palabras las ideas que habían estado rondando por su cabeza.

—¿No habría sido más sencillo usar magia? —inquirió, su voz algo entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico que le suponía caminar.

Ganondorf, que caminaba a su lado igual de silencioso que las demás, se giró hacia la princesa, observándola con una expresión que Zelda no fue capaz de interpretar.

—Habría sido más sencillo, pero también un error —respondió finalmente, haciendo que en el rostro de la joven se dibujara una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Un error? Más me parece a mi un error cruzar una parte del desierto que al parecer es casi una trampa.

Dragmire guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras que Zelda rumiaba todas las preguntas que se iban agolpando en su mente. Puede que el hecho de que él ya hubiera cruzado el Desierto Encantado le hiciera más temerario, pero eso no explicaba que considerara usar la magia para acortar camino un "error". ¿No había estado tan preocupado días atrás por el embarazo de Zelda que hasta se había opuesto a su marcha? Y ahora pretendía hacerla cruzar lo más inhóspito del desierto…

—Fue una de las primeras Zeldas —la respuesta del gerudo cortó de raíz su hilo de pensamientos —Al parecer, cuando edificaron el primer castillo, esa Zelda encantó el emplazamiento de tal modo que cualquiera que usara la magia en sus inmediaciones y no poseyera la sangre de Hylia en sus venas sería atacado. No por soldados o similar —añadió al ver el rostro de la hyliana —sino por el mismo sortilegio. Lo aprendí por las malas. Por eso no nos queda otra que cruzar el desierto si queremos aproximarnos lo suficiente a…

—¿Pero y cruzar el desierto usando la magia? —Zelda no lo dejó terminar —Podrías haber creado un puente aunque solo fuera para que cruzásemos al otro lado del cañón o, si es preciso, ahorrarnos cruzar una parte del desierto tan peligrosa.

—Ya te he dicho que hay normas —sentenció el aludido con un tono que dejaba claro que no toleraría que se le cuestionase —Nadie queda exento de ellas, ni siquiera nosotros. Has decidido acudir donde tu hermano cueste lo que cueste, asumiendo el riesgo que supone cruzar el Desierto Encantado. Se consecuente con tus decisiones.

La princesa volvió a su mutismo, no queriendo enfadar al gerudo. Si bien los días en los que él la trataba como si no fuera más que simple escoria habían quedado atrás, la hyliana no olvidaba quién era el que caminaba a su lado, siendo consciente de que no había domado al Rey Demonio (y dudaba mucho que alguien consiguiera hacer tal cosa alguna vez) sino que simplemente se habían aliado y, al menos en su caso, había empezado a desarrollar una relación mucho más estrecha de lo imaginado.

El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras la comitiva caminaba sobre las dunas, con paso lento pero constante. El silencio se había convertido en un compañero más de viaje, de tal modo que lo único que se escuchaba era el ulular del viento, cada vez más intenso. Zelda comenzaba a notar punzadas en el abdomen, pero optó por mantener dicha incomodidad en secreto, no queriendo ser una carga. Tenía entendido que dichas molestias a esas alturas del embarazo eran normales, si veía que aumentaban en intensidad, pediría que se detuvieran.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaban de camino cuando, en el horizonte, comenzó a vislumbrarse algo que parecía similar a una tormenta de arena pero inmóvil, hacia la que continuaron dirigiéndose. Daba la impresión de que la mencionada tormenta se hubiera visto confinada por algún tipo de sortilegio a una parte muy concreta del desierto y no podía abandonarla. Desde lejos daba la impresión de que una campana de cristal cubría aquella zona y en su interior el viento y la arena se revolvían con toda la furia posible.

—Es un suicidio —murmuró Sarobi, su voz denotando su miedo —No vamos a salir vivos de esta.

—Si tanto miedo os da, podéis volver; yo pienso cruzarlo —respondió Zelda, su voz algo rasposa debido al cansancio que su cuerpo acusaba —No os sintáis obligadas a acompañarme.

La princesa se giró hacia las gerudo, muchas de ellas con el miedo dibujado en el rostro. Hubo quienes, tras disculparse, decidieron dar media vuelta y volver a la ciudadela, otras se lo pensaron más, siguiendo el mismo camino que las primera. Al final sólo Sarobi y otra chica llamada Nefara decidieron continuar. Dragmire, por su parte, había visto aquellas "bajas" en silencio, optando por permanecer al margen. Opinaba que, ya que Zelda era la mayor interesada en aquella gesta, debía ser también la que se preocupara por velar por las demás.

* * *

No hubo una transición cuando los cuatro viajeros entraron en el Desierto Encantado, simplemente de repente se encontraron que pasaban de ser acariciados por una brisa abrasadora a ser zarandeados por un vendaval en toda regla. Zelda no veía más allá de sus narices, su única referencia era la mole de Ganondorf a su lado. Sabía que Sarobi y Nefara caminaban a su espalda, pero le daba la impresión de que las chicas habían desaparecido en aquel mundo de arena y viento que la rodeaba.

Ganondorf parecía conocer el camino, o al menos caminaba con mayor seguridad que la princesa. Con la misma tenacidad que una pequeña barca que se enfrenta a un mar tempestuoso, fue abriendo camino, su roja melena haciendo casi de estandarte para los ojos llenos de polvo de las demás.

De repente, el gerudo se detuvo, paralizando así a las demás. Zelda, desde detrás del hombre, pudo ver algo que jamás hubiera imaginado posible: la arena que había ante ellos comenzaba a hundirse, formando algo que se parecía vagamente a un río de arena, cuyo fondo costaba percibir. Al otro lado del mismo se vislumbraban unos altos postes de madera con tres banderas que ondeaban al feroz viento, una verde, una azul y otra roja.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que cruzar? —Zelda comenzaba a sospechar que quizás nada de aquello era una buena idea, viendo el aspecto que tenía el "río" —¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo si se supone que no se puede usar magia?

La reacción de Ganondorf la pilló por sorpresa. Había esperado que el gerudo hiciera algún comentario o similar, pero no que riera entre dientes, como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

—Un pequeño impulso nunca viene mal, ya que la manera tradicional es inviable para mi—se limitó a decir, señalando luego hacia unas cajas que había a un lado, casi enterradas por la arena —La costumbre era disparar una cuerda con una soga atada a los postes de las banderas del otro lado, y luego usar la cuerda para vadear el río.

Sarobi y Nefara parecieron entender la orden velada bajo aquellas palabras, ya que fueron a paso rápido hacia las cajas, de las que extrajeron un carcaj con varias flechas, un arco tan grande que casi igualaba a Zelda en altura y una larga soga de aspecto recio.

Nefara, la más hábil aparentemente, se encargó de atar la soga a la flecha con el nudo más intrincado que pudo; luego Sarobi colocó la flecha en el arco y disparó con la suficiente habilidad como para clavar la saeta al máximo en la madera del otro lado.

Zelda observó la operación con rostro sereno, sentada en el suelo mientras se frotaba los tobillos. ¿Acaso ella también debería columpiarse hasta el otro lado? No se veía con fuerzas suficientes como para poder sujetarse el tiempo necesario a la cuerda, aparte de que, si bien en condiciones normales era ágil, el embarazo la hacía sentirse (y moverse) mucho más despacio de lo habitual.

Cuando todo pareció preparado intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no parecieron responder bien y, aún a pesar de haberse prometido a si misma que no iba a ser un obstáculo, se encontró incapaz de moverse.

—No puedo… —más que hablar, pensó en voz alta, odiándose por ser tan débil.

Una parte de ella temía que la obligaran a saltar igualmente, como cuando entrenaba contra Aveil en sus primeros días en el desierto. Sin embargo, esa sospecha pronto quedó descartada cuando Dragmire la tomó por la cintura como si no pesara más que una pluma, sujetándola luego contra su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero asegurando así que la joven no se caería.

—Nosotros vamos primero —dijo simplemente.

Zelda sintió que su sangre se helaba cuando vio como el gerudo comenzaba a correr para tomar impulso y luego, justo antes de llegar al borde de aquel río de arena, saltaba al otro lado con una habilidad que sólo el uso de cierta magia para impulsarse podía explicar.

La hyliana siguió aferrada al hombre mientras Sarobi y Nefara saltaban por turnos, ambas aferradas a la soga con manos y piernas, cayendo luego sobre la arena con las respiraciones jadeantes por el miedo y la adrenalina.

—¿Y ahora? —Nefara no parecía muy asustada por lo que acababa de hacer, viendo como parecía observar las banderas de distintos colores que se desperdigaban por los alrededores.

—Ahora hay que seguir las banderas verdes —Ganondorf parecía conocer bien el sistema de viaje de aquella zona, ya que no mostraba duda alguna —Son las que indican el camino al este, hacia un paso que comunica con el norte de Hyrule. Y más nos vale no perderlas de vista o daremos vueltas por esta parte del desierto hasta que la muerte venga a llevarnos.

* * *

 **Perdón por no haber subido la semana pasada, pero mi cabeza no daba para más. De hecho me ha costado mucho escribir este cap, que incluso planeaba que fuera más largo, pero nada, ha sido imposible, de modo que he tenido que cortarlo aquí. Con un poco de suerte en el siguiente ya hago que el arco explote en su totalidad, de modo que toca irse preparando porque va a ser un arco bastante valiente... y hasta aquí puedo leer.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado, en especial a MikkuChan por molestarse en dejar un review en cada cap. Y los demás, ¿por qué no dejáis algún review? Vamos, que son gratis y creo que me los merezco ya que a diario me enfrento a mi enfermedad y a mi bloqueo de escritora para seguir trabajando en el fic.**


	31. Chapter 31

Leoni estaba comenzando a pensar que por fin todos sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos en la dirección que él ansiaba. La Tribu Gerudo parecía aislada en su valle ya que el puente que comunicaba con el desierto había sido reducido a cenizas, los Dragmire no daban señales de vida y su esposa parecía que por fin había comprendido su principal misión dentro del matrimonio.

Lo cierto era que desde aquella mañana en la que Saviha comenzó a encontrarse indispuesta, sus molestias no habían hecho más que empeorar. La joven apenas salía de la cama, ya que su cuerpo rechazaba todo lo que comía, pero a Leoni no le importaba lo más mínimo: conocía lo que se decía sobre algunas gestaciones en las que las embarazadas lo pasaban especialmente mal durante los primeros meses. La sensación de satisfacción por haber engendrado por fin un heredero eran suficientes para que descuidara la salud de la muchacha.

Saviha, por su parte, cada vez se encontraba peor. A la soledad que había comenzado a sentir tras su boda, se sumaron las náuseas a cada momento, los vómitos a lo largo de las mañanas y una debilidad que la encadenaba a la cama. Allí postrada sus ojos se perdían por la ventana, a través de la que podía vislumbrar los verdes campos de Hyrule. A su memoria no dejaban de regresar los recuerdos de aquellos días de primavera, cuando acudió al castillo por primera vez junto con su familia, confiada en que la vida que le aguardaba tras sus muros sería mil veces mejor que la que había dejado atrás. Ahora no podía menos que sentirse estúpida por la credulidad con la que se había lanzado a aquel matrimonio, confiando en que sería la llave que la sacaría de su tedio. Sí, la había ayudado a abandonar su confinamiento en el castillo de los Narof, pero había pasado a ser una prisionera del monarca hyliano, por mucho que, sobre el papel, ostentara el título de reina.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era el supuesto bebé que llevaba dentro. Por un lado confiaba en que, cuando naciera, encontrara en la compañía de la criatura una válvula de escape del matrimonio en el que comenzaba a ahogarse; aunque también temía que el hijo de Leoni fuera igual en carácter a su padre, un crío insoportable, con aspecto encantador que servía para ocultar su maldad latente.

Costaba imaginar que la hermana de Leoni fuera tan diferente, por lo que había podido comprobar, en su forma de actuar. Aquellos breves encuentros que tuvo con Zelda en aquellos días que ahora le parecían un sueño se habían quedado grabados en su mente, impulsándola a anhelar escribirle, un deseo que llevaba conteniendo semanas enteras. No olvidaba lo que Leoni había dicho sobre ella, que era una traidora a su sangre habiéndole dado la espalda a Hyrule para convertirse en aliada de Dragmire, tolerando los ataques de las ladronas.

La única compañía que le quedaba, si es que se podía llamar así, era la vieja dama de compañía de Zelda, Madun, que parecía haberse vuelto más atenta desde que su debilidad comenzó. La doncella solía acudir a visitarla de vez en cuando, llevando siempre con ella una taza de té negro que, según decía, era bueno para las náuseas, aunque Saviha no notara mejoría alguna.

—Ya verá como pronto se sentirá mejor —repetía Madun una y otra vez cuando la joven se negaba a beber un sorbo más del amargo líquido —No es la primera que pasa por un embarazo difícil, según tengo entendido es más común de lo que se dice.

Saviha creía aquellas palabras, de las pocas amables que recibía, y aceptaba beberse la infusión, incluso aunque luego la acabase vomitando. Madun no parecía molesta cuando la muchacha se veía forzada a vaciar el estómago, siempre parecía de buen humor incluso en las ocasiones en las que a Saviha comenzaba a costarle un poco respirar tras devolver.

* * *

La situación parecía que no iba a cambiar. Leoni se habituó a ver a Saviha siempre postrada en la cama, lo que tampoco supuso algo que le quitara el sueño. La muchacha no había sido entrenada para reinar, por lo que los asuntos de estado le eran abstractos a más no poder. A Leoni eso incluso le agradaba, pues adoraba ejercer el poder en solitario, de modo que la princesa de Holodrum, al no ser una posible rival en el trono, no era algo que le causara más inquietud.

Pero una mañana helada de finales de estación, cuando los vientos parecían anunciar la futura llegada del invierno, las cosas cambiaron sin que a Leoni le diera tiempo a percatarse de nada. Se encontraba en el salón del trono, atendiendo a las peticiones de los alcaldes de las villas de las regiones del oeste, la más azotada por la sequía que parecía dispuesta a seguir en el país, cuando unos de los criados interrumpió en la reunión.

—Lamento molestarle majestad —dijo con voz apocada, atemorizado de la airada mirada que el monarca le lanzó —Pero es importante. Su hermana ha regresado a Hyrule.

Leoni sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas tanto de ira como de excitación. Que Zelda hubiera vuelto a aparecer por Hyrule no podía ser nada bueno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo apartada que se había quedado después de su última visita, pero también confiaba en que por fin pudiera librarse de la joven de una vez por todas. Había intentado que los habitantes de Hyrule comenzaran a odiar a su hermana por los supuestos actos de la tribu de la que ahora era reina, aparte de asegurarse que, la próxima vez que ambos se vieran cara a cara, su hermana tuviera todas las cartas en su contra.

* * *

El Desierto Encantado tenía la habilidad de hacer que cualquiera que entrara en él perdiera la noción del tiempo, por lo que al final, los que se arriesgaban a internarse en el mismo, sentían que llevaban dando vueltas por esa región más tiempo del imaginado.

Zelda había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que habían pasado caminando en aquella tormenta de arena, guiándose de bandera en bandera. Llegó un momento en el que le dio la impresión de que no había nada más que el cruel viento que los azotaba, la arena que se le metía en los ojos y le hacía difícil incluso respirar y el dolor de sus piernas mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha para ejercer algo de resistencia al polvo en suspensión. Ninguno de los cuatro caminantes hablaba, se limitaban a dar un paso tras otro, alzando los ojos puntualmente para buscar las banderas. Zelda siempre confiaba en que la siguiente que alcanzaran sería la última, pero cada vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente alguien señalaba otra bandera verde que se perfilaba a lo lejos.

"La siguiente es la última" se repetía entonces, aferrándose a esa esperanza para forzarse a seguir caminando. Había optado por hacer el camino a pie, no queriendo ser una carga, soltándose del agarre de Dragmire cuando su cuerpo se hubo recuperado un poco, pero notaba que las pocas fuerzas que había reunido mientras iba entre los brazos del gerudo la abandonaban de nuevo.

Sin embargo, aquella vez hubo suerte, pues cuando la princesa creía que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite la tormenta de arena amainó de repente y, ante sus ojos, se desplegó una cadena montañosa árida, pero libre de las arenas del desierto. Zelda las reconoció al instante, era una cordillera volcánica situada al norte de Hyrule, donde los gorons tenían sus poblados. Cuando abandonó su reino los hylianos y los gorons tenían pactos de alianza, pero dudaba de que Leoni los hubiera mantenido, del mismo modo que había roto los pactos que había hecho con las tribus del desierto.

Alzó la vista hacia la luna que se elevaba en el cielo. No sabía el tiempo exacto que habían pasado caminando por el desierto, pero sí tenía claro que no habían necesitado descansar. Si a eso se le sumaba que salieron de la ciudadela temprano, la travesía les había llevado cosa de un día, algo que chocaba con la impresión que Zelda se había llevado de la misma.

No continuaron la marcha, sino que decidieron pasar la noche, tanto para recuperar fuerzas como para darle un respiro a la princesa, que parecía al borde del desmayo. Sin fuerzas apenas, aceptó la carne seca que llevaban consigo a modo de provisiones y luego cayó dormida sobre su liviano saco de viaje, durmiendo sin sueños hasta que los rayos del sol naciente la despertaron a la mañana siguiente.

Antes de partir, Ganondorf la retuvo por el hombro, haciendo un gesto hacia Sarobi y Nefara para que fueran inspeccionando el escarpado sendero que bajaba de las montañas y conducía a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, que brillaba a sus pies bajo los rayos del sol.

—No avanzaré más —su voz sonó más queda que de costumbre —Juré que sólo volvería a pisar esta tierra para hacerla mía, pero también he de cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Zelda asintió, sintiendo un curioso nudo en la garganta ante la idea de seguir en solitario. Desde que contrajo matrimonio con Dragmire siempre había estado en su compañía, hasta el punto en el que el gerudo, para sorpresa de la joven, dejó de ser una presencia amenazante para convertirse en alguien que en cierto modo la hacía sentirse segura. Había comprobado que al lado de aquel hombre no corría riesgo alguno, al contrario de lo que había creído en un principio. El Poder y la Sabiduría no eran enemigos declarados si aprendían a comprenderse mutuamente, dejando de lado los rencores del pasado, cosa que había acabado sucediendo.

—Mi hermano me escuchará —murmuró, más como plegaria que como algo que diera por hecho —Estoy segura de que lo hará.

Pero ni ella misma creía sus palabras y pudo ver en los ojos de Ganondorf que él tampoco compartía dicha opinión. Zelda sabía bien lo que él pensaba de Leoni, pero no podía asumir que su hermano fuera realmente como Dragmire lo retrataba, a pesar de que una parte de ella repetía en bucle que el gerudo tenía razón.

La joven se dispuso a avanzar para reunirse con las demás, pero él no la soltó, sino que con la mano libre la tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que sus ojos se clavaran en los suyos. Zelda reconoció en aquellos irs dorados la misma mirada que había visto en sus recuerdos más antiguos, cuando aquel ser más antiguo que el tiempo la había mirado del mismo modo.

—Se cauta —dijo finalmente, antes de soltarla —Si pasara algo, lo que fuera, avísame —añadió, posando los dedos sobre la frente de la joven —Otras Zeldas tenían la capacidad de mandar mensajes telepáticos y dudo que tú seas la excepción.

—Lo haré —respondió, intentando controlar el miedo que comenzaba a surgir en su interior. Normalmente Ganondorf no solía ser tan receloso, y comenzaba a darle la impresión de que el gerudo parecía estar oliendo el peligro en el ambiente desde que Zelda decidió reunirse con su hermano.

* * *

Bajar hasta la ciudadela supuso otro día de viaje, pues las mujeres no querían fatigar a Zelda en exceso. Tras dormir a los pies de las montañas, alcanzaron la ciudad poco después de que el sol saliera por completo. Zelda notaba el fresco hyliano con cierto desagrado, pues a pesar de que llevaba una capa de viaje que servía para protegerse del frío de las noches del desierto, las prendas que llevaba bajo la misma estaba confeccionadas para los ardientes días que soportaban en las arenas. Había dejado de lado las faldas cortas y los pantalones tradicionales de la tribu cuando su vientre comenzó a estar bastante hinchado, pero la liviana túnica que ahora usaba como prenda de diario no era mucho más gruesa que una gasa.

Zelda entró en la ciudadela sin problemas pues las entradas a la misma no estaban tan vigiladas como antaño. Sabía bien que sólo se reforzaba la vigilancia en los accesos a la Ciudadela de Hyrule cuando el reino se encontraba amenazado o en una guerra, por lo que la escasa presencia militar sirvió para tranquilizarla. Si no había soldados, Leoni no contemplaba la tensa situación actual como el preludio de un conflicto.

Sin embargo, en las calles la sensación que le llegó fue diferente. No había mucha gente aún por las mismas, pero aquellos que ya estaban preparando sus puestos observaban a la princesa con cierto desconcierto en sus rostros, mientras ella avanzaba hacia el castillo.

Supo que algo iba mal cuando al llegar a la plaza que daba acceso al castillo de Hyrule, los guardias allí presente cruzaron sus lanzas ante ella, negándose a dejarla pasar, a pesar de que la reconocieron.

—Tenemos la orden de avisar a su hermano inmediatamente si aparecía —se limitaron a responder cuando la princesa expresó su descontento por la situación.

—Si lo ordenas, puedo abrirnos paso con mi espada —murmuró Sarobi en gerudo, pero Zelda negó con la cabeza. Había venido con la intención de solventar el conflicto mediante la palabra, y lo último que deseaba era derramar la sangre de su gente.

Sarobi acató la orden, pero su mano siguió sobre la empuñadura de su arma cuando, después de un rato, fueron conducidas hacia el interior del castillo y entraron en la amplia sala del trono.

—Mi querido hermano —Zelda decidió que sería la primera en hablar, ya que seguramente habría que romper el hielo con Leoni —He venido en…

Pero no logró terminar la frase pues Leoni, que la observaba con cierto desdén desde el trono, la señaló con el dedo.

—¡Arrestad a esa sucia traidora a su sangre! —bramó.

Zelda no entendió nada. ¿Traidora a su sangre? Ella no había hecho nada en contra de su hermano ni contra su pueblo, por lo que no comprendía el motivo de Leoni para acusarla de esa manera. Conocía bien la ley hyliana para saber que los traidores a su sangre, los miembros de la familia real que se volvían contra su propia casa, recibían, con suerte, cadena perpetua… en el mejor de los casos, pues lo habitual era la pena capital. La traición era uno de los peores delitos en Hyrule, y si era llevada a cabo por un miembro de la casa real, era aún peor visto.

Casi como en un sueño. Zelda vio a Sarobi y a Nefara desenvainar sus espadas y posicionarse en posición de defensa mientras que las tres eran cercadas por soldados que se aproximaban a ellas lanzas en ristre.

—No le vais a poner un dedo encima —la princesa no supo distinguir quién de las dos había hablado, desconcertada como estaba, pero sí era consciente de que las palabras de la gerudo no habrían sido entendidas, ya que dudaba que alguno de los soldados allí presente hablasen la lengua del desierto.

Todo sucedió muy rápido pero al mismo tiempo Zelda lo percibía como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Una de las gerudo se apartó con agilidad para esquivar el ataque de uno de los soldados, aprovechando que tenía la espalda descuidada para descargar un tajo con su cimitarra. La sangre salpicó las blancas baldosas de mármol que componían el suelo mientras la gerudo volvía a posicionarse y se enzarzaba en una lucha contra dos soldados que se abalanzaron sobre ella. La otra, por su parte, tampoco se había quedado de brazos cruzados y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra otros dos oponentes.

Zelda hubiera deseado hacer algo, lo que fuera, pero se encontraba petrificada en su sitio, incapaz de pronunciar palabra ni de luchar por su avanzado embarazo. Sentía las palabras atoradas en su garganta mientras su labios estaban entreabiertos en un mudo grito de socorro, paralizada por el miedo. Sus ojos se clavaron en las gerudo, que a pesar de ser hábiles guerreras se encontraban en desventaja contra tantos soldados.

Sarobi fue la primera en caer. A pesar de que luchaba con fiereza, sus dientes apretados en una mueca de rabia mientras se esforzaba en mantener a sus rivales a raya, fue reducida y su pecho traspasado por una lanza. La suerte de Nefara no fue mucho mejor, pues al ver a la otra gerudo inerte en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre cada vez mayor se iba formando bajo ella, soltó un alarido y, ciega de rabia, se lanzó contra sus rivales. Pero la ira no fue buena consejera y, desquiciada, perdió la concentración necesaria para anteponerse a los movimientos de sus contrincantes. Un segundo de despiste le valió para que un soldado le cercenara la cabeza, que cayó al suelo y rodó hasta los pies de Zelda, que permanecía aún petrificada por el horror.

Alzó la vista hacia Leoni, que sonreía con suficiencia. Tenía a su hermana ante él, indefensa sin sus escoltas y, por lo que podía ver, aún embarazada, por lo que también tenía en su poder al heredero de aquellos salvajes.

—Bajadla a las mazmorras —ordenó —Pronto será juzgada por sus crímenes y cumplirá la pena estipulada para aquellos que se atreven a traicionar a su familia y a su reino.

Zelda creía estar en una pesadilla mientras era sujetada por dos soldados y sacada a rastras de la sala del trono, el contraste del rojo de la sangre sobre el blanco del mármol grabado a fuego para siempre en su retina.

* * *

 **Y finalmente el arco explotó. Supongo que se veía venir que Leoni no iba a recibir a Zelda con los brazos abiertos, como ya algunos sospechaban. También dentro de poco va a aparecer un personaje que me tenía reservado hasta este momento y cuya presencia también va a ser necesaria, aunque no diré más.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado en el anterior cap. Ha habido quienes me han preguntado por mi enfermedad; como ya dije hace tiempo, la enfermedad que padezco es depresión. Puede que no sea una que te ataque físicamente, pero mentalmente destroza más de lo que se pueda imaginar, de hecho hay días que te deja en la cama, sin fuerzas para hacer absolutamente nada. Pero tampoco quiero hablar más del tema, pues no me agrada demasiado.**

 **Os animo a que dejéis review si habéis leído, ya que es vuestra forma de animarme a seguir encontrando huequitos para sentarme y escribir.**


	32. Chapter 32

Las mazmorras del castillo de Hyrule eran casi como una pequeña ciudad a parte que se extendía por el subsuelo del castillo y de toda la ciudadela. Bajando una larga escalera de caracol que se adentraba en las entrañas de la construcción, se llegaba a una serie de galerías subterráneas, apenas iluminadas con antorchas y excavadas en la basta roca en la que, de vez en cuando, se abrían pequeños nichos que conducían a celdas, algunas grandes y espaciosas y otras tan pequeñas que apenas podrían contener a una persona adulta de pie.

Zelda nunca había bajado a esa zona del castillo, ya que tampoco se había visto en la necesidad de ello. Sabía bien que, cuando Hyrule se encontraba envuelta en una guerra o similar, las mazmorras siempre contaban con algunos inquilinos, pero de esos tiempos hacía ya muchos años. Si mal no recordaba, había pasado una temporada considerable desde la última vez que las mazmorras habían retenido a alguien.

Hasta ahora. Mientras se dejaba llevar por los soldados que en otro tiempo la habían obedecido ciegamente, Zelda notaba sus pies resbalar sobre el suelo de roca al mismo tiempo que su mente seguía clavada en el salón del trono, rememorando una y otra vez las muertes de Sarobi y Nefara. Le costaba asumir que aquellas dos mujeres habían fallecido intentando protegerla; su ausencia comenzaba a pesar en su interior como si se hubiera aferrado a una roca que ahora tirara de ella.

Escoltada por los soldados, siguieron bajando, internándose en lo más profundo de aquella especie de ciudad subterránea que conformaban los calabozos hasta que, finalmente, la princesa fue introducida en una celda pobremente iluminada por una antorcha que arrojaba una luz mortecina, desdibujando las facciones de los soldados que quedaban a la vista bajo los yelmos.

—Esto es un error —murmuró con un hilo de voz, mientras se aferraba a las rejas de hierro que la separaban de los dos hombres, que la miraban fijamente. La joven no podía distinguir sus ojos, pero le daba la impresión de que, en cierto modo, se apiadaban de ella —Yo nunca traicionaría a mi familia, ya lo sabéis…

No obtuvo respuesta y, en cierto modo, tampoco la esperaba. Sabía bien que los soldados de Hyrule se sometían a un entrenamiento riguroso donde aprendían, además de a luchar, a no mostrar piedad alguna cuando se encontraban con un enemigo de la nación. Teniendo en cuenta de lo que su hermano la había acusado, Zelda era consciente de que, muy probablemente, ella sería vista incluso peor que una alimaña. Sabía de buena tinta que en el pasado, cuando alguien era acusado de traidor a su sangre, se le encerraba en una prisión perdida en un erial, donde solía pasar el resto de sus días. Recordaba haber leído sobre un traidor que fue condenado a vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en una celda tan pequeña que apenas podía ponerse en pie, sin agua ni comida. Se decía que, cuando a la semana sus carceleros fueron a comprobar su estado, el reo ya estaba muerto…

¿Sería ese su destino? Mientras veía alejarse a los soldados y el opresivo silencio de las mazmorras se convertía en su única compañía, Zelda comenzó a sentir la angustia y la ansiedad adueñarse de ella. Le costaba respirar, su pecho oprimido por la culpabilidad que sentía por las muertes de las gerudo, por el miedo de no conocer su destino y la sospecha de lo que estaba al venir.

Se dejó caer, su espalda contra el muro de roca, para luego esconder el rostro entre los brazos y llorar en silencio por la impotencia que sentía. Ella sólo quería salvar la tensa situación que se había ido creando entre Leoni y las tribus del desierto, apelando al razonamiento de su hermano, pero éste había brillado por su ausencia.

La ansiedad redobló su intensidad mientras Zelda caía ovillada en el suelo, intentando encontrar un resquicio de esperanza a su situación.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado allí tumbada. Puede que fueran horas, minutos, o incluso un día entero. A falta de una ventana que le permitiera ver el avance del sol y llevar un conteo del tiempo transcurrido, Zelda sentía que el tiempo se había casi quedado inmóvil mientras ella languidecía en aquel lugar. La oscuridad siempre era la misma y lo único que bien podría servir como marcador del tiempo era el rítmico golpear de unas gotas de agua que caían con regularidad en algún punto de la celda.

La princesa se incorporó con cuidado, aferrándose a su abultado vientre. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si se ponía de parto en aquel lugar…

No tuvo tiempo a agobiarse pensando en las consecuencias que podría tener esa posible situación pues, cuando su mente comenzaba a atormentarla con imágenes de ella misma retorciéndose de dolor y gritando de agonía en soledad el sonido de unos pasos cortó aquel hilo de pensamientos.

Casi como impulsada por un resorte, Zelda se precipitó contra los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Estaba tan necesitada de hablar con alguien, de intentar explicarse, de comprender su situación, que el dolor no le importó.

Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad casi total que reinaba en su celda, por lo que ante la presencia de unas antorchas que alumbraban el paso de la comitiva no pudo menos que hundir el rostro en uno de sus brazos, deslumbrada por la luz.

—Puedo encargarme solo de ella —la princesa reconoció la voz de su hermano —Quizás conmigo se atreva a confesar movida por la idea de una reducción de su pena. Vigilidad el acceso a la galería, no creo que baje nadie pero no quiero ser interrumpido mientras intento hablar con la traidora a su sangre.

"Traidora a su sangre". Así que ya no era Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule o Lady Dragmire, la líder de las tribus del desierto. No era más que una traidora a su sangre que se encontraba pagando el precio por unos actos que ni siquiera había cometido. Una extraña sensación comenzó a germinar en su interior, cálida pero desagradable. Zelda era incapaz de ponerle un nombre, pero sentía su sangre hervir en su interior.

Una vez que el sonido de varios pies marchando hacia un punto indefinido se apagó, Zelda pudo escuchar como alguien caminaba con calma hacia donde ella se encontraba. Asomando el rostro, sus ojos más acostumbrados a la presencia de algo de luz, se encontró con su hermano frente a su celda. Tal vez fuera por el juego de luces y sombras que creaba el candil que portaba, pero Zelda lo encontró distinto, con una expresión en la cara que desconocía.

—Aquí tenemos a la rata del desierto —murmuró Leoni, aproximándose a ella, dejando el farol en el suelo y agachándose de tal modo que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el de la princesa.

Zelda alzó levemente las cejas. No comprendía el cambio de actitud de su hermano, a pesar de que intentaba forzarse a si misma a entender todo lo que acontecía. O tal vez se trataba de que se negaba a ver lo que Ganondorf había visto hacía tiempo: que su hermano no era tan inocente como ella consideraba.

—¿Sabes una cosa, hermanita? —la voz de Leoni bajó aún más —Puede que muchas personas siempre te hayan visto como casi una deidad: la princesa Zelda, la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia… perfecta siempre en todo. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que siempre has tenido un defecto.

La joven guardó silencio, considerando que era mejor dejar que su hermano hablara. La princesa era consciente de que, muchas veces, para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, era mejor guardar silencio y dejar que la situación se explicara por si misma. Si su hermano se había decidido a hablar, pensaba escucharle con la mayor atención, confiando en que en sus palabras encontrara también la clave para escapar de aquel lugar.

—Eres incapaz de entender que debes quedarte al margen —sentenció finalmente Leoni —Siempre quieres llevarte la gloria de todo lo que se llevaba a cabo en lo referido al control del reino, y esa ha sido tu condena. Podrías haberte quedado en el desierto, en tu pequeña tribu de salvajes con esa bestia a la que te entregué, pero no, querías seguir ejerciendo el control sobre Hyrule incluso lejos del mismo…

—¿A la que me entregaste? —Zelda interrumpió el discurso de su hermano, mientras que en su cabeza todo parecía volverse negro. Leoni le había dicho aquella mañana de finales de invierno que ahora parecía tan lejana que su matrimonio con Dragmire se había concertado con la intención de crear una alianza entre la casa real hyliana y el Rey Demonio y, de paso, evitar una futura guerra —¿Estás insinuando que todo el asunto de la boda y los pactos de alianza que hicimos con las tribus del desierto fueron una simple excusa para mandarme lejos de Hyrule?

Leoni dejó escapar una risa amarga, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en su hermana. ¿Qué más daba que le contara a esa idiota sus verdaderas razones? Zelda había caído en desgracia ante su pueblo, acusada de traicionarlo, y su destino era o bien ser ejecutada o mandada a la prisión más recóndita del reino para que se pudriera en vida. No consideraba ni por asomo la opción de que Ganondorf intentara atacar, más que nada porque consideraba que teniendo de su parte al ejército hyliano y al de Holodrum, Dragmire y sus salvajes no serían difíciles de eliminar. ¿No había sido así antes, cuando las dos gerudo que habían escoltado a su hermana habían encontrado la muerte?

—Para ser la portadora de la Sabiduría te ha costado darte cuenta de lo que realmente me impulsaba a casarte con ese salvaje —las palabras de Leoni estaban impregnadas de risa, una risa malévola que a Zelda no le hizo mucha gracia —Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: a Dragmire le quitaba la idea de la guerra de la cabeza ya que ahora tendría derechos políticos sobre el trono, y a ti te mandaba lo más lejos posible. Podrías haberte ahorrado todo esto quedándote en el desierto, como dije antes. Habríamos declarado que las alianzas entre las gerudo y Hyrule se habrían roto por los ataques de las ladronas y nada de esto habría sido necesario: yo tendría el trono para mi y tú… bueno, tú tendrías a esas salvajes y a ese cerdo.

Parecía que el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco. Zelda sabía bien que algunas Zeldas anteriores habían sido encarceladas por Ganondorf en su desesperado intento de hacerse con las otras dos partes de la Trifuerza que él no poseía. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella ahora, a merced de su hermano, mientras que se sentía enfurecer por cada palabra que Leoni pronunciaba contra Dragmire. Si hacía un año alguien le hubiera insinuado que eso podía pasar, lo hubiera tomado por loco.

—Es un error —en un intento desesperado quiso apelar al sentido común de su hermano —¿En serio estás insinuando lo que he creído leer entre líneas, que pretendes ganar al Poder en su propio juego? —para sorpresa de la princesa, una risa amarga escapó de su garganta —¿Quieres vencer a la reencarnación de Demise en un tablero sobre el que él ha jugado la misma partida infinidad de veces? —negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado —El Poder siempre perdió la partida cuando se dejó consumir por su codicia y puso a la Sabiduría en su contra, pues esta última invocó al Valor y, con su ayuda, se enfrentaron al Poder. Siempre que un fragmento de la Trifuerza se encuentre aliado con otro, el tercero cae en desgracia, Ganondorf y yo llegamos a esa conclusión hace no mucho. Y tú, guiado por tu codicia —añadió con cierta sorna en la voz —le ofreciste al Poder lo que antes nunca había tenido: la alianza de la Sabiduría. Sin saberlo le diste la llave para romper el círculo que siempre se repetía y hacer que, esta vez, las cosas fueran de otro modo.

Zelda se detuvo a tomar aire, momento que Leoni aprovechó para meter baza.

—El Valor siempre ha podido con el Poder, cuente con la ayuda de la Sabiduría o no —sentenció —Y su portador aún no se ha revelado, pero en cuanto sea el momento ten por seguro que lo hará. ¿No te das cuenta, hermanita? Yo soy el candidato más obvio a portar esa parte de la Trifuerza. La sangre de hylia también corre por mis venas…

Zelda frunció el ceño, mientras notaba esa extraña sensación que había sentido despertar cuando Leoni se aproximó a ella estallar en su interior. Con una fuerza que ni era consciente de poseer, se aferró a las rejas, dirigiendo a su hermano una mirada de odio.

—Alguien como tú jamás sería el elegido de las Diosas —le espetó —Eres una deshonra para nuestra familia, manipulando y conspirando para complacer tus ansias de poder. Y ni siquiera en eso eres capaz de superar al portador de esa parte de la Trifuerza, porque no eres más que un quiero y no puedo…

Leoni apretó los dientes y, guiado por un impulso, deslizó su mano entre los barrotes, aferrando a Zelda por el cuello. La princesa boqueó, sorprendida y asustada, pero su expresión no cambió mientras le seguía observando con gesto desafiante.

—Habla todo lo que quieras —masculló —Te queda poco tiempo de todas formas, tenlo en cuenta. Ya conoces la pena que se aplica para aquellos miembros de la familia real que traicionan a su reino…

Con esas últimas palabras, Leoni soltó el cuello de la hyliana y, tras recoger el candil, volvió sobre sus pasos, dejando a sus espaldas a una Zelda cariacontecida pero que sentía hervir en su interior una determinación feroz.

La princesa volvió a aferrarse a su vientre, mientras que se encogía sobre si misma. Había intentado apelar a la diplomacia, pero no habia funcionado. Recordó que le había pedido a Ganondorf realizar aquel viaje como último recurso y, si no funcionaba, ella misma sería la primera en cabalgar para enfrentarse a Leoni.

El gerudo le había pedido que, si se veía en apuros, intentara usar sus poderes para mandar un mensaje telepático, algo que las otras Zeldas también habían sido capaces de realizar. Tomando aliento, se concentró: debía conseguir que su mensaje llegara cuanto antes, pues no sabía del tiempo que disponía antes de que su hermano decidiera ejecutarla.

* * *

Detrás del castillo, en unos barracones de piedra, se encontraban los dormitorios de los aprendices de soldado. Normalmente, cuando caía la noche, no se oía ni un ruido proveniente de los mismos, ya que los jóvenes caían rendidos al sueño después de un largo día entrenando.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, algo no iba como era habitual. En una de las habitaciones un muchacho rubio se retorcía en la cama, murmurando en sueños ante los rostros preocupados de sus compañeros de habitación, que dudaban entre despertarlo o llamar a alguien. No dejaba de repetir en sueños el nombre de la princesa traidora, pues la historia de que Zelda había sido encarcelada por traición a su sangre había corrido como la pólvora.

—Parece poseído —decía uno de ellos, un joven de rostro pálido y melena oscura —Tiene que ser cosa de magia negra. ¿Y si el Rey Demonio enseñó a Zelda a usar ese tipo de magia y ahora ella está usando sus nuevos poderes para atormentarnos?

—No seas idiota —respondió otro joven, aproximándose al chico rubio y zarandeándolo —Seguro que sólo es una pesadilla. Vamos Link, despierta. ¡Despierta!

Pareció surtir efecto, pues el joven dejó de retorcerse en la cama y abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Normalmente sus iris azules siempre parecían llenos de vida, pero en esos instantes se encontraban apagados, mientras que un extraño brillo dorado empezaba a hacerse patente en su mano derecha.

* * *

 **No sé si debería haberme puesto a escribir porque cada vez le veo menos sentido a mi vida como tal, pero sea como sea, aquí tenéis el cap, donde por fin aparece Link, que se que muchos queríais que diera señales de vida. El papel que va a jugar en todo esto se sabrá más adelante, obviamente.**

 **Muchas gracias a aquellos que se han molestado en dejar un review. Le dais algo de sentido a los ratos que me siento a escribir cuando lo único que quiero es tirarme en la cama y no sé, quedarme ahí, supongo.**


	33. Chapter 33

_Link nunca había estado en un lugar como aquel, con las paredes de piedra basta rezumando humedad y pobremente iluminado._

 _A pesar del desconocimiento que lo embargaba, una parte de él sabía a la perfección a dónde debía dirigirse, como si alguien invisible le estuviera señalando el camino conforme avanzaba. Una bifurcación, luego otra… el joven había perdido la cuenta de cuántas escaleras había bajado, de las veces que se había desviado en una serie de pasillos que iban descendiendo al interior de aquel lugar._

 _Una voz femenina se encargaba de ir guiándole cuando dudaba en su camino. Era una voz levemente familiar; recordaba haberla escuchado alguna que otra vez, pero le costaba rememorar a quién pertenecía._

 _—Ayúdame —repetía una y otra vez —Ayúdame._

 _A pesar de que desconocía la identidad de aquella mujer, sabía que debía hacerlo, que auxiliarla como fuera era su deber. Por eso seguía buscándola, adentrándose en aquel peculiar laberinto, hasta que finalmente se encontró en un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una pared de piedra, en la cual había incrustrada una reja. Pudo ver unos ojos brillantes y azules clavados en él desde aquel punto y supo que la mujer que le llamaba se encontraba allí._

 _Corrió hacia a ella, solo deteniéndose cuando alcanzó los barrotes que ella aferraba. Justo en el momento en que sus manos tocaban el metal, un brillo en su mano derecha comenzó a hacerse notar, del mismo modo que en la mano derecha de la joven que se encontraba allí. Picado por la curiosidad, Link observó que en el dorso de su mano brillaba una Trifuerza, la famosa reliquia hyliana que, por lo que se decía, había custodiado la familia real hacía muchos años y que, ahora, portaban todas las princesas Zelda (o más bien, en parte, ya que mucho tiempo atrás el Rey Demonio, al intentar apoderarse de la Trifuerza, hizo que sus partes se disgregaran)._

 _Bajo aquel resplandor que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte, pudo ver el rostro de la mujer al otro lado de las rejas. Se trataba de la mismísima Zelda, aunque Link no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan hinchada ni tan sucia._

 _—Ayúdame —volvió a repetir —Mi hermano quiere ejecutarme por un crimen que yo no he cometido. Apenas me queda tiempo. Eres la tercera parte que permitirá que la rueda del destino deje de girar y nos libere a todos._

 _Link quiso decir algo, lo que fuera, pero para su sorpresa era incapaz de despegar los labios. Quiso gritar, intentar emitir algún sonido, pero todo era inútil._

—¡Link, despierta!

Ya en el mundo real, el hyliano abrió los ojos para encontrarse tumbado en su cama, rodeado por sus compañeros, que parecían preocupados.

—Llamemos a alguien, os digo que no está bien —escuchó murmurar a uno de ellos —Sigo diciendo que esa bruja del desierto le ha hecho algo.

—¡No hables así de la princesa! —exclamó otro con aire ofendido —Yo sigo creyendo que ella es inocente; no me imagino a Zelda haciendo semejante cosa.

—Es la esposa del Rey Demonio y lleva casi un año en su compañía, capaz le ha lavado el cerebro.

—No seas idiota…

Link, aún demasiado aturullado para entender aquella discusión, se limitó a incorporarse en la cama, frotándose las sienes con los dedos. Había sido todo tan real que le costaba asumir que lo había soñado.

Casi sin querer se miró el dorso de la mano derecha y lo que sus ojos captaron hizo que su corazón se paralizase por un segundo. Si bien no brillaba tanto como en su sueño, en el dorso de su mano se apreciaba con total claridad aquella peculiar marca de la Trifuerza, siendo especialmente señalada la pieza inferior derecha, el fragmento correspondiente al Valor.

Lo que menos sospechaba el joven era que, muy lejos de allí, en la Ciudadela Gerudo, el infame Rey Demonio había despertado de un sueño intranquilo en el que había visto lo mismo que él.

* * *

La vida de aprendiz de soldado era la única que Link había conocido desde hacía ya varios años. Hijo de un granjero de las regiones del sur, había pasado sus primeros años de vida en su casa natal, cuidando del ganado y ayudando a su padre con las tareas de la granja. Tal vez si las cosas hubieran tenido un devenir diferente, él seguiría siendo un granjero más del sur de Hyrule, pero la vida quiso que su destino fuera otro. Cuando Link no contaba más de nueve años, su padre fue herido por un jabalí salvaje que lo atacó cuando se internó en los bosques que rodeaban su granja para abastecerse de leña de cara al invierno. Solo y sin nadie que le ayudara, Link fue consciente de que mantener la granja él solo era misión imposible, pues aún era demasiado pequeño. Un habitante de la aldea cercana le sugirió que una buena opción para él era acudir a la ciudadela y solicitar entrar en la guardia real, donde sería formado como soldado y cuidarían de él y si, en un futuro no se sentía complacido con ese tipo de vida, siempre podría volver a recuperar la granja, ya que el sueldo que ofrecía la familia real al ejército solía ser bueno.

Link había asentido en silencio y, poco después, fue aceptado como un aprendiz de soldado, rango que ostentaría hasta los veinte, cuando se consideraría mayor de edad y sería un miembro de la guardia de pleno derecho. Su vida entonces pasó de discurrir entre los bosques y los animales a ser una rutina de días de entrenamiento militar que se parecían unos a otros como dos gotas de agua. Los meses se acumularon en años y Link seguía entrenando, sumido en un peculiar mutismo. Nada había alterado aquella rutina salvo un día meses atrás, cuando la princesa contrajo matrimonio. El joven nunca la había visto, ya que Zelda no solía encargarse de vigilar al ejército ni a sus futuros miembros, era su hermano el que solía encargarse de esa tarea.

La imagen de la princesa cariacontecida, cabalgando junto al Rey Demonio con el que al parecer se había casado para sellar una alianza política se le había quedado grabada en la retina. No había vuelto a verla hasta varios meses después, cuando fue convocada al castillo para el anuncio del compromiso de Leoni con la princesa Saviha, y como otros cuantos chicos, se había sorprendido de ver a la hyliana tan integrada con su nuevo pueblo que hasta vestía como ellos estando en la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

Los rumores de la traición de Zelda habían sido la comidilla de los aprendices de soldado y la imagen de la princesa vestida como una gerudo los había alentado. Algunos se apiadaban de ella, creyendo que le habrían lavado el cerebro para volverse en contra de su pueblo, mientras que otros la tachaban de voluble.

Link no había tomado parte alguna, permaneciendo en su mutismo habitual, pero aquella noche en la que soñó por primera vez con la princesa, tras recuperarse del choque que le había supuesto aquella visión, se había levantado de la cama, aproximándose al chico que se había referido a Zelda como "bruja del desierto", diciéndole unas pocas pero bien elegidas palabras:

—Si hay alguien con malas intenciones aquí, dudo que sea Zelda —se había limitado a decir.

No volvieron a tocar el tema.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no lo has soñado?

Aveil se presionaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos, observando por el rabillo del ojo como el sol se elevaba sobre las dunas del desierto. Había sido llamada junto con otras cabecillas del ejército gerudo a la sala principal del palacio, donde fueron recibidas por un Ganondorf más serio de lo habitual. Todas se habían temido lo peor, pero Aveil debía admitir que nunca habría imaginado que el motivo por el que había sido llamada era porque él había tenido un sueño en el que veía a forastera que tenía por esposa encerrada en una mazmorra y suplicando ayuda.

La mirada que le lanzó Dragmire cuando hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras hizo que se encogiera un poco en su sitio, traspasada por aquellos iris dorados que parecían irradiar fuego.

El gerudo había vuelto a la ciudadela al día siguiente de su partida junto con Zelda, mostrándose algo inquieto, como si sospechara que a la hyliana pudiera sucederle algo. El hombre llevaba ya tiempo sospechando que se avecinaba una guerra contra su cuñado y la idea de que la princesa hubiera ido por su propio pie a reunirse con él no le resultaba del todo tranquilizadora.

Aveil había intentado aprovecharse de la situación, por supuesto. Le había insinuado que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarse de tanta diplomacia y volver a las viejas costumbres de la tribu, atacando Hyrule directamente. Pero aunque un cierto brillo cruzó los ojos del gerudo ante la idea, este pareció contenerse, su rostro volviéndose algo más solemne, mientras denegaba la proposición.

—No voy a caer otra vez en la misma piedra, no cuando las Diosas parecen haberse puesto de mi parte —había dicho.

No queriendo discutir con él, la gerudo había desistido por el momento. Aveil seguía en sus trece en lo referido a su opinión de los hylianos, por mucho que la gran mayoría de la tribu y su propio líder hubieran acabado aceptando a Zelda como una más. Por ese motivo ahora que Dragmire estaba proponiendo asaltar Hyrule para recuperar a la princesa, Aveil no estaba del todo convencida, dolida en su orgullo por un lado, y por otro desconcertada ante la idea de ir a ayudar a una persona cuya gente siempre las había despreciado.

—Hace nada te negabas a atacar Hyrule diciendo algo de una estrategia diplomática —repuso la mujer con calma, pero dejando claro con cada palabra su desacuerdo con la situación —¿Y ahora pretendes cargar contra ese reino por algo que has visto en un sueño? Es absurdo.

Un murmullo siguió a sus palabras, mientras que Aveil se cruzaba de brazos, esperando la respuesta. Era consciente de que estaba tensando al máximo su suerte, ya que no olvidaba que Ganondorf era su superior, pero la Diosa de la Arena era testigo que ella no iba a embarcarse en una empresa tan alocada por un simple sueño.

Dragmire frunció el ceño, avanzando hacia ella. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el gesto del gerudo, encontrándose con la mano del hombre firmemente alrededor de su cuello. Definitivamente, había traspasado el límite establecido en la jerarquía de la tribu; siempre cuestionando cada decisión tomada por el Rey Demonio relacionada con Zelda, cuando sus opiniones sobre la princesa hyliana comenzaron a discrepar.

—Hace tiempo te advertí de que estabas perdiendo de vista tu lugar, Aveil —el tono de voz con el que habló logró que un silencio sepulcral se instalara en la sala —Nunca ha sido mi política actuar contra mi gente, pero esta vez hay demasiado en juego como para tener en cuenta viejos principios. Sabes perfectamente mi historia —añadió bajando el tono, pero aún así haciéndose escuchar sin problemas —Conoces las veces que he sido derrotado por la princesa y el héroe que aparecía oportunamente para seguir sus designios. Si sólo hubiera sido una derrota… pero no, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que el Valor, guiado por la Sabiduría, ha sellado mi caída.

Aveil clavó los ojos en el suelo, sintiendo que comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Las historias sobre las diferentes encarnaciones de Ganondorf eran conocidas por todas las mujeres de la tribu, que a pesar de ser conscientes de los actos de Dragmire, las contaban de generación en generación, a modo de enseñanza de lo cruento del destino de la tribu. Aveil había escuchado en alguna que otra ocasión tras la aceptación de Zelda en la tribu como algunas mujeres confiaban en que, con la presencia de sangre gerudo en la familia real, la situación cambiaría y la tribu dejaría de ser mirada con recelo por parte de los hylianos para pasar a ser sus iguales, pues en el trono habría un monarca por cuyas venas correría la sangre de ambas razas. Claro que, si Zelda se encontraba atrapada y en peligro, como al parecer había visto Ganondorf en su sueño, esa convergencia de sangre se perdería y la tribu no medraría.

—No voy a dejar que ese hyliano me arrebate el trono cuando lo tengo tan cerca —sentenció Dragmire, soltándola —Le prometí a Zelda que no atacaría a no ser que sus palabras no devolvieran la cordura a su hermano, y está claro que no lo ha logrado. ¿No es demasiada casualidad que dos días después de habernos separado haya soñado con ella prisionera?

—Puede haber sido mera coincidencia —murmuró Aveil, pero enmudeció a los pocos segundos, pues el gerudo le mostró la mano derecha, donde todas sabían que se marcaba el emblema de la Trifuerza del Poder cada vez que la usaba o se encontraba cerca de otro de sus portadores. Aveil siempre había visto aquella marca brillar cuando Dragmire se encontraba con Zelda ya que ambos fragmentos resonaban en la cercanía del otro.

—Cuando desperté, brillaba —respondió.

La aludida guardó silencio, lo mismo hicieron las demás. Sin embargo, una de las generales, rompió el mutismo general al realizar una única pregunta.

—¿Y cómo vamos a atacar Hyrule con el puente destrozado? No creo que podamos cruzar el Desierto Encantado con nuestros caballos, es demasiado peligroso.

Ganondorf guardó silencio unos instantes, su ceño levemente fruncido. No le hacía especial gracia romper las tradiciones, pero tampoco pensaba dejar abandonada a Zelda (ni a su hija) a su suerte.

—Crearé un puente —dijo finalmente —Ellos le han arrebatado a la Diosa a una de sus hijas, por lo que enfurecerá si la dejamos morir sin hacer nada.

Muchas mujeres asintieron ante aquellas palabras, recordando que Zelda también había sido iniciada en el culto a la Diosa de la Arena.

—¿Cuando partiremos? —inquirió una de las presentes con voz firme.

—Preparad las armas —respondió Ganondorf —Cada segundo cuenta.

* * *

 **No sé si la semana que viene voy a poder subir, pues voy a estar fuera de la ciudad y desconozco si voy a contar con un sitio para poder avanzar en el fic a gusto o tiempo para ponerme a ello.**

 **Muchas gracias, como siempre digo, a los que han dejado review. Ya sabéis que para mi son importantes, pues me demuestran que no escribo para la pared, y que la gente al menos se toma un tiempecito en darme su opinión. El fic está siendo más complicado de escribir de lo que esperaba, tanto por la trama que lleva como por la enfermedad contra la que lucho día tras día. A los que leéis pero no comentáis, ¿por qué no dejar un review? No os cuesta nada y ya que al menos yo intento cumplir siempre con las actualizaciones y traeros un cap del fic cada semana, lo mínimo que podéis hacer es dar vuestra opinión.**


	34. Chapter 34

Tras aquella primera noche en la que Link fue despertado por sus compañeros tras soñar con Zelda pidiéndole ayuda, la princesa se le siguió apareciendo en sueños la siguiente noche, siempre con el mismo mensaje, una y otra vez. El joven repetía una y otra vez aquel peculiar camino por aquellos pasadizos oscuros hasta llegar ante la celda en la que la princesa se encontraba encerrada. Cuando llegaba la hora de comenzar la rutina diaria, el hyliano seguía aún pensando en aquellas peculiares visiones, de tal modo que le daba la impresión de que incluso sería capaz de encontrar a Zelda si se dispusiera a ello.

Lo cierto era que la idea de buscar a la princesa había ido creciendo en su mente con el paso de las horas, espoleada por las imágenes que se quedaban grabadas en su subconsciente.

Link siempre había sido de los más leales a la princesa dentro de la guardia. Del mismo modo que en el reino los líderes de las regiones se dividían en dos bandos, prefiriendo a uno de los hermanos sobre el otro, entre los que conformaban el personal del castillo y los miembros del ejército también había división de opiniones. Algunos de los compañeros de armas de Link preferían a Leoni sobre Zelda, opinando que un varón siempre sería mucho más indicado para dirigir el país (por mucho que todos supieran que Zelda era la elegida por la diosa Nayru como portadora de la Sabiduría), mientras que otros opinaban que la princesa era una dirigente con mayor cabeza que su hermano, al que veían como a alguien impulsivo.

Pero una cosa era desear hacer algo y otra muy distinta era llevarlo a cabo. Si bien todos sabían que Leoni había mandado arrestar a su hermana, nadie sabía exactamente dónde la había encerrado. Unos hablaban de que la habían enviado a una prisión más antigua que el tiempo que se encontraba en el pueblo de Kakariko; otros argumentaban que la había mandado a lo más profundo de las mazmorras del castillo. Estuviera donde estuviese, Link no tenía muchas opciones para buscarla: el entrenamiento seguía unos horarios rigurosos, se pasaba lista dos veces al día para controlar la presencia de los aprendices y cuando llegaba la hora de retirarse a dormir los barracones estaban permanentemente vigilados, ya que al parecer había habido problemas de jóvenes que escapaban de sus habitaciones, o bien buscando probar la vida nocturna de la ciudadela o bien intentando huir de las penalidades de la vida militar.

Algo que tampoco le había pasado por alto era el brillo en su mano derecha cada vez que despertaba. Siempre era tenue, como si se tratara de una señal de algo, y sus ojos, pesados por el sueño, no llegaban a desentrañar la forma que creaba aquella luz cuando volvía al mundo real.

Comenzó a debatirse consigo mismo, dudando entre arriesgarse e ir a buscar a la princesa, o ignorar aquellos sueños y seguir con su rutina de siempre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esa opción era inviable; le haría quedarse con mil dudas que siempre rondarían en su mente, además de que le daba la impresión de que, en cierto modo, estaría traicionando a Zelda.

Con esa decisión tomada, la tercera noche tras aquel primer sueño, cuando se deslizó entre las sábanas, no cerró los ojos esperando quedarse dormido, sino que permaneció alerta, esperando a que aquellos con los que compartía su dormitorio cayeran rendidos por el agotamiento del día para, cuando sus respiraciones delataron que habían caído en un sueño profundo, abandonar su cama y deslizarse con sumo cuidado fuera de la estancia.

* * *

Leoni no podía sentir más dicha ni aunque lo intentara. A pesar de la indisposición de Saviha, que comenzaba a pasar todo el día en cama invadida por las náuseas, nada parecía empañar el devenir del monarca. Había logrado que su esposa engendrara al futuro rey de Hyrule, había conseguido encerrar a su hermana y acusarla de tal modo que dejara de ser una amenaza para él. Sabía que antes o después tendría que enfrentarse a la ira de Dragmire por haberle arrebatado su mayor baza para el trono, mas confiaba en que su buena racha se prolongara y no tuviera especiales problemas para luchar contra él.

Sin embargo, entre algunos miembros de la corte no reinaba el mismo optimismo. Había quienes veían con cierto recelo el embarazo de la princesa de Holodrum, ya que los síntomas que presentaba eran mucho más fuertes de lo que se podía esperar en una gestación. Ya había sucedido alguna que otra vez que la joven pareciera respirar con dificultad, como si le faltara el aire o los pulmones se estuvieran atrofiando. Impa, la vieja aya de los gemelos, trató de avisar a Leoni sobre lo extraño de la situación, pero el hyliano se limitó a asumir que no eran más que exageraciones producto de la anciana y no le prestó mayor importancia.

Se sentía demasiado pagado de si mismo, y no podía evitar pasar horas contemplando el reino desde las torres más altas, sintiendo una especie de orgullo ante la idea de que todo lo que alcanzaba su vista le pertenecía, y puede que, en un futuro, lo que incluso había más allá de lo que podía percibir.

Su autocomplaciencia estaba haciendo que descuidara sus obligaciones como rey, obligaciones que, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, siempre había delegado en Zelda cuando su hermana aún vivía en el castillo; cuando ésta se hubo marchado había intentado seguir él con el papel que ella había ostentado, pero era una tarea que le resultaba tediosa a más no poder.

"Cuando mi hermana esté decididamente fuera de juego seguro que puedo centrarme mejor" se decía a si mismo día tras día "sólo tengo que asegurarme de que no encuentra el modo de escapar para que por fin pueda respirar tranquilo".

No había vuelto a ver a Zelda desde que la visitó al día siguiente de su encierro (lo que tampoco suponía un periodo de tiempo bastante largo, de todos modos) pero no podía evitar recelar de su hermana. Por todos era conocido que las princesas Zelda solían tener poderes ligados a su posesión de la Sabiduría, eso sin contar con el hecho de que esta Zelda en concreto había pasado casi un año en el desierto en la compañía del Rey Demonio ni más ni menos. Era muy posible que Ganondorf le hubiera enseñado algo de magia negra mientras ella permanecía con las gerudo, lo que a Leoni lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Y si mientras él se encontraba disfrutando de su victoria por adelantado su hermana encontraba el modo de romper las cerraduras que la aislaban del mundo y escapaba?

Ese pensamiento lo intranquilizaba tanto que no podía permanecer calmado por mucho que lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la comida apenas le apeteciera, que relajarse quedara casi fuera de su alcance. Su mente volvía una y otra vez hacia la joven que permanecía, en teoría, encerrada en las galerías más profundas del castillo, preguntándose si seguiría allí o habría logrado evadirse.

La tercera noche después de que Zelda hubiera sido encerrada no pudo soportar más las dudas y se encontró a si mismo bajando hacia las mazmorras con paso apresurado. Necesitaba salir de dudas.

* * *

Aunque conocía la ubicación de las celdas subterráneas del castillo, ni Link ni ningún otro aprendiz de soldado habían bajado nunca a las mismas. Por un lado estaba prohibido salvo para ciertos miembros de la guardia y, por otro, hacía tiempo que no albergaban a nadie en su interior. Se conocía su existencia, quizás a modo de advertencia, pero atrás quedaban los tiempos en los que Hyrule se encontraba en guerra con tribus vecinas, o bajo el ataque de las hordas del Rey Demonio.

Amparado por la oscuridad, llevando consigo un cabo de vela y un trozo de pedernal, ya que no confiaba en portar una luz más llamativa por si acababa siendo delatado por la misma, Link se escabulló con cuidado a través de los patios que rodeaban la parte trasera del castillo, donde la guardia tenía sus cuarteles. Debía moverse con calma, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, pues le daba la impresión de que, de ser visto, seguramente lo encerrarían en su dormitorio en el mejor de los casos, ya que le daba la impresión de que los aprendices de soldado no tenían permiso para vagar por el castillo con total libertad cuando había caído la noche.

Se amparó en las sombras, delizándose por las esquinas, vigilando los pasos de los soldados que se encontraban de guardia. No se atrevió a prender el cabo que portaba, confiando en que la mortecina luz de la luna bastara.

Notaba el corazón en un puño mientras se pegaba a uno de los muros, sus ojos fijos en un soldado que, portando una lanza, parecía aburrido de encontrarse allí. Si mal no recordaba, debía llegar al último de los patios, el más cercano a la zona principal del castillo, desde donde encontraría una puerta incrustada en una de las paredes, a través de la cual se accedía a las mazmorras. No quería ni pensar en el hecho de que era muy probable que la puerta se encontrara cerrada con llave, pero esa idea seguía rondando por su cabeza conforme avanzaba, lenta pero tenazmente, de patio en patio, burlando a los soldados con los que se topaba. Siempre se le había dado bastante bien el sigilo.

Link sentía que el tiempo casi se había congelado conforme iba progresando en su peculiar aventura. Cada respiración que daba parecía extenderse por horas conforme sus pies se iban moviendo con lentitud, siempre intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. ¿Y si todo aquello era una locura? Estaba jugándose con bastante probabilidad su continuación en la guardia si era pillado, y todo por un sueño que había tenido, uno que ni siquiera sabía si era real.

En un momento dado, un extraño revuelo pareció apoderarse de los soldados que hasta hacía un momento se dedicaban a pasearse con toda la parsimonia de la que eran capaces. Link estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor para pararse a espiar el motivo por el que se estaba formando semejante revuelo y muchos de los soldados comenzaban a salir de los barracones. ¿Acaso el castillo estaba siendo atacado o algo por el estilo? Algunos opinaban que en cuanto el Rey Demonio se enterara de lo que había sucedido con Zelda, porque antes o después acabaría llegado a sus oídos, descargaría su cólera contra Hyrule del mismo modo que lo había hecho en el pasado. ¿No sería mejor dar la vuelta y mantenerse al margen de aquel peculiar juego de poderes que había entre Leoni, Zelda y el gerudo?

A pesar de sus dudas, una fuerza interna parecía guiarle y cuando alcanzó el último patio, se encontró para su sorpresa que la puerta que daba acceso a la prisión estaba entornada, como si alguien lo hubiera estado esperando. Sin querer dudar más de lo necesario, la abrió lo suficiente para poder colarse por la misma e inició el descenso.

* * *

Zelda había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, por mucho que había intentado conservarla. Recostada en el suelo de piedra, descansando sobre el costado para no perjudicar al bebé que portaba en su vientre, se había aovillado sobre si misma, empleando sus energías en intentar mandar mensajes de ayuda.

Vivir con la duda de si sus intentos estaban siendo fructuosos no era precisamente agradable. Zelda apenas comía o dormía, se había encerrado lo máximo posible en su mente, concentrándose en enviar sus mensajes de socorro. ¿Los habría notado Ganondorf? La idea había sido suya, a final de cuentas, y quizás por eso mismo quizás habría estado los últimos días más pendiente de lo habitual, por si tal vez la princesa debía recurrir a ellos…

Claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que alguien más los hubiera recibido. No olvidaba que el Valor aún no se había manifestado, y su portador estaría unido a ellos por el mismo nexo que Dragmire y la joven compartían como portadores de la Trifuerza. Si el Valor había despertado y era aliado de Leoni, Zelda ya podía darse por vencida.

Una débil punzada en su abdomen la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola esbozar una ligera mueca de dolor. No hacía mucho que había empezado a sentir ciertas contracciones, pero confiaba en que se quedaran en eso. Muchas mujeres experimentaban contracciones en las fases finales de su embarazo, semanas antes incluso de dar a luz. No podía permitirse traer a su hijo en unas condiciones semejantes, pues dudaba que un bebé recién nacido soportara bien las condiciones de humedad y oscuridad que había en aquella celda. La princesa estaba comenzando a notar los efectos en si misma, ya que había empezado a tener una persistente tos que la estremecía por completo.

Zelda permaneció en una peculiar duermevela hasta que el sonido de unos pasos la hizo incorporarse, frotándose los ojos para adaptarse a la luz de la antorcha que su hermano portaba consigo.

¿Habría venido Leoni porque sabía de sus intentos de mandar un mensaje telepático, o acaso iba a llevársela con él para que la juzgaran, como le había dicho la vez anterior? Zelda sintió una punzada de pánico que tuvo su eco con otro espasmo de dolor en su vientre.

—La traidora a su sangre sigue en su jaula —murmuró su hermano, parecía aliviado de verla allí.

Zelda meditó sobre sus palabras, aferrándose a las mismas con la esperanza de deducir lo que estaba sucediendo y poder tener algo de control sobre la situación.

—Pronto estarás en el lugar que te corresponde —volvió a hablar Leoni. La joven decidió apelar al orgullo de su hermano, necesitada de informarse sobre lo que estaba pasando fuera de su celda, si es que estaba sucediendo algo.

—Conoces las leyendas tan bien como yo —su voz sonó ronca y al hablar le sobrevino un acceso de tos —Cada vez que Ganondorf ha invadido Hyrule nuestro reino quedó reducido a poco más que cenizas. No estamos en condiciones de luchar contra él, ese fue, en teoría, el motivo por el que pactaste nuestro enlace, ¿y ahora pretendes provocarle? Sabes tan bien como yo lo mucho que siempre ha codiciado el trono —bajó un poco la voz, pues la garganta comenzaba a molestarle, no sabía si por haber pasado tantas horas en silencio, por no haber bebido apenas nada desde que fue encerrada o por estar enfermando —No exagero cuando afirmo que caerá sobre ti con toda su furia si sigues con esta estupidez. Ideamos un modo de conservar la paz, pero estás empeñado en romperlo por una simple cuestión de orgullo.

Leoni negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia curvando sus labios. Parecía divertirle todo aquello, viendo como las palabras de la joven apenas causaban efecto en él.

Una nueva punzada hizo que Zelda posara ambas manos sobre su vientre, apretando los dientes. Sin embargo, sus ojos captaron un resplandor dorado en su mano derecha, que ocultó rápidamente para evitar que Leoni lo percibiera. Su Trifuerza estaba brillando, cosa que sólo sucedía cuando se encontraba cerca de otro portador. Sus ojos se clavaron con rapidez en la mano derecha de su hermano, temiendo que quizás él fuera finalmente el portador del Valor, pero la mano del joven no ostentaba ningún resplandor.

La princesa esbozó una amarga sonrisa, clavando sus ojos en los de su hermano. No descartaba que tal vez el Valor se encontrara cerca, pero era mucho más posible que el motivo por el que su Trifuerza brillaba de ese modo era por la cercanía del Poder.

—Él lo sabe —murmuró. Aunque no estaba segura, se aferró a aquella esperanza como un pulpo a una roca —Sabe que me has acusado de traición y planeas condenarme por un crimen que yo no cometí. Has despertado la ira del Rey Demonio.

Leoni abrió la boca, seguramente para rebatir a su hermana, pero en ese momento un joven aprendiz de soldado hizo acto de presencia, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de preocupación.

—¡El castillo está siendo atacado! —a pesar de su tono de voz asustado, a Zelda no se le pasó por alto que no parecía demasiado preocupado. Tampoco ignoró el leve resplandor que brotaba de su mano derecha, que ocultaba como podía mientras que, con la izquierda, sujetaba un cabo de vela casi consumido.

—¿Por quién? —bramó Leoni.

Zelda se percató del segundo que tardó el joven en responder, pero su hermano parecía tan fuera de si que no se dio cuenta.

—¿De veras hace falta responder a eso? —Zelda decidió salir en ayuda del joven, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo seguía contemplando el resplandor dorado de su mano. ¿Acaso el Valor había despertado? — _Él_ viene a por mi.

Leoni pareció necesitar tiempo para digerir las palabras de su hermana. Acto seguido se volvió hacia el joven, al que le espetó una única orden.

—Vigílala —casi ladró —Mata a cualquiera que se acerque a ella. Yo voy a encargarme de ese salvaje y sus zorras de una vez por todas.

Con paso apresurado, Leoni se precipitó por el corredor, dejando a la princesa con aquel muchacho que parecía entre desconcertado y preocupado. Fue a separar los labios, pero para su sorpresa el joven extrajo de su cinturón un manojo de llaves que Zelda reconoció como las que habían usado para asegurar su prisión. Cuando fue llevada a las mazmorras se había percatado de que las tenían colgadas en un gancho casi oculto al pie de la escalera que daba acceso a la galería. El joven debía de haberlas tomado en su camino hacia allá.

¿Que haría allí ese aprendiz de soldado, que encima parecía ser el portador del Valor? Las preguntas estallaban en la mente de Zelda, pero era consciente de que, tal vez, no disponían de mucho tiempo.

—¿Has venido a sacarme de aquí? —inquirió, observando al joven abrir la reja con cierto trabajo.

—Sé que va a sonar extraño, pero durante dos noches soñé con usted —respondió mientras la ayudaba a levantarse —Y siempre que lo hacía, mi mano…

No acabó la frase, pero Zelda no tuvo necesidad de más. El Valor había despertado, cosa que añadía otra vuelta de tuerca a la situación. Dudaba que Ganondorf viera con buenos ojos la presencia de la parte de la Trifuerza que siempre acababa con él, aunque teóricamente ahora no debía de tener motivo alguno para cargar contra el Poder.

—¿De veras estamos siendo atacados? —inquirió Zelda, mientras se apoyaba en el joven para caminar. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas y las punzadas en su vientre no cesaban.

—No estoy seguro, pero mientras acudía hasta aquí, la guardia comenzó a agitarse como si lo estuviéramos —respondió.

Zelda guardó silencio, deteniéndose. Una nueva punzada, más fuerte que la anterior, la había hecho casi doblarse por la mitad. El joven parecía estar conduciéndola hacia la escalera por la que Leoni había subido poco antes, pero a la princesa no le parecía buena idea seguir ese camino. No podía correr en su estado, y si era verdad que estaban bajo un ataque, no llegaría muy lejo sin ser descubierta.

En su mente apareció un recuerdo neblinoso, tal vez perteneciente a otra vida. Sujetó a su peculiar salvador, aún dolorida por la contracción que acababa de tener, pero a pesar de todo mantuvo la serenidad mientras señalaba en dirección contraria, a un trozo de pared grabado con el emblema de la familia real.

—Creo que hay un camino mejor —murmuró, intentando controlar el dolor en su voz, al mismo tiempo que rezaba para que su cuerpo no la traicionara en ese preciso momento.

* * *

 **Después de tomarme la semana pasada para mi, he conseguido traer otro cap. No sé que me pasa últimamente que ando algo bloqueada, pero no pienso dejar este fic sin terminar, de modo que aunque vaya más despacio de lo normal pienso seguir subiendo.**

 **Os pido por favor, lo mismo de siempre, que si leéis, dejeis un review. Me duele mucho buscar ratos para escribir, seguir trabajando en este fic incluso con una enfermdad como la que tengo, y ver que, si bien mucha gente me lee, pocos comentan. Agradezco mucho a estos últimos que se tomen su tiempo en dejar un review, ya que estoy. Es muy difícil concentrarse con la mente en un estado tan deplorable como la tengo yo, por lo que un mero comentario siempre anima a seguir trabajando.**

 **No sé si la semana que viene subiré, espero que si, pero quiero ponerme en serio con el cosplay para terminarlo cuanto antes.**


	35. Chapter 35

Mientras corría escaleras arriba, dejando atrás a su hermana con aquel aprendiz de soldado, Leoni notaba como el aire le quemaba al entrar y salirle de sus pulmones. Se sentía eufórico y asustado a partes iguales por la presencia de las hordas del Rey Demonio: normalmente cuando éste atacaba Hyrule siempre llevaba las de perder, pero claro, normalmente era contra Zelda con quien luchaba. Ahora su dichosa hermana estaba de su parte, eso sin contar con que el Valor, la única parte de la Trifuerza que aún no se había revelado, seguía en paradero desconocido. Y Leoni, por muy orgulloso que fuera, era consciente de que sin el Valor de su parte, poco podría hacer si los otros dos portadores cargaban contra él.

Claro que ahora ellos dos se encontraban separados. El hyliano no estaba del todo seguro de cómo funcionaba la Trifuerza, sabía que sus portadores poseían ciertas habilidades relacionadas con el fragmento que poseían, pero dudaba si, tal vez cuando se encontraran cercanos unos a otros, sus habilidades se vieran reforzadas o simplemente siguieran teniendo las mismas. Fuera como fuese, no pensaba dejar lugar para que lo averiguaran.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que, si el atacante finalmente era Dragmire como aquel aprendiz de soldado sospechaba y su hermana afirmaba, pudiera terminar con él de una vez por todas. No recordó que, según las leyendas la única arma que podía acabar definitivamente con el Rey Demonio era la famosa Espada Maestra, ni tampoco que su ejército, por muy bien que estuviera preparado para los tiempos de paz, era poca cosa para una guerra. Necesitaba los refuerzos de Holodrum, pero el ataque por sorpresa no le había dado pie a preparar nada, cosa que por otro lado tenía todo el sentido.

Leoni frunció el ceño, apretando el paso y saliendo al patio de armas del castillo, atestado en esas altas horas de la noche por soldados que corrían hacia las murallas de la construcción, gritando palabras que el hyliano no llegó a comprender. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, la única esperanza que tenía para evitar que Ganondorf destrozara sus defensas era que su objetivo no fuera tomar el reino, sino conseguir recuperar a Zelda, ya que eso supondría que se retirarían una vez que recuperaran a la joven y, por mucho que volvieran con un ejército mayor, Leoni los recibiría mucho mejor preparado.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación y de rabia contenida, se dispuso a reunirse con los líderes de la guardia. Había que reducir el daño lo máximo posible.

* * *

Saviha escuchaba el fragor de la batalla que se colaba por su ventana como si fuera un lejano rumor traído por el viento. Se encontraba débil, su cuerpo parecía más pesado de lo habitual y respirar cada vez le costaba más. Tumbada en su cama, guardando un forzado reposo para no poner en riesgo el niño que al parecer llevaba en su vientre, se limitaba a existir, su noción del tiempo perdida por completo. No era capaz de decir los días que llevaba allí postrada, o el tiempo que había pasado desde que vomitó su desayuno por primera vez, cosa que ahora era un hecho diario.

Si tan solo consiguiera liberarse de la opresión que sentía en el pecho… de unos días atrás le daba la impresión de tener a alguien siempre sentado sobre su pecho que impedía que respirara con facilidad. Cada vez que tomaba aire notaba que sus pulmones parecían ya llenos, a pesar de que se asfixiaba.

Inspiró, haciendo que su garganta produjera un extraño sonido chirriante. ¿Era eso normal? Leoni siempre decía que no era más que una exagerada que quería llamar la atención como fuese, algo que al parecer, según él, era muy propio de las mujeres.

"Sólo estás preñada, no quieras más atención que la que te corresponde" le decía una y otra vez cuando la joven se quejaba.

El joven príncipe apenas pasaba ya tiempo con Saviha, que pasaba las horas con la esporádica compañía de Madun, que a veces traía un té con ella que hacía bebérselo a Saviha hasta que apenas quedaran dos gotas en la taza. La muchacha siempre le repetía que esa infusión calmaría el malestar de la gestación y la pobre princesa, necesitada de una palabra amable, obedecía sin rechistar.

No iba a negar que se sentía desdichada. Si se hubiera encontrado en mejor situación habría intentado volver a Holodrum por el simple hecho de distanciarse de aquella existencia que, lejos de sacarla de su rutina la había hundido en otra mucho peor.

Volvió a tomar aire, pero esta vez le costó incluso más que las anteriores, y eso ya era casi impensable. Inhaló de nuevo, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia mientras que sus pulmones se negaban a aceptar el aire que la joven se esforzaba en tomar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquello no podía ser normal, no era habitual que de buenas a primeras sus vías respiratorias se hubieran cerrado, haciendo que se ahogara lentamente.

Intentó gritar, pero lo único que produjo fue un sonido estrangulado que, de haber alguien cerca, ni habría percibido. Llevada por el pánico, se dejó caer de la cama, enredándose en las mantas que la cubrían mientras que, agonizando en su lucha por respirar, se arrastraba hacia el cordón que accionaba la campana que llamaba a los criados y, con dedos temblorosos, lograba tirar del mismo unas pocas veces. Necesitaba que alguien llegara cuanto antes, cada segundo contaba. No recordó que al parecer el castillo estaba sufriendo un ataque, cosa que habría provocado que los criados que estuvieran de guardia aquella noche hubieran dejado sus puestos.

Sus vías respiratorias parecían haberse contraído tanto que ya el aire ni entraba ni salía. Unos puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer ante sus ojos, haciendo que todo lo que percibía a su alrededor se fuera desdibujando conforme estos iban tomando más y más espacio en su campo de visión.

Lo último que llegó a ver antes de que la negrura la envolviera por completo fue el bajo del vestido oscuro de Madun y la torba sonrisa que curvó los labios de la joven antes de que las luces se apagaran y cayera en una gélida oscuridad.

* * *

Tal y como Zelda había previsto, en cuanto posó su mano sobre el emblema de la familia real, la pared sobre la que se encontraba grabado se abrió, mostrando un estrecho pasadizo que parecía conducir a unas empinadas escaleras de caracol. La princesa no lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en el mismo, seguida de cerca por Link, que parecía haberse convertido en algo así como en su sombra. La marca de la Trifuerza que ambos portaban no dejaban de brillar, añadiendo un poco de luz a la escasa iluminación que llevaban consigo.

Zelda no dejaba de pensar en qué deberían hacer en cuanto abandonasen la seguridad de aquel pasadizo y se encontraran en cualquier parte, puede que incluso en mitad de una batalla. Link, como había dicho previamente, había escuchado la alerta de ataque y se había valido de la misma para deshacerse de Leoni, pero no sabía más sobre los atacantes (aunque la princesa estaba casi convencida de que su sospecha era más que acertada).

Intentar planear cuál sería el siguiente paso no era fácil, de todos modos, pues aquellas punzadas de dolor que había comenzado a sentir cuando aún estaba prisionera no se habían detenido, sino que parecían volverse más y más intensas por momentos. A pesar de que se esforzaba en continuar, en dar un paso tras otro, en un momento dado su cuerpo pareció ser atravesado por una descarga que la dejó quieta, clavada en el sitio en el que se encontraba, mientras apretaba los dientes para no soltar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

—Princesa —Link, que caminaba tras ella, se había detenido al mismo tiempo que Zelda. A pesar de la escasa luz, la preocupación que deformaba las facciones del joven era claramente visible —Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?

Zelda quiso responder afirmativamente, decirle que no pasaba nada, que simplemente su cuerpo estaba acusando el trato que había recibido en las últimas jornadas. Pero a pesar de sus intenciones, las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta cuando sintió que, entre sus piernas, se derramaba un torrente de líquido cálido.

El corazón casi se le detuvo al percatarse lo que estaba sucediendo. Si ya la situación era delicada de por si, se le sumaba el hecho de que el bebé había decidido que era el mejor momento para venir al mundo.

Notó que unas manos la sujetaban, evitando que cayera hacia atrás y rodara por aquellos empinados escalones. Link parecía decir algo, pero la princesa estaba perdida en un mundo lleno de dolor y miedo, de tal forma que las palabras del joven no fueron percibidas por ella. Una contracción, mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, la hizo encogerse sobre si misma, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado entre los dientes.

"Ahora no" se sorprendió a si misma pensando "Por favor, ahora no. Espera a que estemos a salvo, no puedes venir al mundo en mitad de una batalla".

Una parte de ella encontró divertida la idea de que el hijo del Rey Demonio fuera a nacer en una situación semejante. Sin dudas Ganondorf incluso lo podría llegar a encontrar divertido…

Otra contracción cortó de raíz aquellos delirantes pensamientos, haciendo que en la mente de la princesa surgieran imágenes pertenecientes a otra vida, cuando se había encontrado alumbrando a otro hijo, quién sabía cuántos años atrás.

El dolor se redobló, no sabía si porque crecía en intensidad o porque el sufrimiento de aquel recuerdo que ahora volvía a ella se mezclaba con el que su cuerpo padecía en la realidad. La hyliana boqueó, intentado respirar, sintiendo que el mismo padecimiento le quitaba el aire de los pulmones. Estaba débil tras su encierro, y su cuerpo no reaccionaba con la entereza habitual que debería haber mostrado al llegar a ese momento.

Se sentía igual que aquel día que ahora le parecía de otra vida, cuando fue sumergida en el foso de arena del Templo del Espíritu sin conocer que ese foso tenía un conducto que hacía que la persona que se introdujera en el mismo cayera a un piso inferior. En los instantes en que Zelda había pensado que iba a morir asfixiada su mente pareció liberar los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, y ahora que el sufrimiento volvía a dejarla inmóvil, esos recuerdos eran de nuevo libres.

Se vio a si misma vestida de chico, ayudando a un joven muy similar a Link a llegar a un templo que al parecer estaba debajo de un lago casi drenado. También se vio a si misma dejando caer una espada ante una extraña figura enmascarada que había entrado en un salón del trono ligeramente distinto al que ella conocía. También se vio encerrada en una especie de cristal mágico, siendo sacada por la fuerza de un lugar similar a un templo para luego materializarse en una amplia estancia de tonos oscuros, justo encima de una alta figura pelirroja y de ojos dorados que la miraba con aire de victoria…

Su mente pareció retomar el control tras aquella imagen, encontrándose aferrada a Link, su cuerpo temblando incontroladamente. No podía seguir avanzando en ese estado, y pedir ayuda era casi una locura teniendo en cuenta que había sido acusada de traición a la sangre. Cualquier soldado o sirviente leal a Leoni no dudaría en atraparla de nuevo, sobre todo a sabiendas de lo mucho que en Hyrule se odiaba la traición. Su única esperanza era confiar en la magia y en la peculiar conexión que parecían tener los portadores de la Trifuerza. No quiso pensar en los problemas que podían surgir cuando Ganondorf se encontrara frente al portador del Valor, tampoco en si quizás el ataque no era del gerudo sino de cualquier otra persona. Zelda estaba desesperada y se aferró a esa opción como a un clavo ardiendo.

—Abrázate a mi con todas tus fuerzas —le ordenó a Link con voz entrecortada. No olvidaba que la tercera parte de la Trifuerza podría suponer una diferencia crucial para ellos, sus sueños se lo habían dejado claro. Si su plan funcionaba y Dragmire usaba el mismo sortilegio que siglos atrás para sacarla de allí, Link iría con ella al estar tan firmemente sujeto a su cuerpo.

 _"¡Ayúdame!"_ bramó dentro de su cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para lograr concentrarse mejor, una vez que sintió las recelosas manos del joven en torno a su torso _"¡No puedo moverme por mi misma, y necesito salir del castillo!"_

Durante unos angustiosos segundos no pasó nada. La joven sentía la cálida respiración del aprendiz de soldado contra su hombro, mientras esperaba, intentando controlar el dolor que atenazaba su cuerpo. Nada. Nada. Nada. Y finalmente, cuando comenzaba a perder la esperanza, escuchó aquella voz resonar dentro de su cabeza.

 _"¿Zelda? ¿Qué te han hecho?"_

Una oleada de alivio la recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, cosa que no dejó de serle irónica. El Rey Demonio en aquella vuelta de la rueda de sus destinos no era su enemigo, sino en cierto modo su salvación.

 _"Es el bebé"_ contestó simplemente _"Tienes que hacer lo mismo que en el pasado, lo mismo que aquella vez…"_

Le costaba pensar y las contracciones que atacaban su cuerpo sin aviso no ayudaban precisamente demasiado. A la desesperada, se forzó a pensar en el recuerdo que le había dado la idea, confiando en que fuera suficiente.

Cuando alrededor de los dos hylianos se formó una especie de cristal que los encerró en su interior, Zelda no pudo menos que llorar de alivio. Y así, con el rostro surcado por lágrimas de consuelo y de dolor, se encontró transportada ante el Rey Demonio que dirigía a un pequeño ejército formado por mujeres gerudo contra las murallas de la Ciudadela de Hyrule; Link aún abrazado a ella, las marcas de los tres portadores brillando con intensidad.

* * *

 **Lamento no haber podido subir la semana pasada, pero he estado muy ocupada trabajando en el cosplay porque estoy decidida a terminarlo de una vez. Hay un concurso al que quiero presentarme en el que el premio es una suma de dinero que no me va a venir mal, ya que apenas tengo ingresos, por lo que espero que comprendáis que quiera esforzarme al máximo. Por eso mismo no sé si podré actualizar la semana que viene o tendré que ir escribiendo poco a poco y subir cuando finalmente tenga el cap listo. Subir voy a subir, eso seguro.**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias a las personas que comentan, y de paso a las que leen, aunque sean fantasmas. Las estadísticas no mienten y veo que este fic tiene muchas visitas, lo que en cierto modo me anima. Es una historia complicada de tejer por la trama que tiene, aparte de que soy consciente de que se aleja de lo que normalmente hay en este fandom.**

 **Espero que no me odiéis demasiado por la muerte de Saviha, pero a la altura en la que estamos las muertes van a empezar a ser algo común. De hecho con el siguiente cap quiero acabar ya este arco y empezar con el que sería el arco final, que creo que va a ser el más complicado de escribir, pero confío que también el más satisfactorio cuando lo acabe. Por eso mismo, os animo a que dejéis un review si habéis leído esto, para animarme a seguir esforzándome en que el fic tenga el acto final que merece.**


	36. Chapter 36

Por mucho que la Tribu Gerudo hubiera prosperado desde la época en la que se limitaban a robar y a saquear, no dejaba de ser un pueblo guerrero. Por eso, el hecho de tomar las armas contra un reino al que muchas veían como una especie de dragón dormido que a veces las había exprimido hasta la saciedad fue recibido con un ánimo casi solemne, revestido de importancia. No sólo iban a asestarle un golpe a aquel monarca que las había dejado a su suerte, sino a ayudar de paso a una integrante de la tribu, aunque hubiera entrado en la misma por "adopción".

Por esa forma de encajar la situación apenas hubo quejas cuando Dragmire creó un puente usando magia una vez que las mujeres mejor preparadas se reunieron con él para partir hacia Hyrule. A lomos de sus caballos, aquel pequeño ejército se lanzó contra las áridas tierras del oeste hyliano, dando la impresión de ser un ejército de fantasmas que se hubieran materializado en la noche.

Nadie les salió al paso, de todos modos tampoco esperaban encontrar resistencia en las provincias más alejadas del centro del reino. Ganondorf había sospechado que Leoni, confiado por haber capturado a su hermana y creyendo que el puente destrozado serviría para retenerlos en el desierto, no se habría molestado en apostar vigilancia en las zonas limítrofes del reino, sospechas que habían sido ciertas. Tal y como le había dicho a Zelda antes de que ésta partiera para reunirse con su hermano, conocía demasiado bien la forma de pensar del joven, tan similar a la suya en sus primeras encarnaciones.

En cierto modo, mientras cabalgaba siendo seguido por las demás, el gerudo estaba luchando contra si mismo. El viejo deseo de poder, de conseguir tomar para si aquella tierra que siempre se le había resistido una y otra vez, afloraba de nuevo, quizás debido a que estaban dirigiéndose hacia una lucha. A pesar de que había dejado claro antes de que partir que el principal objetivo que tenían aquella vez no era conquistar ni saquear, sino conseguir recuperar a Zelda, una parte de él estaba deseosa de intentar desplegar la magia y asolar aquellas regiones.

Era consciente de que, en la situación actual, su única fuerza residía en las gerudo, no en las legiones de monstruos que en otro tiempo había sido capaz de convocar. Para conseguir invocar a tales seres necesitaba romper un sello con un poder arcano mucho mayor al de un portador de uno de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, un sello que sólo la familia real hyliana sabía donde se encontraba y al que, por otro lado, no osaba acercarse, pues era también sinónimo de derrota para él: la Espada Maestra.

Sabía que, años atrás, cuando fue derrotado por última vez, la Zelda de aquella época había creado un sortilegio protector para su reino y había usado el arma que había sido su condena como sello protector del mismo, ya que la hoja de dicha espada estaba impregnada de la magia de los Sabios que protegían Hyrule, cuyas bendiciones el Héroe había ido consiguiendo mientras purificaba los templos que él mismo había intentado convertir en puntos de poder oscuro.

Una parte de él estaba dispuesta a ir a buscar un arma que podía resultarle letal sólo para conseguir recuperar los ejércitos que en su día tuvo; sin embargo su lado más sensato, el que en esta vida parecía haberse impuesto sobre el otro, le recordaba que tampoco se encontraba en la necesidad de romper el sello. Contaba con la fuerza de las gerudo y, de momento, no habían entrado en ninguna guerra más allá de las típicas escaramuzas con algunos soldados hylianos, escaramuzas que pasaron a ser historia después de que Zelda se instalara en el desierto.

Sin embargo, ahora anhelaba haberse dejado llevar por su lado más salvaje y haber roto el sello, ya que contaría con una fuerza mucho mayor. Ganondorf era consciente de que, con las mujeres que lo acompañaban, podrían conseguir entrar en el castillo el tiempo suficiente para liberar a Zelda si mantenían la lucha a su favor.

Las órdenes que se habían dado antes de partir eran claras, por lo que cuando finalmente la Ciudadela de Hyrule apareció ante ellos nadie dudó un segundo a la hora de realizar la parte que le tocaba. A pesar de que el reino no se encontraba en ninguna guerra, las murallas estaban cerradas, costumbre que se había mantenido desde hacía siglos.

Cargaron contra los guardias que custodiaban el acceso de la puerta sur, que no tardaron en dar la voz de alarma. El objetivo era claro: conseguir acceso a la parte superior de las murallas, donde se encontraban las grandes poleas que accionaban los rastrillos y subirlos para conseguir entrar en el interior de la ciudadela. Parecía fácil, pero llevado a la práctica resultaba más complicado de lo que podía sospecharse. Los accesos exteriores estaban bien escondidos, ya que se habían construído a modo de solución de emergencia por si alguna vez la ciudadela era tomada y el ejército hyliano debía recuperarla. Dragmire sabía de la existencia de dichos accesos ya que recordaba haber tenido que enfrentarse a ciertos rebeldes hylianos en los inicios de su peculiar reinado en la época del Héroe del Tiempo. Aunque la distribución de la ciudadela era diferente a la de aquel entonces, el gerudo estaba casi seguro de que no tendría muchos problemas en encontrarlas.

De momento, a pesar de que la fuerza de su ejército no era la que hubiera deseado, parecía que las cosas estaban marchando relativamente bien para ellos. Alguna que otra chica había sido herida, pero de momento todas luchaban contra las hordas de soldados que iban llegando, seguramente alertados por los que se encontraban aún escondidos detrás de los altos parapetos.

Con el paso de los minutos, la ventaja inicial dada por la sorpresa comenzó a desaparecer. Las gerudo luchaban en desventaja, tanto por la carencia de armaduras (las guerreras de la tribu se negaban a protegerse, ya que eso se consideraba una señal de que no se luchaba con habilidad. Las gerudo creían que una buena guerrera no necesitaba protección adicional, pues su arma bastaba para defenderla) como por el hecho de que estaban intentando penetrar unas murallas que poco a poco se iban llenando de defensores que disparaban contra ellas.

Tenían que acceder a los mecanismos de la puerta como fuera, antes de que aquello comenzara a ser una masacre. El gerudo comenzaba a sentir cierto temor por haber conducido a las mujeres a una muerte casi segura cuando, de repente, una voz gritó con tanta fuerza en su interior que le dio la impresión de que hasta hacía eco.

 _"¡Ayúdame! ¡No puedo moverme por mi misma, y necesito salir del castillo!"_

Alivio era una palabra demasiado suave para definir lo que recorrió al gerudo ante aquella voz que conocía muy bien. Si Zelda había mandado un mensaje telepático significaba que se encontraba viva y, por lo visto, no muy lejos. No pasaba por alto que al parecer no se podía mover, pero eso era secundario. Si tan solo lograran entrar…

Se apresuró a contestar, para hacerle saber que se encontraban a las puertas de la ciudadela, que pensaban volver con ella al desierto fuera como fuese, pero apenas pudo hilar una frase cuando la hyliana volvió a cortarle.

 _"Es el bebé. Tienes que hacer lo mismo que en el pasado, lo mismo que aquella vez…!"_

No le dio tiempo a preguntar a qué se refería, pues la princesa le mandó una serie de imágenes que él no tardó en reconocer. ¿Podría sacarla de una prisión con tanta facilidad? No le extrañaría que en las celdas del castillo hubieran puesto distintos sortilegios para evitar una situación semejante, pero por otro lado Zelda parecía convencida de que con un simple hechizo de transporte podría salir de allí. No comprendía por qué le pedía que la encerrara en un cristal, pero quizás ese recuerdo fuera el único que tenía de una habilidad semejante y por eso lo había elegido. Aunque comenzaba a conocerla mejor, la princesa seguía siendo algo enrevesada en ocasiones.

Decidió que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Si funcionaba podrían retirarse sin perder a más mujeres y comenzar a preparar un ataque en condiciones contra Leoni.

Se centró, como siempre que iba a usar la magia, concentrándose en que su Trifuerza buscase a su compañera. No tenía la exactitud con la que había contado aquella vez, tantos años atrás, cuando había conjurado hechizos por todo Hyrule que lo alertarían en cuanto la princesa se mostrara. Ahora debía confiar en la afinidad que las partes de la Trifuerza tenían entre si para encontrarla.

Y funcionó, para su propia sorpresa. Igual que aquella vez, un cristal rosáceo se materializó ante él, aunque lo que no esperaba era que fuera a haber dos personas en su interior, y que ambas portaran la marca de la Trifuerza.

La realidad lo golpeó con súbita crudeza: Zelda había encontrado al portador del Valor, al héroe que, en sus anteriores vidas, había acabado con él.

Sintió la vieja rabia correr por sus venas ante la presencia del tercer portador, el que siempre suponía su derrota. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera despertado? Zelda le había pedido que no atacaran Hyrule ante el riesgo de que el ciclo se iniciara de nuevo, y aunque se había mantenido fiel a su palabra allí se encontraba el dichoso héroe de turno.

Desde lo más oscuro de su psique, una voz bramó por la sangre de aquel chico, sedienta de venganza por haber sido el causante de sus derrotas. Si terminaba con él antes de que consiguiera fortalecerse, no tendría que preocuparse nunca más; se libraría del principal obstáculo que se encontraba cada vez que trataba de conseguir Hyrule y ya sólo tendría que vérselas con Leoni y sus soldados, no contra otro portador guiado por la dichosa princesa…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron ante esa última frase. Aquella vez el Valor no estaba aliado con la Sabiduría en su contra, de hecho era consciente de que Zelda le había prometido luchar a su lado si era necesario. ¿En qué convertía eso a su portador, en un aliado? Nunca se había dado la situación de que los portadores lucharan juntos…

—¡No lo ataques! —Zelda se apoyaba contra su peculiar prisión, tenía el rostro contraído de dolor pero parecía luchar con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie —Vino a donde me tenían presa para ayudarme a escapar. Mis sueños, recuerda que… —sus palabras se cortaron cuando el cuerpo de la joven se dobló sobre si mismo.

Zelda no le había dicho a Ganondorf qué le sucedía exactamente, pero el gerudo no tardó en unir cabos. El dolor, el hecho de que pidiera auxilio para que la ayudara a salir de la prisión, y lo que había dicho en su llamada de socorro: es el bebé. La hyliana debía de estar dando a luz, y no se encontraban precisamente en el mejor lugar para que ella pudiera traer al mundo a un bebé.

Dragmire ya le había explicado cuando se encontraron el puente destrozado que no era partidario de usar la magia en el desierto, ya que contravenía algunas de las leyes más antiguas de la tribu. Sin embargo, ya había roto parte de ellas al crear un nuevo puente para acudir a Hyrule a rescatar a la joven, ¿y acaso alejarla de la lucha no era igual a un rescate? Haciendo de tripas corazón, dio la orden de retirada a las mujeres, para luego transportarse a si mismo y a los dos hylianos al desierto. Ya estudiaría lo que haría con el portador del Valor, de momento se contentaría con mantenerlo vigilado hasta que Zelda hubiera traído a su hijo al mundo.

* * *

Las voces de los soldados que corrían hacia las murallas defensivas de la ciudadela se fundían en una cacofonía que saturaba los oídos de Leoni mientras se aproximaba a la zona de la muralla del castillo que conectaba con la muralla defensiva, lugar que en esos momentos era un hervidero de militares.

—¿Es verdad? —se limitó a preguntar —¿Dragmire ha decidido atacarnos?

—Eso parece —respondió un soldado de avanzada edad, que en esos momentos dejó de organizar la llegada de los refuerzos que iban accediendo desde el patio de armas del castillo para atender a Leoni, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse hacia los hombres que corrían hacia el sur por la muralla, armas en mano —No ha traído consigo un ejército demasiado numeroso, aunque hay que admitir que esas mujeres luchan bien. Si me hace suponer sus motivos, dudo que haya cabalgado hasta aquí con la intención de tomar la ciudad, sino que busca otra cosa.

El soldado guardó silencio prudentemente, pero Leoni entendió las palabras no pronunciadas por el militar, ya que no eran más que el eco de las que su hermana le había gritado en la prisión: él viene a por mi. Si Dragmire había aparecido en Hyrule con un ejército insuficiente, no pensaba tomarlo, sino que quería recuperar la llave que él mismo le había dado para tener acceso al trono hyliano. Leoni no dejaba de arrepentirse de haber sellado ese pacto con el Rey Demonio, pues había confiado en que alejando a su hermana habría matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero no, lo que había conseguido era que el gerudo y Zelda hicieran causa común y se aliaran en su contra. La única esperanza que le quedaba era deshacerse de su hermana y de su heredero y, de paso, conservar el hijo que Saviha estaba gestando para afianzar su poder sobre el trono.

Dejó escapar un bramido, sin saber qué hacer, pero teniendo claro que lo mejor era quitarse a Zelda de encima cuanto antes. Sus hombres podían intentar mantener al gerudo y a sus zorras a raya, pero lo mejor era deshacerse de su hermana sin perder un segundo. La había tenido al lado, detrás de las rejas, minutos atrás, pero su impulsividad y arrogancia le habían forzado a dejarla encerrada mientras él iba a comprobar qué estaba pasando en las puertas de la ciudadela por si acaso la telaraña que había tejido en torno al trono peligraba. Ahora tendría que volver a bajar a las celdas para eliminar a la princesa de una vez por todas. Quizás le lanzara la cabeza de Zelda a esa panda de salvajes, para demostrarles que Hyrule jamás sería suyo…

Odiaba perder el tiempo, lo admitía, pero no podía culpar a nadie salvo a si mismo por haber salido corriendo sin pensar antes. No era necesario darles órdenes a los soldados porque la orden estaba más que clara: repeler el ataque de los invasores. No, él debía encargarse de arrancar lo único que Ganondorf tenía a modo de conexión con el trono hyliano y confiar en que, si decidía tomarlo por la fuerza, el Héroe resurgiera y se pusiera a su servicio. Total, siempre había luchado bajo el mando de las princesas Zeldas, ¿por qué no iba a obedecerle a él?

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de piedra que conducían al patio, cuando un griterío de victoria detuvo sus pies. A lo largo del parapeto la noticia de que las gerudo se habían retirado sin más parecía volar como si tuviera alas. Sin embargo, Leoni no estaba del todo contento. No le entraba en la cabeza el motivo por el que el ataque se había cortado tan de repente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él custodiaba a Zelda y a la rata del desierto que llevaba en el vientre.

Una idea le pasó por la mente: Dragmire debía de haber conseguido liberar a su hermana. ¿Era posible? La había dejado vigilada por aquel aprendiz que le avisó del ataque, ¿pero bastaría un simple aprendiz de soldado para proteger la celda donde había encerrado a la princesa? Sabía que Ganondorf era hábil con la magia, pero si mal no recordaba, las mazmorras del castillo fueron hechizadas por los Sheikah cuando fue construído, para evitar que algún hechicero pudiera escapar de las mismas.

Corrió cuanto pudo, bajando de la muralla lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies. Necesitaba comprobar si Zelda seguía encerrada y, de ser así, matarla cuanto antes. Ya poco le importaba manchar el nombre de su hermana o que aún quedaran simpatizantes de ella a los que pensaba convencer con sus acusaciones, Zelda era un estorbo y debía ser eliminada cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus prisas, fue interceptado nada más poner los pies en el patio. Se trataba de uno de los criados del castillo, cuyo rostro no anunciaba nada bueno.

—Majestad —su voz temblaba, Leoni no supo distinguir si de miedo o cansancio —Majestad, vuestra esposa… —se detuvo, tomando aire. Daba la impresión de que quería retrasar lo máximo posible las palabras que le tocaría decir a continuación —Vuestra esposa ha muerto.

Leoni sintió que se helaba la sangre en las venas ante aquella afirmación. Fue tal su conmoción que hasta su hermana se le borró de la cabeza.

* * *

Zelda se sentía al borde del colapso, su cuerpo sostenido en pie gracias a las cuerdas que le habían atado a las muñecas y a las que le habían ordenado aferrarse y a los brazos de Ganondorf, que la sujetaban con firmeza. A pesar de que ella se sentía algo violenta por la presencia del gerudo en el parto, las costumbres de la tribu no veían con malos ojos que estuviera presente, además de que no iba a negar que la estaba ayudando a permanecer erguida. Aparte, Dragmire se había mostrado muy tozudo en el hecho de que pensaba ayudarla a traer a su hijo al mundo, le gustara o no.

Las mujeres gerudo no vivían el parto del mismo modo que las hylianas. Zelda nunca había presenciado un nacimiento ni había vivido un embarazo de cerca, pero sí sabía que las mujeres en Hyrule daban a luz en una cama, atendida por una comadrona y con ningún hombre en la estancia, pues el parto era cosa de mujeres.

En el desierto, las cosas eran distintas. Las mujeres gerudo no se tumbaban a la hora del alumbramiento, sino que subían a unos bloques donde, de pie con las rodillas flexionadas y aferradas a unas sogas a modo de soporte, traían a sus hijos al mundo, rodeadas de otras mujeres que cantaban para tranquilizar a la parturienta mientras le masajeaban el vientre para ayudarla en el nacimiento.

Todo había sido tan precipitado que Zelda no era consciente de lo que pasaban. Tras ser sacada del pasadizo del castillo y encontrarse con Ganondorf con Link aferrado a ella, fueron transportados al palacio de la Ciudadela Gerudo, donde varias mujeres, tras comprender lo que sucedía, se la llevaron con ellas a una sala suavemente iluminada donde en el centro se encontraban unos altos ladrillos de piedra y unas ornamentadas cuerdas de un tejido suave, para que la parturienta no se hiciera cortes en las muñecas durante el proceso.

Zelda, casi inmovilizada por el dolor, hizo todo cuanto le ordenaron. Se subió a aquellos peculiares escalones y se dejó atar, mientras las mujeres susurraban palabras tranquilizadoras. Una de ellas salió de la estancia y volvió al tiempo con una bandeja donde llevaba una tetera que colocó sobre un pequeño brasero, seguramente para que la infusión que contenía permaneciera caliente. Otra fue a buscar las mantas y las prendas que Zelda y las demás habían confeccionado para el bebé y las fue extendiendo con sumo cuidado sobre una cómoda, para cuando la criatura hubiera nacido; y una tercera mujer, bastante anciana, apareció con un barreño de agua hervida e hilas de algodón.

Las mujeres sabían lo que hacían. Cantaban con voces quedas una extraña melodía que seguía un ritmo peculiar, y cada vez que las notas cambiaban de cadencia, le ordenaban a Zelda que tomara aire o lo soltara. La música era tan repetitiva que la princesa se encontró a si misma siguiendo el ritmo con su respiración sin necesitar que se lo indicaran más.

No supo cuando apareció Ganondorf en la estancia, simplemente notó que, cuando sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear debido al agotamiento y las cuerdas que la sujetaban comenzaban a apretarle debido a que su cuerpo tiraba hacia abajo, él la sujetó mientras murmuraba algo que ella no logró entender.

—Respira, respira, respira —murmuraban las mujeres, y Zelda obedecía —Empuja, empuja, empuja.

¿Cuánto le llevaría todo aquello? Se decía que las madres primerizas siempre se enfrentaban a partos más largos de lo habitual, y esa idea la atemorizaba. Extenuada como estaba, con su cuerpo maltratado por los días encerrada en aquella mazmorra, sus fuerzas comenzaban a acabarse. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado desde que rompió aguas? Le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde aquel momento, como si el tiempo se hubiera vuelto loco y pasara lento y rápido a la vez. Cada segundo era una tortura mientras se forzaba en seguir el ritmo que las demás le marcaban, en empujar para traer a esa vida al mundo. Creía que gritaba, pero o bien había perdido la voz o su cerebro le hacía sentir cosas que no estaban sucediendo debido al cansancio.

—Un poco más —murmuró la anciana que había traído la palangana con agua, mientras extendía una de las hilas bajo las piernas de la joven —Ya casi está.

Con un alarido de dolor y esfuerzo, Zelda empujó cuando se lo indicaron y al instante el llanto de un recién nacido inundó la estancia. La mujer se apresuró a recoger al bebé en el trozo de tela y, acto seguido, empezó a lavarlo con sumo cuidado, limpiando su cuerpecito de los restos de fluidos del parto.

Sin embargo, algo parecía ir mal. Aunque el bebé ya había nacido, los dolores no habían cesado, sino que seguían siendo tan intensos como antes. Zelda deseaba preguntar qué sucedía, pero parecía haber olvidado como hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar, empujar y sentir ese terrible dolor que atravesaba su espina dorsal con cada contracción.

—¿Qué sucede? —las mujeres parecían haberlo notado, sus rostros estaban preocupados. Una de ellas, la más anciana de todas, se acercó a la hyliana y palpó el canal de parto, para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

—Viene otro —aunque intentó mantener el tono calmado que las demás habían estado usando durante el alumbramiento, la alegría era palpable en su voz —La Diosa de la Arena la ha bendecido con más de un hijo.

Las mujeres murmuraron, excitadas. Zelda sabía que en el desierto, donde la mortalidad infantil era más elevada que en su tierra natal, los nacimientos de más de un bebé se consideraban una bendición, tal y como había dicho aquella anciana. Pero por mucho que las demás se alegraran, ella no podía menos que sentirse agobiada ante el hecho de que iba a tener que alumbrar a otro bebé. Si el primero la había dejado al borde del colapso, ¿qué pasaría con el segundo?

Pero a pesar de sus miedos, el segundo bebé no se hizo de rogar, quizás porque su cuerpo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo alumbró más rápido o simplemente porque la suerte así lo quiso. Cuando finalmente un nuevo llanto infantil resonó en la sala, las piernas de la princesa finalmente cedieron y la joven cayó por completo en brazos de Ganondorf, que le apartó el sudado cabello del rostro.

Las mujeres murmuraban mientras terminaban de lavar a los recién nacidos y los envolvían en las mantas, al mismo tiempo que Dragmire soltaba las ataduras de las muñecas de la hyliana y la sostenía, ayudándola a bajar de las losas.

—La Diosa es realmente caprichosa —murmuró una mujer mientras le tendía los bebés a Zelda, quien a pesar del agotamiento, guiada por un instinto primario, los aferró contra ella. Por lo que pudo ver a primera vista, ambos niños eran idénticos, los dos tenían la piel oscura, aunque no tanto como los miembros de la tribu, unas orejas picudas similares a las hylianas y una mata de pelo cobrizo, no tan rojizo como el de Ganondorf pero tampoco del mismo tono rubio de Zelda, más bien parecía como si ambos tonos se hubieran fusionado en uno. Nadie que viera a esos bebés diría que fueran gerudos en su totalidad, pero tampoco parecían hylanos. Por lo visto, un miembro puro de la raza gerudo sólo nacía del seno de una gerudo, mientras que al revés la criatura resultante era una mezcla de ambas razas.

Zelda observaba a los bebés, rebosante de orgullo. ¿Por qué habían dicho que la Diosa de la Arena era caprichosa? No parecía que los recién nacidos no fueran otra cosa que simples bebés. Pero antes de que formulase la pregunta, la mujer se le adelantó, otorgándole la respuesta.

—Son un niño y una niña.

A Zelda le costó asimilar las palabras, debido a lo agotada que estaba, pero finalmente su cerebro hizo las conexiones necesarias.

Un niño y una niña.

La raza gerudo sólo producía un hijo varón cada cien años.

* * *

 **Diez páginas de Word. Eso me ha ocupado este cap, aunque admito que no me ha costado escribirlo tanto como otros caps más cortos. No sé si porque estaba más inspirada o simplemente ha sido azar.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que han comentado. No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis, sobre todo cuando veo que esta historia a la que tanto esfuerzo le estoy dedicando está siendo de su agrado. Me recuerdan que cada minuto que paso delante el pc tecleando es bien invertido, pues este fic me ayuda a practicar. Así que ya sabéis, si leéis esto, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Venga, que con la de páginas que he traído para este cap creo que me lo merezco...**


	37. Chapter 37

Hasta hacía unas horas, Leoni pensaba que tenía todo bajo control: su hermana hecha prisionera y aguardando un juicio donde cualquier condena sería decisiva para ella, un heredero en camino y la alianza con los reyes de Holodrum bien establecida por si era necesario reforzar el ejército ante una guerra.

Sin embargo, ahora todo parecía irse cayendo a pedazos con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras todas las ventajas que había tenido se iban convirtiendo en humo.

La noticia de que su esposa había fallecido lo dejó completamente inmóvil, asumiendo aquellas palabras. No podía ser cierto, Saviha no podía haber muerto, sólo era una niñata malcriada que estaba intentando llamar la atención durante su embarazo, siempre lo había dicho, ¿cómo iba a morir tan repentinamente si no se encontraba tan mal de salud? Vale que llevaba en cama un tiempo pero era lo habitual en algunas gestaciones, nada que hubiera supuesto un quebradero de cabeza para el príncipe.

Se olvidó por completo que pretendía comprobar si Zelda seguía en la prisión, mientras que caminaba con rapidez hacia el dormitorio de Saviha, acompañado por unos pocos criados que murmuraban palabras cargadas de lástima. A pesar de que la joven princesa de Holodrum apenas había tenido peso en la vida política de Hyrule, la amabilidad y la sencillez de la joven la habían convertido en alguien apreciado por el personal del servicio y por los habitantes del reino.

Cuando entró en sus aposentos, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que la joven, realmente, había pasado a mejor vida. La habían tumbado en la cama y aunque algunas doncellas a su alrededor, entre las que se encontraba Madun intentaban adecentarla, el rostro de la joven se mostraba contorsionado de dolor, mostrando la agonía que tal vez habían sido sus últimos momentos de vida. El hyliano también reconoció al médico que habitaba en el palacio, que en ese momento se encontraba examinando un vial que había llenado con sangre del cadáver. No era habitual que en Hyrule se estudiaran las causas de la muerte de una persona, si alguien fallecía se seguían los ritos funerarios y poco más, pero en el caso de la familia real, si un miembro moría en extrañas circustancias siempre se solicitaba algunas pruebas. Leoni las había incluso reforzado cuando se autoproclamó rey, temiendo que algún atacante intentara algo contra ellos.

—¿Cómo ha podido morir? —la pregunta, con tono de enfado, brotó de los labios de Leoni sin que éste apenas se diera cuenta —Estaba débil por el embarazo, pero poco más…

Para su sorpresa, el médico negó con la cabeza, cortando de raíz las palabras de Leoni.

—He examinado el cuerpo de la princesa obedeciendo la orden que me fue dada hace meses —la voz del hombre de mediana edad denotaba el cuidado con el que elegía cada una de sus palabras, quizás temiendo provocar una situación desagradable —No estaba embarazada. He estudiado su sangre y, de ese modo, he encontrado la respuesta a sus síntomas, que fueron confundidos. Alguien la ha estado envenenando estas últimas semanas.

Un silencio aplastante siguió a sus palabras. Madun pareció tensarse ante la mención del veneno, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Leoni, intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo, no se percató de ello.

—¿Cómo ha podido suceder? —acertó a formular. Le daba igual que Saviha hubiera muerto o no, era el heredero que gestaba lo que le preocupaba, sobre todo recordando que su hermana estaba a punto de traer al mundo a un bebé que la afianzaría como futura heredera de Hyrule. Si ahora a todo eso se le añadía que la joven nunca había llevado un bebé en su vientre, el enfado de Leoni contra la princesa no hacía más que aumentar. Esa maldita estúpida sólo le había traído problemas; lo único de valor que había aportado al reino era la alianza de Hyrule con Holodrum.

—Me he dado cuenta por la extraña coagulación que presenta la sangre —murmuró el médico, volviendo a examinar el vial —Eso unido con los síntomas y con la muerte que ha tenido me señala a un envenenamiento por una toxina que produce una serpiente bastante peligrosa que habita en el desierto. Si se mezcla debidamente, va provocando una serie de daños en los órganos intensos que luego…

Leoni no había escuchado nada más desde que se pronunció la palabra "desierto". Aunque una parte de él, la única racional que le quedaba, le repetía en bucle que cualquier persona podía haber conseguido el veneno en cualquier sitio, la mención del desierto le hacía pensar en los Dragmire, y su odio hacia ellos se acrecentaba. Ya no era cuestión de que tuviera que disputarse el trono con ellos, es que sus opciones de conseguir afianzarse en el poder se habían esfumado por culpa de un veneno que procedía de su maldito desierto. A Leoni nunca le había resultado complicado odiar, y el desdén y desprecio que hasta el momento había venido sintiendo por su hermana se convirtió en verdadera rabia contra Zelda y su infatigable tesón por hacerse con el trono que era legítimamente de él. Antes se habría contentado con encerrarla en lo más profundo del templo más maldito de Hyrule, el famoso y temible Templo de las Sombras, pero ahora lo único que quería era ver a su hermana y al grupo de salvajes al que ahora denominaba su pueblo colgando de una soga.

—Id a comprobar si la traidora a su sangre sigue encerrada —ordenó. Si por lo que fuera había conseguido escapar, pensaba dejarse caer sobre ella con todo su peso, aunque tuviera que entrar en el desierto con toda su fuerza.

* * *

Un hijo.

Ganondorf no se había hecho aún a la idea de que uno de los dos hijos que había engendrado fuera un varón, ya que era algo que no tenía precedentes a lo largo de sus vidas anteriores, aunque en la tribu ya había habido algún caso en el que un varón nacía mientras el otro aún vivía. Y por lo general no solía acabar bien, pues cuando el niño alcanzaba cierta madurez solía enfrentarse al que gobernaba la tribu, siempre luchando a muerte por el liderazgo. ¿Tendría él que enfrentarse a una situación similar cuando su hijo llegara a cierta edad? Aunque era alguien beligerante, cuya sangre siempre ardía ante la idea de entrar en batalla, Ganondorf nunca osaría enfrentarse a alguien con su misma sangre en las venas, ya que era algo casi impensable dentro de la tribu. Además, era complicado imaginar siquiera que aquel bebé que dormía entre los brazos de una Zelda tan sumida en el sueño como él pudiera rebelarse contra su padre en un futuro.

Con cuidado, tomó a ambas criaturas de los brazos de su madre, observándolas con más detenimiento. Las horas posteriores al alumbramiento de los niños habían sido tan caóticas que el gerudo apenas había tenido tiempo de lanzarles una mirada antes de ayudar a las demás con Zelda, que parecía al borde del desmayo. La hyliana no había hablado apenas sobre las jornadas que había pasado siendo prisionera de su propio hermano, pero por la tos que a veces la sacudía y por su aspecto consumido no quedaban dudas de que Leoni no se había molestado en tratarla demasiado bien. Sabiendo que la adrenalina no la dejaría descansar, pero siendo conscientes de que el cuerpo de la joven necesitaba un respiro, las mujeres la habían hecho beberse una infusión que la mantendría dormida por varias horas. Zelda no parecía muy conforme con la idea, pero finalmente cedió a la realidad: si no recuperaba algunas fuerzas, podría ser peor para ella a la larga. De modo que, a regañadientes, se bebió el amargo brebaje, quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos con tanta profundidad que no fue consciente de cuando Ganondorf la trasladó a su dormitorio ni cuando éste la aseó antes de ponerle una sencilla túnica limpia y meterla en la cama. Dragmire no sabía cuánto tiempo más pasaría la princesa perdida en la tierra de los sueños, pero admitía que cada segundo de su descanso le daba a él margen para pensar en lo que debían hacer a continuación.

Su principal preocupación era el portador del Valor, ya que era a quien tenía más cerca (y de quién más recelaba por mero instinto). Justo después de que Zelda fuera llevada a la sala de partos, dio la orden de que lo encerraran en una de las estancias de la planta baja del palacio, una que no le diera opción alguna a escapar. Hubiera preferido encerrarlo en una celda en los sótanos, pero le daba la impresión de que quizás ese tratamiento podía avivar el odio del Héroe hacia él. De momento el chico no había hecho ademán de atacarle, sino que se había limitado a, según ella misma, seguir las órdenes de Zelda. Tal vez, ahora que la princesa era su aliada, el Héroe no tendría motivos para odiarle, ya que siempre que había tomado las armas contra él había sido bajo el mando de la portadora de la Sabiduría. Estaba claro que debería hablar con dicha portadora en cuanto se hubiera recuperado para dirimir lo antes posible el destino del joven.

Luego estaba el caso de Leoni. No contaban con la fuerza suficiente para tomar Hyrule, lo había podido comprobar aquella misma noche. Habían sufrido bajas y, por mucho que su pueblo fuera de carácter guerrero, no podían hacer mucho contra unos muros de piedra defendidos por miles de soldados que suplían al instante la baja de uno de ellos. El estilo de las gerudo siempre había sido el de las escaramuzas, una lucha rápida, en campo abierto y lo más agresiva posible. Muy útil si se pretendían asaltar mercaderes para robar sus objetos de valor, pero en lo referido a la estrategia militar no era precisamente la panacea. Ese era el motivo por el que siempre había asediado Hyrule con hordas de monstruos antes que con las guerreras de la tribu; los monstruos podían ser convocados de nuevo y su estilo de lucha era mucho más adecuado para la guerra.

Esa realidad sólo dejaba un camino libre para conseguir la conquista de Hyrule: recuperar la Espada Maestra para poder quebrar el sello y dar rienda suelta a su poder. ¿Pero se atrevería a ir a por esa reliquia que podía ser su caída con el Héroe entre sus filas? Iba a tener que sospesar bien los pros y los contras, sobre todo porque parecía la única opción viable para conseguir sus objetivos. Ya había logrado la lealtad de Zelda, su compromiso con su pueblo y hasta mezclar sus sangres en dos retoños. Había avanzado tanto que no era el momento de echarse atrás, aunque tampoco quería repetir sus errores del pasado, dejarse llevar por sus ansias de poder y acabar siendo derrotado.

Uno de los bebés dejó escapar un quejido ahogado, revolviéndose en la manta que lo cobijaba. El sonido pareció despertar al otro, y también a Zelda, que abrió pesadamente los párpados, clavando luego unos ojos algo somnolientos en las dos criaturas.

—Hola —murmuró, acercándose ambos bebés al pecho, en un ademán que podía ser interpretado como un intento de protección o como simple instinto —Nadie puede negar que seáis hijos de vuestro padre. Es como si la guerra os hubiera llamado… —se giró hacia el gerudo, que la observaba sin mediar palabra —Desde luego han sido una sorpresa —su voz seguía siendo calmada, quizás para no molestar a los bebés —Ya barajamos la opción de que pudieran ser dos por el hecho de que yo misma tuve un gemelo, pero nunca que sucedería como con mi hermano y conmigo.

Ganondorf meditó aquellas palabras, captando el significado oculto en ellas. Por mucho que Leoni fuera un idiota y un tirano, no dejaba de ser el hermano de la joven, seguramente su compañero de juegos en la infancia y vete a saber su un apoyo en los momentos más duros. Tal vez ella estuviera temiendo que el futuro de sus hijos sería igual que el de Leoni y ella, enfrentados por un trono.

—Está claro que vamos a tener que pensar en un nombre para él —la voz de Zelda lo sacó de sus cavilaciones —¿Hay algún nombre gerudo para un niño aparte de Ganondorf? —inquirió.

Meses atrás, cuando se percataron de que Zelda se encontraba esperando un hijo, decidieron que el bebé recibiría un nombre gerudo, ya que a la princesa los nombres tradicionales de la tribu le sonaban bastante bien y quería demostrar que se había integrado en la misma por completo. Darle un nombre hyliano a su hijo podía considerarse una falta de respeto a las Gerudo, por lo que en ese aspecto apenas tuvieron discusión alguna. Habían barajado nombres tales como Lebesa o Lanira, pero Zelda se había decidido por Auteil cuando un día descubrió un viejo poemario gerudo perteneciente a una poetisa con dicho nombre. Sin embargo, jamás barajaron nombres masculinos, ya que Ganondorf estaba convencido de que no tendrían un varón.

El hombre tuvo que hacer memoria, ya que nunca había conocido a otro varón de la tribu, aunque sí recordaba vagamente algunos nombres. Él mismo admitía que los nombres de varón que había en la tribu no eran precisamente agradables, pues casi siempre eran largos y algo enrevesados. Se le vinieron a la cabeza Cileflel, Hornanmurg y Gurograr, los tres habían sido reyes de la tribu cuando ésta era aún joven, mucho antes de la época del Héroe del Tiempo. Pero tampoco habían sido grandes personalidades y él, fiel a la costumbre de nombrar a los hijos con la mente puesta en una figura de renombre para que parte de su grandeza recayera sobre el recién nacido, los descartó. Poco después recordó un viejo cuento gerudo, protagonizado por un héroe que era capaz de controlar las arenas del desierto como si éstas no fueran más que simples peones atados a su voluntad. Era un cuento antiguo, seguramente casi olvidado, que recordaba haber escuchado en la misma encarnación en la que intentó conquistar Hyrule por primera vez.

—Dulezur —afirmó, contestando así a la pregunta de Zelda y, de paso, dando por sentado el nombre del pequeño. La joven no protestó, considerando que ya que ella había elegido Auteil, bien podía cederle el hecho de nombrar a su otro hijo a Ganondorf.

—Dulezur y Auteil —murmuró mientras retiraba un poco las mantas, dejando ver los rostros de los pequeños —Es extraño pensar que son tanto de la sangre de Hylia como de Demise. ¿Crees que funcionará? —añadió con una expresión angustiada —¿Crees que habiendo logrado que ambos linajes se fundan la maldición de Demise se anulará? Maldijo a los descendientes de la primera Zelda y del Héroe, pero no puede volver a encarnarse en nuestros hijos porque portan la sangre de Hylia, por lo que se llegaría a un punto muerto.

Dragmire suspiró, tomando a Dulezur en brazos. Las facciones del bebé mostraban un equilibrio casi irreal entre las suyas y las de Zelda. ¿Sería suficiente para aplacar la ira del viejo demonio, ya que finalmente la descendiente de Hylia volvía a estar a su lado? Ganondorf hacía mucho que no se dejaba llevar por los pensamientos de Demise, queriendo alejar al demonio de su psique ya que siempre que éste se había adueñado de sus actos había acabado de la peor manera posible, por lo que no quería despertar esa vieja parte de él. Si querían respuestas, no iban a poder tenerlas, al menos de momento.

—Nunca hemos tomado este camino —dijo finalmente —Tal vez hayamos detenido la maldición, o tal vez hemos vuelto a fallar y en un futuro nos veremos de nuevo las caras.

Zelda guardó silencio, acariciando la regordeta mejilla de Auteil. No quería ni pensar en una vida futura, una vida en la que tendría que enfrentarse al mismo hombre que en la actual le había demostrado no ser el salvaje desalmado que todos opinaban que era. Se había dado cuenta de lo similares que eran, de lo mucho que encajaban entre sí, y de que, si se lo proponían, podían colaborar juntos. Además, no iba a negar que estaba desarrollando fuertes sentimientos hacia el gerudo, algo que no pensaba decir en voz alta por lo extraño que le resultaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en tenerle de nuevo como enemigo, cuando ahora era la única persona que estaba segura de que no le haría nada?

Ambos guardaron silencio, pero ninguno de los dos estaba libre de preguntas. Aún así, decidieron posponer las dudas, el temor hacia el futuro y el hecho de que dentro de poco deberían enfrentarse a la ira de Leoni y a su ejército mientras estaban en desventaja para centrarse en las dos nuevas vidas que aquella noche habían venido al mundo.

* * *

 **Siento mucho no haber traído cap la semana pasada, pero estuve liada terminando el cosplay, del que me siento muy orgullosa porque nunca creí que fuera a verlo completo alguna vez (por si alguien quiere verlo, en Instagram me puede buscar como LadyDragmire (viva mi originalidad pero es que ese día estaba escasa de ella). Tengo la cuenta abierta por lo que no tendréis problemas).**

 **Así como dato, todos los nombres gerudo que se mencionan son sacados de un generador de nombres, como todos los demás del fic. He de decir que me pasé más de quince minutos buscando un nombre masculino que me gustara.**

 **Espero actualizar la semana que viene, pero tampoco puedo darlo por seguro. Agradezco ya de paso a las personas que me han dejado un review, en serio, no sabéis lo mucho que agradezco cada uno de los que recibo. Así que, ¿por qué no seguir haciéndome feliz? Vamos, que me lo he ganado aunque sea por haber terminado el cosplay del Averno.**


	38. Chapter 38

Si bien Zelda nunca había sido una persona que gustara de quedarse días enteros guardando reposo, tuvo que admitir que los días que siguieron al nacimiento de los gemelos el reposo al que la obligaron a someterse le vino a las mil maravillas para reflexionar.

Como toda madre primeriza, la joven pasaba la mayoría del tiempo preocupada por el estado de los recién nacidos, por si comían suficiente, por si comían demasiado, por si quizás pasaban más tiempo del que debían durmiendo. Pero debido a que el día contaba con numerosas horas y los bebés la gran mayoría las pasaban dormidos, aparentemente en perfecto estado, Zelda se sorprendía a si misma reflexionando sobre la situación actual.

Era consciente de que la guerra entre su hermano y las tribus del desierto era inevitable; ya asomaba por el horizonte cuando ella, intentando un último golpe, partió hacia Hyrule y ahora que técnicamente era una traidora a la sangre y para más inri la Ciudadela de Hyrule había sido atacada por la tribu, su hermano contaba con todo el respaldo habido y por haber para golpear a las gerudo con toda su rabia.

Luego, estaba Link. Zelda no sabía qué había sido del joven, pues no lo había visto desde que regresaron al desierto y era muy consciente de que Ganondorf no estaba del todo entusiasmado con tener al portador del Valor tan cerca. Vale, del todo entusiasmado era una expresión quizás demasiado suave para describir el tono de rabia con el que el gerudo siempre mencionaba al chico cada vez que Zelda había intentado mencionar el tema.

Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el joven, eso había que concedérselo, y por las palabras que él elegía estaba claro que el hyliano seguía vivo, aunque nunca parecía matizar dónde lo había mandado a encerrar (no lo había dicho como tal pero Zelda estaba casi convencida de ello).

De todos modos la joven tampoco había visto al gerudo salvo en contadas ocasiones. Zelda no podía asegurar en qué momento fue, pues pasó las horas posteriores al parto casi completamente sedada por las infusiones, pero si se enteró por medio de Korite, que se había convertido en su compañía más asidua, que las mujeres que habían acudido a Hyrule junto con Ganondorf para tratar de salvarla habían regresado al desierto, y que Dragmire pasaba casi todo el tiempo reunido con las de más alto rango debatiendo sobre lo sucedido durante el ataque y las opciones que tenían para el futuro, ahora que la guerra iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

—No hemos tenido demasiadas bajas —repetía Korite una y otra vez cuando Zelda se mostraba preocupada, al mismo tiempo que le acomodaba los almohadones de la cama para que pudiera recostarse mejor u observaba a los bebés que parecían muy centrados en pasar la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo —Pese a todo, ellos nos superan en número y armamento. Lord Dragmire parece tener una idea que pueda solventar esa situación, aunque de momento no nos ha dicho más sobre el tema.

Los primeros días a Zelda le bastaban aquellas respuestas, pues su mente embotada no podía procesar más información, pero conforme el efecto de las tisanas que le hacían beber se iba disolviendo, la hyliana comenzaba a mostrarse más hambrienta de respuestas. Quería comprender lo que estaba por venir, tomar su lugar en las batallas futuras tal y como había prometido y reclamar su derecho al trono de Hyrule, tanto para ella como para sus hijos.

* * *

Desde que Saviha se había marchado para no volver, Torgaz notaba como si en el castillo faltara alguna parte importante del mismo. Sí, la rutina proseguía y los días pasaban entre sus deberes como asistente de la familia real de Holodrum y sus ratos libres, pero le daba la impresión de que el paso de las jornadas estaba algo cojo. Había cuidado de la princesa casi desde que nació y aunque ya habían transcurrido varios meses desde que Saviha partió hacia Hyrule, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la ausencia de la misma.

Los Narof también parecían extrañar a la princesa, pero por lo que Torgaz había escuchado cuando éstos hablaban sobre su hija, su ausencia no le resultaba tan dura debido a que desde que ella vino al mundo eran conscientes de que su destino sería marcharse para estrechar lazos con otros reinos vecinos.

Sin embargo, desde hacía cosa de unas pocas semanas, el hombre comenzaba a tener una sensación extraña cada vez que la princesa se le venía a la mente. Intuitivo como era, nunca había estado del todo convencido con la idea de dejar a Saviha en una familia real cuyos miembros le hacían recelar: por un lado, aquel monarca que muchas veces se comportaba como si todo su reino tuviera que girar por fuerza a su alrededor, olvidando que un rey ante todo está al servicio de su pueblo; por otro, la joven princesa hyliana casada con el infame Rey Demonio, quien según se comentaban en las misivas desde Hyrule, había sido capaz de poner a su esposa en contra de su pueblo, seguramente siguiendo un plan para hacerse con el trono para si. ¿Cómo iba a poder la frágil Saviha medrar en un entorno semejante? Torgaz admitía que, durante las negociaciones con Leoni para el compromiso entre ambas casas, había visto el enlace con buenos ojos, pero con cada semana que transcurría (y con ellas mayor escasez en las misivas de la princesa) su opinión iba cambiando.

Intentó ponerse en contacto con la joven, pero ninguna de sus cartas obtuvo mayor respuesta que un simple y escueto "me he quedado encinta" por parte de Saviha. La letra con la que aquellas palabras habían sido escritas distaban mucho de la pulcra caligrafía que la princesa siempre se había esmerado en practicar.

Sin embargo, aunque sus recelos parecía que no fueran a resolverse nunca, una fría mañana de invierno, mientras se encontraba reunido con el rey de Holodrum para discutir sobre el abastecimiento del reino de productos importados, fue anunciado un mensajero procedente de Hyrule. Torgaz, sabiendo su papel, se quedó tranquilamente sentado, observando disimuladamente como el soberano recibía en la sala donde se encontraban al mensajero y éste le entregaba un pequeño sobre con el emblema de la familia real hyliana. Pero a pesar de su aspecto calmado, el hombre se encontraba siendo consumido por los nervios y por el recelo.

Los ojos del monarca se deslizaron por las líneas oscuras que se extendían por el papel una, dos, hasta tres veces. Luego, como si la sangre se hubiera desvanecido de sus venas, su rostro adquirió una palidez más propia de los difuntos.

—Saviha está muerta —murmuró.

A Torgaz le pareció que alguien hubiera abierto de repente las vidrieras que decoraban los altos ventanales de la estancia y una ráfaga de helado aire invernal se hubiera colado en la habitación. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido algo semejante? Hyrule no era un reino que sufriera ataques contra su familia real, pues los habitantes de aquel lugar consideraban que sólo los descendientes de una supuesta diosa podían aspirar al trono. No sabía si la leyenda era cierta o no eran más que habladurías que la misma familia real hyliana se hubieran inventado para conservar el trono sin mayor problemas, pero lo cierto era que le había funcionado.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —quizás la forma en la que planteó la pregunta no fuera la más educada, pero ante semejantes noticias las formalidades y los códigos de conducta quedaban al margen —¿Ha sido por una enfermedad, o su embarazo se ha complicado?

—La han asesinado —en el rostro del rey se dibujó una expresión ausente, mientras que sus ojos claros se anegaban en lágrimas —Esa panda de salvajes del desierto han acabado con ella. Según la misiva, la han envenenado.

Torgaz recordó la vez en la que, cuando estuvieron en Hyrule, coincidieron con los Dragmire. Desde que éstos hicieron acto de presencia, él había sentido una especie de amenaza velada tanto en el hecho de que apenas se mezclaran con los demás habitantes y huéspedes del castillo, como en el detalle de que habían llevado armas consigo; jamás olvidaría aquellas hileras de mujeres de piel oscura llevando cada una de ellas una lanza. Incluso la princesa hyliana había seguido vistiendo las ropas del desierto, gesto que había dado mucho de que hablar, pues hubo quien la tachó de haber renegado de sus orígenes.

—¿Vamos a responder de algún modo? —Torgaz no era muy amante de la guerra, pero hasta él se daba cuenta de que el asesinato de Saviha no podía quedar impune —Si no se menciona la captura de la mano criminal quiere decir que se encuentra libre.

—Mi yerno está decidido a borrar a esa tribu de salvajes del mapa —fue la respuesta —Y pienso mandar a mis soldados para que le ayuden. No descansaré hasta que los Dragmire se pudran en el infierno.

* * *

—No podemos ganar ni aunque lo intentemos.

El sol se ponía por el horizonte mientras Aveil, con el rostro surcado de heridas y un brazo repleto de vendajes, se apoyaba contra la amplia mesa sobre la que volvía a encontrarse desplegado un enorme mapa de Hyrule.

La gerudo no había salido del todo bien parada de la escaramuza. Si bien era hábil en la lucha, los soldados hylianos habían sido superiores en número y, por mucho que ella hubiera empleado cada músculo de su cuerpo en salir airosa, se había llevado más de una herida.

Lo peor había sido la retirada, tras recibir una orden brusca por parte de Dragmire y que éste desapareciera. Ninguna de las guerreras había entendido del todo lo que había sucedido para que la orden fuera dada, pero siguiendo el adiestramiento que desde pequeñas habían recibido, se habían limitado a obedecer. Las que conservaban sus monturas montaron, las que las habían perdido o no podían cabalgar, fueron ayudadas por las primeras, y con la mayor celeridad posible volvieron al desierto. Muchas temían ser perseguidas hasta la ciudadela por los soldados hylianos, pero contaban a su favor con el hecho de que preparar la retirada apenas les había llevado unos minutos y, además, con la desaparición del puente que Ganondorf había hecho aparecer una vez que todas lo hubieron cruzado. Si Hyrule quería atacar el desierto, iba a necesitar de más tiempo, y en las arenas ellas eran mucho más fuertes, pues jugaban con la ventaja de encontrarse en terreno conocido.

Aveil lo único que deseaba cuando regresó era descansar, y de hecho durante un par de días se le permitió, siendo atendida por curanderas que le cuidaban las heridas. En esas jornadas de reposo se enteró, junto con las demás, de que Zelda finalmente había dado a luz a gemelos, un niño y una niña, cosa que llenaba de expectación a la mayor parte de la tribu, pues eran conscientes del peso que esas criaturas tenían en la línea sucesoria de la familia real hyliana. Muchas confiaban en que supondrían el final de las enemistades entre Hyrule y la tribu, pero Aveil recelaba: los prejuicios no se iban en cuestión de meses y por mucho que esos niños fueran hijos de una madre hyliana, su padre no dejaba de ser gerudo.

Los chismes no dejaron de brotar entre las mujeres y Aveil apenas se encontró con nada mejor que hacer hasta que fue llamada por Dragmire. No le pilló por sorpresa ser requerida, ya que lo más sensato tras la lucha que habían tenido contra los soldados de Hyrule era analizar la situación y empezar a prepararse para la guerra que en cierto modo ya se había desatado. Lo que sí la sorprendió más fue que, al entrar en el estudio donde normalmente se debatían los planes militares, Zelda también se encontrase allí. La hyliana llevaba a los bebés consigo siguiendo la costumbre gerudo de retomar las tareas lo antes posible llevando a los pequeños consigo para evitar que sufrieran alguna mordedura de los miles de insectos y animales venenosos que vivían en las arenas.

La mujer reportó la situación escuetamente cuando le fue requerido, de ahí sus palabras tan directas. Ganondorf no parecía muy contento con la situación, viendo como revisaba los mapas, pero Aveil no era amiga de las medias tintas.

—Nos superan en número, y su equipamiento es mejor que el nuestro —sentenció —La otra noche contábamos con el factor sorpresa, pero ahora es una ventaja que hemos perdido. Muchas chicas opinan que el hyliano va a pedir ayuda a otros reinos para atacarnos con toda la fuerza posible, y contra eso poco podemos hacer: o aislarnos en el desierto y confiar en que las arenas hagan su cometido mientras nos consumimos poco a poco por la falta de comercio, o marcharnos más allá de las Tierras Rojas como hicimos eones atrás y confiar en la suerte.

Zelda escuchaba todo aquello en silencio, sin comprender del todo su presencia allí. Desde que se marchó al desierto nunca había tomado partido en algo semejante, pero Ganondorf había sido muy claro cuando la hizo llamar: quería que estuviera presente cuando se reuniera con Aveil, y de hecho había programado la reunión con la lugarteniente una vez que Zelda empezó a estar más recuperada del parto y la tos que llevaba con ella desde Hyrule comenzó a desvanecerse.

Lo que la mujer decía no hacía más que avivar sus miedos, que se habían vuelto mayores desde que tenía que cuidar a dos bebés. La joven temía por lo que la guerra pudiera hacerle a Dulezur y a Auteil, pues no olvidaba que ella debería luchar, tal y como había prometido. ¿Y si los gemelos acababan perdiendo a sus padres debido a la obstinación de su tío en ostentar el poder? Zelda había confiado en que, con su matrimonio concertado, la guerra entre las tribus del desierto y Hyrule pasarían a ser un recuerdo, pero ahora comprobaba que se había equivocado: el ciclo volvía a repetirse, pero esta vez ella se encontraba en el otro bando.

Auteil dejó escapar un pequeño ruido, distrayendo a la hyliana. Al parecer se le había caído el pequeño jabalí de peluche que Korite le había regalado tanto a ella como a su hermano, por lo que no tardó en recuperarlo para que la pequeña volviera a calmarse. Ganondorf había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando vio los muñecos aquella noche, pero Zelda le había explicado con la mayor calma posible que la elección del animal había sido hecha para que los niños estuvieran acostumbrados al mismo, por si en un futuro, por lo que fuera, el gerudo debía recurrir a la forma de demonio que obtenía cuando liberaba por completo el poder de su Trifuerza.

Su Trifuerza… Zelda tomó el peluche y lo examinó detenidamente. ¿Tal vez podría ser una buena idea recurrir a Ganon para hacer que la balanza se equilibrara a su favor? Nunca había hablado con Dragmire sobre el proceso de transformación a aquella bestia, pero por lo que había leído y lo que siempre se había dicho, la forma de Ganon bien podría serles útil.

—Esa debe ser la última carta.

La voz del gerudo puso punto y final a sus pensamientos. Se había acercado a la joven sin que ella se diera cuenta y debía de haber atado cabos teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que Zelda sostenía el muñeco.

—Si lo que dice Aveil es cierto, y dudo mucho que se equivoque, quizás es la única opción que nos queda —murmuró, devolviéndole el peluche a Auteil mientras que Aveil la observaba con las cejas levemente alzadas, pues nunca en su sano juicio esperaba que una hyliana fuera a dar su palabra por válida —Mi hermano ha logrado que la única vía que tengamos para poner fin a todo esto sea la lucha, y por desgracia nuestras fuerzas no están a la altura de las suyas. ¿No sería equilibrar la balanza recurrir a Ganon?

—Esa forma no deja de ser un demonio —respondió el gerudo con gesto contrito —Se encuentra mucho más cerca de la psique de Demise de lo que yo pueda encontrarme en mi forma humana. No sería la primera vez en la que el demonio tome control y prevalezca su mente sobre la mía. ¿Correrías el riesgo de asolar Hyrule?

—¿Me preguntas eso cuando tú eras el primero en ser el azote de mi reino? —el tono de la princesa delataba cierto escepticismo y Ganondorf no la culpaba. Había arrasado Hyrule tantas veces que el mero hecho de intentar conservarla sonaba casi ridículo.

—Nunca destruyes algo que deseas quedarte —respondió y vio por el gesto de la princesa que su respuesta la había convencido. A fin de cuentas no era la primera vez que él aseguraba que pensaba conseguir el trono —Y menos ahora que parece que he encontrado la pieza que necesitaba para romper el ciclo de una vez por todas.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los bebés. Zelda le había visto cada noche acunar a los gemelos hasta que caían dormidos e incluso seguir observándolos por horas aunque éstos se limitaran a dormir. El peso de los años debía de ser muy duro para que temiera tanto por la supervivencia de sus hijos, en los que él veía la llave de salida de la arcaica maldición.

—¿Entonces? —Aveil, que había permanecido en silencio, volvió a meter baza —¿Nos arriesgamos a luchar contra Hyrule con lo que tenemos?

Ganondorf negó, asiendo a Zelda por un brazo para que se levantara y conduciéndola hacia el mapa, donde señaló las regiones del sur de Hyrule.

—Hay una forma de conseguir un mejor ejército, uno que ni siquiera es humano por lo que puede ser renovado siempre que se desee, pues sus miembros se invocan. Pero para ello se necesita romper el sello que la familia real invocó para evitar futuras hordas de demonios.

Zelda ahogó un grito, pues las palabras del gerudo habían hecho volver a su mente una vieja leyenda que hablaba de un hechizo protector sobre Hyrule para alejar a las hordas de demonios y monstruos, con la misma Espada Maestra como cierre. Hacía siglos que nadie empuñaba la hoja sagrada, pero las leyendas decían que se encontraba en el sur, pasando una zona del bosque que se consideraba encantada.

—¿Quieres que rompamos el sello de la Espada Maestra? —Zelda examinó el mapa con ojo crítico —No es inviable, pero hay un problema: nadie que no sea el Héroe puede sacar la hoja del pedestal, pues de lo contrario el que lo intente quedará sellado junto con la hoja.

No añadió nada más, pero por el brillo en los ojos del gerudo supo que él la había entendido a la perfección: Link debía ir con ellos y empuñar el arma con el que otros Héroes antes que él habían derrotado a Ganondorf.

Recordó las pesadillas que había tenido muchas noches, en las que la Trifuerza aparecía brillando sobre las montañas que limitaban entre Hyrule y el desierto, un sueño que le había narrado al gerudo cuando éste, una noche, le preguntó la razón por la que se despertaba tan agitada.

—Es hora de que los portadores luchemos juntos —sentenció y no necesitó respuesta por parte de Dragmire para saber que, si bien a regañadientes, aceptaba aunque sólo fuera por poder contar con el necesario ejército.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero han sido unas semanas algo caóticas. Primero caí enferma con un resfriado bastante fuerte que me tuvo varios días en cama, luego empezaron las clases del máster y, para redondear todo, tuve que sacarme una muela del juicio. Entended que con todo eso me fue difícil sentarme a escribir, sobre todo porque encima estaba muy bloqueada con la trama y cuando intentaba teclear me quedaba mirando una página en blanco.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, ya sea aquí o por mis redes sociales, además de a todos aquellos que me leen, que sé que sois muchos. Me anima ver que esta historia gusta a la gente, ya que está siendo con diferencia la más complicada a la que me estoy enfrentando.**


	39. Chapter 39

Link casi había perdido la noción del paso del tiempo mientras esperaba alguna explicación al hecho de que hubiera sido llevado al desierto cuando Zelda lo hizo ser sacado junto con ella del interior del castillo hyliano.

El joven admitía que todo lo que parecía haberse montado en torno a los miembros de la familia real de Hyrule le venía algo grande, ya que como aprendiz de soldado los asuntos de pugnas por el poder eran algo que veía a lo lejos. Lo único que les importaba a ellos era que la sangre de Hylia siguiera en el trono del reino y que éste último no se viera amenazado como había sucedido en tiempos. Sí, entre los barracones corrían ciertos rumores sobre los movimientos que tanto Leoni como Zelda parecían estar dando en una especie de baile por el poder que ambos hermanos llevaban efectuando desde que la princesa contrajo matrimonio, la prueba de ello eran los comentarios que algunos de sus compañeros habían hecho hacia la joven cuando fue arrestada por orden de Leoni.

No era tonto como para no sospechar que Ganondorf codiciaba el trono, motivo por el que seguramente habría aceptado la proposición de una alianza con Hyrule mediante el enlace con la princesa, del mismo modo que tampoco pasaba por alto que Zelda siempre había estado muy volcada con el reino. Si ambos habían decidido aunar fuerzas para conseguir el trono era algo casi obvio.

Lo que le costaba entender era el motivo por el que el gerudo lo había mandado encerrar en aquella habitación sin ventanas y con la puerta siempre vigilada, aún a pesar de que debería haber notado como los fragmentos de la Trifuerza que los tres poseían resonaban ante la unión de los portadores. Si bien en el pasado el Valor había luchado contra el Poder guiado por la Sabiduría, Link no tenía nada contra Dragmire en ese momento; es más, incluso consideraba que su lealtad debía estar hacia él, por el simple hecho de que Zelda estaba en el mismo bando que el gerudo. El Valor siempre obedecía a la Sabiduría y si este fragmento opinaba que el Poder era ahora su aliado, lo aceptaría.

Pero dejando a un lado lo relacionado con la Trifuerza y las viejas leyendas, Link tampoco olvidaba que debía lealtad a la familia real y él siempre había sido fiel a la princesa, considerándola una candidata al trono mucho más adecuada que su hermano.

Claro que no le habían dejado explicarse, ni demostrar que, si era necesario, lucharía junto a Zelda contra su hermano sin cuestionar la orden dada, como había aprendido. Se limitaron a dejarlo encerrado en aquella estancia, más cómoda que una prisión pero tampoco llena de lujos. Nadie le informó de lo que sucedía fuera, salvo cuando una de las mujeres que le llevaba la comida le comentó que Zelda había tenido gemelos, información que le daba como agradecimiento de que la hubiera sacado de la prisión y la hubiera ayudado cuando el parto de la princesa comenzó. Por lo demás, estaba en la más completa ignorancia.

Link nunca había sido alguien paciente, pero tampoco era de los que se dejaban llevar por la impetuosidad, de modo que optó por dejar unos días de plazo, confiando en que Zelda apareciera para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, o al menos su versión de la historia, pero por algún motivo la joven no apareció, de modo que, el que calculó que fue su sexto día de cautiverio, ideó un plan.

* * *

El gélido viento del invierno soplaba sobre los campos de Hyrule arrasando con las escasas cosechas de aquel año. Los alcaldes de las villas que se habían reunido con Zelda y Leoni hacía ya casi un año no se habían equivocado, las lluvias cada vez eran más escasas y el reino se encontraba al borde de una crisis.

Leoni observaba los campos yermos desde las ventanas del castillo, donde pasaba los días vagando de un sitio a otro mientras su mente ideaba estrategias a toda máquina. Había recibido hacía poco una misiva de parte de los Narof en lo referente al fallecimiento de su hija, confirmando que pensaban mandar parte de su ejército (e incluso su totalidad si era necesario) para arrancar de la faz de la tierra a los asesinos de la princesa. La carta descansaba ahora en un cajón del estudio del joven, mientras que una nueva ave cargada con otra misiva volaba ya hacia Holodrum, pidiendo que esos refuerzos llegaran cuanto antes, pues no quería perder más tiempo. Había acusado a su impaciencia de ser impetuosidad por la rabia de la muerte de su esposa, pero lo cierto era que Leoni tenía otros motivos para mover ficha tan pronto.

No podía soportar la idea de que su hermana estuviera medrando en el desierto al que él la había lanzado con la esperanza de que se convirtiera en un estorbo insignificante, mientras que su suerte iba empeorando día a día, y encima por culpa de Zelda. No había conseguido someter a las tribus del desierto como él, puerilmente, había planeado; tampoco fue capaz de retenerla cuando su hermana apareció en Hyrule tratando de tener una audiencia con él y la mandó arrestar, y encima para redondearlo todo el doctor del castillo confirmó que Saviha no se encontraba embarazada.

Había sido reconocida tras su muerte para dictaminar las causas de su fallecimiento, como Leoni había visto cuando la encontraron muerta, pero aquel mismo día el médico lo llevó aparte para, en su opinión, calmar al joven, ya que confiaba en que si sabía que la muchacha no se encontraba en estado el dolor por la pérdida se mitigaría un poco ya que habría sido sólo una vida la perdida, no dos. Pero para su sorpresa, la reacción del príncipe fue mucho peor de la esperada. Jamás supo que Leoni se enfureció de ese modo porque su orgullo había sido quebrado: mientras que su hermana estaba a punto de traer al mundo a un heredero, él tenía una esposa inútil (o mejor dicho, había tenido).

Leoni suspiró, sus ojos fijos en los campos muertos, sus pensamientos haciéndose una madeja. Nunca había soportado a su hermana, la siempre perfecta princesa Zelda, la adorada por todos y venerada por ser la reencarnación de Hylia y la portadora de la Sabiduría. Poco podía hacer él contra un nombre que tantas personas en Hyrule reverenciaban, salvo aceptar su papel de segundón o tratar de envenenar su imagen, como había hecho. Y a pesar de todo la suerte siempre parecía estar de parte de su hermana hasta tal punto que hasta parecía haber puesto al Rey Demonio de su lado. Si Ganondorf siempre había representado un peligro para Hyrule, ahora bien podría ser uno dos veces mayor.

Con gesto cansado se recostó contra el marco de un ventanal de la amplia galería exterior que rodeaba el castillo. Siempre solía pasear por allí cuando necesitaba despejarse, ya que pocas personas se molestaban en subir tantas escaleras para llegar a una zona que, en invierno, era bastante desapacible. Por mero acto reflejo se apoyó contra la balaustrada, sus ojos clavados en el oeste, donde sabía que, más allá de las montañas, en el corazón del mar de dunas, se encontraban los Dragmire, seguramente planeando algo en su contra. Leoni no era tan tonto como para no saber que su intento de juzgar a Zelda por traición a la sangre no iba a quedar sin saldar por su parte.

Se frotó los ojos, pues llevaba varios días en los que la mera rabia que sentía no le dejaba dormir y justo después del gesto, con la visión aún borrosa, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Si tan solo consiguiera deshacerse de su hermana de una vez, quitarse aquella maldita piedra del zapato…

—¿Llorando la pérdida de tu querida esposa?

Leoni se quedó helado al escuchar la voz socarrona a su espalda, una voz que hacía mucho que no escuchaba, desde aquel día en aquella taberna de las calles marginales de la ciudadela. Casi como alcanzado por un rayo alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la encapuchada figura de Loyahl, que parecía haberse materializado de la nada como un fantasma. Deseó poder decirle de no muy buenas maneras que su presencia en el castillo no era bien recibida, pues Leoni temía que alguien viera al espía y comenzaran las habladurías de los motivos por el que el príncipe había solicitado los servicios de semejante persona, pero su voz no le respondió, seguramente por el sobresalto recibido.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que soy igual que una sombra?— el espía hablaba con su habitual tono sarcástico, ignorando el trato deferente que Leoni esperaba, cosa que siempre había hecho —Puedo no ser visto si lo deseo, de modo que tu estúpida reputación no se ha visto alterada.

—Me da igual —Leoni odió el tono alterado con el que pronunció las palabras, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba controlarse —Te dejé bien claro que no pensaba permitir que te acercaras al castillo.

—¿Así recibes las noticias que te traigo sobre tu hermana? —sonrió el aludido, para luego proseguir como si nada —Hace unos días abandoné el desierto y no fue precisamente fácil con la vía principal de acceso cortada. Tuve que asaltar a una de esas salvajes, una vieja solitaria que no echarían en falta, y sonsacarle información para encontrar el modo de llegar hasta aquí, porque últimamente mandar mensajes con aves es imposible con toda la vigilancia que han mandado reforzar.

A Leoni le daba igual el medio por el que aquel tipo había logrado escapar del desierto, lo único que quería era saber las novedades más recientes, porque quizás el espía había logrado enterarse de lo que los Dragmire se traían entre manos. Loyahl pareció leerle la mente, pues no tardó en seguir hablando.

—Esa hermana tuya ha traído al mundo a dos criaturas —añadió como si nada —Pero para tu desgracia el primogénito fue un varón.

—¿¡Un varón!? —la voz de Leoni delataba el pánico que sentía ante la idea de que su hermana hubiera tenido un niño, que ahora era el heredero directo al trono. Por mucho que Leoni tuviera un hijo en un futuro, ese niño sería mayor y, por tanto, sería el que heredase. Había confiado en que Zelda tendría una niña, ya que las gerudo sólo tenían bebés del sexo femenino, pero la mil veces maldita le había ganado la partida hasta en eso.

—Para la tribu también fue una sorpresa —repuso el espía con cierta desgana —Por lo visto los Dragmire parecen obsesionados por proteger a esos niños de cualquier mal…

—Mátalos —sentenció Leoni de forma brusca —Mata a esos bastardos mestizos, pagaré lo que sea.

Loyahl observó al príncipe, su rostro impasible en las sombras. Un asesinato de un bebé le parecía despreciable, ya que a pesar de que era una persona habituada al espionaje e incluso a "encargarse" de algún que otro sujeto, nunca había dañado a un ser tan pequeño. Aparte, si se decidiera a hacerlo, ¿Leoni pagaría el precio? Había estado escatimándole el sueldo últimamente, cosa que no había sido de su agrado.

Reflexionó, paladeando la oferta, pensando bien sus cartas. Se avecinaba una guerra e iba a tener que tomar partido por uno de los dos bandos, y él siempre solía elegir al que parecía ir con el caballo ganador. Pensó en los Dragmire, en los señores del desierto, en el plan que había escuchado que tramaban antes de partir de la Ciudadela Gerudo, en el que confiaban en luchar invocando hordas de monstruos y, al parecer, con el tercer portador de la Trifuerza que faltaba.

Finalmente, resolvió mentalmente la ecuación y, sin apenas un gesto, negó con la cabeza. Había llegado el momento de buscar un trato que le resultara más beneficioso y dejar que el príncipe hyliano se hundiera hasta el cuello en una lucha que él mismo había iniciado y que parecía condenada al fracaso.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no me fue posible hacerlo antes. El máster me quita casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía y cuando no tenía trabajos que hacer estaba tan saturada que lo que menos me apetecía era sentarme a escribir. Aparte mis muelas del juicio siguieron dando problemas y hace unos días tuve que extraerme otra. Aún queda una que sigue molestando y estoy temiendo sacarla, pero al ritmo que voy es cuestión de tiempo que me toque volver a pasar por el dentista.**

 **No sé cuando voy a subir de nuevo, pues la verdad es que desconozco como voy a ir de tiempo. Subir voy a subir, ya tarde dos semanas o cinco, por lo que no os desaniméis.**


	40. Chapter 40

Link no sabía mucho de las tribus del desierto, sólo lo que se decía sobre ellas en Hyrule. Si ya había que hilar más fino, sus conocimientos sobre las gerudo eran aún más escasos, pues en la ciudadela se hablaba poco de ellas, sólo sobre sus fechorías. No había sido hasta el matrimonio de Zelda que la tribu fue la comidilla para algo distinto, cosa que pronto volvió a la normalidad cuando las hostilidades entre ellas y Hyrule se reanudaron.

Ahora se lamentaba de saber tan poco sobre la forma en la que esas mujeres se organizaban, pues no podía ni tan siquiera imaginar qué debía hacer para burlarlas de la forma más exitosa o intuir donde lo habían encerrado, pues lo que pretendía era volver a ver a la princesa y para ello necesitaba conocer dónde solía encontrarse ella.

A pesar de todo, decidió encomendarse a la suerte que al parecer siempre sonreía a los portadores del Valor, de tal modo que, cuando esa tarde una de las mujeres apareció para entregarle su cena, hizo algo muy alocado y estúpido, pero que funcionó: se pegó a la puerta, de tal modo que cuando ella entró no vio a nadie en la estancia y se detuvo un instante, completamente desconcertada ante el hecho de que el prisionero se había volatilizado. Ese momento de duda fue el que aprovechó Link para deslizarse por la puerta abierta, rogando por no hacer ningún ruido que le delatase. Dudaba mucho que, después de intentar escapar, las mujeres fueran a tratarle mucho mejor.

Como ya se temía, no sabía dónde se encontraba, pues al salir de la estancia se encontró con un largo pasillo iluminado por velas depositadas en nichos en las paredes y algunas en unos altos candelabros que parecían de oro. No había ventana alguna, por lo que era lógico pensar que debían encontrarse bajo tierra. ¿Pero no debería estar entonces en algo similar a una mazmorra? De ser así, ¿por qué la habitación en la que había estado no era una celda ni siquiera por mera apariencia?

Las preguntas no dejaban de brotar en su cabeza, pero optó por lo más sensato: dejarlas para más tarde, cuando no tuviera que estar corriendo por galerías desconocidas mientras seguramente era buscado por las mujeres que en ese momento estuvieran al cargo de vigilarle.

Como cualquier dirección era igual de buena que la otra, se deslizó hacia su izquierda, parapetándose detrás de una columna, siendo consciente de que avanzar cuando dentro de nada la chica pasaría corriendo por esa misma galería, dando la voz de alarma, era una locura.

También opinaba que librarse de ella en un escondite tan malo era una estupidez, pero de nuevo la suerte volvía a ponerse de su parte: la mujer pasó en plena carrera, gritando algo en la lengua de la tribu, pero no miró en ningún momento hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba el joven.

Link sonrió, dando un tiempo prudencial para seguir el mismo camino que la soldado había tomado. Si ella había avanzado en esa dirección era porque la salida debía estar allí. También podía haber ido a buscar refuerzos y se iba a encontrar metido de lleno en un callejón sin salida, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Al final del corredor llegó a una empinada escalera que subía. Guiándose por el mismo instinto que le había hecho decidirse por una dirección antes, cuando consiguió escapar de su peculiar prisión, comenzó a subir con la mayor rapidez que le daban sus piernas, intentando incluso que su respiración jadeante por el nerviosismo y la prisa quedara lo más amortiguada posible.

Una vez que hubo superado el último peldaño, se encontró en otro pasillo similar al abandonado, salvo por el detalle de que una de sus paredes era una balaustrada tallada que se abría sobre la parte posterior de lo que el chico supuso que debía de ser la ciudadela de aquella tribu. La luz entraba sesgada por los amplios ventanales; el tono azul pálido del cielo le informó de que debía estar a punto de caer la tarde.

Aunque era consciente de que debía seguir moviéndose, se permitió unos segundos tanto para recuperar el aliento como para pensar en qué era lo que debía hacer ahora. Ya no cabía dudas de que debían de haber alertado de su desaparición, y eso lo colocaba en una situación delicada pues si había huído bien podría ser atacado, y no tenía consigo nada que usar como arma.

¿No sería mejor dejarse atrapar? Sus opciones eran pocas y lo último que necesitaba era darle a Ganondorf un motivo de peso para que lo atacara, ya que el joven había notado la hostilidad del gerudo hacia él en el poco tiempo que estuvieron cara a cara. Por un momento se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos, pero recordó la espera eterna en aquella estancia sin luz natural, sin una forma de medir el tiempo. No iba a dedicarse a estar de brazos cruzados, siendo retenido contra su voluntad mientras los Dragmire tramaban lo que fuera que tramasen.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, atento a cualquier ruido que sirviera de aviso de que alguien le estaba siguiendo los pasos, prosiguió con su peculiar paseo, siempre pegado a la pared, confiando en poder ocultarse tras las columnas decorativas como había hecho antes. Notaba los latidos de su corazón acelerarse por momentos conforme sus pasos le iban haciendo recorrer la galería. Se guiaba por mero instinto, sin apenas darse cuenta de que su fragmento de la Trifuerza comenzaba a brillar levemente conforme se iba aproximando al final del corredor, que venía a desembocar ante una puerta ricamente labrada con los exóticos motivos que parecían decorar cada edificio en aquel lugar.

Link no creía tener más suerte que otras personas, pero no iba a negar que era extraño que a lo largo de su camino ninguna de las mujeres le hubiera salido al paso. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento, abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro de la estancia, cerrándola lo más rápido posible una vez adentro.

La sala era amplia, con una balaustrada que permitía ver el desierto en la parte posterior de la misma. Debía de ser algún tipo de sala de reuniones o similar, pues el centro de la misma estaba dominado por una amplia mesa de madera oscura atiborrada de pergaminos que no podía distinguir bien desde su posición.

Un leve quejido le hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado. Pegado a una de las paredes había un diván y, sobre el mismo, se encontraba Zelda, que parecía profundamente dormida, ya que no había hecho ningún gesto ante la aparición del hyliano. Ella no había sido la fuente de aquel sonido, sino que éstos provenían de una especie de cuna de mimbre que se encontraba junto a la joven.

Link sabía que era un error aproximarse a alguien dormido justo cuando media tribu debía estar empezando a buscarlo, pero le picó la curiosidad de ver el aspecto de los bebés que habían venido al mundo poco después de que él sacara a su madre de las mazmorras del castillo de Hyrule. Con paso cauto, se acercó al peculiar cestito para encontrarse con la imagen de dos bebés idénticos, envueltos en mantas de colores brillantes y que dejaban escapar pequeños quejidos.

Uno de ellos clavó sus ojos ambarinos en los del hyliano, haciendo un ruidito en el proceso. Guiado por un instinto que no sabía que poseía, el joven alargó una mano con cuidado, queriendo acomodar un poco la manta en la que el bebé se encontraba envuelto. Pero no llegó a tocar la tela, pues un dolor punzante se extendió por su cuerpo mientras una mano le aferraba por la garganta y le hacía girarse para enfrentarse a unos ojos que tenían el mismo color dorado.

* * *

El olor a podrido y a humedad se introducía a través del paño que Leoni usaba para protegerse del hedor de aquel extraño lugar, haciendo que le dieran arcadas y los ojos le lagrimeasen. Siempre se había dicho que acudir al antiguo Templo de las Sombras era un suicidio y una empresa que mejor era dejar en el olvido, pero el hyliano estaba tan cegado por la rabia y por el temor de que su hermana acabara venciéndole que no pensaba parar hasta saber que tenía a la suerte por completo de su parte.

Cuando Loyahl se marchó de la torre, dejándolo a solas mascando su odio, Leoni bajó a la biblioteca hecho una furia y se abalanzó sobre los libros que trataban de las guerras entre los portadores de la Trifuerza. Nunca había habido un caso en el que el Poder y la Sabiduría hubieran luchado juntos, y eso era lo que más aterraba al príncipe: el Poder siempre sucumbía a sus ansias y era derrotado, pero ahora que la Sabiduría estaría a su lado para contenerlo e indicarle el camino a seguir se podía convertir en un rival temible. Leoni no sabía si el Valor se había despertado o no, pero dudaba mucho que fuera un problema para los otros dos portadores. El Valor siempre había dependido de la Sabiduría y por si solo nunca conseguía gran cosa.

Pasó dos días seguidos en la biblioteca, leyendo con toda la rabia que podía tener contenida en su interior, informándose sobre la lucha en la época del Héroe del Tiempo, sobre la invasión del Crepúsculo y otras tantas veces en las que Ganondorf se había abalanzado sobre Hyrule con la intención de conquistarlo y los otros dos portadores debían detenerle.

Fue así como se enteró de que por mucho que Dragmire tuviera a las gerudo de su parte, no poseía toda la fuerza que antaño tuvo, ya que una Zelda anterior había creado un sello para evitar que las hordas de demonios fueran convocadas, usando la famosa Espada Maestra para afianzarlo. Leoni se sentía tentado de ir a buscar esa arma, la única que, por lo que había leído, podía derrotar al Rey Demonio, ya que su Trifuerza lo hacía prácticamente inmortal. Sin embargo aquello era inútil porque la espada sólo reaccionaría ante el Héroe y él no portaba la Trifuerza del Valor, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo. Si la hubiera tenido, habría resonado cuando Ganondorf fue a recuperar a Zelda.

Decidido a contar él también con sus propios demonios, siguió buscando entre las hojas amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, obsesionado con encontrar una forma de ser un rival invencible para los señores del desierto. Y cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarse y a acusar el cansancio de aquella febril búsqueda, lo encontró: un viejo espíritu que encontró cobijo en el infame Templo de las Sombras, siglos después de que el Héroe del Tiempo derrotase a otro espectro que se había refugiado en él.

Leoni había escuchado hablar de aquel sitio, por supuesto, pues era el protagonista de muchas de las historias que les contaban sus niñeras en el conocido como "mes de los muertos", el que precedía a la llegada del invierno y donde la naturaleza parecía marchitarse y morir. Se contaban las innumerables torturas a las que habían sido sometidas las personas que fueron llevadas a su interior por los reyes del pasado remoto y de como el odio y el rencor quedaron impregnados en las paredes junto con la sangre de los desafortunados que fueron a dar con sus huesos allí.

Cuando se decidió a partir, lo hizo acompañado de un séquito que entró con él al Templo. Sus componentes no sabían el destino de la peculiar expedición y, cuando cruzaron el umbral del mismo, comenzaron a contener el aliento como si fueran una sola persona. Leoni no los culpaba, la ominosa atmósfera del lugar parecía alertar a los que se internaban en su interior que era muy probable que no lograsen volver a ver la luz del día.

El príncipe no se dejó arrendar. Guiado por el odio hacia su hermana, fue deslizándose de pasadizo en pasadizo, sin ser atacado en ningún momento. Puede que el templo respetara su sangre o que ese odio que lo guiaba fuera de su gusto y le permitiera seguir internándose para poder nutrirse del mismo. Fuera como fuese, acabó encontrándose con una estancia cavernosa, carente de suelo, sobre la que flotaba algo similar a un enorme ojo ambarino que emanaba un hedor y causaba en todos los presentes una enorme sensación de desasosiego. Al contrario que los demás, Leoni sonrió. Había encontrado lo que venía buscando.

* * *

Trazar planes bélicos cuando aún no se sabían los movimientos que iba a dar el enemigo era una locura, pero Ganondorf insistió en dejar cubiertas todas las posibilidades por si un ataque se llevaba a cabo mientras ellos iban a buscar la espada.

Aunque había estado de acuerdo con Zelda y la idea de aliarse con el Valor, no dejaba de tener sus recelos, temiendo que el joven no fuera más que una estrategia de Leoni para acabar con él o incluso una idea de la misma Zelda, como una parte antigua y remota de su conciencia le repetía cada vez que podía.

"—Ya lo hizo una vez —" era una frase que decía una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra "—Nunca le has importado lo más mínimo, no es más que otra perra frígida, como sus anteriores encarnaciones".

A pesar de aquellas palabras, el gerudo intentaba mantenerse alejado de dichas ideas. ¿Por qué iba a querer Zelda destruirle cuando ella misma se había mostrado conforme con romper el círculo? No iba a negar que siempre había recelado de ella, sobre todo cuando no era más que una recién llegada en el desierto, pero ahora que se mostraba más que dispuesta a luchar a su lado le costaba verla como a una enemiga. La prueba de sus intenciones era que no se separaba de los bebés ni por un segundo, preocupada de que los pequeños sucumbieran a la picadura de algún insecto, al calor o a otro de los muchos males que acechaban a los que vivían en las arenas.

Aquella tarde, de hecho, se había quedado dormida mientras discutían junto con Aveil y otras mujeres de alto rango sobre la defensa de la ciudadela. Ganondorf no se lo reprochó, ya que muchas noches apenas pegaba ojo atendiendo a las necesidades de los críos (él mismo admitía necesitar unas cuantas horas de sueño) de modo que la dejó dormir, centrándose en pulir algunos puntos que faltaban por aclarar. Había decidido llamar al portador del Valor una vez todo estuviera preparado, ya que Zelda comenzaba a irritarse ante su actitud, pues afirmaba que, según su sueño, los tres deberían luchar juntos esta vez y cada hora que Link pasaba encerrado podía hacerle cambiar de lealtad.

En esas estaba cuando una de las chicas que lo vigilaban entró en la estancia como una exhalación, su rostro congestionado por la preocupación.

—Ha escapado —dijo entre jadeos, doblada por la mitad para recuperar el aire. Debía de haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas para llegar en ese estado, pues las mujeres solían encontrarse en buena forma.

Ganondorf sintió la vieja ira comenzar a hervir en su interior. No queriendo molestar a la princesa, salió a paso ligero a dar las órdenes necesarias para blindar el edificio, de tal modo que el hyliano no lograra salir.

Volvió con rapidez al estudio, dispuesto a despertar a la joven para demostrarle que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban y fue entonces cuando lo vio: el dichoso portador del Valor se estaba inclinando sobre el cestito donde Zelda dejaba a sus hijos cuando se agotaba de llevarlos en brazos. La princesa seguía dormida, ajena al chico que se cernía sobre las criaturas.

Una punzada de odio tan ardiente como la lava cruzó al gerudo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de vidas pasadas, cuando sus hijas corrieron la peor de la suerte por culpa de los hylianos. Había confiando en que esta vez no tendrían el mismo destino, pero allí estaba un hyliano aproximándose a ellos.

Su mente colapsó, olvidando hacer aparecer su espada para atravesarlo. Guiado por un instinto primario, se abalanzó sobre el joven, atenazándolo por el cuello, invocando su magia, dispuesto a destrozarlo. No pensaba darle oportunidad alguna, por mucho que Zelda dijera que la presencia del Héroe era necesaria si querían salir victoriosos. Tampoco era consciente de las palabras que bramaba, ni de los ruidos ahogados que dejaba escapar el joven. Su mente sólo volvió a reaccionar cuando se vio atrapado en un cristal que parecía hecho de luz y que lo alejaba del hyliano. ¿Acaso ahora el Valor contaba con el uso de la magia? Nunca había sido propio del portador de ese fragmento, pero le daba igual, pensaba destruirlo costara lo que costase…

Pero no había sido Link el causante de aquella peculiar prisión, sino Zelda, que lo observaba con el rostro tenso por el esfuerzo de mantener el cristal.

—Te mostré mi sueño —murmuró —Sabes que le necesitamos para romper el sello.

Él quiso contestarle, espetarle que se había escapado, que lo había encontrado aproximándose a los bebés, pero el tono tembloroso de la voz de la joven delataba el esfuerzo que le estaba costando todo aquello. Ganondorf sabía que Zelda aún no estaba del todo recuperada de su encierro y del parto; no sabía hasta que punto podía ser perjudicial para ella invocar semejante magia. Tal vez hacía un año le hubiera dado igual, pero en ese momento se encontró temiendo por la suerte de la joven. La princesa se había convertido en alguien más importante para él de lo que hubiera podido imaginar cuando aceptó aquel peculiar enlace.

—Eres capaz de ver los recuerdos —murmuró la joven aún más débilmente —Examínalo. Si ves peligro hacia nosotros no me opondré más.

Sintió deseos de mandarlo todo a tomar viento, de ignorar sus palabras y hacer caso a la voz interior que lo espoleaba a terminar con el chico, como llevaba diciéndole desde que lo tuvo que llevar al desierto por petición de Zelda.

—Eres más que el viejo demonio —la voz de la princesa era apenas ya un susurro —Demuestra que te has liberado de sus deseos y que realmente podemos romper el ciclo definitivamente.

El ciclo. Volver a repetir la historia otra vez por su impetuosidad y deseos de poder, cuando había llegado tan lejos aquella vez. Perder la única oportunidad que había tenido de romper la maldición y hacer que la rueda eterna que eran sus vidas volviera a girar.

Se precipitó sobre la psique del hyliano como un animal furioso, llegando al momento en el que escapó de la habitación donde lo tenían recluído. Pudo sentir el aburrimiento, el desencanto de estar encerrado sin saber qué iba a ser de él, la necesidad de saber el motivo por el que se encontraba allí y de hacer algo, aunque fuera una estupidez semejante. Lo siguió por todo el recorrido hasta el momento en que se encontró frente a sus propios hijos y sintió el mismo deseo que había recorrido al hyliano de arroparlos.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus conclusiones, notó que Zelda lo liberaba, al parecer siendo incapaz de mantener el hechizo por más tiempo. La joven se precipitó hacia el suelo pero él logró sostenerla apenas un segundo antes, murmurando en gerudo palabras tranquilizadoras.

Había vuelto a caer en los prejuicios y en los viejos rencores, algo propio de los hylianos. Y eso lo llenó de rabia contra si mismo y contra el viejo demonio que lo espoleaba a odiar sin motivo alguno, causando así que su maldición nunca acabase.

* * *

 **En un ratito de descanso he podido ponerme a escribir y ha salido el cap entero, de modo que aquí lo tenéis. Como está empezando a ser habitual, no sé cuando voy a subir de nuevo porque estoy liada y ahora con las Navidades menos tiempo voy a tener. Si a eso le sumamos que otra muela debe ser extraída, apaga y vámonos.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el anterior cap. Sé que esta historia la sigue más gente que la que comenta y es uno de los motivos por el que me obligo a actualizarla, porque sé que no me perdonaréis si dejo esto a medias, aparte de que con todo el trabajo que tiene como fic me sabría mal dejarlo inacabado.**

 **Lo dicho, os pido paciencia y comprensión. Subir voy a subir, ya tarde menos o más, pero este fic pienso terminarlo, ya que considero que es de los pocos en español donde se le da protagonismo al que es, en mi opinión, el mejor personaje de la saga. Creo que se merece más peso en el fandom del que tiene y en cierto modo intento dárselo aunque sea con un simple fic.**


	41. Chapter 41

Durante el paso del tiempo, muchas tribus que habían habitado en Hyrule habían experimentado con la magia hasta sus propios límites, siempre queriendo ver hasta que punto podían llegar. Había quienes se atrevieron incluso a cruzar el umbral de lo prohibido, codiciando mayor poder, motivo por el que, siglos atrás, cuando los primeros reyes hylianos se percataron del peligro que podía cernirse sobre su tierra si dejaban que cualquier persona con afinidad con las artes mágicas tuviera vía libre. Fueron ellos los que, uniendo fuerzas con otros hechiceros, lanzaron sortilegios sobre el reino, de tal forma que cualquier ambición malsana recibiera el castigo pertinente.

Nunca supieron la fuerza que el sortilegio que invocaron fue acumulando con el paso del tiempo, pues era un hechizo que se iba fortaleciendo con el transcurrir de los años a modo de prevención. Jamás se supo en la familia real sobre un hombre codicioso y avaro que, en castigo por dichos pecados se volvió de oro puro; tampoco de un miembro de la tribu Sheikah que fue transmutado en un monstruo debido a que intentó ir más allá de lo establecido en lo referido a las artes de su pueblo.

Tampoco supieron sobre un joven hechicero que, en cuanto hubo comprendido que si deseaba aprender más magia debería cruzar el límite de lo prohibido, aún a sabiendas del riesgo al que se exponía, ya que conocía la existencia del hechizo lanzado por la familia real. Pero decidió que el precio por el conocimiento que iba a adquirir merecería la pena, por lo que viajó a las regiones más oscuras del país, donde aprendió de seres de la peor calaña. Aparte, como todos los habitantes de Hyrule, conocía la historia de los elegidos de la Trifuerza, y si a alguien tan abyecto como era el Rey Demonio no le había afectado en nada aquellos sortilegios arcaicos, ¿por qué su caso iba a ser distinto?

En un principio parecía que no sucedería nada, ya que no se vio sometido a ninguna maldición. Los habitantes de las tribus prohibidas y los miembros de las razas más afines a las artes oscuras se encargaron de instruírle, enseñandole el dominio sobre los muertos, la capacidad de usarlos para su propio beneficio, la habilidad de corromper las mentes ajenas para tomar posesión de las mismas. Pero aunque se sentía confiado por su aparente buena suerte, la magia ancestral que los miembros de la familia real habían convocado comenzaba a extenderse sobre él.

No se percató de que su cuerpo comenzaba a verse afectado, de que poco a poco sus huesos se iban reblandeciendo y su piel se iba agrietando, incluso aunque los demás comenzaban a darse cuenta de que algo raro estaba sucediendo. Ciego a los efectos del hechizo o tal vez por efecto del mismo, su cuerpo se vio sometido a un proceso que comenzó a hacerle mutar.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde: su cuerpo, reblandecido por los sortilegios, se desintegró en una serie de volutas de humo y quedó reducido a poco más que un ojo gigante de aspecto monstruoso. Nunca entendió el motivo por el que su aspecto tomó forma semejante, pero la ira que lo corroyó arrastró cualquier pensamiento. Si ya había sido maldecido, pensaba cruzar los límites al máximo, pues poco tenía que perder.

Pero volvió a equivocarse. Preveyendo que sucediera algo semejante, los reyes del pasado lanzaron otro sortilegio que condenaba al encierro eterno a aquel que a pesar del primer castigo quisiera ir más allá. Y a aquel joven antes humano le sucedió, pues mientras viajaba a las regiones más abyectas del reino para conseguir saciar su sed de conocimientos sobre lo prohibido, una extraña bruma negra comenzó a extenderse sobre el suelo del oscuro bosque que atravesaba. De la misma surgieron unas extrañas manos que se cernieron sobre él y lo arrastraron al interior de aquellas brumas, reapareciendo al instante en el interior pútrido de un templo olvidado, tan repleto de hechizos que era imposible escapar.

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasó encerrado en aquel lugar, condenado al silencio eterno, roto solamente por los lamentos de otras almas condenadas que brotaban de otras cámaras. La mera idea de que iba a seguir allí atrapado hasta el infinito era suficiente como para hacerle enloquecer, pero aún así intentó seguir manteniendo parte de su cordura, confiando en que, en algún momento, su suerte debía de cambiar. ¿No se decía siempre que el Rey Demonio intentaba convocar a todos los malditos para unirlos a su causa contra Hyrule? Entonces, ¿por qué no aparecía?

Siglos y siglos de confinamiento comenzaban a hacerle mella cuando, sin apenas esperarlo, alguien irrumpió en la cámara donde había sido confinado. Pero para su sorpresa no era el villano que siempre había aguardado, sino la cristalización de su odio personificada: un miembro de la familia real.

No entendía que había podido suceder para que alguien de semejante calaña hubiera aparecido en su peculiar prisión, ya que los miembros de dicha familia nunca se acercaban al Templo de las Sombras. Por unos instantes su único pensamiento fue destruir a aquel intruso, convertir su cuerpo en miles de esquirlas para que pagara por el destino que había caído sobre él. Había cruzado ya tantos umbrales prohibidos que destruir a aquel hyliano y al séquito que parecía haber traído con él para protegerse. ¿De veras era tan imbécil que pensaba que una protección semejante iba a servirle para algo? Ninguno de ellos portaba nada que pudiera ser una amenaza contra la magia, aparte de que los mismos hechizos que lo habían condenado a ser tal y como ahora era en cierto modo lo protegían: apenas era ya físico, por lo que un arma corriente no podía dañarlo.

El hyliano comenzó a hablar, pero no quiso escuchar sus palabras. Era muy probable que viniera con la boca llena del clásico discurso sobre la importancia de las normas que siempre solía recitarse cuando, excepcionalmente, algún miembro de la familia real había pisado el interior del templo. En todos sus años de vida había habido algún que otro caso de una traición y el Templo de las Sombras era siempre un buen lugar donde dejar a los traidores para que se pudrieran y se convirtieran en otro espíritu más de los que aullaban en su interior.

Sin embargo, una palabra captó su atención: libertad. El hyliano parecía tener otras intenciones en mente, ya que cuando se decidió a escuchar sus palabras se encontró con algo que no esperaba, la opción de ser libre siempre y cuando ayudara a aquel malnacido contra un enemigo que mencionó vagamente.

En un primer momento se sintió tentado de atacar al hyliano por mera rabia contenida, pero una parte de él, la que quedaba con un rastro de sentido común, le señaló que no era una buena idea. Sólo un miembro de la familia real podía romper el sello que se le imponían a los reos que llevaban a aquel lugar, y si acababa con él bien podía condenarse a no tener la más mínima oportunidad de abandonar aquel lugar infectado.

Siempre podía traicionarle después de ser libre.

* * *

La Espada Maestra era poco más que un mito en aquellos días. Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado la historia de los enfrentamientos entre los portadores de la Trifuerza conocía la existencia de la misma, pero su paradero era algo que o bien o se había olvidado, o se había ocultado a conciencia, incluso aunque se contase que dicha espada estaba protegida para y que sólo el Héroe podía blandirla.

Sólo se sabía que su pedestal se encontraba al sur, en lo más profundo del bosque perdido, y que no cualquiera podía llegar hasta ella. Zelda había encontrado aquella referencia en un libro polvoriento y dañado por el paso del tiempo que encontró en un rincón de la biblioteca del castillo de Hyrule, poco antes de que Leoni le anunciara su matrimonio acordado. En su momento le había parecido una lectura entretenida, de esas en las que te pierdes cuando necesitas distracción, pero ahora se alegraba de haberse topado con aquel libro y de haber podido leerlo en su totalidad, ya que era la única información, aparte de los recuerdos de Ganondorf, de la que disponían.

Tras el incidente con Link, el gerudo había llegado a lo que podría denominarse una tregua, si es que ignorar al chico la mayor parte del tiempo podía considerarse como tal. Había asumido que, por el momento, el joven no era ninguna amenaza para él, ya que como era habitual en el portador del Valor, estaba bajo las órdenes de la Sabiduría, y como bien le había recordado Zelda, ella estaba de su parte.

Habían decidido empezar a buscar la espada lo antes posible, temiendo que Leoni se dispusiera a dar un golpe contra ellos, ya que debía de estar resentido. Zelda ansiaba empezar a tener un plan de actuación de una vez por todas, pero por otro lado la aterraba el hecho de separarse de los gemelos. Era consciente de que no era una buena idea llevarlos con ella a un sitio que a saber los peligros que podría ocultar, pero el hecho de dejarlos atrás en el desierto tampoco era algo que la entusiasmara. A pesar de que la tribu había prosperado y las casas y la ciudadela estaban mucho mejor protegidas de los azotes del desierto, aún había casos de bebés que habían sufrido picaduras de algún insecto o que el calor había podido con ellos.

Korite se ofreció sin tardanza a hacerse cargo de los bebés. Zelda no tenía problema en dejarlos a su cuidado, pero no obvió el detalle de que la muchacha no tendría forma de alimentarlo. Sin embargo, Korite le explicó que su abuela la había enseñado a alimentar bebés usando leche de cabra y un paño para filtrarla, de modo que las criaturas pudieran chupar la tela como si fuera el pecho materno.

Aunque sabía que Korite era de fiar y que se encargaría de cuidarlos, la hyliana no dejaba de sentirse mal ante la ausencia de los gemelos, sentimiento que intentó ocultar lo mejor posible. No olvidaba que había sido ella la que había asegurado que tomaría las armas contra su hermano si éste se negaba a escucharla, y ahora debía cumplir su promesa.

Preparar la expedición al bosque no había sido complicado, por lo que a los pocos días se encontraban listos para probar suerte. Decidieron llevar con ellos algunas provisiones por si la búsqueda se eternizaba, pero salvo por esos víveres y las armas que cada uno de ellos portaba no llevaban nada más.

Zelda le había indicado a Ganondorf la zona por la que se mencionaba que se encontraba el pedestal de la espada, de modo que tomaron la decisión de usar la magia para aproximarse a la misma. No pensaban aparecer en la zona exacta por temor a que el uso de la magia hiciera despertar algún sortilegio antiguo que protegiera el arma, sino que usando como base unas ruinas que aparecían marcadas a un kilómetro escaso de la zona, se aproximarían a la misma a pie.

Link, por su parte, no había dicho mucho al respecto. Había aceptado tomar la espada y cumplir con su rol como portador del Valor, pero no parecía alguien de muchas palabras. Se limitaba a seguir a Zelda como una sombra o a entrenar con las mujeres cuando ésta se lo ordenaba. Había algo en su presencia solemne que inquietaba a la joven, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas. Era un hecho conocido que los héroes solían ser parcos en palabras.

* * *

Los bosques del sur de Hyrule siempre habían sido una zona que llenaba de recelo a quienes se aproximaban. Si bien había algunas aldeas en las lindes del mismo, las profundidades del lugar se encontraban deshabitadas. Se contaban leyendas de que los árboles de esa zona tenían conciencia propia, y pocas veces era amistosa.

Cerca del corazón del mismo, se encontraban unas ruinas de lo que parecía un antiguo templo caído en el olvido más absoluto. La maleza trepaba sobre las columnas derruidas y el bosque había terminado reclamando las ruinas para si.

Link nunca había sospechado que vería algo semejante cuando, tras juntar su mano con la de los otros portadores, se vio de nuevo transportado, siendo lanzado por unos segundos a un extraño vacío en el que su único punto de referencia eran las manos de los Dragmire hasta que, finalmente, sus pies se posaron sobre suelo firme.

Con paso titubeante, se aproximó a lo que antaño bien podía haber sido una escalinata y que ahora no eran más que unos escalones que simplemente se alzaban hacia ninguna parte. Había algo extraño en ese lugar, la sensación de que una energía extraña fluía por la zona como si esperase a ser despertada. La luz tampoco ayudaba, pues la que se filtraba por la copa de los árboles tenía un tinte verdoso, que daba a todo una sensación de mayor irrealidad.

—Es extraño —Zelda se encontraba aún en el mismo lugar en el que habían aparecido, aferrando la fina espada que había traído consigo —Se escuchan voces.

Link no escuchaba nada, pero seguía sintiendo la impresión de que no deberían encontrarse en ese lugar. Le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento el bosque atacaría y los dejaría encerrados allí, sus esqueletos finalmente siendo conquistados por la maleza.

Ganondorf era el único que parecía inmune a aquellas sensaciones que iban conquistando poco a poco a los hylianos. Quizás por ser mucho más "viejo" que ellos o simplemente por la magia que portaba, sólo él se sentía lo suficientemente bien para no olvidar que se encontraban allí por un motivo. Antes de ordenar a los otros que se pusieran en marcha, fiel a su forma de proceder, decidió estudiar la zona por si se encontraba con alguna amenaza. No olvidaba que la espada era un sello para evitar que él recuperara todo su poder y teniendo en cuenta la trayectoria que había tenido en sus anteriores reencarnaciones, seguramente estaría bien protegida para evitar que alguien accidentalmente la obtuviera (o no tan accidentalmente).

Se encaminó de forma inconsciente hacia el sur de las ruinas, punto que Zelda había señalado como el más cercano al pedestal. Era curioso que el suelo aún conservara las baldosas de mármol blancas y negras, aunque algo desmejoradas, y que se viera tan perfectamente claro el final de las ruinas y el comienzo del bosque, pues éstas desaparecían y el suelo volvía a ser de tierra.

No supo el motivo, pero cuando posó el pie sobre la tierra del bosque, lo hizo con cuidado, temiendo algo que no sabría definir. Cuando fue consciente de su gesto, se sintió estúpido. ¿El mismísmo Rey Demonio, el azote de Hyrule, sintiendo temor de un simple grupo de árboles? Tenía que haber sido una mala pasada del extraño ambiente del lugar, no podía ser otra cosa…

Escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas y se tensó al notar una mano posarse en su brazo. Casi por mero acto reflejo se giró, convocando su magia para atacar a lo que fuera que lo hubiese rozado, pero se calmó al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Zelda, su rostro contraído en un gesto de desconcierto.

—Eres más hábil con la magia y tienes más experiencia con ella que cualquiera de nosotros —susurró —Noto que hay algo en este lugar que puede ser más peligroso de lo que imaginamos antes de venir. Tal vez…

Pero no pudo acabar la frase, pues un grito de Link los hizo girarse al mismo tiempo. El joven se encontraba cerca de ellos con la espada en la mano y, frente a él, una serie de soldados se iban materializando. Unos soldados sin rostro, blancos y que daban la impresión de ser niebla solidificada.

El bosque despertaba y se disponía a proteger el mayor tesoro que cobijaba en su interior con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo y esas cosas que suelen decirse. He estado algo liada estos días y apenas tenía tiempo para subir, por lo que he tardado algo más de lo esperado en actualizar. Lamentablemente la situación no va a mejorar, pues este mes es el de entrega de trabajos en el máster y obviamente voy a estar más centrada en avanzar en las entregas que en escribir, por lo que no sé cuando actualizaré. Pero como digo siempre, antes o después subiré.**

 **Agradecería que, si leéis esto, dejarais un review. No os cuesta nada y de paso apoyáis al ficker de turno.**


	42. Chapter 42

Link había crecido escuchando las leyendas de las maldiciones que había en ciertas zonas de Hyrule, como cualquier otro niño. Pero una cosa era escuchar esos cuentos y otra muy distinta enfrentarse a ellos en la vida real. Desde que había entrado de aprendiz en la guardia, había practicado distintas estrategias de batalla, todas orientadas a la lucha contra rivales humanos, por llamarlo de algún modo.

Enfrentarse a aquellos humanoides de niebla no era algo que hubiera contemplado jamás. Como los otros chicos que habitaban los barracones de los aprendices, había imaginado que su vida discurriría dentro de los muros del castillo, siendo el cambio de guardia su mayor ocupación, ya que el reino se encontraba en un periodo de paz.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba enfrentándose a enemigos de una naturaleza desconocida como era el caso de esos peculiares soldados, el joven aunó todo su arrojo y echó mano a su espada, agradeciendo internamente que Zelda hubiera insistido tanto en que todos se armaran para aquella expedición.

Link se encontraba algo alejado de los otros dos, que ya comenzaban a vérselas con una turba de soldados de niebla que se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Ganondorf no tenía especial problema en cuanto a defenderse y Zelda, aunque parecía algo insegura en sus movimientos, también parecía apañárselas.

El joven hyliano no les quitó la vista de encima mientras comenzaba a defenderse de los espectros que se abalanzaron sobre él. Si bien no eran complicados de derrotar, ya que con rozarlos con su arma conseguía que se disolvieran en mil volutas de humo, había tres dispuestos a ocupar el lugar del que era derrotado. Link intuyó que quizás la ventaja con la que ellos contaban no era tanto la fuerza física como el hecho de que podían seguir surgiendo más y más, sin importar que fuesen derrotados. No era una prueba de fuerza, ni tampoco parecían haber sido diseñados para aniquilar rápidamente al oponente, simplemente lo que buscaban, según la lógica de la idea del chico, era o bien alejarlos, o simplemente hacerlos caer agotados para entonces acabar con ellos. Eran una protección meramente defensiva de lo que se ocultaba en lo más profundo del bosque.

No sabía el motivo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, cuando tomase la espada, seguramente aquellos soldados de niebla se desvanecerían del mismo modo que habían surgido de la nada. Recordando las palabras de Zelda sobre la supuesta ubicación del pedestal de la espada, comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, justo hacia la zona donde las ruinas se convertían en bosque, el mismo punto que tanto le había llamado la atención antes.

Su concentración iba desde la lucha contra los rivales, a la posición de los Dragmire, que poco a poco iban avanzando hacia su posición. Si bien el joven querría acercarse y ayudar a la princesa, que parecía un poco sobrepasada por la situación, decidió mantenerse alerta, luchando para mantenerse, temiendo despertar la ira del gerudo. A pesar de que técnicamente habían hecho causa común, Link no olvidaba las historias que siempre había escuchado sobre él, y no olvidaba que si teóricamente era el portador del Valor, mejor no avivar el fuego de la discordia.

Poco a poco, los Dragmire iban recortando la distancia con el hyliano. Un par de pasos más y ellos también abandonarían las ruinas, si él alargaba la mano podía llegar hasta ellos…

Zelda se dispuso a retroceder, su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo que suponía un ejercicio al que no estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, cuando la bota de la princesa fue a posarse sobre el suelo del bosque, pareció toparse con una especie de barrera que impedía que la joven pudiera dar un paso. El pánico cruzó el rostro de la hyliana mientras se giraba y trataba de lanzarse ahora con todo su cuerpo para llegar a la altura de Link, pero el proceso volvió a repetirse.

Ganondorf no pasó por alto lo sucedido. A pesar de que le dolía en el orgullo dejar que su némesis prosiguiera el camino por su cuenta, era consciente de que era su única baza. Recordándose que ese era el único medio relativamente seguro para poder tener Hyrule de una vez por todas, hizo de tripas corazón y, con un simple gesto de la cabeza, le indicó al chico que continuase. No se atrevía a intentar forzar las barreras mágicas que ayudaban a defender la espada, ya que era algo que requería tiempo y concentración, cosas de las que no disponía mientras se veía forzado a defenderse una y otra vez de los embites de las tropas fantasmas y, de paso, ayudaba a Zelda que comenzaba a verse sobrepasada. La joven nunca se había visto entrenada en el combate salvo en el último año que había pasado en el desierto, y aún así su entrenamiento no era completo ni por asomo. Habían transcurrido muchos meses desde que Zelda tomase un arma por última vez, pues en consideración a su estado Ganondorf había decidido dejar de entrenar con ella como hiciera al principio. Si a eso se le sumaba que la joven aún no estaba del todo recuperada de su estancia en las mazmorras del castillo y el parto de los gemelos, la situación comenzaba a volverse insostenible.

—Por extraño que suene, no tardes —masculló entre dientes, más para si mismo que para Link. Había desarrollado un fuerte nexo con la princesa y la idea de que la joven pudiera ser derrotada por aquellos seres no era algo que le atrajera especialmente.

Había caído en su propia trampa.

* * *

El bosque parecía respirar con cada paso que Link daba. Era similar a caminar junto a un animal dormido del que no sabía como se iba a despertar, pues no dejaba de sentirse una sensación de peligro en el ambiente.

Aquellos extraños soldados fantasma se habían desvanecido en cuanto el joven se adentró unos metros en la espesura. Tal vez estaban confinados a un perímetro en torno a las ruinas, de tal modo que una vez que se penetraba en la espesura se marchaban. Lo único que esperaba Link es que no hubiera más defensas esperando a ser despertadas, aunque el aura que rodeaba el lugar le hacía tener pocas esperanzas al respecto.

Intentó recordar si alguna vez había escuchado algo al respecto de aquellos que se internaban en el corazón del bosque. Sabía que a la espesura de esos bosques se la había llamado en otros tiempos el Bosque Perdido, y que muchos de quienes entraron en su interior no encontraron la forma de salir del mismo. Recordaba que uno de sus compañeros siempre hablaba de que en su pueblo natal, uno cerca de la linde del bosque, había habido casos de personas que se adentraron en la espesura y que jamás volvieron, pero que en ocasiones, en las noches más oscuras, se habían visto rondar esqueletos por las lindes del bosque, esqueletos que portaban prendas como las que llevaban los desaparecidos…

Un escalofrío lo hizo cortar esos pensamientos de raíz mientras que, paso a paso, iba internándose en el bosque, pero la sensación de frío no aminoró, quizás debido a las livianas prendas que portaba, propias del desierto, por las que había cambiado su uniforme de soldado. Link no se había detenido a pensar de dónde habían salido unas prendas de su talla en un lugar donde la población estaba compuesta en su mayoría por mujeres y el único hombre le doblaba en tamaño.

No se detuvo, recordando que no sabía hasta cuando podrían resistir los otros dos. Zelda no parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo y, aunque Link debía admitir que Ganondorf era un rival imponente que bien podría proteger a la joven de ser necesario, tampoco poseía una fuerza infinita. De hecho, como bien recordó, no la poseería hasta que sacara la espada del pedestal.

Ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse en seco, sospesando la situación. Había jurado lealtad a Zelda, y dado que era la esposa de Dragmire, eso incluía también al Rey Demonio en el pacto. ¿Pero era realmente buena idea romper el sello que impedía que pudiera convocar a las antiguas hordas de monstruos con las que asoló Hyrule en el pasado? Si mal no recordaba, había sido la misión del Héroe detenerle cuando eso sucedía, y ahora, en esta vuelta del eterno ciclo de los portadores, el que jugaba el papel del héroe se disponía a devolverle al villano todo su poder.

Se frotó los ojos, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Había jurado lealtad, no lo olvidaba, y Zelda estaba dispuesta a que él tomara la Espada Maestra y se quebrase el sello. ¿Pero y si Ganondorf la había manipulado para que ella tuviera esa idea? No sería la primera vez, pues había habido casos previos en el que el Rey Demonio había manipulado a otros para conseguir sus planes.

Intentó proseguir con su camino, pero su cuerpo no respondió, sumido como estaba en su debate consigo mismo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver sobre sus pasos y negarse a recuperar la espada, ser fiel a lo jurado, o incluso alzarse contra Ganondorf antes de que este fuera un peligro mayor?

—Mátalo.

Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo tensarse, poniéndose a la defensiva. Sabía que ni Zelda ni el gerudo se encontraban allí, pues había visto como el bosque parecía rechazarles conforme intentaban entrar en él. Siendo persona de pocas palabras, no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar en silencio, tenso, listo para atacar de ser necesario.

—Haz rodar su cabeza —la voz volvió a hablar, más cerca de él esta vez. Los ojos de Link se clavaron en el sendero que se perdía entre los árboles delante de él, en el que comenzaba a materializarse una figura de humo oscuro que recordaba a una mujer. En lo que debería ser el rostro brillaban dos ojos rojos como la sangre, que parecían fijos en él —Es el ciclo de los portadores, el Valor lucha contra el Poder y se aúna con la Sabiduría. No rechaces tu misión, Portador del Valor, reclama lo que es tuyo por derecho. ¿No crees que los hylianos estarían mucho más conformes con alguien de su pueblo gobernando junto a su amada princesa?

Las palabras del ente comenzaron a calar poco a poco en la psique de Link. ¿Quedarse con Zelda? No iba a negar que él, como muchos otros, se sentía atraído por la princesa de Hyrule, pero había renunciado a esos pensamientos desde un principio, siendo consciente de que un soldado jamás estaría con alguien de su rango.

Pero tampoco olvidaba que otros Héroes sí habían llegado a reinar junto con la princesa. ¿Acaso podría ser él uno de ellos? La idea no era ni mucho menos desagradable. Sería aclamado como el que trajo a la princesa de vuelta del desierto, restauró su honor perdido por las acusaciones de su hermano y, de paso, alejó al mal que suponía el Rey Demonio de las tierras de Hyrule.

—Ganondorf es vulnerable a la Espada Maestra —la figura se aproximó más a él y el joven se percató de que estaba comenzando a adoptar la apariencia de Zelda, aunque sin perder el brillo rojo de sus ojos —No sería más que repetir la historia de nuevo, como siempre sucede. Una lucha entre un demonio y el elegido por Hylia, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Eso, ¿qué podía salir mal? Siempre se decía que el Héroe era descendiente del primer elegido por la diosa para defender a su pueblo. Hylia había elegido a algún antepasado suyo en los albores del tiempo, ahora era su turno de jugar el papel que siempre había estado ligado a su sangre. Para ello sólo tenía que tomar la espada y atacar al gerudo.

—Corre —aquella doble de Zelda se aproximó a él, casi podía notar el frío que emanaba su mera presencia —No hay mucho que hacer, salvo tomar la hoja y erradicar el mal de una vez por todas. Zelda te lo agradecerá. Yo te lo agradeceré.

Zelda se lo agradecería, claro que sí, porque la liberaría de la presencia de Dragmire para siempre. Sólo tenía que traicionar su promesa, era por una buena causa.

Dio unos pasos más, y la figura avanzó con él, repitiendo como un mantra las últimas palabras. Claro que Zelda iba a sentirse agradecida, seguro que no era feliz, seguro que quería librarse de Ganondorf como siempre había sucedido, como cuando le pidió ayuda al encontrarla en la mazmorra del castillo, abandonada a su suerte por el gerudo, pues ya no le era útil, incluso aunque estaba embarazada de sus herederos…

Sus pasos se detuvieron de nuevo, al recordar aquel instante, cuando se encontró con la princesa encerrada y con el rostro contraído por el dolor de una vida que quería venir al mundo. Recordó el momento en el que la joven pareció hacer un llamado telepático y poco después se encontraron frente al Rey Demonio que atacaba la ciudad. No la había dejado a su suerte, sino que había acudido a por ella. De hecho, cada vez que Link había visto a Zelda con el gerudo, esta se mostraba cómoda y tranquila, como si realmente se hubiera acostumbrado a convivir con él.

"Esta vez podemos romper el círculo" había dicho el día previo, mientras ultimaban los preparativos "por una vez los portadores lucharemos juntos contra el mal que está suponiendo mi hermano para Hyrule. Romperemos el círculo."

Link apretó el arma con fuerza en su mano izquierda, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. No le correspondía a él ser el elegido de la princesa en esta ocasión, pero no olvidaba que su papel no dejaba de ser relevante. Ahora los portadores eran aliados.

—Un soldado nunca se rebela contra su señor —murmuró con firmeza. No sabía si la entidad aceptaría sus palabras o por lo contrario lo atacaría, pero parecía ser otra defensa del bosque; no olvidaba que la traición estaba fuertemente penada en Hyrule. Tal vez aquella criatura confiaba en que se rebelara contra su juramento y, de ese modo, algún hechizo arcano cayera sobre él. No sería el primero que se alzaba contra la casa real y acababa maldito.

No quiso comprobar lo que sucedía, sino que echó a correr siguiendo el sendero, no queriendo comprobar si el ente lo seguía o no. Corrió, sus ojos fijos al frente mientras que en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse que, esta vez, debían romper el ciclo definitivamente. No dejó de pensar en ello mientras atravesaba los últimos árboles de la espesura y entraba en un claro, tampoco mientras subía al pedestal que había en el centro del mismo y tomaba la empuñadura del arma que permanecía incrustada en una piedra con el símbolo de la Trifuerza, ni cuando la extrajo del pedestal y algo similar a una onda de energía surgía desde el lugar de reposo de la hoja y parecía expandirse por el bosque.

Zelda se defendía a duras penas. Comenzaba a costarle respirar y la fina espada que usaba se volvía más y más pesada en su mano. No estaba preparada para luchar tanto tiempo, ¿y pensaba enzarzarse en una guerra contra Leoni? Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ilusa que había sido. No dejaba de ser una joven indefensa, por mucho que en el desierto hubieran comenzado a entrenarla.

Sabía que iba a resistir poco más, notaba las piernas temblar bajo su peso, pero por mera cabezonería siguió en pie, prestando batalla. Desconocía el tiempo que tardaría Link en llegar a la espada, pero si había resistido hasta entonces, ¿por qué no iba a soportarlo algo más? Seguro que él ya debía de estar cerca del pedestal…

Con esa idea, sacaba fuerzas de donde no las había y seguía en pie, codo a codo con Ganondorf, siendo consciente de que si, finalmente caía agotada, él la defendería. Pero odiaba con toda su alma ser una carga.

De repente, cuando sus fuerzas se encontraban al límite, las figuras desaparecieron de repente, como si alguien las hubiera llamado a otro lugar. Se giró hacia el gerudo, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, para encontrarse con que la figura de este parecía emitir un halo oscuro, como si de repente hubiera adquirido las habilidades que habían permanecido dormidas, selladas con la hoja de la Espada Maestra, recuperando todo su poder.

Link debía de haberlo conseguido.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero realmente no he tenido tiempo. Llevo todo el mes haciendo trabajos para el máster y encima tuve que irme a Londres durante unos días para trabajar como traductora de un grupo. Lo que viene a ser una locura.**

 **Aviso de dos cosas: la primera, en unos días cambiaré el nombre del fic, seguramente a "la historia de los dos hermanos" o similar (he preferido avisar antes para que aquellos que tienen la historia marcada como favorita o alerta no se extrañen de que les llegue un correo sobre un fic extraño). La segunda, es que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar de nuevo, pues sigo hasta arriba de trabajos y es probable que me vuelva a tocar irme al extranjero. Pero como digo siempre, subir voy a subir porque esta historia pienso dejarla terminada aunque me cueste tres años finalizarla.**

 **Ya que has leído hasta aquí, ¿por qué no dejas un review? Esta pobre estudiante de máster estresada y sin tiempo para nada te lo agradecerá.**


	43. Chapter 43

Para Madun, los preparativos militares que llevaban un tiempo dándose en el castillo le parecían algo irreal, más propio del mundo de los sueños que del de la vigilia. Siendo la única doncella de las que había servido a la princesa que quedaba allí, la joven se había convertido poco más que en una especie de alma en pena que recorría los pasillos del castillo, completamente sola, sin nada que hacer salvo reflexionar sobre sus actos.

Desde que decidió comprar el veneno para acabar con la extranjera, Madun había creído que, cuando ésta hubiera fallecido, su vida volvería a ser como antes: disfrutaría de las atenciones de Leoni ahora que su "rival" ya no existía y, tal vez, aceptaría un matrimonio con ella ya que su familia no dejaba de ser una de las más poderosas del norte de Hyrule.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado por ella. Si bien Saviha dejó de ser un incordio para la joven una vez muerta, Leoni no volvió a ser el de antes; más bien se volvió incluso más huraño e irascible. Primero había montado en cólera contra su hermana, decidiendo atacar a los Dragmire y a las tribus del desierto, por lo que en primer lugar se había puesto en contacto con los Narof y luego había partido con un pequeño séquito hacia un lugar que Madun desconocía. Ella, por su parte, seguía en el castillo, más como un adorno viviente que con una misión en si. Ya no era necesaria su ayuda para el rey pues Zelda no le escribía misivas como había hecho en tiempos, y sin alguien de la familia real a quien hacer de dama de compañía se aburría sobremanera. Siempre había puesto en duda la necesidad de otras personas en torno a las mujeres de la familia real hyliana, pero ahora que comenzaba a sentir el peso de la soledad y los días se le iban acumulando sin que aquella rutina pareciera llegar a un final. Poco a poco comenzó a perder las ganas de salir de su habitación, a encerrarse más y más en sus pensamientos y a vivir en una fantasía dentro de su cabeza donde el final de su peculiar plan sí había sido el soñado por ella.

Impa, la vieja aya de Leoni y su hermana, solía pasar a verla de vez en cuando, pero Madun no disfrutaba del todo de la compañía de la Sheikah. Había algo en sus ojos rojos y arrugados que parecía culparla de lo sucedido a la princesa de Holodrum, como si la anciana supiera lo que Madun realmente había hecho. La joven se veía obligada a recordarse a si misma que era imposible que la aya supiera que ella era la causante de todo, más que nada porque el mismo alquimista al que le compró el veneno le había asegurado que éste mataba de tal modo que nadie sospecharía jamás de que la víctima había sido envenenada. Madun, para evitar riesgos, se había deshecho del vial, volcando los restos del veneno en la chimenea de su dormitorio y luego rompiendo el bote y machacando cada uno de los fragmentos hasta que no fueron más que polvo, lanzándolos también luego a la lumbre. Le atemorizaba que alguien acudiera a la zona más pobre de la ciudad y diera con el hombre que le había vendido el frasco, pero se recordaba a si misma que en esa ocasión se había ocultado el rostro tras un chal. No había nada que la relacionara a ella con la muerte de Saviha y aún así, Madun a veces se sentía señalada por una serie de acusadores invisibles que hacían que, fuera a donde fuese, todos supieran el crimen que había cometido.

Algunas noches le daba la impresión de que el fantasma de Saviha aparecía en su dormitorio y la observaba con sus ojos vacíos e inertes, acusándola sin palabras. Poco importaba que Madun escondiera la cabeza bajo las sábanas, la sensación de sentirse vigilada no se iba, y poco a poco comenzaba a costarle conciliar el sueño, pues le daba la impresión de que, en cuanto sus párpados se cerraran, el espíritu de la joven aprovecharía que estaba indefensa para atacarla de algún modo.

* * *

Sentada ante el espejo de su tocador, Madun contemplaba su reflejo a la tenue luz de las velas. Se había retirado pronto, después de cenar a solas, ya que desde que Leoni se fue junto con su peculiar séquito a buscar aquello que, según él, iba a darle ventaja sobre los Dragmire, la vida del castillo se había vuelto casi inexistente. Muchas veces la joven prefería quedarse en su dormitorio antes que vagar por los desiertos corredores, en los que, con algo de suerte, se cruzaba con algún miembro de la guardia o con algún sirviente que se limitaba a ignorarla mientras llevaba a cabo sus tareas.

Se tocó con cuidado las marcadas ojeras que, desde hacía un tiempo, se habían convertido en parte perenne de su rostro debido a las escasas horas de sueño. El estrés y la paranoia le estaban pasando factura, lo notaba también en sus pómulos, más prominentes de lo habitual ya que tampoco comía mucho últimamente. Odiaba admitirlo pero era consciente de que se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, quizás motivada por el rencor de la princesa a la que había asesinado.

Apartó los ojos de su reflejo con cierto aire resignado, fijando luego su mirada en el oscuro cielo que se podía ver por la ventana de su dormitorio. No podía evitar sentirse inquieta cada vez que el sol se marchaba, pues la noche suponía la vuelta de sus peores temores, el regreso del espectro de Saviha que la atormentaba cuando intentaba dormir. Aparte, la ausencia de Leoni también la mortificaba, puesto que desde que llegó al castillo siempre había sido algo similar a un satélite que giraba alrededor del príncipe, incluso cuando su labor era hacer compañía a su hermana.

"—Estás obsesionada con él—" había dicho otra de las chicas que ejercía como dama de compañía de Zelda cuando la sorprendió espiando al joven mientras leía en la biblioteca.

¿Realmente era obsesión lo que ella sentía? Madun se lo había preguntado alguna que otra vez, pero siempre volvía al mismo tema: lo que sentía era amor, el mismo amor que se describía en los libros que había leído desde niña. Si tan sólo Leoni volviera a tenerla en la misma consideración que tenía con ella antes de que Saviha apareciera…

Se reclinó en su taburete al mismo tiempo que el sonido de varios cascos de caballo anunciaron la llegada de una pequeña comitiva. Casi saltando de su asiento, Madun se precipitó hacia la ventana, desde donde podía verse perfectamente el patio principal que servía de acceso al castillo. Aquel sonido sólo podía significar una cosa, o al menos eso era lo que ella deseaba y, cuando finalmente la pequeña comitiva que Leoni se había llevado con él hizo acto de presencia con el príncipe al frente de la misma, Madun sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía de alegría y gozo. Ahora que Leoni había vuelto y parecía haberse salido con la suya, ya que parecía satisfecho, las cosas serían como ella siempre había deseado que fueran.

Como una niña en la mañana de su cumpleaños, salió del dormitorio corriendo emocionada para encontrarse con el joven. Con el castillo casi desierto y con la princesa muerta, Madun no tenía ya ningún motivo por el que mostrarse comedida ante Leoni. Ahora que la guerra era inminente y cualquier alianza era necesaria para erradicar a las tribus del desierto de una vez por todas, Madun era consciente de que tenía más posibilidades que nunca de que Leoni aceptara su (descabellada) idea de contraer matrimonio para afianzar la fidelidad de la familia de la joven y, por extensión, del norte del reino.

* * *

Salir del Templo de las Sombras no había sido complicado, o al menos no tan desagradable como penetrar en su interior. Cuando aquella entidad pareció aceptar el trato que Leoni le había propuesto, se materializó al lado del joven, acompañada de un hedor a podredumbre que le hizo arrugar la nariz, incluso a pesar del tufo que había dentro de aquel lugar. Para su sorpresa, los soldados que iban con él parecieron aliviados cuando el ser se desvaneció de la bóveda de roca, como si no pudieran verlo materializado junto al príncipe. Le costó un par de segundos intuir que ellos no lo veían, ni tampoco percibían el hedor que emanaba, sólo él. La peste era suficiente para conseguir que le lloraran los ojos, pero guiado por su deseo de conseguir destruir a Ganondorf y a su hermana decidió que bien podría ser un precio minúsculo a pagar.

Sin embargo, mientras regresaban al castillo, la presencia de aquel espíritu comenzó a inquietar al joven, como si la pestilencia que lo acompañaba se fuera introduciendo poco a poco en su interior. Le costaba mantener la concentración, suponía que por aquellos efluvios, y se encontró más de una vez con la mente completamente perdida mientras proseguían con su camino. Una parte de él, aquella que aún era capaz de razonar, no dejaba de alertarle de que quizás todo aquello no era más que un error, pues si aquel ser se encontraba en el templo más infame de todo Hyrule sería por algo, y ahora él lo había liberado. Había muchas leyendas de personas que, guiadas por la ambición o la codicia habían intentado liberar espíritus de ese tipo en el pasado y casi siempre no había salido como ellos esperaban.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, el príncipe llegó junto a su comitiva a la entrada del castillo, donde como casi en un sueño, ordenó que mandaran su montura al establo para luego deslizarse dentro del edificio, rumbo a su estudio. A pesar de que la noche ya caía y se encontraba cansado, necesitaba seguir orquestando sus siguientes movimientos, además de que quería buscar más información sobre el ser que se había pegado a él en los libros sobre maldiciones que había encontrado en la biblioteca y que ahora se hallaban escondidos en un cajón de su escritorio. Lograr la alianza con aquel antiguo condenado no era más que el principio, eso lo sabía; sólo esperaba que le fuera mejor que cuando intentó convertir a Ganondorf en su "aliado", ya que todo había salido por completo del revés.

No habían pasado ni dos segundos desde que cerró la puerta de su estudio cuando esta volvió a abrirse repentinamente, haciendo que el joven se girase hacia el intruso con casi desesperación. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, su mente comenzaba a infectarse del deseo de terminar con los Dragmire de una vez, ¿por qué no venían los aliados de Holodrum? ¿Por qué las Gerudo no habían atacado aún? ¿Por qué, por qué…?

Tal caos era su cabeza que le costó reconocer los ojos claros de Madun, que se había abalanzado sobre él como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto. Normalmente la chica siempre usaba un perfume que olía a violetas, pero en aquella ocasión le pareció que apestaba igual o incluso más que el ser que seguía notando a su lado y que, al parecer, había adoptado la forma de una especie de humanoide flotante envuelto en una capa raída.

Madun murmuraba algo, Leoni no entendía el qué. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y a sentirse mareado por el olor reinante, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a parar en ningún momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan insistente, tan pesada? Desde que había decidido usarla para desfogar su deseo sexual, la joven había comenzado a tener ideas tan descabelladas como la de ser su esposa, aparte de que no había dejado de seguirle de un sitio a otro como si fuera su sombra. Comenzaba a estar harto de ella, harto de la presencia de la joven siempre a su alrededor, reclamando su atención cada dos por tres, metiéndose en su vida cuando él mismo la había relegado a un segundo plano al dejar de serle útil…

Madun, por su parte, no dejaba de hablar, haciendo que sus palabras se convirtieran en un molesto ruido de fondo para Leoni, que comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba hasta que, finalmente, estalló.

—Tu voz es como veneno líquido —masculló entre dientes, dándole la espalda a la joven y avanzando hacia su escritorio. Quería revisar aquellos textos y, de paso, que la pesada de Madun desapareciera de una vez. Ojalá se callara para siempre, ojalá cerrara el pico de una vez y dejara de revolotear a su alrededor.

Ojalá estuviera bajo tierra.

El pensamiento llegó de repente, pero de una forma poco habitual, como si alguien le hubiera colocado esa idea en la cabeza.

Madun, por su parte, enmudeció ante esas palabras, la vieja paranoia volviendo a salir a flote. ¿Su voz un veneno? ¿Acaso Leoni sabía algo? No, no podía saber nada, le habían asegurado que ese veneno actuaba siempre comportándose como si fuera una enfermedad estomacal, se lo habían dicho una y mil veces, no debía ser más que una confusión.

Leoni suspiró, agradecido del silencio, pero aún mareado por el hedor. ¿Por qué tenía que apestar tanto esa chica? ¿Siempre había olido así? Lo dudaba, no la hubiera dejado entrar en su cama si siempre hubiera despedido semejante tufo.

—Por fin cierras la condenada boca —el dolor de cabeza y el mareo lo ponían de mal humor. Sentía el estómago revuelto, como si fuera a vomitar, y al mismo tiempo el extraño deseo que había comenzado a sentir antes de apretar la garganta de aquella desgraciada hasta que dejara de entrar aire en sus pulmones.

—¿Por qué me odias de repente? —Madun habló con tono lastimero, el mismo que siempre usaba cuando quería conseguir algún favor o cuando le rogaba que la convirtiera en su esposa. Puta desgraciada —Siempre te he sido fiel, siempre te he ayudado. ¿No recuerdas todo lo que he hecho por ti? Y puedo seguir haciéndolo, mi familia tiene poder en el norte, ya lo dije una vez…

Leoni se giró de nuevo hacia ella, completamente enervado. Le ponía de los nervios aquel tono y si encima se le sumaba el hedor, el maldito hedor que comenzaba a llenarlo todo y se le pegaba a la lengua, embotando sus sentidos, mezclando sus ideas… Diosas, lo bien que le sentaría destruir a aquella fuente de podredumbre.

—¿Por qué no quieres darte cuenta de lo que todos los demás ya saben? —puede que, en otras condiciones, Leoni hubiera decidido tener más tacto, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era librarse de ella, alejarla lo antes posible. Si por él fuera, le cortaría la cabeza igual que hicieron sus soldados con una de las perras del desierto que Zelda había llevado como escoltas cuando había decidido aparecer en el castillo como si nada —Te creaste una fantasía en tu dichosa cabeza sólo porque te follé algunas veces. Siempre te has comportado con aires de gran señora, te veía con mi hermana y hasta con mi esposa, todo porque alguna que otra vez te he montado como a una perra salvaje. Pero en realidad no eres más que esas mujerzuelas de los suburbios que venden sus cuerpos a los borrachos por unas pocas rupias. Lo único para lo que valías era para calentarme la cama y espiar a mi hermana, y en ambas cosas ya no me eres útil. No eres más que una basura que sigue rondando por el castillo porque no tiene a donde ir.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en un lugar tierno y delicado de la psique de Madun, el mismo donde se habían enraizado los recuerdos de su infancia en una familia que la dio de lado por haber nacido del sexo equivocado y que, cuando finalmente tuvieron un varón, la marginaron por completo; también el mismo donde almacenaba sus recuerdos en el castillo, siempre sintiéndose menos que Zelda, a la que todos amaban y junto a la que se volvía invisible. Prescindible, olvidable, una persona que había venido al mundo para ser siempre la sombra de otros.

Y ella odiaba estar en la sombra. Lo odiaba, por eso también se había decidido a matar a Saviha, para poder pasar a la luz, a ser reconocida por ella misma y no por ser la dama de compañía o la amante de.

¡Si tan solo Leoni entendiera! Tenía que demostrarle lo útil que era, las cosas que ella podía hacer. ¿No era mejor que supiera que ella era tan mortal como cualquier soldado? Sí, seguro que sí. Seguro que sí. Seguro que sí…

Leoni siempre había tratado mal a Saviha, su único lamento en privado había sido perder al hijo que la joven había concebido no hacía mucho. El cerebro de Madun, agotado por la poca comida y la falta de sueño, comenzaba a planear de forma confusa, uniendo ideas que quizás en otras condiciones la habrían hecho escandalizarse por su estupidez. Pero es que, además, Leoni siempre conseguía que su mente pareciera flotar libre de sus ataduras, mientras que su corazón latía desbocado. Sólo quería impresionarlo, quitarle el peso de encima que ella misma le había puesto sobre los hombros usando el veneno.

—Te libré de la extranjera —murmuró —Conseguí que muriera y que tú volvieras a estar libre y, de paso, con sus aliados como los nuestros. Sé que no la amabas, sólo la valorabas por el bebé que llevaba dentro, pero no era ningún hijo, era el veneno.

Veneno.

Leoni se quedó petrificado al escuchar esa palabra, recordando lo que el médico le había dicho.

Veneno.

Madun no había estado presente cuando el médico dictaminó que la habían envenenado. Aparte, ¿no acababa de decir que le había librado de ella? ¿Acaso había sido la culpable del envenenamiento?

Veneno.

Había culpado de aquello a su hermana, ya que la toxina que encontraron en la sangre de Saviha era producida por el veneno de una serpiente del desierto. Claro que, según había investigado, aquel veneno necesitaba ser administrado constantemente para matar sin levantar sospechas, y ni Zelda ni las Gerudo habían estado cerca del castillo, y la única vez que lo hicieron sus acompañantes fueron asesinadas y a ella la encerró en lo más profundo de las mazmorras.

Veneno.

Madun había estado envenenada por los celos desde que Saviha había llegado a la ciudadela, y siempre había sido ella la que se había encargado de la joven, como hiciera con Zelda.

Veneno. Ella la mató. La mató porque está loca. Loca de atar, como una condenada cabra. Y si no te andas listo, te matará a ti también, porque está obsesionada contigo. Con razón apesta, está podrida por dentro, su cerebro se está descomponiendo en el interior de su maldito cráneo.

Está loca.

Te va a matar si no haces algo, si no haces algo ya.

¡Haz algo!

¡Hazlo!

¡Mátala a ella primero!

¡Mátala!

¡MÁTALA!

Leoni siguió la orden de aquel pensamiento y, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se abalanzó sobre Madun, ahogando con la palma de su mano el grito de sorpresa que brotó de sus labios. Mientras tanto, con la que tenía libre, comenzó a apretar su garganta tal y como antes había deseado, sintiendo el modo en que sus músculos parecían irse tensando bajo sus dedos y ella se revolvía, desesperada por respirar. La estaba asfixiando, matándola inconscientemente del mismo modo que ella había hecho morir a Saviha. La poca conciencia que quedaba aún en Madun no pudo menos que reseñar la ironía de la situación mientras se debatía por respirar, observando el rostro de aquel a quien tanto había amado arrancándole la vida sin titubear. Clavó sus ojos en los de él, a modo de muda súplica, y fueron sus pupilas extrañamente vacías lo último que vio en su vida.

Cuando la cabeza de la joven cayó inerte a un lado, Leoni soltó el cuello de la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que la extraña neblina y el hilo de pensamientos homicidas abandonaban su mente. Fue entonces completamente consciente de lo que había hecho, pero a pesar del horror de haber matado a alguien con sus propias manos, la culpabilidad apenas si hizo acto de presencia. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando que Madun desapareciera y ahora, por fin, se había librado de ella. Siempre podía cargar su muerte a las tribus del desierto para añadir otro crimen a la lista que les había adjudicado. Sí, era incluso mejor así.

No fue consciente de que el hedor que rondaba al ser se intensificó y que este, bajo la extraña capucha que lo cubría, esbozaba una sonrisa socarrona, satisfecho de haber conseguido encontrar el camino hasta la mente del príncipe, camino que le permitiría ir, poco a poco, controlándolo a su gusto.

* * *

 **Estas semanas he conseguido estar un poco más libre y he logrado traer actualización antes. De nuevo repito, no sé cuando será la próxima ya que estoy muy liada, pero ahora que se aproxima la recta final no pienso abandonar esta historia.**

 **Lo que sí me hace sentir algo mal es la ausencia de reviews de aquí a unos meses atrás. Sé que he dejado de subir tan seguido y no es por gusto, es porque literalmente no tengo tiempo, pero a pesar de todo trato de mantener el fic en movimiento, incluso aunque estoy agotada y me cuesta concentrarme cuando escribo. Sé que leeis, las estadísticas están ahí por algo y siempre que subo cap nuevo las reviso para ver que tiene muchas lecturas. ¿Tanto cuesta sacar un momento para comentar? Estoy invirtiendo en esta historia el mismo mimo y cuidado que en la novela que escribo con el objetivo de publicar, la única diferencia es que esta trata sobre un universo y unos personajes que no he creado yo, sino que son de Nintendo. Ya que dedico mi tiempo y esfuerzo a esto, ¿por qué no comentar? Estáis leyendo un trabajo de una persona que se escribe totalmente gratis.**


	44. Chapter 44

Cuando la primavera se encontraba en su pleno apogeo, las tropas de Holodrum hicieron su aparición en la Ciudadela de Hyrule, portando los estandartes malvas con el emblema de los Narof.

Leoni los vio desde la balaustrada principal del castillo, con una extraña sensación creciendo en su pecho conforme los soldados iban pasando ante él, entrando al interior del edificio para acomodarse en los barracones. Hacía mucho que las dependencias que siempre ocupaba el ejército hyliano no estaban tan llenas, pues la última guerra era un recuerdo desvaído en la mente de los más longevos. Aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta, el joven estaba sintiendo con el paso de las jornadas una sed cada vez mayor por el inicio de la contienda, por medirse contra su hermana de forma definitiva; aquella guerra sólo terminaría cuando uno de los dos muriera, Leoni era consciente de ello.

¿Sería acaso el hedor de la lucha lo que llevaba percibiendo desde que salió del Templo de las Sombras, el fantasma de la amenaza que se cernía sobre una tierra que estaba empezando a sufrir las consecuencias de la sequía? Recordaba las palabras que Zelda había dicho casi una eternidad atrás, cuando él le informó de su matrimonio concertado: Hyrule no está preparado para una guerra, seríamos una presa fácil.

Y sin embargo, tiempo después, era guerra lo que se avecinaba, una lucha en la que los dos hermanos por fin pondrían punto y final a la pugna por el trono que había comenzado desde que fueron designados herederos por igual.

Leoni tomó aliento, haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran de aquel olor putrefacto, el mismo que había sentido cuando Madun había ido a molestarle al poco de volver del templo. Se había deshecho del cadáver arrojándola a uno de los fosos de las mazmorras, el mismo donde se lanzaban los cuerpos de los prisioneros más viles que fallecían en las celdas. Había quien decía que ese trato a los muertos provocaba su ira, pero Leoni hacía mucho que dejó de creer en fantasmas vengativos, o al menos se consideraba por encima de los mismos. Contaba con la presencia de aquel extraño ser cuya ayuda solicitó en la casa de la muerte y que ahora parecía seguirle en cada momento, su arma decisiva contra los Dragmire. Si tan sólo el Valor se presentase, podría cantar victoria, aunque se consideraba muy cerca de la misma, sabiendo que el sello de la Espada Maestra no se había roto.

El joven giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en el castillo. Tenía que empezar a dar órdenes para atacar a las tribus del desierto antes de que tuvieran tiempo a prepararse: sólo así contarían con la ventaja del ataque sorpresa.

* * *

Fuego.

La Tribu Gerudo siempre había sentido afinidad por ese elemento, lo mencionaban en muchas de sus canciones y sus danzas solían inspirarse en el baile de las llamas. La Diosa de la Arena era la deidad del desierto y del fuego, del calor, de las llamas, de la vida, la representación de que en un lugar tan cruel como el desierto podía surgir un pueblo.

El fuego estaba siempre presente en sus rituales y también, desde hacía unos días, estaba presente en las armerías de la ciudadela, brillando tanto de día como de noche. Toda la Ciudadela Gerudo vibraba con el sonido de los martillos contra el metal, moldeando las armaduras que las mujeres portarían en la batalla.

Desde que los Dragmire habían regresado, llevando con ellos al Héroe con la Espada Maestra que habían recuperado del bosque, las órdenes habían sido claras: armarse mejor y más profusamente que nunca, pues la guerra debía comenzar y, esta vez, las gerudo se lanzarían a ella con mucha mejor preparación que las veces previas. Durante el asalto a la Ciudadela de Hyrule Ganondorf había comprobado que la ausencia de protecciones entre su tribu eran una desventaja, por mucho que fuera tradicional para ellas luchar sin armadura alguna, como símbolo de valor. Ahora debían jugar para ganar y si eso suponía dejar de lado las viejas costumbres y los tabúes de su gente. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la victoria como en ese momento y no pensaba dejar que se le escapara entre los dedos, no ahora que hasta los otros dos portadores eran sus aliados. Zelda había dicho cuando Link se les unió que era una señal de que contaban con la bendición de las diosas y, en el fondo, quería creer que tenía razón. Quizás esa vida fuera la que le permitiera liberarse de la maldición de Demise, redimiéndose de los actos de su pasada encarnación.

Toda mujer en edad de luchar fue convocada para unirse a la campaña. Podían negarse a acudir, ya que las leyes de la tribu contemplaban que una gerudo bien podía elegir no acudir a la guerra si se presentaba la ocasión, pero ninguna lo hizo. Todas parecían dispuestas a tomar las armas, quizás deseando reparar los ultrajes de Leoni hacia Zelda, a la que ya consideraban una reina gerudo de pleno derecho, o tal vez por mera cuestión de sacarse unas cuantas espinas por los ataques que históricamente Hyrule había llevado a cabo contra la tribu.

Link y Zelda contemplaban todo aquello, cada uno retraído en sus propios pensamientos. Link no había olvidado aquel extraño ente que se le había aparecido bajo la forma de Zelda cuando cruzaba el bosque, tratando de llegar hasta la espada. Si bien no olvidaba a quien era leal, las palabras que el ser había pronunciado se le habían quedado clavadas, sembrando algunas dudas en su interior. No iba a negar que también deseaba en cierto modo el destino que otros héroes habían tenido antes que él, reinando en Hyrule tras la caída del Poder. En aquella vuelta de la rueda del ciclo eterno de los portadores su suerte parecía diferente. Sin embargo, como buen soldado, se limitaba a tragarse sus sentimientos y a recordar que su misión era obedecer las órdenes de la portadora de la Sabiduría. Si Zelda había elegido ya, poco podía hacer, sobre todo cuando los fantasmas de la guerra comenzaban a arrastrarse por el mundo, clamando aplacar su sed con la sangre que poco se derramaría.

Zelda, por su parte, tenía miedo. No iba a negar que era consciente de que iba a tener que enfrentarse a alguien en algún momento, era el destino de la portadora de la Sabiduría, pero nunca imaginó que el que siempre había pintado como su enemigo sería su mayor aliado y que su contrincante sería ni más ni menos que su hermano.

Podía jurar que había tratado por todos los medios de evitar la contienda, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Leoni había cerrado los demás caminos, forzándola a tomar la senda de la lucha. La Zelda de hacía un año se habría negado en absoluto, pero el alma guerrera de la Tribu Gerudo había calado en ella. Poco quedaba de la tímida princesa de entonces; en el tiempo que había pasado viviendo en el desierto había cruzado la línea de madurez que separaba a una niña de una mujer. Era consciente de que debía luchar por el trono que su hermano le había arrebatado y del que ella también era legítima heredera.

Pero a pesar de su seguridad, temía por Dulezur y Auteil. Como era lógico, los bebés permanecerían en la ciudadela, al cuidado de una anciana gerudo tan mayor que no acudiría al campo de batalla, puesto que Zelda iría a la lucha al frente de sus tropas, al lado de Ganondorf. Aún así, aunque el gerudo le había asegurado que se encargaría de proteger la ciudadela con varios encantamientos para hacerla un refugio seguro, no las tenía todas con ella. No olvidaba las visiones del pasado que Ganondorf le había mostrado, en las que el ejército hyliano caía sobre las fortalezas que en ese entonces tenían las gerudo y masacraban a toda persona que encontrasen. No quería que sus hijos corrieran la misma suerte.

—La solución es simple —había dicho Ganondorf cuando Zelda, llena de preocupación, se lo señaló —Tenemos que acabar con ellos antes de que entren en el valle y crucen el puente hacia el desierto.

Acabar con ellos, con su propia gente. Zelda sentía deseos de vomitar al recordar que se iba a enfrentar a su pueblo, por mucho que su lucha fuera legítima, ya que si no lo hacía, su otro pueblo estaba condenado.

Eso era lo peor de todo.

* * *

Los vientos anunciaban el calor del verano cuando la guerra inició. En el desierto, en una ciudadela desprovista ya de sus alegres tapices y de toda vida, se alineaban con precisión castrense filas y filas de mujeres armadas, listas para luchar. Los tres portadores se encontraban frente a ellas, en las escalinatas que subían al palacio, también preparados para la batalla. Link portaba sus ropajes de soldado, aunque cambió la túnica propia de la guardia real hyliana por otra con el blasón de la tribu gerudo. Zelda estrenaba una armadura que la recubría por completo, solo dejando a la vista su rostro. Ganondorf había dejado claro que sería beneficioso que la princesa entrara a la batalla al frente de la columna y con el rostro visible por si algunos soldados, aún fieles a ella, se pasaban a su bando.

Dragmire portaba la misma armadura que había usado hacía un año, cuando Leoni los hizo ir a Hyrule para su compromiso con la hija de los Narof. Zelda admitía que el gerudo realmente llegaba a ser intimidante con aquel atuendo, la oscura armadura contrastaba con los adornos dorados que tenía y con el rojo intenso de la peculiar capa que caía de sus caderas. Le recordaba vagamente a la imagen de Demise que había vuelto a su memoria cuando creía que se estaba asfixiando en el foso de arena del Templo del Espíritu. No quiso ni imaginar el temor que despertaría en aquellos que le vieran llegar a la batalla. Su mero nombre ya alarmaba a los hylianos.

Las tropas parecían vibrar con nerviosismo: aguardaban la orden de marchar, pero Dragmire aún no lo había indicado. La princesa no iba a negar que se sentía curiosa por saber el motivo por el que no comenzaban a salir hacia los campos de Hyrule, donde seguramente tendrían el primer embite de las tropas hylianas.

De repente, Ganondorf hizo un gesto, alzando la mano derecha hacia el cielo. El brillo dorado de su Trifuerza contrastaba contra las oscuras nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo del desierto, pero la energía que brotaba de la mano del hombre era oscura, casi negra. No estaba usando su Trifuerza, estaba recurriendo a los poderes que el sello le había devuelto. Estaba invocando a las infames hordas demoníacas que siempre había usado contra su gente. Ahora serían parte de sus tropas.

Una extraña neblina oscura comenzó a arremolinarse en el suelo y de la misma comenzaron a salir figuras que se fueron volviendo corpóreas. Zelda reconoció moblins, lizalfos, goblins, e incluso criaturas tan antiguas y extrañas que no supo lo que eran.

Las gerudo parecían sobrecogidas por la visión, pero ninguna de ellas hizo un gesto que delatara su congoja y la hyliana las imitó. El miedo te hacía parecer débil ante los ojos de los enemigos y era lo último que deseaban.

Ganondorf terminó la invocación y, entonces, pronunció una única palabra.

—Marchad.

Zelda tomó aire, apretando el arco en la mano con fuerza. Ganondorf había ordenado forjarle un arco de metal, ya que dudaba que la joven pudiera recurrir a las flechas de luz que antaño siempre había usado. Según él, esos proyectiles estaban diseñados para acabar con él mismo, por lo que seguramente no podría invocar el sortilegio para que aparecieran, ya que no iban a ser usados contra él. A pesar de que también llevaba su fiel florete a la cadera, Dragmire confiaba en que la joven se encargara de luchar con las arqueras. Se giró primero hacia Link y luego hacia el gerudo, viendo en ambos la misma decisión.

Los tres a la vez descendieron la escalinata y montaron en sus caballos.

La guerra comenzaba.

* * *

 **He de admitir que he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero el máster me ha tenido muy ocupada (y de hecho me sigue teniendo) aparte de que he estado bloqueada estas semanas atrás, pues no sabía cómo abordar la batalla. Pero mejor tarde que nunca, así que aquí está el cap. Es algo corto, pero quería dejar las cosas bien asentadas para ya entrar en el último arco, que es la guerra en sí.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que se han molestado en dejar review, especialmente a TheDreamingArtist, que ha hecho un dibujo inspirado en esta historia. Me has animado a seguir escribiendo al ver que realmente te gusta tanto, ya te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora.**

 **Como digo siempre, no sé cuándo actualizaré de nuevo, pues vienen unas semanas muy intensas, pero actualizar, voy a actualizar. De modo que no os preocupéis, no pienso parar hasta que pueda cambiar el estado de este fic de "en proceso" a "completo".**


	45. Chapter 45

En Hyrule aún se contaban leyendas de las guerras que en el pasado asolaron al reino, muchas de ellas ya casi olvidadas, otras aún en la memoria colectiva del pueblo, que se lamentaba del horror de la lucha. Se contaba que, algunas noches, en las praderas hylianas, los caminantes eran atacados por los fantasmas de los que habían muerto en las antiguas guerras, unos espectros que se resistían al paso del tiempo y que parecían permanecer en el plano terrenal por el recuerdo del odio de la batalla.

También había quien decía que la sequía que el reino estaba padeciendo era una señal de que la tierra necesitaba sangre, tras tantos años de paz. El imaginario colectivo había dado forma a unos espíritus que se imaginaban tan antiguos como el mundo mismo y que se nutrían de la sangre que regaba los campos cuando el metal chocaba contra el metal en el fragor de la contienda.

Fuera como fuese, las nubes que habían cubierto el cielo no se marcharon conforme el ejército hyliano, junto con los refuerzos de Holodrum, abandonaban la Ciudadela de Hyrule, con intención de lanzarse sobre las tribus del desierto antes de que las mismas empezaran a atacar. Leoni era de los que opinaban que era mejor asestar el primer golpe, pillar al rival por sorpresa y debilitar tanto su fuerza militar como su ánimo, pues un rival humillado siempre era un rival más débil.

Él no había acompañado a las tropas, sino que había optado por esperar en el castillo, junto con otros muchos soldados que no habían sido enviados a la batalla. Se negaba a montar junto con los demás, aferrándose a las historias de algunos reyes del pasado, que no abandonaban el trono mientras sus ejércitos luchaban en su nombre. Leoni había decidido que sólo marcharía al campo de batalla cuando los Dragmire se dejaran ver y sólo para vencerles.

Si había de ser sincero, no se estaba encontrando del todo bien desde que regresó del Templo de las Sombras, siempre aquejado por un constante dolor de cabeza y con el hedor a carne podrida siguiéndolo allá a donde fuese. Por las noches apenas conseguía descansar, su mente siempre sedienta de erradicar a aquellos seres que se interponían en su camino, pero también a cualquiera que se cruzara a lo largo del día en el castillo. El asesinato de Madun parecía haber abierto un resorte oculto en su interior que lo estaba haciendo descender paso a paso a un lugar del que tal vez no pudiera salir en el futuro.

No sabía cómo habría de controlar al ente que había encontrado en las entrañas de aquel lugar, pues de hecho no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Recordaba bien que había aceptado el trato propuesto en el que a cambio de liberarle de la prisión, debería ayudarles en la guerra. Leoni admitía que no sabía qué haría con el ente una vez finalizada la contienda, pero ese pensamiento ya apenas lo atormentaba, lo único en lo que cada vez pensaba más y más era en conseguir doblegar a los señores del desierto. Su necesidad iba creciendo con el paso de las horas, al mismo tiempo que su deseo por el trono, que siempre había sido un anhelo, se convertía en algo que lo obsesionaba. Ansiaba más que nunca erradicar de la faz de la tierra cualquier rival que pudiera arrebatárselo, por eso había mandado a sus tropas al desierto en cuanto estuvieron listas, pues no olvidaba la existencia de aquellos gemelos de la que Loyahl le había informado la última vez que se reunió con el espía.

La imagen mental de esos dos bebés mestizos entre la raza hyliana y la gerudo no se le iba de la cabeza conforme las últimas filas de soldados atravesaban las murallas y comenzaban su camino hacia el oeste. Leoni, parapetado en la torre más alta del castillo, donde últimamente pasaba largas horas rumiando sus planes bélicos, los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en el horizonte. Sabía que aún quedaba bastante para conseguir la victoria absoluta sobre los Dragmire y exterminar, de paso, a aquella raza de ladronas que medraba en el desierto desde siempre, pero no podía evitar fantasear con verlos volver con los cadáveres de aquellos bebés, los rivales más incalcanzables para él ya que intuía que los Dragmire debían de estar protegiéndolos por todos los medios posibles.

—Ojalá acaben con esos bastardos. En qué mala hora esos dos decidieron aliarse —murmuró para si mismo. La envidia que siempre había sentido hacia su hermana se había convertido en odio; nunca esperó que ella fuera a adaptarse a la vida en el desierto hasta el punto de convertirse en una gerudo más. Leoni la había mandado al desierto con la esperanza de que o bien el clima acabara con ella o incluso el mismo Ganondorf, guiado por su odio hacia la familia real hyliana, terminara matándola.

—Quien olvida el pasado está condenado a repetirlo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que el joven se girase para encontrarse con la figura encorvada de Impa, la anciana sheikah que había criado a los dos hermanos. Zelda siempre había estado más unida a ella, incluso cuando dejaron atrás la infancia, siempre había sido la favorita de los dos, Leoni lo había notado desde que tuvo conciencia. Ese lazo había seguido hasta los últimos instantes que Zelda había pasado en el castillo, ya que el hyliano no olvidaba como Impa la había consolado antes de que partiera hacia el desierto. Leoni sintió una punzada en la cabeza, muy similar a la que había sentido cuando Madun se encontró con él la noche en que la mató.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó de una forma más brusca de lo que hubiera deseado, pero la peste a podredumbre que venía oliendo desde su visita al Templo de las Sombras se estaba acentuando y eso lo ponía irascible. De nuevo volvió a sentir en su interior el impulso de destruir a aquella anciana que le recriminaba con la mirada.

—Desde que eras niño te negaste a escuchar —Impa no parecía arrendada, sino que se mostraba tan calmada como siempre, con su rostro surcado de arrugas totalmente impasible —Si hubieras prestado atención a mis historias te habrías dado cuenta del error que cometiste al plantear unir a Zelda con Ganondorf como estrategia para acercarte al trono.

Leoni frunció el ceño, comenzando a sentir náuseas. El hedor aumentaba y también lo hacía su rabia.

Esa vieja está loca.

Deberías tirarla por el parapeto y acabar con ella como hiciste con la otra.

¿No quieres ver cómo vuela?

—Tu hermana es la portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, como bien sabes —prosiguió la sheikah —Y como todo el mundo conoce, es la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia. Ganondorf, por su parte, posee la Trifuerza del Poder y es la reencarnación del demonio Demise. Dos figuras que a lo largo de la historia siempre han estado enfrentadas, luchando entre sí por la obsesión del demonio de conseguir la tierra sobre la que Hylia gobernaba.

Leoni apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos con tal fuerza que se hizo sangre. No quería soportar las reprimendas de Impa, lo había odiado desde que era un niño, y allí estaba de nuevo aquella anciana, como años atrás, regañándole por algo que ni él mismo entendía. Claro que había confiado en alejar a Zelda para dejarla a merced del que siempre había sido su enemigo, eso lo había sabido desde el momento en que escribió la misiva para Dragmire con la propuesta de unir ambas casas. Había tomado por tonto a Ganondorf cuando vio como este aceptaba su propuesta sin mucha discusión; ahora se sentía idiota por no haber tenido en cuenta que quizás había intentado un camino distinto esta vez para hacerse con el trono. Su impetuosidad le había traicionado y en ese momento odió con todo su ser a Impa por habérselo recordado.

—Ganondorf y Zelda siempre habían sido enemigos porque él siempre se alzaba contra el Reino de Hyrule, deseando someterlo, y ella debía defenderlo. Nunca se vieron en la tesitura de estar en el mismo bando hasta que tú forzaste la rueda —Impa lo miró fijamente con sus ojos rojos, rodeados de arrugas —Hiciste que sus intereses fueran comunes y eso les hizo recordar que una vez, cuando el mundo era joven, habían compartido un vínculo muy distinto. Dime, Leoni —prosiguió —¿Nunca has escuchado que del amor al odio hay un paso?

Las palabras de Impa calaron con lentitud en la mente del hyliano, tan perdido como estaba en aquellos pensamientos de destrucción que lo animaban a acabar con la sheikah de una vez por todas. No iba a negar que nunca se había sentido muy atraído por la leyenda de la Diosa Hylia, la Época del Cielo y del primer Héroe, a él siempre le habían interesado más las historias relacionadas con la época del Héroe del Tiempo, cuando la Trifuerza fue dividida y los Portadores comenzaron su peculiar ciclo de luchas entre ellos. Ahora veía el fallo en su entramado y entendía las palabras de Impa: Leoni había mirado hacia el pasado pero no había querido ver más allá, a lo que se escondía detrás de los albores del tiempo. Como bien se decía, donde hubo fuego, quedan rescoldos, y los Dragmire habían avivado aquellas ascuas hasta volver a convertirse en aliados. Daba igual si el Héroe aparecía o no, ya que siempre había sido aliado de la Sabiduría y esta última ahora era aliada del Poder. No sabía si los Dragmire habrían encontrado al tercer portador, pero de haberlo logrado, iba a tener que enfrentarse a la Trifuerza al completo.

Se giró hacia Impa, temblando de rabia. Odiaba sentirse idiota y aquella anciana le había señalado todos los fallos en un plan que hacía más de un año le había parecido la solución más lógica. Él había firmado su sentencia entregándole su hermana al líder de las gerudo, logrando que los dos portadores estuvieran en el mismo bando. Ganondorf estaba reclamando un trono que legítimamente era suyo, ya que estaba casado con una de sus herederas. Aparte, si lo conseguía, no tendría que enfrentarse a ningún Héroe porque la sangre de Hylia seguiría en el mismo, ya que no habría destronado a Zelda, sino que gobernaría junto a ella. Leoni había sido quien había colocado la piedra que alteraba el cauce de la rueda del destino, y no precisamente a su favor.

Te ha tomado por tonto.

Mátala.

Mátala y luego mata a las ratas del desierto.

Hazlo.

¡Hazlo!

Leoni se abalanzó sobre la sheikah, su mente completamente en blanco mientras que trataba de arrojarla por el parapeto. No era más que una anciana, debería poder con ella con total facilidad, seguro que era mucho más sencillo que con Madun…

Sin embargo, Impa pareció leer las intenciones del hyliano, pues con una agilidad que parecía imposible a su cuerpo se apartó de su trayectoria y luego, como si no fuera más que una veinteañera, lo sujetó por el brazo, acorralándolo contra el parapeto. Sus iris rojos se clavaron en los azules de Leoni, como si estuvieran escrutando su interior.

—Aún estás a tiempo de detener esta locura —la voz de la anciana sonó mucho más firme de lo habitual. Parecía que las leyendas sobre la raza de los sheikah eran ciertas, ya que no había otra explicación a que una mujer de tal edad tuviera semejante fuerza y agilidad —Mi pueblo enterró hace eones a un ente en lo más profundo de un templo para contener su codicia y su sed de destrucción sobre Hyrule, un ente cuya aura se va fortaleciendo a tu alrededor. ¿No notas cómo te consume?

Leoni no entendía nada de lo que ella decía. ¿Cómo iba a consumirle el ente? Ese ser aparecería cuando lo convocase para asolar a los ejércitos de los Dragmire, nada más.

Mentirosa, escuchó en su cabeza.

Falsa.

Mentirosa.

Falsa.

Merece morir.

—¿No notas como te manipula? —Impa no cesó en su firme agarre, su rostro decidido —Asume la derrota y deja que la historia siga su curso, no quieras manchar las tierras de tu pueblo con sangre en una pelea que está condenada a tu derrota.

—¿Mi derrota? —bramó el aludido, a pesar de que la mujer aún lo tenía retenido —La suerte no está echada todavía, y pienso hacer lo que sea para mantener el trono en mi poder. Mi hermana podría haberse conformado con vivir al margen en su maldito desierto, pero ella quiso poner sus manos en algo que no le pertenece. ¡Soy el mayor de los dos, el trono es mío por derecho!

—¡Vuestro padre os lo legó a ambos! —Impa apretó algo más el agarre —Zelda incluso se planteó compartirlo, pero tu afán de conquista te cegó. Pactaste una unión con una casa extranjera vendiendo una mentira, y aferrado a dicha mentira acusaste a tu hermana de traición, firmando así tu condena ante Dragmire. Él codicia el trono tanto como tú, pero también tiene el peso de infinidad de años sobre sus hombros. Has intentado burlar al demonio, sin caer en la cuenta de que el demonio siempre sabe más por viejo que por demonio. Sólo el Héroe podría derrotar a Ganondorf en su propio juego y tú no eres el portador del Valor. Deja esta locura ahora que puedes y suplica clemencia a tu hermana.

La mera idea de verse arrodillado ante Zelda hizo que la mente de Leoni explotara. Jamás se humillaría ante quien debería haberle rendido pleitesía desde un principio, por muy portadora de la Sabiduría que fuese.

—¡Te olvidas de que yo también soy de la sangre de Hylia! —gritó —¡Maldita bruja sheikah, pienso mandarte al mismo lugar al que mandaré a ese salvaje y a la perra de mi hermana!

Recurriendo a una fuerza extraña que brotaba de su interior, Leoni engarfió los dedos en torno a la muñeca de la sheikah y cargó contra ella, liberándose. Impa titubeó unos instantes debido a la sorpresa, pero luego no tardó en recomponerse, clavando con fuerza los pies en el suelo y frenando la carga del hyliano. Se percató de que el azul de los ojos de Leoni había sido reemplazado por un extraño color negro y sintió un pellizco de congoja. Aquel joven se había dejado llevar por la codicia de tal modo que había permitido que un ente maligno se adheriese a su cuerpo y comenzara a dominar sus actos. No sabía el punto de fusión que tendrían, pero sí que conforme el tiempo fuera pasando, Leoni acabaría perdido por completo, absorvido por aquel ser que se nutría de la envidia y la codicia del joven hyliano.

Impa no era tan fuerte como en tiempos. Había intentado hablar con él como último recurso, pero estaba claro que Leoni ya no atendía a razones. Le había perdido.

—Que las Diosas tengan piedad de ti —murmuró, antes de recitar un viejo encantamiento de su tribu.

La mujer se desvaneció en el aire, haciendo que Leoni cayera de bruces al encontrarse ya sin resistencia. El joven se incorporó, jadeante. Pensaba asesinar a cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera mostrado simpatía por Zelda, igual que haría con sus malditos hijos y con ella misma. Arrasaría a los Dragmire a sangre y a fuego.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, pero el que avisa no es traidor. He estado liada con el máster, con las preparaciones de la Semana Santa (que en mi ciudad es la fiesta más importante del año) y planeando mi próximo cosplay, que por suerte esta vez es más simple. Por si a alguien le pica la curiosidad, esta vez voy a hacer uno de Nabooru, nótese mi amor por la Tribu Gerudo XD.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron. No sé que pasa que últimamente FF no avisa de las actualizaciones, me he dado cuenta revisando los fics que sigo y que habían publicado sin que me llegara notificación. Me animó mucho ver que seguís leyendo esta historia que tanto me está costando pero que me gusta muchísimo.**

 **Como digo siempre, no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, pero que voy a hacerlo es algo seguro. Ya dije que hasta que este fic no tenga el cartelito de "finalizado" no voy a parar, pues es un proyecto que realmente me gusta y que quiero ver finalizado. Así que, ya que estamos, ¿por qué no dejar un comentario? Venga, que son gratis...**


	46. Chapter 46

Bajo un cielo tan plomizo que parecía acercarse a la tierra por el peso de las nubes que lo surcaban marchaba el ejército hyliano, siempre hacia el oeste, hacia el desierto. Atrás dejaban la Ciudadela de Hyrule, vacía de hombres en edad de luchar, pues por mandato de Leoni cualquier persona que pudiera empuñar un arma debería entrar en el ejército para liberar Hyrule de la amenaza de los Dragmire y sus salvajes. No había opción a negarse: si no te alistabas, tu familia sería acusada de traición y todos conocían el devenir de aquellos que eran tachados de traidores.

Muchos de los reclutados no entendieron la ausencia de Leoni cuando partieron. Esperaban que el rey fuera el primero en cabalgar hacia la guerra que tanto defendía, pero ni se había dejado ver. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada por temor a que sus palabras llegaran de alguna forma al monarca y éste hiciera efectiva su amenaza. Las leyes hylianas se habían endurecido tras haber sido Zelda declarada traidora a su sangre; por todos lados corrían rumores de castigos contra aquellos que habían osado defender a la princesa. Leoni había convertido a su hermana en una proscrita a golpe de ley, una ley que comenzaba a sembrar el temor en el corazón de sus súbditos.

El camino al desierto no era sencillo, primero por la distancia, y segundo por los saqueos que, según se decían, las gerudo habían llevado a cabo en las zonas más cercanas al cañón que servía de acceso al mar de arena. Los caminos de esa zona nunca habían sido los mejores y el ejército vio ralentizado su avance mientras buscaban las dunas del desierto.

Las órdenes eran claras: llegar al asentamiento de la Tribu Gerudo y masacrar a todo ser viviente. ¿La excepción? Los Dragmire, pues Leoni los quería vivos para encargarse personalmente de ellos. El joven había hablado de ejecutarlos públicamente para enseñar a Hyrule lo que le sucedía a aquellos que intentaban rebelarse contra el rey legítimo.

Lenta pero tenazmente fue el ejército avanzando hacia poniente, mientras los días se iban volviendo más y más oscuros bajo un cielo que empezó a adquirir un extraño tono violáceo. Las leyendas siempre decían que cuando en Hyrule se desataba una guerra había espíritus muy antiguos que surgían de su letargo para saciar su sed de sangre. Más de uno pensó en aquellos seres mientras marchaba hacia el oeste, rogando interiormente que, de existir, no fuera su sangre la que aplacara su sed.

Con pensamientos nefastos y siguiendo la orden dada, el ejército no se detuvo salvo cuando el débil brillo del sol desaparecía y no quedaba otra que hacer un alto para no desgastar a los soldados en exceso. La zona estaba tranquila, ninguna avanzadilla gerudo hizo acto de presencia y eso no resultaba tranquilizador en absoluto. Todos conocían el temperamento de esas mujeres y de su líder; que nadie apareciera era más bien una amenaza.

Hasta que una mañana, cuando las tropas comenzaban a marchar por las últimas colinas antes de toparse con las formaciones rocosas que precedían al cañón por el que se entraba al desierto, esa calma finalizó.

Los que cabalgaban al principio de las columnas fueron los primeros en ver surgir hileras de mujeres a caballo, todas con piel oscura y pelo rojo, rasgos característicos de las gerudo. Cada una de ellas iba armada con una lanza dorada de aspecto amenazante y al contrario que otras veces, cuando habían protagonizado escaramuzas contra las aldeas cercanas a su zona, iban cubiertas por armaduras que parecían hechas del mismo material que sus lanzas. Algunas de ellas portaban banderines en sus armas, pero desde la distancia costaba ver el emblema que llevaban, aunque casi todos los integrantes del ejército hyliano supusieron que sería el emblema de la tribu.

Pero no sólo había amazonas entre ellas, pues al mismo tiempo que las que se encontraban en la vanguardia seguían avanzando comenzaron a dejarse ver tras ellas hordas de seres monstruosos. Un zumbido de inquietud se extendió por los hylianos ante semejante visión, todos recordando lo que siempre se había dicho de las huestes demoníacas que Ganondorf solía convocar, algo que no era una leyenda ya que las estaban presenciando. Enfrentarse a guerreras gerudo era complicado pero no imposible, pero vérselas contra lizalfos, moblins y otros demonios no era tarea sencilla. Aparte, si Ganondorf los había invocado, bien podría seguir haciéndolos aparecer, haciendo que acabar con ellos fuera en cierto modo inútil.

Los soldados de Hyrule se dispusieron a luchar, siguiendo ciegamente las órdenes dadas. Sin embargo no había dado tiempo de que los caballeros hylianos bajaran las lanzas a su posición de ataque cuando las filas de las gerudo se abrieron, dejando paso a tres jinetes que avanzaron hasta colocarse al frente de las tropas del desierto.

Todos reconocieron a Dragmire, que cabalgaba en el centro sobre un enorme caballo tan negro como su armadura. A su izquierda se encontraba un joven rubio, aparentemente hyliano con el símbolo de los banderines en su pecho: el emblema de la casa real hyliana sobre el escudo de la tribu gerudo. Los Dragmire habían juntado ambos símbolos a modo de reclamo en sus banderas y en sus ropas y el efecto conseguido fue el esperado, pues más de uno dentro de la columna hyliana sintió la punzada de la culpa al ver que en cierto modo iban a luchar contra alguien que llevaba su sangre. Aún así no era él el único que hizo revolverse a las tropas, también la mujer que montaba un caballo blanco a la derecha del Rey Demonio, con una armadura plateada y su largo cabello rubio ondeando al viento. Zelda, la que fuera la princesa de Hyrule, la supuesta traidora a su sangre, que ahora los miraba firmemente desde su montura.

—Pueblo hyliano —a pesar de la distancia entre ambos ejércitos la voz de la princesa llegó clara hasta las tropas de Leoni —Os han hecho venir hasta aquí con la intención de masacrar la amenaza al trono de Hyrule. Pero por si lo habéis olvidado he de recordaros que yo no soy vuestra enemiga, todo lo contrario, siempre he buscado el modo de hacer todo lo posible por vosotros. Triste fue el día en que mi hermano, llevado por la ambición y la codicia me apartó de lo que es tan mío como suyo mediante una acusación falsa.

La princesa calló, dejando que una serie de murmullos dentro de las fuerzas hylianas se fueran haciendo más y más altos. Aún quedaban personas leales a Zelda en Hyrule cuya lealtad habían tenido que ocultar por temor a ser condenados por Leoni. Que la joven estuviera al frente del ejército de Dragmire había sido un shock para muchos, pero también sus palabras fueron desconcertantes. Zelda había apelado al cariño que aún podían sentir por ella y más de uno no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Traidora! —bramó uno de los líderes de las tropas de Holodrum, haciendo que todos girasen en la dirección de la que habían brotado las palabras —¡Tu gente mató a nuestra princesa y ahora has de pagar por todas las atrocidades que ese pueblo que ahora consideras tuyo ha hecho!

Más murmullos brotaron entre los soldados, pero la princesa no perdió el aplomo.

—Hyrule sigue siendo mi pueblo, del mismo modo que también lo son ahora las tribus del desierto, no he olvidado a los míos pero tampoco dejo de lado a los que ahora me consideran su reina. No he sido yo quien ha buscado llegar hasta este punto y no deseo derramar sangre de mi gente. Aún podemos pararlo…

No hubo tiempo a más palabras. Los capitanes del ejército hyliano, hombres de edad y leales hasta la médula a Leoni dieron la orden de atacar. El joven sólo había elegido para esos puestos a quienes demostraron lealtad inquebrantable hacia él y éstos ahora lo demostraban.

Los soldados siguieron la orden, lanzándose contra el ejército gerudo. Sin embargo, aunque las guerreras colocaron sus armas en posición de defensa, los tres jinetes no hicieron lo propio, sino que alzaron la mano derecha al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando un resplandor dorado brotó de las figuras desde sus manos, donde se hicieron visibles las marcas de los portadores.

La Trifuerza luchaba junta. Iban a enfrentarse a la esencia de Hyrule, a la marca del poder de las diosas en la tierra. Más de uno fue consciente de que era una causa perdida luchar contra los tres portadores, ya que se decía que si éstos lograban reunirse bajo una causa común sería porque contaban con el respaldo de las diosas. Nayru, Din y Farore apoyaban a los Dragmire.

Ese pensamiento permaneció en la cabeza de muchos soldados hylianos cuando ambas fuerzas finalmente chocaron y se desató la contienda. Las lanzas atravesaron armaduras, las espadas se hundieron en la carne, y la sangre de hylianos y gerudos regó el campo.

Desde la loma, junto con las arqueras, Zelda observaba la lucha, arco en mano, disparando siempre que era preciso. Ganondorf y Link habían cargado contra el ejército rival, la joven a veces los veía entre el mar gris y azul que eran los soldados de Hyrule, su corazón en un puño. No quería que les sucediera nada, pero tampoco soportaba ver la masacre de su gente, una masacre que había intentado evitar por todos los medios pero que Leoni había dejado como única salida. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho cuando un herido gritaba al ser atravesado por el metal de un arma. Zelda amaba Hyrule, pero también había aprendido a amar el desierto. Ver ahora la sangre de ambos lugares siendo derramada la hacía sentir deseos de llorar.

Pero no dejó escapar ni una lágrima mientras tensaba el arco y disparaba a un soldado que hostigaba a Ganondorf. La rueda del destino la había puesto en esa situación y no le quedaba otra que asumir su papel e interpretarlo, por mucho que sintiera que su corazón se hacía trizas cada vez que una de sus flechas atravesaba a un hyliano.

* * *

La batalla duró hasta la noche, cuando el ejército de Leoni se retiró. Las gerudo recogieron a las heridas y a los soldados que se habían rendido y se replegaron hacia el campamento improvisado que habían erigido a los pies del cañón. Zelda había dado la orden de que cualquier hyliano que se rindiera sería aceptado entre sus filas, siempre y cuando se mostrase dispuesto a jurarle lealtad a los Dragmire.

La princesa había pasado varias horas atendiendo a los heridos. Debido a los rasgos de su Trifuerza la magia que sacaba de la misma le permitía curar con facilidad, por lo que comprendía que su labor era procurar que aquellos que habían sufrido heridas durante la batalla encontraran cierto alivio.

Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no venirse abajo cuando acudió a la zona donde atendían a las heridas de la tribu (los soldados hylianos rendidos que necesitaban atención los habían acomodado en otra parte) y se encontró por primera vez con los horrores de la guerra en estado puro. Sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando vio a aquellas mujeres que ahora consideraba parte de ella tumbadas en esterillas, sus rostros cubiertos de sangre, algunas con extremidades cercenadas, otras que parecían encontrarse más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. Cuando llegó el turno de atender a los hylianos la sensación no hizo más que acentuarse al observar a aquellas personas que, tumbadas en el suelo, sufrían entre exclamaciones de dolor y pedían a gritos clemencia para su sufrimiento.

No sabía si en el pasado había habido otra Zelda que hubiera participado de forma tan activa en una guerra, pero de no haberla, se lamentó amargamente de haber tenido que ser la primera. Bondadosa como era ver tanta miseria junta la destrozaba internamente. ¡Y pensar que en Hyrule siempre se cantaban las gestas de los guerreros que se alzaban victoriosos en las batallas! Lo que la joven veía no tenía nada de épico, sino más bien lo contrario. La guerra mostraba la miseria humana en todo su esplendor y la hyliana estaba empezando a odiarla con toda su alma.

—Deberías retirarte a descansar —dijo Korite ya bien entrada la noche a una Zelda demacrada, aún con la armadura del combate, que se arrastraba de herido a herido, usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para curar sus heridas. El hombre estaba tan maltrecho que apenas era consciente de las manos de la princesa sobre su pierna completamente destrozada, seguramente aplastada por algún caballo desbocado —Las gerudo siempre hemos dicho que la guerra es una carrera de fondo; habremos ganado una primera batalla pero aún quedan muchas más. No es conveniente que te agotes cuando esto acaba de empezar.

Zelda se levantó con dificultad, jadeando por el esfuerzo. A sus pies el hombre comenzaba a normalizar su respiración; la magia de la princesa había logrado reparar la pierna malograda.

—No soporto saber que soy quien más puede ayudar y no esté colaborando —respondió —¿Cómo voy a dejar a estos hombres a su suerte? Su única culpa ha sido obedecer al miedo impuesto por mi hermano y están pagando por la ambición y la codicia de Leoni.

—Así es la guerra —respondió la gerudo encogiéndose de hombros —Nuestra tribu tiene el alma guerrera pero es consciente de que este tipo de contiendas donde una autoridad manda a tanta gente al frente siempre tiene el mismo final: los que ocupan el escalón menor en la jerarquía se llevan la peor parte mientras que los que se encuentran más arriba apenas si se manchan. Nosotras luchamos todas por igual, pero tu hermano ni se ha molestado en montar.

La hyliana guardó silencio, limpiándose las manos de sangre. Una parte de ella deseaba retirarse a su tienda y hundir el rostro en una almohada, buscando en el sueño la evasión de la realidad; otra, la más abnegada, pretendía seguir atendiendo a los heridos hasta que cayera desmayada. Aparte tampoco quería encontrarse con Ganondorf en aquel estado de confusión, ya que conocía la afinidad del gerudo con la guerra y sabía que sus puntos de vista chocarían. No quería mostrarse débil ante él y tampoco pretendía iniciar una pelea ahora que debían apoyarse más que nunca. Ya había atendido a Dragmire en cuanto las tropas hylianas se retiraron, aunque apenas había requerido tratamiento alguno pues lo único que presentaba eran rasguños, y había visto lo pagado de si mismo que se mostraba cuando decía sin reparo alguno a cuántos soldados había derribado.

—Si así es la guerra sólo espero que esta no dure mucho más —murmuró finalmente mientras se decidía a volver a la tienda. Korite tenía razón, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

La Ciudadela Gerudo parecía un asentamiento de fantasmas cuando caía la noche y las calles de la misma seguían tan desiertas como en las horas centrales del día, cuando el sol obligaba a sus habitantes a esconderse de sus rayos. Sólo quedaban entre sus muros las mujeres más ancianas que ya no se encontraban en condiciones de acudir a la guerra y las niñas y muchachas aún no lo suficientemente formadas.

Por aquella ciudad de fantasmas se deslizaba Loyahl, amparado en las sombras como siempre. Desde su último encuentro con Leoni el espía se debatía entre seguir trabajando para el hyliano o unirse finalmente al bando de los Dragmire como le había dejado caer al joven.

Loyahl había conseguido entrar en el palacio de la ciudadela más de una vez y en aquella ocasión le fue incluso más sencillo que de costumbre. Quería ver si era capaz de llegar hasta los hijos de los Dragmire ya que consideraba que podía usarlos en su propio beneficio en lo referido a la guerra. Si ganaban los señores del desierto podría aparecer diciendo que se los había llevado para protegerlos de algún peligro, mientras que si era Leoni el que se alzaba victorioso siempre podría ofrecérselos, pues conocía el deseo del hyliano por deshacerse de ellos.

Moviéndose con calma, sin querer forzar la situación por las prisas, el espía se fue abriendo paso de sala en sala, cada una tan vacía como la anterior. No sabía dónde podían haber dejado a los bebés pero sí era consciente de que si registraba el palacio en su totalidad daría con ellos en algún momento.

Finalmente la suerte le sonrió, pues dio con ellos en una salita en lo más alto de la construcción. Una anciana gerudo se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre un diván y a su lado había una cestita de mimbre, la misma donde Loyahl ya había visto a Zelda dejar a los bebés cuando aún se encontraba en la ciudadela.

Posando sus pies sobre las alfombras con sumo cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, se aproximó a los gemelos, que parecían dormir casi tan profundamente como su cuidadora. Seguramente los Dragmire deberían de haber pensado que en la ciudadela se encontrarían seguros para no molestarse en mandarlos a otro lugar mejor defendido. O realmente tenían un ejército poderoso o eran unos descuidados y el espía se inclinaba sobre todo por la primera opción. No veía a Ganondorf dejando su seguro al trono con tan poca vigilancia si no las tuviera todas consigo.

Alargó la mano, dispuesto a tomar a uno de los bebés, pero cuando sus dedos casi entraron en contacto con la mantita de uno de ellos sintió una descarga eléctrica sumamente fuerte que bajaba por su espina dorsal, dejándolo paralizado en el sitio. Su mente, achicharrada por el choque, sólo fue capaz de intuir que quizás había subestimado a los señores del desierto cuando una segunda descarga, mucho más fuerte que la anterior, hizo que sus pensamientos se apagaran para siempre.

* * *

 **Sé que muchos querían ver el punto de vista de Ganondorf, pero considero que antes que nada es necesario ahondar en Zelda ya que no debemos olvidar que se está enfrentando a su propia gente y está viendo sufrir y morir a personas que son tanto de su reino natal como del que ahora considera suyo. Aparte también quería cerrar el caso de Loyahl para que no quedase suelto.**

 **Como digo siempre, no sé cuándo subiré de nuevo pero como ya sabéis, subir voy a subir, sobre todo ya que apenas queda para el final. Así que ya que estamos, ¿por qué no dejar un review? Vamos, que no os cuesta nada.**


	47. Chapter 47

—¡¿Cómo que muchos hombres se rindieron a ella?!

El grito de Leoni resonó en la sala del trono mientras el hyliano fulminaba con la mirada al mensajero de las tropas que acababa de llegar. Fuera caía la noche, el sol comenzaba a declinar tras las altas ventanas, sumiendo parcialmente la sala en sombras, pero el rostro del enviado aún estaba bañado por la luz mortecina. Se notaba el cansancio en el rostro del soldado, los ojos parecían hundidos en sus cuencas mientras observaba a Leoni con piernas temblorosas. Había cabalgado desde el frente justo después de que las tropas hylianas se retirasen, tras haber hecho recuento de bajas. Entre los desertores y los muertos habían sufrido pérdidas, y desde que comenzó a galopar hacia el castillo de Hyrule sabía que el príncipe no iba a recibir las noticias de buenas maneras. Y no se había equivocado, pues el rostro de Leoni se había ido tornando más y más congestionado por la rabia conforme le iba informando de la situación en el frente.

—Los Dragmire han encontrado al tercer portador —el soldado sabía que aquello no iba a ser excusa, pero confiaba en que Leoni entendiera el principal motivo por el que muchos se habían rendido a los señores del desierto: ver a los portadores de la Trifuerza luchando juntos había sido un golpe de efecto bastante acertado. Todo el mundo en Hyrule conocía las pujas que siempre había habido entre ellos, las batallas entre el Poder, la Sabiduría y el Valor; verlos juntos por primera vez desde que la Trifuerza se fragmentó había hecho que las simientes de dudas que había en muchos de los que seguían siendo leales a Zelda germinasen y se rindieran a la princesa. El ejército hyliano había sufrido un duro golpe, ya que ahora su grueso eran las tropas de Holodrum, mientras que los Dragmire habían engrosado sus filas.

Leoni no podía asimilar la situación, su ego se negaba a aceptar que su hermana había ganado el primer asalto. Lo peor era asumir que una baza que esperaba conseguir, el tercer portador, se había venido a aliar con su hermana. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que el elegido del Valor lucharía bajo su mando y conseguiría derrotar a Ganondorf como siempre había hecho en los enfrentamientos del pasado. El joven sabía que para aniquilar al Rey Demonio eran necesarias la Espada Maestra y las Flechas de la Luz, armas que poseían el portador del Valor y la portadora de la Sabiduría respectivamente. Y dudaba que los actuales portadores de esos fragmentos tuvieran motivos para alzarse contra el Poder.

Ganondorf le había ganado aunque le doliera, quizás por eso aceptó tan pronto la proposición que Leoni le ofreció a modo de tregua, con su hermana como salvoconducto. Hacía ya tiempo que se arrepentía de la que en su momento le pareció la mejor idea de todas. Si no le hubiera entregado a Zelda quizás hubiera tenido mejores opciones.

Pero eso no quitaba que también estuviera furioso con el mensajero que le había traído noticias de la derrota parcial. Sentía deseos de hacer salir su rabia terminando con la vida del mismo, pero era necesario que volviera al frente con las órdenes del príncipe. ¿Pero qué debían hacer ahora que los Dragmire habían conseguido vencer en la primera batalla? Sabía que una guerra no se ganaba el primer día y en cierto modo le dolía más en el orgullo que en otra cosa que su hermana hubiera salido victoriosa esa vez, pero no pasaba por alto que la moral de las tropas era un factor importante. El ejército de su hermana debía estar aún más motivado tras ver como muchos de sus rivales desertaban y se unían a sus filas.

Había considerado que las gerudo serían un oponente sencillo, justo como cuando asaltaron la ciudadela cuando Leoni mantenía a Zelda cautiva en las mazmorras, pero o bien en campo abierto luchaban mejor o se habían adaptado a la táctica militar hyliana. Fuera como fuese, tenía que cambiar la estrategia si quería evitar quedarse con un ejército tan reducido que no le permitiera conservar el trono.

Mantuvo al mensajero de pie ante él hasta que la luna alcanzó su cenit en el cielo, mientras se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar una manera de hacer que la situación girase de tal modo que fuera de nuevo favorable hacia él.

"Las gerudo son buenas guerreras" pensaba una y otra vez "su tribu siempre ha estado ligada a la lucha y ahora estarán poniendo en práctica. Luchar contra ellas es inútil, sobre todo si ahora todos saben que cuentan con el apoyo de los tres portadores. Hay que ir a lo seguro…"

Cuando la cabeza comenzaba a pesarle de sueño un pensamiento hizo acto de presencia entre los suyos. El hyliano no era consciente del rostro casi gris de cansancio del mensajero que aún lo observaba esperando la próxima orden, tampoco del avance del tiempo. Estaba tan perdido en su obsesión de acabar con su hermana que incluso él mismo se sobresaltó cuando aquella idea surgió en su mente.

"Usa la magia arcana a tu favor. Tu familia llenó esta ciudadela de sortilegios a modo de protección, y por muy avezadas en la lucha que sean las gerudo no pueden hacer nada contra unas murallas."

Murallas…

La imagen de las altas murallas que rodeaban la Ciudadela de Hyrule vino a la mente de Leoni. Eran gruesas y habían sido construidas con grandes bloques de ladrillo oscuro, en los tiempos en los que la ciudadela había necesitado defenderse.

Alzó los ojos, con la mente aún nublada, clavándolos en el mensajero, que se sobresaltó ante la intensidad de la mirada del príncipe y el extraño color de sus iris.

—Transmite mi orden al comandante de mis tropas —sentenció con una voz más ronca de lo habitual, para luego comenzar a recitar sus consignas.

* * *

Hyrule pasó de ser un reino más o menos próspero a convertirse en un tablero de ajedrez. Poco a poco, las tropas gerudo comenzaron a horadar un camino hacia el corazón de Hyrule, tomando aldea tras aldea. Sin embargo, aunque su avance era bueno, muchos sospechaban de la facilidad que estaban teniendo para avanzar, pues tras aquella primera confrontación con el ejército hyliano sus encuentros habían sido escaramuzas más que otra cosa. Aseguraban aldeas con demasiada rapidez, como si los enemigos no quisieran desgastarse más.

Las aldeas eran tomadas de forma pacífica, siempre que los aldeanos jurasen reconocer a la casa Dragmire como la legítima heredera al trono. Zelda había insistido mucho en ese aspecto y Ganondorf tampoco se había mostrado en contra del mismo, pues como ya le dijo una vez, "no destruyes aquello que ansías quedarte". El gerudo siempre había codiciado Hyrule y ahora que en cierto modo lo tenía al alcance de su mano y sin contar con la amenaza del valor quería contar con el mayor apoyo posible, siendo consciente de que cuanto menor fuera la reputación de Leoni, más oportunidades de éxito tendrían ellos. Ya contaban con el cariño que muchos aún tenían hacia la princesa; también con el apoyo de aquellos que se unían a su causa al darse cuenta de que se unían a los tres portadores. Zelda confiaba en que lo que quedaba de campaña sería como hacerse con aquellos pueblos, pero Ganondorf no compartía su opinión. Él opinaba que Leoni no iba a rendirse ni a permitir que le arrebataran el trono, al menos no sin pelear.

Pero costaba creer que las cosas no fueran a ser tan simples mientra iban avanzando poco a poco pero tenazmente hacia el corazón del reino.

* * *

Zelda se incorporó con cuidado, doblando las vendas sucias que acababa de retirar a una de las heridas. El tiempo y los cuidados de la princesa habían dado su fruto y la zona del campamento que acogía a los heridos comenzaba a hacerse más y más pequeña conforme se iban recuperando. Los soldados hylianos que estuvieron listos para volver a luchar fueron ubicados en un escuadrón nuevo, compuesto exclusivamente por ellos, no porque las gerudo no quisieran luchar junto con hombres, sino porque los Dragmire decidieron que eran más efectivos verlos solos, luchando bajo el estandarte de su casa.

La princesa le pasó las vendas a una joven que se apresuró a limpiarlas, frotándose luego inconscientemente los brazos. Aunque el verano aún no había terminado se notaba la cercanía del otoño cuando comenzaba a caer la noche y el tiempo refrescaba. La zona de Hyrule en la que se encontraban, un pueblo situado entre las colinas del suroeste del reino, siempre había tenido un clima agradable, muy diferente al duro calor del desierto al que Zelda se había terminado acostumbrando. De hecho se había habituado tanto a la vida en las arenas que incluso le llegaba a resultar un poco extraño volver a encontrarse en un pueblo con casas de piedra y madera, al estilo del sur de Hyrule, en lugar de las construcciones de adobe recubiertas con telas decorativas de brillantes colores que tan habituales eran en el desierto.

Habían instalado el campamento a las afueras del pueblo, que había jurado lealtad a la casa Dragmire en cuanto los caballos de los portadores llegaron a las lindes de sus tierras. El alcalde del mismo, un hombre ya mayor, junto con su mujer y sus dos hijos, había recibido a Ganondorf, a Zelda y a Link en su casa aquella noche como gesto de buena voluntad. Ganondorf no parecía muy contento con la idea de compartir ese momento con alguien ajeno a la casa, pero la princesa le había recordado el peso del hyliano en todo aquello por lo que el gerudo no tuvo más que transigir. Por mucho que el aprendiz de soldado se hubiera mostrado siempre leal a la causa y no hubiera hecho nunca ningún amago de rebelarse contra Dragmire los viejos recelos no eran fáciles de erradicar.

Con paso seguro, Zelda fue bordeando las tiendas de colores brillantes, saludando en un momento dado a dos mujeres que llevaban consigo un tonel de vino, ofrecido por los aldeanos para animar a aquellos que aún seguían heridos.

Se aproximó a una explanada que habían dejado en el centro del campamento, que funcionaba a modo de lugar de reunión de las tropas, como hiciera la plaza de la ciudadela. Algunas gerudo entrenaban enfrentándose a los soldados hylianos para adaptarse mejor a la técnica de sus rivales, otras se limitaban a estar sentadas en el suelo, hablando en pequeños grupos. La joven cruzó entre todos ellos, en dirección a su tienda, pero no llegó a entrar en la misma, sino que se quedó a su puerta, observando la vida que se desarrollaba bajo el oscuro manto de la noche. Le gustaba contemplar a los miembros de ambas razas conviviendo, de hecho siempre que se encontraba con esa estampa su imaginación se desataba y pintaba escenas de un futuro que esperaba no muy lejano, en el que tanto las tribus del desierto como los habitantes de Hyrule cohabitarían sin mayores problemas.

Unas risas infantiles le hicieron girar la cabeza, observando a unos niños hylianos que correteaban entre las gerudo, señalando sin pudor alguno sus cabellos pelirrojos y sus armas. Las mujeres, por su parte, jugaban con ellos o se reían de sus bromas, ya que los niños eran considerados casi sagrados por las gerudo debido a lo complicado que era criarlos en un lugar tan hostil como el desierto.

Niños. Zelda sintió una punzada de nostalgia al acordarse de sus propios hijos. La vida militar era dura y la guerra no era precisamente un paseo por el campo, pero la joven admitía que quizás se le haría todo más llevadero si tuviera con ella a Dulezur y a Auteil. Aunque era consciente de que un campamento no era el mejor lugar para tener a dos bebés no podía evitar añorarlos. Apenas había tenido tiempo a mentalizarse de que por fin los tenía entre sus brazos cuando se había visto obligada a dejarlos al cuidado de un aya para montar en la guerra.

Suspirando, se dispuso a entrar en la tienda, queriendo dejar atrás esas imágenes que tanta melancolía despertaban en ella. No le hacía especial ilusión estar sola en el interior de su tienda, ya que Ganondorf se encontraba rastreando el terreno con algunas soldados por si quizás Leoni pensaba tenderles una emboscada en alguno de los pueblos por los que pasaban. Quizás pudiera hacer llamar a Link, el joven le resultaba simpático siempre que no estaba sumido en su mutismo habitual…

Posó su mano sobre la cortina que servía de entrada cuando unos gritos rasgaron la calma del campamento. Sonaba como si un grupo de personas estuviera agonizando entre terribles sufrimientos. Toda las mujeres dejaron sus actividades y se pusieron de pie, echando mano de sus armas, Zelda haciendo lo propio con la daga que siempre llevaba con ella cuando estaba en el campamento. Esos alaridos no podían significar nada bueno.

Un grupo de gerudos entró en la explanada, todas cubiertas de sangre, pero ninguna de ellas se encontraba herida. Zelda reconoció entre ellas a las dos mujeres que habían llevado el tonel de vino a la zona de los heridos; sus rostros estaban descompuestos en una mueca de pavor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —la princesa no se atrevía a moverse, pero era consciente que debía conservar el aplomo. No olvidaba que era una de las líderes de la tribu y en ausencia de Ganondorf todo el poder (y la responsabilidad) que ello conllevaba caían sobre ella.

Las mujeres parecían demasiado alteradas para responder, por lo que Zelda se limitó a echar a correr hacia la zona donde se encontraban los heridos, siendo seguida por las demás. El ambiente comenzaba a ser más y más opresor conforme se acercaban hasta que, finalmente llegó a las hileras de esteras donde habían dejado a los que aún se encontraban indispuestos para que tomaran un poco el fresco de la noche. Zelda los había dejado en buen estado, con las vendas limpias, los remedios administrados; por lo que ver a la mayoría completamente rígidos, sangrando por todos los orificios de su cuerpo mientras que los que aún continuaban vivos se retorcían entre gritos de agonía, desangrándose por todos lados, fue una imagen que la dejó completamente helada.

* * *

 **Admito que este capítulo ha sido de los que más me ha costado traer, pues no acababa de convencerme y finalmente terminé reescribiendo casi la mitad. De hecho he quedado bastante contenta porque me va a permitir ahondar en el punto de vista de Ganondorf sobre todo lo que está pasando en el siguiente capítulo, que ya va tocando.**

 **Repito lo mismo de siempre: no sé cuándo volveré a subir, ya que estoy liada con el TFM y encima me ha salido trabajo, por lo que los ratitos que tengo libres suelo estar tan cansada que ni ganas de escribir tengo.**

 **Os animo, como hago cada vez que llego a este punto, a que si habéis leído dejéis un review. No os cuesta nada y es una forma maravillosa de "pagarme" el tiempo invertido en esta historia.**


	48. Chapter 48

Ganondorf supo que algo iba mal en cuanto regresó al campamento y vio el ambiente completamente crispado, haciendo que el optimismo previo que había supuesto no encontrar ninguna amenaza por los alrededores brillase por su ausencia. Los años de experiencia le habían hecho volverse desconfiado y le era imposible permitir que las tropas se asentasen en un terreno que no hubiera sido previamente peinado. Había caído en esa trampa en vidas pasadas, en las que esa misma impetuosidad que tenía cuando se trataba de conseguir el trono hyliano le hacía estar tan centrado en hacerse con el poder que descuidaba todo lo demás. Ahora era consciente de la importancia del número de sus soldados y, aunque contaba con la habilidad de poder convocar hordas de monstruos periódicamente prefería confiar en esta ocasión en las gerudo y en los desertores del ejército hyliano. Zelda le había enseñado la importancia de las apariencias y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, debía confesar que razón no le faltaba. Si los habitantes de Hyrule veían que sus tropas estaban compuestas por personas y no por monstruos tendrían menos reparos en aceptarlo como rey cuando finalmente derrocaran a Leoni.

Rastrear la zona no les había llevado mucho tiempo ni mucho esfuerzo, ya que no se encontraron con nada sospechoso, solo algunos animales salvajes que huyeron en cuanto detectaron su presencia. El terreno estaba tranquilo, todo lo opuesto a como se encontraba el campamento cuando la comitiva regresó. Muchas gerudos corrían hacia la zona donde se encontraban los heridos, llevando con ellas hilas de algodón, las mismas que usaban en el desierto cuando alguien tenía una hemorragia para detener el flujo de sangre. Por mero acto reflejo siguió a las mujeres, que lo condujeron, como ya temía, a la zona donde las gerudo con mayor habilidad de sanación atendían a los heridos… aunque parecía que ya no había heridos que atender. El suelo de la zona se encontraba encharcado de sangre, el olor de la misma se pegaba a la lengua y hacía que fuera posible paladear el ambiente. Las mujeres allí presentes se ladraban órdenes entre si mientras apartaban lo más rápidamente posible los cuerpos, sus narices y bocas cubiertas con telas por si acaso las muertes se debían a algún agente infeccioso. Zelda estaba entre ellas, pero no retiraba los cuerpos como las demás, se había arrodillado ante uno de ellos, que parecía seguir con vida aunque cada vez que se movía el charco de sangre que se había formado debajo de él iba aumentando.

—Mis entrañas arden —murmuraba con voz queda a la princesa, Ganondorf consiguió oir esas palabras de puro milagro —Es como si me estuvieran quemando por dentro.

Fue a decir algo más, pero una arcada hizo que las siguientes frases que fuera a pronunciar quedaran ahogadas en un vómito de sangre. Zelda compuso una mueca para luego sujetarse la cabeza, como si intentara por todos los medios recordar algo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —el gerudo admitía que la pregunta era absurda, pero la situación era tan rocambolesca que le costaba pensar, su mente ataba cabos a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Podría tratarse de algún tipo de enfermedad que había atacado a los heridos por ser quienes se encontraban más débiles? ¿Quizás por ese mismo motivo las zonas aledañas estaban tan tranquilas, porque los enemigos habían decidido usar un tipo de ataque diferente? ¿Correrían todos el mismo destino si permanecían allí?

Zelda no contestó, se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, como pidiendo un momento para seguir en su peculiar mutismo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, dando la impresión de que, estuviera lo que estuviese haciendo, le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente sus facciones se relajaron y alzó la vista, aunque sus ojos seguían recelosos.

—He leído muchos textos que hablan sobre enfermedades, pero o bien soy incapaz de recordar si hay información sobre alguna con estos síntomas o nos estamos enfrentando a algo que no conocíamos hasta ahora. Es como si fuera una enfermedad nueva o… veneno —su voz vaciló al pronunciar la última palabra. Daba la sensación de que la mera idea de que los hylianos pudieran haber recurrido a esa táctica le parecía imposible y despreciable a partes iguales.

* * *

Link no llevaba bien las multitudes. Aunque se había acostumbrado a convivir con sus compañeros cuando era aprendiz de soldado, no dejaba de ser una persona que se había criado en la calma y la soledad de los bosques del sur, por lo que apreciaba pasar ratos a solas. Aparte, no conseguía sentirse del todo cómodo con las gerudo, ya que no había tenido mucho contacto con el sexo opuesto a lo largo de su vida y las mujeres le resultaban tan desconocidas como intimidantes.

Cumplía con lo que se esperaba de él durante las marchas o las pocas escaramuzas que habían tenido contra el ejército hyliano, mostrándose como el portador del Valor, pero tampoco se sentía del todo cómodo con los otros dos portadores. La princesa le imponía cierto respeto, Ganondorf directamente le parecía amenazante, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que siempre que se encontraban lo trataba con una cierta amenaza vedada tras cada uno de sus actos. Link suponía que una larga serie de derrotas a manos de los anteriores portadores de su pieza de la Trifuerza eran el motivo por el que el gerudo se limitaba a tolerarlo cerca. No quería ni pensar en qué podría haberle sucedido si Zelda no hubiera intercedido por él cuando se encontraron cara a cara por primera vez.

Como casi todas las noches, el joven pensaba en todo eso mientras se alejaba del campamento, disfrutando del aroma a maleza que impregnaba el aire. La granja en la que había crecido no se encontraba muy lejos de la zona en la que habían acampado y en cierto modo se sentía transportado a su infancia, cuando los días transcurrían entre correr por los bosques y ayudar en casa. Quizás todo se encontraba más marchito que en el pasado debido a la sequía que asolaba el reino, pero le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para remontarse al pasado. Hasta le parecía escuchar el dialecto del sur de Hyrule, aquel que no hablaba desde que se marchó a la ciudadela. ¿Acaso sus recuerdos eran tan fuertes que podía "escuchar" las voces del pasado?

Afinó el oído mientras saltaba por unos tocones. No, si no se estaba volviendo loco podría jurar que esas voces venían de un poco más adelante, de una zona que se adivinaba más frondosa de lo habitual.

Otra persona quizás se hubiera dado la vuelta pues no estaba bien visto husmear en conversaciones ajenas, pero tanto la naturaleza curiosa de Link le impulsó a aproximarse, cuidando siempre de no dejarse ver. No era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante, ya se había llevado más de una reprimenda de algunos compañeros, pero el joven siempre volvía a las andadas. Aparte le daba la impresión de que aquellas voces no eran fruto de la casualidad, había aprendido que para alguien tan marcado por el destino las casualidades no existían.

Fue posando cada pie con sumo cuidado, intentando que sus pasos no hiciesen ruido, para luego parapetarse tras un árbol. La luna estaba casi llena por lo que podía percibir tres cuantas siluetas un poco más adelante, pero no había la luz suficiente como para poder distinguir sus rasgos.

—¿Lo aceptaron? —inquiría una voz masculina. Hablaba en un tono quedo pero con el silencio reinante a Link no le costó percibir sus palabras, aunque sí tuvo que centrarse pues la pérdida de práctica le había hecho tener aquel dialecto algo oxidado.

—Lo tomaron sin hacer ninguna pregunta —respondió otro hombre —Supongo que después de todo lo que ha hecho el alcalde con los líderes de esa panda de salvajes no iban a sospechar de nosotros. Mi hermano tenía razón. ¿Seguro que el veneno que conseguiste es bueno?

—Lo conseguí en la ciudadela —señaló una nueva voz, Link supuso que sería la del supuesto hermano al que acababan de mencionar —En la parte más baja de la misma, donde está ese tipo que tiene tanta fama. Se dice que si alguien toma uno de sus preparados no vive más de tres horas.

Link se mantuvo quieto, paladeando todo aquello. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si sus oídos no le habían engañado daba la impresión de habían intentado envenenar a alguien, y los Dragmire tenían las mayores posibilidades de ser las víctimas de sus intenciones si se tenía en cuenta el modo en que hablaban de las gerudo. Estaba claro que aquellos hombres eran uno de esos grupos de "resistencia" que hacían que el Rey Demonio siempre desconfiara conforme iban tomando pueblo tras pueblo. Link en cierto modo los comprendía, la fama de Ganondorf era temible y por mucho que Zelda estuviese de su parte ahora su nombre seguía siendo sinónimo de terror. Aparte, él no sabía si en aquella zona de Hyrule habían calado las acusaciones que Leoni hizo sobre la princesa.

—¿Crees que ellos beberán? —inquirió la segunda voz.

—Cuando fui a entregar el barril me dejaron claro que no toman nada que no venga de sus provisiones —respondió el hombre que había hablado en primer lugar —Y ni siquiera pude verme cara a cara con ellos, me interceptaron unas salvajes antes y en cierto modo lo agradezco. Ya tuve bastante con ver a ese monstruo entrando en mi pueblo anunciando que pensaba reclamar el trono, prefiero no encontrármelo tan cerca. Me limité a decirle a esas perras que era un obsequio de parte de los aldeanos, barruntaron algo en ese idioma suyo entre ellas y luego se lo llevaron, pero no hacia el centro del campamento.

—Si logró corromper a la princesa imagínate qué hará con Hyrule si finalmente derrotan a Leoni…

Un barril envenenado. Link suspiró aliviado sabiendo que Zelda estaba fuera de peligro, pero le atemorizaba pensar dónde se encontraría el tonel envenenado y quién habría bebido.

—Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero al menos no nos hemos quedado de brazos cruzados ni nos hemos doblegado ante ellos —sentenció uno de ellos con tono firme, pero sin alzar la voz demasiado —Solo nos queda confiar en que hayan bebido el máximo de personas posible. Puede que no acabemos con ellos, pero si podemos menguar la fuerza de su ejército. Volvamos al pueblo antes de que seamos sospechosos de lo que pase con esa gente y recordad, jurasteis no decir nada.

* * *

La noticia de lo sucedido con los heridos había corrido como la pólvora por el campamento. Los rumores se multiplicaban, lo mismo que las sospechas mientras que todos los cadáveres eran lanzados a unas piras improvisadas, ya que se decidió que lo mejor era deshacerse de los cuerpos por si aquel mal pudiera ser contagioso.

Los Dragmire se habían reunido con las líderes de cada escuadrón en su tienda, dispuestos a debatir sobre lo que debían hacer a continuación. Los ánimos estaban aún alterados por lo sucedido, pero todos habían estado de acuerdo en que era mejor no perder un segundo.

—¿Link no ha sido llamado? —Zelda no pasó por alto la ausencia del hyliano. Normalmente el joven siempre estaba presente cuando se tomaban decisiones, ya que aunque no fuera parte de la casa Dragmire ni de la tribu no dejaba de ser un portador.

—No se le ha localizado —el tono de la voz de Ganondorf no dejaba lugar a dudas de que no había dejado de sospechar de él, a pesar de las muestras de lealtad del joven.

—Juró lealtad a nuestra casa y eso siempre sella un vínculo —la princesa no pensaba consentir que los viejos rencores volvieran a salir a flote —No hay un portador esta vez que haga que el Valor sea el paladín de una causa que vaya en tu contra.

El gerudo se limitó a soltar un juramento en la lengua del desierto. Nunca confiaría en un portador del Valor por mucho que Zelda le asegurase que esta vez los tres serían aliados y le repitiera sus sueños mil veces. Los errores del pasado le habían hecho desconfiado y ser desconfiado le había ayudado a sobrevivir a más de un intento de asesinato por parte de sus enemigos.

La cortina de la tienda se abrió con brusquedad, dejando ver a Link. Por el rojo de sus mejillas y el sudor que brotaba de su frente estaba claro que había acudido a la carrera. El joven se sujetó las costillas mientras recuperaba el aliento, para luego dejar escapar entre jadeos una serie de frases.

—Unos pueblerinos envenenaron un barril y lo trajeron al campamento. Los he seguido hasta sus casas y he marcado las puertas. He corrido cuanto he podido pero creo que he llegado demasiado tarde.

Zelda se tapó la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada de que su sospecha se hubiera hecho realidad, pero Ganondorf apenas se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a que los hylianos actuasen como ratas cobardes cuando se enfrentaban a su pueblo, por lo que aquel tonel envenenado no le resultaba una sorpresa.

A fin de cuentas era el mismo tipo de "lucha" que cuando fueron al desierto a traición y masacraron a toda gerudo que se encontraron.

Una rata nunca dejaría de ser una rata.

* * *

 **Long time no see.**

 **Admito que he tardado más de lo que esperaba en actualizar, pero cuando una cosa empieza a ir mal, las otras parece que se ponen celosas y también quieren ir mal, así que he tenido unas semanas de pesadilla. De hecho ni yo misma sé como he sido capaz de acabar este capítulo con todo lo que tengo encima, pero como ya he dicho mil veces, esto va a terminar sí o sí.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos. Se nota que el tráiler de BotW 2 ha creado hype. Personalmente confío en que la momia que sale sea Ganondorf y por fin lo veamos en este juego, casi todo apunta a que puede ser él pero hasta que no lo confirmen no quiero dar nada por cerrado. Siempre he dicho que Ganondorf es el mejor personaje de la saga y ya hay ganas de que le volvamos a ver en un juego.**

 **Sobre la próxima actualización, no puedo decir una fecha exacta, pero sí que va a haber una. No voy a abandonar este fic, no ahora que ya tiene más de 300 páginas y es cuanto menos el fic más extenso y más complejo al que me he enfrentado.**


	49. Chapter 49

La vida en las regiones del sur de Hyrule siempre había transcurrido con calma, siendo la siembra y la cosecha de los cultivos los ejes centrales de la misma. En los bosques del sur los enfrentamientos con las tribus del desierto no eran más que rumores, igual que los asuntos políticos que tanto se daban en la capital: los sureños sólo se preocupaban de sus granjas, de que los vegetales madurasen y que los animales estuvieran bien cuidados. Esa calma se había ido perdiendo un poco a lo largo del año anterior, cuando la sequía comenzó a volverse una amenaza, y ahora se veía completamente destrozada por la guerra. Las aldeas sureñas dependían de sus tierras para subsistir por lo que el hecho de que una batalla pudiera diezmar sus cultivos o que los ejércitos reclamaran para si sus animales para alimentarse era algo que podía suponer que las pequeñas poblaciones colapsasen.

Sus habitantes se habían negado a acudir al reclutamiento voluntario para la guerra, pero a pesar de ese aparente antibelicismo muchos de ellos eran leales a Leoni por el simple hecho de ser quien ocupaba el trono y quien, de darse el caso de que la sequía siguiera apretando, debería velar por ellos. Aunque nunca se habían visto tan enfrentados con las gerudo como los habitantes del oeste, los sureños tampoco apreciaban mucho a las mujeres del desierto, siendo ese otro motivo de lealtad hacia el hermano de Zelda.

Karu era uno de esos hombres jóvenes que repudiaban a las mujeres del desierto y que temía por los cultivos. Siendo el único sustento de su familia junto con su hermano, pues su padre había fallecido en la primera batalla que hubo contra las tropas de los Dragmire. Karu se había opuesto a que su progenitor, un hombre que ya rondaba los cincuenta, se marchara al campo de batalla, pero éste había hecho oídos sordos de las advertencias de su familia sobre el hecho de que ya no estaba en edad de luchar para finalmente acabar muriendo frente a las tribus del desierto.

Puede que si las cosas no hubieran sido de otro modo, Karu no hubiera acudido a la Ciudadela de Hyrule cuando en la aldea comenzaron a temer que los Dragmire avanzaban en dirección a la misma. Le daba igual el riesgo que tuviera que correr, pero pensaba vengar la muerte de su padre haciendo el máximo daño posible a las tropas del desierto. Su objetivo principal eran los líderes de la misma, aunque era consciente de que conseguir llegar hasta ellos no iba a ser fácil.

A pesar de que quería mantener a su familia lo más al margen posible, su hermano pequeño lo encontró envenenando uno de los barriles de vino que almacenaban en la casa. Fue él quien luego habló con otros chicos del pueblo cuyas familias habían tenido un destino similar a la suya para que ayudasen a Karu a transportar el barril de vino. Si eran varios quienes llevaban el veneno al campamento, pensaron, sería más complicado señalar a un culpable, y siempre podrían salvarse las espaldas entre ellos diciendo que no sabían qué podría haber causado esa reacción.

Después de haber dejado el tonel en el campamento de las gerudo y reunirse con los demás en el bosque, Karu volvió a casa sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si una parte de él se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que acababa de hacer. Por mucho que se obligase a centrarse en el odio hacia la tribu por la muerte de su padre, en recordar que también en cierto modo estaba protegiendo a su aldea.

Con ese pensamiento volvió a su casa, acompañado por su hermano, amparándose en la noche para evitar que nadie lo viera rondando por las calles mientras en el campamento gerudo el veneno comenzaba a hacer estragos. Tenían tanto temor a ser descubiertos que hasta habían colocado fardos en sus camas para aparentar que habían estado durmiendo desde que el sol se puso.

Entraron en la vivienda por la ventana de la cocina que habían dejado estratégicamente abierta, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra había marcado cada uno de sus pasos. Luego subieron a su dormitorio y se introdujeron bajo las mantas, tratando de calmar los latidos de sus corazones, que parecían querer delatar lo que acababan de hacer.

Comenzaban a respirar tranquilos, creyendo que sus actos habrían sido obviados, cuando el estruendo de la puerta siendo derribada les hizo saltar de la cama como si hubieran sido alcanzados por un rayo. No les dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que unas cuantas gerudo portando las típicas lanzas de la tribu entrasen en la estancia y los redujeran.

Karu sintió un sudor frío correr por su espalda al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por venir. Iba a tener que enfrentarse a la ira del Rey Demonio por haber interferido en sus planes.

Terror era una palabra demasiado suave para definir lo que sentía.

* * *

—No voy a negar que sus actos han sido rastreros, pero no podemos combatir el fuego con el fuego.

Zelda y Ganondorf se observaban, cada uno en una punta de la tienda. Tras la alerta de Link el gerudo había mandado a varias soldados a las casas marcadas y se habían encontrado con los cuatro supuestos envenenadores apresados y situados en el centro del campamento. Aunque muchas de las gerudo sentían un odio visceral hacia los causantes de las muertes de los heridos, Ganondorf había dado la orden de que nadie les pusiera un dedo encima hasta haber decidido su destino. Habían ido más allá de lo permitido y aunque aún no era oficial, casi todas las gerudos sospechaban que acabarían siendo condenados a la pena capital.

Zelda, sin embargo, no veía con buenos ojos que ese fuera el castigo. Temía que en lugar de apagar las llamas de una posible rebelión contra ellos, las avivara más.

—En la guerra todo vale — había respondido Ganondorf cuando la princesa intercedió por los envenenadores —Si no damos ejemplo pueden venir más como ellos.

—¿Y pretendes convertirte en el rey de un pueblo al que tratas de este modo? —había protestado ella. Aunque la joven consideraba aberrante lo que aquellos chicos habían hecho tampoco podía permitir que se los ejecutase sin más, su naturaleza compasiva hacía que la mera idea le resultara insoportable.

—Envenenaron a los heridos —la voz del gerudo bajó a un tono amenazante, que sirvió a Zelda de aviso de que no se encontraba de buen humor —No han hecho más que repetir lo mismo que sus antepasados cuando atacaron a mi pueblo en el desierto en el momento en que más indefenso se encontraba.

—¡No puedes saber si son descendientes de esos soldados o no! Basar nuestros actos en las rencillas del pasado no nos va a conducir a nada bueno, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que esta vez pensábamos romper el círculo? —Zelda lo había observado tras aquellas palabras con el ceño fruncido, pero Ganondorf no se arrendó.

—No sólo mataron a mi gente, también a la tuya. Había heridos de ambas razas y de ambas razas son los muertos. No podemos alentar a futuros rebeldes a tomarse la justicia por su mano.

Zelda guardó silencio, mientras se debatía consigo misma. Desde que la guerra empezó se había visto dividida entre sus raíces y el pueblo que la había acogido hasta convertirla en una más. Aparte, por mucho que se negase a decirlo en voz alta, admitía que Ganondorf tenía parte de razón al querer castigar a quienes habían acabado envenenando a personas heridas. ¿Por qué habrían tomado esa decisión tan drástica? Zelda siempre había tenido tendencia a querer dar un voto de confianza, pues le gustaba creer que todos en el fondo hacían las cosas por algún motivo. El ejemplo más claro de ello lo tenía en el mismísimo Ganondorf, a quien siempre había juzgado como a un ser desalmado pero de quien había aprendido que, antes de que la ira de Demise y la Trifuerza del Poder lo corrompieran, sólo había deseado Hyrule para poder librar a su pueblo de los rigores del desierto.

La cortina de la tienda se abrió, dando paso a Aveil, que parecía molesta. La mujer había sido designada para vigilar a los prisioneros mientras los Dragmire deliberaban, una tarea que no era tan fácil como podía parecer, ya que muchas gerudo no estaban precisamente felices de ver a los envenenadores cara a cara sin que recibieran su merecido.

—Uno de los prisioneros no deja de insistir en que quiere hablar con Zelda —no se anduvo por las ramas, todos los allí presentes sabían el tiempo que estaban perdiendo de avance militar por todo lo sucedido —Parece que quiere apelar a la clemencia de la princesa.

A la joven no se le pasó por alto el tono desdeñoso de Aveil, aunque esta vez no era ella el blanco del mismo, sino el hyliano.

—Viste lo que hizo su veneno —la voz de Ganondorf no daba lugar a dudas, el gerudo pensaba pagar con sangre lo sucedido, y en cierto modo era comprensible; Zelda nunca olvidaría aquellos cadáveres que se desangraban por todos los agujeros de su cuerpo —¿De verdad piensas acceder a escuchar lo que quiera que tenga que decir?

—He leído mucho sobre los reyes del pasado —murmuró la aludida —Algunos aplicaban la ley del Talión: ojo por ojo, y sus reinados estuvieron pintados con una pátina de terror. Siempre me decía a mi misma que nunca sería como ellos…

—En este caso no estamos hablando de crueldad, sino de un castigo apropiado al crimen que han cometido —Dragmire era tan firme en sus palabras como en sus intenciones —Te han educado para ser una gobernante y eso conlleva una serie de responsabilidades, por mucho que te desagraden. Ellos han cometido un delito y la ley debe ser aplicada.

—Mi hermano me acusó de traidora a mi sangre y me encerró en las mazmorras del castillo con toda la intención de, o bien ejecutarme, o bien encerrarme en la mazmorra más oscura de todo el reino —Zelda no se amilanó —No digo que sea el mismo caso, pues sabemos que ellos envenenaron el vino, ¿pero por qué motivo? Nadie arriesga tanto sin tener una poderosa razón detrás. ¿Y si mi hermano tiene a parte de su familia retenida en el ejército o los ha chantajeado para que nos atacasen de cruzar por su aldea? Me dijiste que Leoni haría todo lo posible para conservar el trono y pude comprobarlo cuando me lanzó aquella acusación. Démosle el beneficio de la duda antes de condenarles.

—La ley gerudo no contempla otra opción que la muerte como castigo para lo que han hecho —sentenció Ganondorf —Ninguna gerudo tendría otro destino y ellos no van a ser la excepción, a no ser…

El gerudo detuvo sus palabras, haciendo que Zelda alzase levemente las cejas, habiéndose dado cuenta del titubeo.

—A no ser que se aplique lo que nosotras llamamos _Bar níli_.

Zelda paladeó las palabras, tormenta de sangre. Nunca había escuchado esa expresión en el desierto, pero Aveil pareció comprender que ella necesitaba una explicación, pues prosiguió con su peculiar discurso.

—Es una tradición antigua y no tan escabrosa como su nombre indica. Cuando alguien de la tribu cometía un crimen imperdonable podía ser absuelta si alguien intercedía por ella y se enfrentaba a quien ostentase el poder entre nosotras en ese momento.

—Y sólo puede hacerlo alguien de la tribu —puntualizó Ganondorf, viendo venir la propuesta de Zelda —por lo que esos chicos no son candidatos.

—Pero yo sí —respondió la princesa —Si hablo con ellos y sus motivos son válidos seré yo misma la que interceda a su favor.

Aveil negó con la cabeza.

—Si hay dos líderes, como es el caso, no pueden luchar entre ellos, pues la propuesta de duelo se ve en cierto modo como un reto a la ley de la tribu, de modo que no pueden ser los dos dirigentes de la misma quienes se enfrenten.

—Aparte, tampoco tenemos tiempo de celebrar un combate ritual —añadió Ganondorf —Cada segundo cuenta en esta guerra y ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo por su culpa.

Zelda suspiró al mismo tiempo que la cortina volvía a abrirse, dejando pasar a Link, que se situó junto a Aveil, esperando órdenes. El hyliano había sido enviado a las secciones del campamento donde se encontraban las tropas de los desertores de Leoni, para que pusiera orden y vigilase el estado de los soldados.

—Siempre puede posponerse —sentenció Zelda —Si ganamos la guerra y tomamos Hyrule podría organizarse para demostrar a mi pueblo que las tribus del desierto no son tan despiadadas como siempre nos las han pintado, además de que les mostraría que no eres un ser inhumano, sino todo lo contrario, un rey que aplica la ley justamente pero sin rozar la crueldad.

Ganondorf meditó sobre las palabras de la joven. Puede que en el pasado hubiera hecho oídos sordos de los consejos de Zelda, pero tras todo lo vivido y viendo que esta vez el éxito era más que seguro (un éxito que provenía de haber escuchado a la princesa alguna que otra vez y no haberse abandonado a sus deseos de destrucción) le parecía buena idea escuchar sus sugerencias. No era tonto, sabía que iba a contar con una gran oposición si se hacían con el trono, por lo que dar una buena imagen podría ser beneficioso.

—Dejemos este asunto hasta que la guerra acabe y entonces haremos público su castigo —Zelda no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer —Si lo hicieron por mero deseo de dañarnos no me opondré a que se les castigue con la pena capital, pero si por el contrario hay algo más detrás, aplicaremos esa ley sobre el combate ritual.

—Nadie luchará por ellos —sentenció Aveil —las chicas quieren verlos muertos, y ya sabes que tú no puedes enfrentarte al otro líder de la tribu.

—Si es preciso, puedo hacerlo yo —una voz a sus espaldas les hizo girarse. Link había abierto los labios y pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—No eres gerudo —repuso Aveil.

—Bien puede ser miembro honorario de la tribu —Zelda avanzó unos pasos hacia el hyliano —Ha mostrado ser leal a la misma, incluso cuando no tiene ningún vínculo con ella. Leí en la biblioteca de la ciudadela que en el pasado hubo una encarnación del Héroe que se lo admitió como miembro honorario de la tribu, por lo que hay precedentes.

Aveil se mordió el labio. Una cosa era haber aprendido a tolerar que Zelda fuera su superior, pero la hyliana se había mimetizado con las demás, iniciándose en el culto a la Diosa de la Arena y tratando de aprender todas las costumbres de la tribu, aparte de que era una mujer. Que un hombre hyliano fuera a ser aceptado también se le hacía impensable.

—Nadie en la tribu le ha dado esa aceptación —sentenció.

—Pues seré yo quien lo haga —Zelda tomó aliento, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, mientras miraba a Ganondorf por el rabillo del ojo, que parecía haberse quedado al margen. Dudaba que viera con buenos ojos que la encarnación de quien siempre terminaba con él fuera a ser incorporado en la tribu, pero teniendo en cuenta que tampoco había dicho en voz alta que se opusiera le hacía albergar ciertas esperanzas —Si estáis disconformes será un permiso temporal, mientras dure el ritual.

Ganondorf alzó una ceja, mientras que mentalmente sospesaba todos los factores a los que se enfrentaba. Tenía que admitir que Link había seguido fiel a la casa Dragmire desde que Zelda apareció con él cuando fueron a rescatarla de su hermano. Aparte enfrentarse a él sería bueno para sacarse unas cuantas espinas del pasado; el combate nunca era a muerte, sino que se detenía cuando un contrincante desarmaba al otro, y siempre se llevaba a cabo con armas rituales de la tribu, por lo que el hyliano no podría usar la Espada Maestra. Confiaba en sus habilidades, además de que siempre podrían usar protección mágica para evitar daños físicos.

—¿Entonces vas a recurrir al _Bar níli_? —inquirió. Sabía bien que Zelda se iba a aferrar a esa tradición como a un clavo ardiendo, pero siempre prefería confirmar.

—Si tienen motivos "nobles", sí —respondió la princesa.

—Mantenedlos prisioneros hasta que tomemos la Ciudadela de Hyrule, entonces —ordenó —Cuando la guerra acabe, veremos qué motivos pudieron tener para atacarnos de ese modo y aplicaremos el castigo pertinente.

* * *

 **Sí, se que he tardado, pero no dejo de estar liada con una cosa y con otra, por lo que este cap ha salido cuando finalmente he podido sentarme un ratito a escribir.**

 **La expresión gerudo la he sacado usando el tumblr gerudoshikyapril donde se ha desarrollado el idioma gerudo. De hecho recomiendo echarle un ojo porque es realmente interesante.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado o añadido la historia a favoritos, de verdad que no sé como explicar lo mucho que se agradece ver que se valora el trabajo que conlleva escribir una historia tan densa como está siendo esta. Año y medio llevo liada con ella, y lo que quede hasta llegar al final. Por eso mismo, como digo siempre, os animo a dejar un review si habéis leído esto, ya que me animan a seguir con este proyecto y a buscar huecos, por muy cansada que esté, para que esta historia siga avanzando.**


	50. Chapter 50

Desde lo alto de una de las torres más aisladas del Castillo de Hyrule Leoni se dedicaba a contemplar el reino, mientras que mentalmente repasaba las novedades que le iban llegando desde el frente.

Desde que había decidido atraer a las tropas de los Dragmire hacia el corazón del reino se había recluido en lo alto de aquella construcción, oteando el horizonte con una atención que comenzaba a ser enfermiza, esperando que en cualquier momento las huestes del desierto hicieran su aparición. Sabía que, dejándoles el camino libre no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia, pero no esperaba que fueran a ir tan despacio. No tardó en enterarse del motivo de esa lentitud: algunos alcaldes que le eran leales le habían remitido misivas donde le ponían al corriente de cómo estaban intentado asegurar cada territorio por el que pasaban, con la intención de que cuando llegasen a la ciudadela contasen con más apoyos. Estaban intentando hacer una estrategia basada en los respaldos, seguramente por idea de su hermana. Leoni conocía lo suficientemente bien a Zelda como para saber que ella sería la principal interesada en contar con el apoyo de todo con el que se cruzasen.

También se había enterado de lo sucedido con el veneno en una de las aldeas del sur. Cuando aquella carta llegó a sus manos no pudo evitar gritar, completamente frustrado, ya que si bien deberían de haber sufrido un duro golpe ninguno de los líderes habían caído envenenados. El único consuelo que Leoni había encontrado en esa misiva era saber que casi todos los heridos que estaban recuperándose habían muerto y que eso iba a disminuir tanto su número de soldados como los ánimos de las tropas. En la carta también se mencionaba que, al día siguiente de haber sido capturados los autores del envenenamiento su hermana había intercedido por ellos, pidiendo que se aplicase una antigua ley gerudo para que tuvieran una opción de salvar sus vidas. Zelda, la abnegada Zelda, la que siempre parecía dispuesta a creer que había algo bueno en cada persona.

Siempre fue una insufrible.

Siempre quiso ser la protagonista, haciéndose la santa para conseguir tener el apoyo de todos.

Seguro que ese había sido su plan desde el principio.

Maldita perra.

Los pensamientos volvieron a brotar en la mente de Leoni con esa extraña voz que resonaba en su interior desde que se adentró en el Templo de las Sombras, unos pensamientos que cada vez eran más comunes y habituales. Ni siquiera había vuelto a acordarse de aquella entidad, la misma que, sin que él se diera cuenta, iba consumiéndole poco a poco. Hacía mucho que Leoni había dejado de observar su reflejo pero si lo hiciera seguramente le costaría reconocerse en el rostro consumido y demacrado que le devolvería la mirada. La gente del castillo estaba comenzando a evitarle y trataban por todos los medios de no quedarse en la misma sala que él. En el pasado ese comportamiento le habría sacado de sus casillas pero ahora incluso lo agradecía; comenzaba a detestar sentirse rodeado de personas, eso era algo más propio de su hermana.

La maldita perra del desierto.

La culpable de todos sus problemas.

Debería haberla matado cuando tuvo la ocasión, habría sido todo mucho más sencillo sin ella.

Leoni se arrepentía en todo momento de no haber aprovechado para librarse de la competencia de su hermana cuando Zelda todavía confiaba en él, aparte de retractarse de la hora en la que decidió que sería buena idea enviarla al desierto como parte de una alianza política con el líder gerudo. No olvidaba que su afán por sacarse a su hermana de encima le había conducido a tener como rival al Rey Demonio que, para más inri, era aliado de Zelda esta vez. Había provocado lo que nunca había sucedido en toda la historia de Hyrule, que los tres portadores de la Trifuerza se unieran… y en su contra.

Lo único que podía hacer ya era esperar a que las tropas del desierto hicieran su aparición para que la antigua magia con la que los primeros miembros de la familia real de Hyrule habían protegido la ciudadela hiciera su trabajo. Una parte de Leoni, la que aún se resistía al influjo maligno y era capaz de pensar con algo de raciocinio repetía una y otra vez que, tal vez, los hechizos no funcionarían porque Zelda era miembro de la familia real; aunque esos pensamientos no tardaban en ser silenciados por aquella voz cargada de odio que empezaba de nuevo a maldecir a la joven.

Leoni no sabía a ciencia cierta si su plan funcionaría. Sólo era consciente de que lo único que deseaba era ver a su hermana morder el polvo, y para ello la opción más viable era reducir a su ejército en el punto donde el hyliano era más fuerte.

Una leve polvareda en el horizonte le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos y fruncir el ceño. Llevaba esperando la aparición de las tropas del desierto desde que llegó la última misiva, semanas atrás; ahora las fuerzas de los Dragmire habían pasado de ser una amenaza lejana a una realidad. Ellos también iban a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, o de lo contrario no se habrían arriesgado a avanzar tanto hasta el corazón del reino.

La vista de Leoni se fue volviendo más y más borrosa, conforme una extraña neblina rojiza lo iba rodeando todo. El último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue que ojalá derrotar a su hermana no le costase demasiado.

* * *

Bajo un cielo plomizo que cada vez parecía más y más cargado de nubes que no presagiaban nada bueno la Ciudadela de Hyrule brillaba con un resplandor mortecino, dando la impresión de ser una gota de agua en el desierto.

Zelda contemplaba la ciudadela desde lo alto de la loma en la que habían instalado el campamento, acompañada por Link, cuyos ojos también estaban clavados en las murallas. La princesa recordaba con absoluto lujo de detalles lo sucedido la última vez que las había cruzado, cuando su hermano la acusó de traición y planeó ejecutarla o encerrarla de por vida en un templo olvidado de la mano de las Diosas.

Tenía una sensación extraña, similar a un pellizco en el estómago que le causaba náuseas, suponía que de los mismos nervios. A pesar de que sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse con su hermano nunca pensó que el lugar de la batalla sería aquel en el que ambos habían crecido juntos. Era consciente de que, tal y como Leoni había forzado las cosas, solo podía quedar uno de ellos, y aún así la idea de enfrentarse a su propia sangre le repugnaba.

Link, convertido en su sombra, parecía compartir una sensación similar por lo ensombrecido de su rostro. Si bien el hyliano no había cruzado palabra alguna con la princesa al respecto, era consciente de que ambos odiaban el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a su propio pueblo.

Ganondorf también se encontraba junto a los hylianos, aunque en su interior rugían sentimientos diferentes ante aquella visión: el viejo demonio clamaba por conseguir los fragmentos de la Trifuerza una vez conquistado el trono, mientras sus encarnaciones anteriores rugían de anhelo al ver la victoria tan cerca por primera vez. Solo en la época del Héroe del Tiempo había logrado hacerse con el trono de Hyrule por la fuerza, dejando luego que su odio y su envidia arrasaran el reino hasta convertirlo en un erial, hasta que finalmente fue derrotado por el Héroe. Le había costado más de un ciclo comprender que debía jugar con unas cartas diferentes, o tal vez había sido el extraño transcurso de los hechos en aquella encarnación lo que le habían colocado en una posición tan diferente, con el Héroe y la princesa como aliados.

—Es extraño —murmuró Zelda de repente, quebrando el hilo de los pensamientos de los otros dos portadores. La joven parecía hablar para si misma, ya que no miró a ninguno de los dos hombres, sino que permaneció con la vista al frente —Parece que fue ayer cuando crucé las puertas de la ciudadela camino al desierto, temiendo lo que el futuro me deparaba. En esos momentos habría deseado dar media vuelta y regresar; ahora es justo al revés: desearía galopar hasta regresar al desierto y alejarme de un sitio que, aún desde lejos, me resulta hostil a pesar de haber vivido tanto tiempo en él.

Link se mordió el labio, sin tener claro que fuera buena idea responder. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día, había visto a la princesa cruzar la ciudadela a caballo, con el rostro inexpresivo pero con un brillo de pena en los ojos. Prefirió mantenerse en silencio, fiel a su papel de soldado; aún no se sentía del todo cómodo ante la presencia del Rey Demonio.

Ganondorf también rememoró aquella jornada, sobre todo el odio que había sentido cuando abordó a Zelda por primera vez y el desconcierto que le supuso darse cuenta de que ella había crecido sin conocer las atrocidades que Hyrule había cometido contra las tribus del desierto. Había aceptado el enlace tanto por tener derechos sobre el trono hyliano como por poder vengarse de la reencarnación de la diosa, y sin embargo había acabado recordando viejos sentimientos de una vida tan antigua como el mundo y aliándose con ella para atacar Hyrule, esta vez legítimamente.

—Quizás las Diosas estaban tan cansadas de que el ciclo siempre fuera el mismo que decidieron probar a ver si podíamos romper la rueda —sentenció.

—Siempre se ha dicho que, mientras la Trifuerza esté completa, Hyrule prosperará —Zelda suspiró, alzando la mano donde portaba la marca —Pero desde hace muchos siglos siempre ha habido un fragmento sellado, y aunque el reino seguía creciendo, no hemos llegado a alcanzar el esplendor que tuvimos antaño. Hace un año los alcaldes de las villas estaban preocupados porque la ausencia de lluvias comenzaba a ser preocupante —la princesa señaló con un gesto hacia las praderas que rodeaban la ciudadela, cuyo habitual verdor brillaba por su ausencia —Y creo que la situación incluso ha empeorado. Leoni nunca le dio mucha importancia, pero yo lo veía como una señal de que quizás el reino estaba aproximándose al colapso.

Los tres volvieron a guardar silencio hasta que, finalmente, el gerudo lo rompió con unas palabras que sonaron a lamento.

—Se dice que el desierto también fue verde en otro tiempo, antes de las guerras entre Hylia y Demise, pero poco a poco, por la dejadez de quienes lo habitaban, fue marchitándose. Algunas leyendas hablan de que fue un castigo por alejarse de las Diosas.

Zelda rumió aquellas palabras, apoyando una mano en el brazo del gerudo. Sabía bien que, aunque él amase su tierra, en el fondo se sentía herido por ver a su pueblo tener que sobrevivir en unas condiciones tan duras, era una parte de él que había conocido conforme le iba comprendiendo mejor. Ahora se preguntaba si, tal vez, el destino de sus vidas pasadas habría sido diferente si se hubiera molestado en conocer al portador del Poder antes que confrontarle directamente. Como ella misma había dicho una vez, nadie tenía culpa de sus acciones en el pasado.

—Siempre he escuchado que las cosas suceden por algún motivo —murmuró —Puede que esta guerra sea el principio de una serie de ciclos donde nuestra misión no sea destruirnos entre nosotros, sino hacer que Hyrule sea más grande que nunca. Tal vez es el momento de cerrar una era para dar inicio a otra y, al igual que cuando alguien viene a la vida, tendremos que pasar por algo similar a un parto. Dolerá, sufriremos, pero obtendremos algo mejor a cambio.

Link escuchaba todo aquello en silencio, con la postura firme que siempre adoptaba. Sabía bien que su papel era servir a la Sabiduría, aunque una parte de él estaba resabiada por no poder desempeñar un rol más destacado. Quizás el Héroe no era tan necesario en un ciclo en el que el mal no era el Poder, sino alguien ajeno a las eternas reencarnaciones de los descendientes del Héroe, la Diosa y el Demonio. Mantuvo su clásico silencio, con el rostro decidido y los ojos fijos en el castillo, mientras que internamente se hacía repetir el juramento que había hecho al entrar en la guardia real de proteger siempre a los miembros de la casa real hyliana. No sabía si iba a haber alguna consecuencia si atacaba a Leoni, ya que siempre se decía que las palabras del juramento estaban vinculadas a una magia arcana que hacía que quien lo rompiera fuese castigado. Sintió una punzada de inseguridad, mas al mismo tiempo notó que Zelda enlazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Observó, sorprendido, que la princesa había hecho lo mismo con Ganondorf, de modo que ahora los tres formaban una cadena que miraba directamente al centro del reino.

—Mi corazón llora ante la idea de tener que enfrentarme a mi gente —la joven habló con voz firme —Pero no he olvidado que en otras vidas también he tenido que enfrentarme a sacrificios por un bien mayor. Estoy segura de que las Diosas han decidido poner fin a la maldición que Demise lanzó sobre todos nosotros, la prueba es que estamos aquí y hemos tenido suerte en todas las batallas. Y la tendremos en la próxima.

Los tres portadores guardaron silencio, sus marcas brillando con fuerza ante la proximidad de los otros dos fragmentos. Era la primera vez que los tres se unían de algún modo y allí, a las puertas de la última batalla que parecía ser el final de tanto sufrimiento tras mil y una repetición de la misma historia, sintieron lo mismo.

* * *

 **No, no he desaparecido; la vida adulta me ha tenido muy ocupada y no he podido escribir. Pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de este fic y en los huecos en los que estaba en condiciones me sentaba a escribir.**

 **He de decir que ya va quedando poco, muy poco, para que esta historia termine. Se me va a hacer muy extraño llegar al final pero por otro lado estoy deseando conseguir acabar el fic más duro y ambicioso al que me he enfrentado, pues será signo de que estaré preparada para empezar a terminar de escribir mis originales y buscar publicarlos. No voy a parar hasta conseguir tener un libro en el mercado firmado con mi nombre, aunque apenas se venda, ya que siempre he querido ser escritora.**

 **Como digo siempre, si habéis llegado hasta aquí, dejad un review. Está siendo un camino muy farragoso del que no me he salido más de una vez por cabezonería y amor propio. De verdad que está siendo el fic que más quebraderos de cabeza me está dando, así que vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir batallando contra él.**


	51. Chapter 51

Justo antes del amanecer, en el momento en que la noche es más oscura, las tropas del desierto marcharon hacia la Ciudadela de Hyrule. A la cabeza, como ya era habitual, se encontraban los tres portadores de la Trifuerza; sus respectivos fragmentos brillaban por la cercanía de los demás. Confiaban en que la imagen de la reliquia dejada por las Diosas fuera un aliciente para que los habitantes de la ciudadela no se opusieran demasiado, ya que había funcionado con los pequeños pueblos del sur. Zelda no estaba del todo segura al respecto, no sabía hasta que punto Leoni había sido capaz de influenciar a los habitantes de la capital del reino, pero el recuerdo de su última visita a la ciudadela, cuando su hermano la acusó de traición a su sangre. La princesa aún notaba el miedo que la había recorrido cuando la intentaron apresar y las dos gerudos que habían viajado con ella acabaron encontrando la muerte al intentar defenderla. Ahogó un suspiro mientras aferraba con fuerza las riendas de su caballo y alzaba la cabeza para ocultar sus dudas y miedos, realizando sin que ella misma fuera consciente el mismo gesto que hizo cuando se marchó del castillo hacia el desierto tras su boda.

La ciudadela parecía muerta, apenas se veían luces brillando en las ventanas de su interior y el castillo, en el centro mismo de ella, daba la impresión de ser un enorme monstruo dormido, esperando a que su incauta presa se acercara lo suficiente para lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla de un bocado.

Zelda detuvo a su montura en las suaves lomas que precedían a la llanura que rodeaba a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, haciendo que las tropas la imitaran. Los tres portadores clavaron la vista en el objetivo, el centro del reino, el final de la guerra entre los dos hermanos. La joven conocía bien la historia del reino y sabía que, mucho tiempo atrás, la familia real había protegido la ciudadela con multitud de hechizos para evitar que el Rey Demonio se hiciera con el control de la misma en una de sus múltiples reencarnaciones. Irónicamente, era ahora un miembro de la familia real quien confiaba en que esos hechizos quedaran anulados por su presencia y Ganondorf y sus huestes pudieran entrar en la ciudadela. Había comprobado que, a la hora de sacar la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, ninguno que no fuera el portador del Valor podía entrar a las profundidades del bosque.

—Nunca creí que el destino me pusiera en la situación de llegar a las puertas del corazón de mi reino como si fuera una invasora —murmuró.

Ganondorf la observó de soslayo, como si no quisiera dejar de vigilar la ciudadela ni un segundo. Había aprendido con el paso de los siglos a recelar de las posibles defensas mágicas que los hylianos podrían haber empleado para evitar las invasiones que antes o después acababa intentando. Incluso en una vuelta del ciclo en la que Zelda y él no eran enemigos volvía a estar situado en la misma casilla que en las anteriores: dispuesto a atacar el corazón del reino y tomar el trono aunque fuera por la fuerza.

—Un cambio siempre requiere un precio —respondió finalmente, haciendo que Zelda lo observase con un gesto que parecía apenado —Decidimos romper la maldición que Demise lanzó sobre nuestros destinos a pesar de que siempre parecía cumplirse.

Zelda suspiró, observando la silueta del castillo. Llegar a aquel punto era algo que había intentado evitar por todos los medios, pero el destino había tenido otros planes distintos a los suyos. Lo único que podía desear ahora era que la contienda directa contra Leoni durara lo menos posible.

* * *

Desde lo más alto del castillo de Hyrule, en el mismo sitio desde el que Leoni había esperado la llegada de las tropas de su hermana, el Invocante que él mismo, inconscientemente había dejado que tomara posesión de su cuerpo, contemplaba el horizonte, sabiendo que en cualquier momento aparecerían las tropas de su rival.

Al ser como tal le daban igual los motivos que su "huésped" tuviera en contra de Zelda: la había conocido hacía muchos años, cuando la princesa, en una vida anterior, le había atacado cuando él servía bajo las órdenes del Rey Demonio. Había sido ella la que dio la orden de encerrarle en el Templo de las Sombras, por lo que tampoco tenía mucha simpatía hacia la princesa. Fuera como fuese, lo único que pretendía era conseguir no tener que volver a su encierro, y si de paso podía quedarse con el reino, pues mejor…

Meneó la cabeza para despejarse, aquel pensamiento le había surgido de repente. A él le daba igual lo que pasara con Hyrule, ¿o no? ¿Tal vez los pensamientos de su huésped le estaba afectando de la misma manera que él cuando intentaba controlarlo? Leoni había aceptado como suyos los pensamientos que le iba inoculando pero debía de admitir que al final se le había comenzado a resistir. Quizás el hyliano era más fuerte de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Trató de serenarse, si quería probar a usar sus poderes con ese cuerpo tenía que estar lo más relajado posible, o de lo contrario, podría fracasar estrepitosamente. No era lo mismo invocar desde un cuerpo humano que desde una forma incorpórea, ya que muchas veces la carne humana no soportaba la tensión de la sobrecarga de energía…

Se concentró en el cuerpo de Leoni, tentando sus límites, volcando todas sus energías en comprobar hasta dónde podía llevarlo. Parecía estar pillándole el punto a aquel cuerpo cuando un sonido a su espalda hizo que se volviera, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos rojos que lo observaban con frialdad, al mismo tiempo que, a sus espaldas, las tropas del desierto comenzaban su avance.

* * *

La Ciudadela de Hyrule llevaba esperando el ataque final desde que la guerra había comenzado y las noticias que iban llegando desde el frente no eran las más halagüeñas para el ejército de Leoni. Los hylianos habían escuchado que, al parecer, los portadores de la Trifuerza estaban aliados esta vez y eso hacía que muchos de ellos, al igual que habían pasado con los habitantes de las aldeas de las regiones por las que las tropas del desierto iban pasando, se rindieran ante una señal tan evidente. Otros lo habían hecho cuando se enteraron del intento de envenenamiento a los Dragmire y como finalmente habían encontrado a los culpables pero habían decidido esperar para darles un juicio cuando la guerra terminase. Si los rumores eran ciertos había sido la propia Zelda quien había intervenido por ellos.

Que se dudara de la princesa de Hyrule podría ser considerado extraño, pero en la ciudadela, donde el control de Leoni era más férreo, las acusaciones que había lanzado contra ella habían calado hondo, sobre todo después de que corriera la noticia de que Saviha, la princesa de Holodrum, había fallecido por un veneno propio del desierto.

Quedaban fieles a Zelda, pero todos sabían que cualquier muestra de apoyo a la princesa sería severamente castigada por Leoni. Ese fue también el principal motivo por el que, conforme las tropas del desierto se iban acercando a la ciudadela, los habitantes de la misma se fueran ofreciendo como voluntarios para luchar junto al ejército. Ninguna mujer pudo optar a defender la ciudadela, por supuesto, ya que las leyes hylianas no contemplaban que las mujeres tomasen las armas, pues era algo que se veía casi antinatural. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue cerrar y asegurar las puertas y ventanas, confiando en que la contienda también perdonara las vidas de los que allí habitaban, como se decía de las regiones del sur y del oeste.

Los hombres que sí fueron admitidos, por su parte, solo obtuvieron una lanza o una espada y se los mandó a ocupar un puesto que no deberían abandonar bajo ningún concepto. Leoni había sido muy claro al respecto, decretando que cualquier persona que desertara sería acusada de traición.

Los hombres de la ciudadela no estaban acostumbrados a una vida en la que tuvieran que mover grandes pesos o trabajar en el campo como los habitantes de las aldeas del sur, ellos eran en su mayoría artesanos o comerciantes; ese era el motivo por el que muchos temblaban con las armas en las manos, sin sentirse preparados para lo que se les iba a exigir. La fama de guerreras de las gerudo era conocida.

Cuando el ejército de los Dragmire llegó a las praderas colindantes de la ciudadela, los centinelas dieron el aviso y, tanto soldados como ciudadanos salieron a las murallas. Muchos sintieron deseos de vomitar del puro miedo mientras veían como las tropas del desierto comenzaban a cabalgar hacia la ciudadela, embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas contra los soldados que vigilaban las rejas que cortaban el paso al interior de la misma. Aquellos que estaban en lo alto de los muros sintieron cierto alivio ante la idea de no tener que enfrentarse a las gerudo y a las hordas de demonios que las acompañaban, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que su alivio fue en vano, pues algunas de las mujeres no se lanzaron de cabeza a la lucha, sino que saltaron desde sus monturas hacia las paredes de la muralla y comenzaron a escalarla.

Puede que las gerudo hubieran dejado de robar hacía tiempo, pero no habían olvidado las técnicas que tan útiles les habían sido cuando no eran más que unas ladronas.

* * *

Los sheikah habían aprendido, con el paso de los años, a distinguir con suma perfección el hedor de las almas corrompidas. Habían sido los guardianes del Templo de las Sombras y aquellos que iban a servir a la familia real debían superar un entrenamiento riguroso en el que una de sus partes era entrar en el interior del templo y enfrentarse a las almas que vagaban en su interior. Conocer su esencia les serviría para, si se daba la ocasión, alertar a los miembros de la familia real de una posible amenaza. E Impa no había pasado por alto la presencia cada vez más fuerte que iba corrompiendo a Leoni. Intentó convencerle de alejarse del ente, pero fue inútil, por lo que había tomado la decisión de esperar a que le poseyera por completo para enfrentarse a él directamente. Esperó hasta notar en el aire la clásica vibración producida por ese tipo de seres y llegó a lo alto del castillo justo a tiempo de ver como los ojos de Leoni se volvían completamente rojizos y brillantes, señal de que el "parásito" ya le tenía por completo bajo su control.

La sheikah no perdió tiempo. Sacó del interior de sus ropas un trozo de pergamino con una escritura en el idioma de su tribu y, con rapidez, corrió hacia la criatura que parecía estar probando sus límites. Era una acción arriesgada, ya que su objetivo bien podría darse cuenta de su presencia, mas era la primera opción siempre que se presentaba una situación como aquella.

Impa no se equivocó al pensar que era en cierto modo un error. Cuando se aproximaba lo suficiente como para poder lanzarle el pergamino, la criatura se volvió y clavó sus ojos perdidos en ella. La sheikah logró esquivar por los pelos una descarga de magia oscura en su dirección, mientras volvía a prepararse. Aunque ya no era tan fuerte y hábil como en su juventud no olvidaba que había prometido cuidar a los miembros de la familia real hyliana, y eso incumbía también a Leoni.

—Criatura de la inmundicia —dijo con voz firme, sin apartar la vista de él —El sello que pesaba sobre ti nunca debería haberse roto. ¡Vuelve a la oscuridad de la que jamás has de salir!

El Invocante se limitó a soltar una carcajada ante la anciana sheikah. Una mujer tan mayor no era rival para él. Ni siquiera entró a sus provocaciones, tampoco se paró a pensar en si el cuerpo que lo cobijaba resistiría, simplemente lanzó un nuevo ataque hacia ella.

Sin embargo, Impa no había dejado que la edad pudiera con ella. Confiando en que las diosas estuvieran de su lado, esquivó el nuevo ataque y lanzó el pergamino al mismo tiempo, cayendo luego sobre uno de sus pies. El dolor la atravesó como un rayo pero la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo no permitió que se dejara superar por el malestar. Alzó la vista y una sonrisa de alivio surcó su rostro cuando vio el pergamino posarse sobre el pecho de Leoni.

El extraño brillo de los ojos se apagó y, a los pocos segundos, una sombra del azul de los iris del joven se asomó a los mismos. Impa no bajó la guardia, preparada para seguir luchando de ser necesario, aunque cada vez el tobillo le dolía más. ¿Habría bastado con el encantamiento o tendría que seguir controlando al ente?

Leoni, por su parte, había conseguido recuperar parcialmente el control de su cuerpo. Cada movimiento era una lucha contra otra voluntad, pero poco a poco comenzaba a afianzar su control. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso aquel ser que trajo consigo se había apoderado de él? No, no podía ser, él no era tan débil… pero de nuevo un pensamiento ajeno irrumpió en su mente.

 _Maldita perra sheikah, ya casi era mío_.

¿Suyo? No, el jamás iba a permitir que un ente ajeno se apoderara de él. Pensaba usarlo para ganar aquella guerra y deshacerse de su hermana, nada más.

 _¿Nada más? Me he alimentado de ti lo suficiente como para tenerte bajo mi control siempre que quiera. No eres más que un humano atado por sus limitaciones…_

¡No! Él era miembro de la familia real hyliana, descendiente de la diosa Hylia, la sangre de la antigua deidad corría por sus venas. No, él podía controlar a aquella cosa, doblegarla y por fin someter tanto a Hyrule como a las tribus del desierto y luego incluso a Holodrum a su control, de modo que se negaba a ser el pelele de un ente.

 _Ya lo has sido, has estado bajo mi control._

Pues ahora él sería quien lo doblegase. Ahora él movería las cuerdas. ¡Era de la sangre de la diosa y le ordenaba someterse!

 _No voy a someterme a alguien como tú._

Él tampoco se sometería, pero necesitaba sus poderes para asegurarse la guerra.

 _Necesito tu cuerpo para salir de las sombras._

Siempre podrían llegar a un acuerdo mejor que el que realizaron en el interior del templo.

 _Hasta tener otra opción mejor…_

¡Hecho!

 _¡Hecho!_

Leoni sintió una sacudida interior que pareció extenderse más allá de su capacidad para soportar el dolor. Sin embargo pasó tan repentinamente como vino, quedando parte de esa sensación en las puntas de sus dedos, que parecían vibrar de energía.

Ganaría.

 _Ganaría._

* * *

Zelda había dejado de pensar en lo que hacía, se limitaba a luchar sin fijarse en las personas que se enfrentaban a ella. A pesar de que se había preparado mental y físicamente para ello no podía evitar sentir que moría un poco cada vez que caía un soldado ante su florete. Sin embargo en su mente el plan a seguir estaba bien claro: conseguir abrir la muralla y permitir que las tropas penetraran en la ciudad.

Arriba de las murallas, las mujeres estaban intentando entrar en los entresijos de las mismas para conseguir abrir la puerta, ellos tenían que luchar abajo, para ir abriendo camino a las demás. Zelda ni siquiera pensaba, actuaba maquinalmente, dejando que todo lo aprendido en sus entrenamientos en el desierto saliera a la luz. No preguntaba, no se detenía a sentir compasión, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ya tendría tiempo si sobrevivía de llorar por todas las víctimas cuya sangre habrían bañado su hoja.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera carga, solo fue consciente del ruido de las cadenas que alzaban el rastrillo y bajaban el puente para permitir el acceso a la ciudadela. Los tres portadores picaron espuelas, queriendo entrar en la misma cuanto antes e ir directamente a por Leoni. En teoría la peor parte le iba a tocar a quienes lucharían en las calles mientras ellos se apresuraban. Dependían de la velocidad más que nunca.

Sin embargo la sensación de "alivio" que había sentido al traspasar las murallas de la ciudad desapareció cuando un repentino rayo rojizo brotó desde lo alto del castillo, envolviéndolo en un aura extraña.

Leoni no se lo iba a poner tan fácil como pensaba.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme por tardar tanto. Octubre y noviembre no han sido meses fáciles para mi, tuve que ponerme al máximo con el TFM siguiendo un calendario de entregas muy estricto que encima tuve que saltarme más de una vez por problemas familiares y el fallecimiento de alguien de la familia. Entre una cosa y otra, cuando finalmente terminaba de hacer el trabajo o tenía un hueco para descansar no me encontraba con ánimos de ponerme a escribir, ya que estaba tan saturada que las ideas no me salían. Más de una vez intenté traer cap, pero no me sentía contenta con lo que escribía y acababa borrándolo. De hecho llevo dos semanas luchando contra el bloqueo hasta que por fin he sido capaz de seguir.**

 **Lo he dicho muchas veces y lo repito de nuevo, no voy a abandonar esto, no ya que estoy tan cerca del final. El TFM ya está más que defendido y aprobado, de modo que es una cosa menos que llevar para adelante. Sí es cierto que estoy un poco agobiada con chino ya que por acabar el trabajo no le he dedicado tiempo y ahora me toca ponerme al día, pero si hace dos años pude recuperar todo un curso en un mes ahora soy perfectamente capaz de recuperar dos meses en dos semanas.**

 **¿Cuándo volveré a subir? No lo sé, las fechas que vienen son convulsas (en el buen sentido) y quiero descansar un poco, que creo que me lo he ganado y ponerme por fin con el cosplay de Nabooru, que también lo tengo abandonado. Pero como siempre repito, subir voy a subir.**


End file.
